Destinos Unidos DMHG
by Fancy10
Summary: Hola esta es mi primer Fics. Es de mi pareja favorita Draco/ Hermione. Transcurre en su ultimo año en Hogwarts, aqui encontraran sentimientos opuestos y enfrentados, pero, ¿El amor podra hacer olvidar sus diferencias?
1. Alexander Vólkov

**Hola chicas! Bueno mi nombre es Michelle, y este es mi primer Fic, espero que les guste, por el momento no contiene Spoiler del 7 libro, pero a medida que se valla desarroyando la historia puede que tenga alguno que otro.**

**Quiero dejar claro que todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling...**

**Bueno un beso... Fancy...**

**_Destinos Unidos_**

Cap 1: Alexander Vólkov

El expreso de Hogwarts partía el primero de septiembre de la estación King Cross en Londres, en los andenes 9 y ¾. El anden estaba repleto de alumnos con sus familiares, saludando a sus hijos desde la plataforma, entre ellos estaba Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, a punto de subir, ese año era su ultimo año en la escuela de Magia y hechicería, como siempre se despidieron de la familia de Ron y subieron a tren a buscar un compartimiento vació.

Los chicos estaban cambiados, Harry había crecido tanto que ya casi alcanzaba a Ron, su cuerpo cambio mucho debido a los entrenamientos de Quiddich, tenia unos brazos bien formados y muy musculosos, al igual que Ron. Mientras que Hermione se notaba mucho el cambio, sus curvas estaban bien acentuadas, tenia unos pechos firmes y bien definidos, aunque siempre usaba ropa holgada, no era de esas chicas que le gusta mostrar su cuerpo, su cabello ya no era una mata de pelo enmarañada, ahora caía a media espalda con unos rizos castaños bien definidos, y su rostro había perdido esa redondez infantil, para acentuar los delicados rasgos femeninos.

Mientras que por la plataforma Draco Malfoy se abría paso a los empujones con los alumnos para subir a tren, estaba furioso, lleno de odio hacia su padre, nunca nadie lo había humillado tanto en su vida y todo por culpa de su padre, se topo con varios alumnos de primer curso, con el solo hecho de que los mirara los pequeños rompían en llanto, nunca nadie en todo Hogwarts tendría la mirada tan fría como la de Draco Malfoy. Las chicas lo adoraban, muchos le temían, no por nada era el Rey de las Serpientes. A punto de subir al tren choco con un muchacho de su estatura, de pelo castaño y ojos azules.

- Quitate del medio idiota- le espeto Draco.

El muchacho lo miro con desdén y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y vio como el Slytherin caminaba empujando a los alumnos, resignado también subió a tren.

Hermione y Ron una vez que se ubicaron junto con Harry se miraron y le dijeron a Harry.

- Ron y yo nos tememos que ir al vagón de los prefectos, cuando terminemos regresamos.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza, odiaba cuando lo dejaban solo en el compartimiento, muchas veces deseaba ser prefecto, para poder ir con sus amigos y no quedarse solo, metido en sus pensamientos ni siquiera se dio cuenta que los dos Gryffindors ya habían salido.

Hermione y Ron caminaron hasta llegar al vagón de los prefectos, estaba identificado con una gran "P" en la puerta, a punto de entrar alguien los empujo entrando primero, quien mas podría ser, Draco Malfoy, Hermione se sobresalto por que cuando Draco rozo su cuerpo con el de ella, sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo, ¿Malfoy también lo abría sentido? Así sin mas puso los ojos en blanco, era absurdo, como Malfoy podría llegar a sentir, ese hombre jamás en su vida podría llegar a sentir nada, todo el era un témpano de hielo, sobre todo sus ojos.

Ron entro detrás de Malfoy y se quedo mirando a Hermione, como diciéndole, "vas a entrar o te quedaras afuera" ella le dedico una mirada a Ron y entro en el vagón.

Allí estaban muchos chicos dos de Ravenclaw, una chica de Hufflepuff y por supuesto Draco Malfoy acompañado de Pansy Parkinson, todos saludaron a los dos Gryffindors al entrar, todos menos las serpientes obviamente.

Draco estaba molesto, muy molesto, no solo por que se acordaba de lo que le hizo su padre, sino que recién cuando choco a la sangre sucia sintió algo recorrerle en la espalda, una sensación extraña, no tenia idea de que seria, pero seguramente era de rechazo, el rechazo que siempre le tuvo. Y allí estaban los dos idiotas, la insoportable comadreja y la tonta sabelotodo, aunque mirando un poco y sacándole la cara, tenia buen cuerpo, ¿Qué mierda hacia Draco Malfoy fijándose si una sangre sucia tenia buen cuerpo? Trato de sacar esos pensamientos tan inmundos de su cabeza, pero en ese momento sintió como Pansy se sentaba en sus piernas.

- ¿Qué estas mirando Draco?

- No miro a nadie- le respondió enojado el rubio y la beso, la morena no se inmuto, ella le pregunto que miraba, no a quien miraba, pero los besos del rubio eran todo lo que ella quería.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y por ella entraba ese chico con cabello castaño y ojos azules que Draco se había cruzado momentos antes de subir al tren.

- ¿Hermione Granger?- dijo con un tono de superioridad.

- Soy yo- enseguida este chico examino de arriba abajo a la castaña.

- Soy Alexander Vólkov, vengo de una escuela de magia en Rusia, mi país, la directora me dijo que tenía que hablar contigo, ya que como en mi escuela era prefecto también lo seré aquí.

Hermione se quedo sorprendida, a pesar de ser ruso manejaba el idioma perfectamente, y además era hermoso, tenia un pelo castaña perfectamente peinado, unos ojos azules que parecían dos zafiros, sus rasgos eran delicados y sensuales, dientes perfectos y un cuerpo que muchos hombres envidiarían, musculoso, espalda y pecho ancho.

- ¿Piensas decir algo o el estar embobada mirándome te hizo perder el sentido?

La castaña salio de su embobamiento y sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosado mas de lo normal, aun no creía que ella Hermione Granger se quedara con la boca semi abierta mirando a un chico.

- Pero quien se piensa que es el nuevo- dijo Ron en el oído de la castaña para que nadie mas lo escuchara- habla como es idiota de Malfoy.

Hermione al escuchar el comentario de Ron sacudió su cabeza, poniendo sus pensamientos de nuevo en su lugar. Por un momento pareció que la racional Hermione Granger había quedado olvidad, pero solo por un momento.

- Si, disculpa- le dijo dándole una sonrisa tonta- soy Hermione Granger- y le tendió la mano.

El chico hizo caso omiso a la mano que ella le tendía.

- No me importa saber quien eres, ni de donde vienes, la directora me dijo que tu me ibas a explicar las obligaciones de los prefectos, después de eso, no quiero tratar con impuros.

Esas palabras que Alexander acaba de pronunciar no solo dejo impactada a Hermione, sino a todos los que estaban en el vagón incluido Draco Malfoy.

- Discúlpate con ella- dijo Ron amenazando.

- ¿Y tú quien eres, no te metas?

- Yo soy el amigo de Hermione, y no vuelvas a llamarla así.

- Tu nombre, por que debes de tener uno.

- Ronald Weasley.

- Weasley… Weasley… me suena- dijo pensando- a ya se, tus padres…

- No te metas con mis padres- Ron ya había adquirido un color rojo bastante alarmante.

- Descuida, no soy como ellos, no me junto con muggles, no soy un traidor a la sangre.

Draco estaba consternado, nadie que no sea él se metía con la sangre sucia y la comadreja, nadie, eso no lo iba a permitir.

Hermione no sabia donde meterse, jamás pensó que el viaje en tren a Hogwarts iba a ser tan atareado.

- Chicos por favor- le dijo mientras los miraba- Ron olvídalo quieres, y tu….- dijo mientras miraba al chico.

- Alexander- le recordó el muchacho.

- Si, eso, Alexander, toma asiento y te explicare.

El chico se sentó en un pequeño sillón y la castaña enfrente y le comenzó a explicar las tareas que cumplían los prefectos.

Una vez que termino…

- y cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts el sombrero seleccionador te pondrá en una de las cuatro casas, que hay en la escuela.

- Yo ya tengo casa.

- ¿Cuál?

- Slytherin- dijo el muy tranquilo- fue la condición que le puso mi padre a esa patética directora, que si yo entraba en Hogwarts solo podría ser el Slytherin.

Hermione no le dijo nada, aunque tenia muchas ganas de decirle, mas bien gritarle varias cosas, pero se contuvo, y sin mas se levanto y camino hacia Ron.

Draco escuchaba todo lo que decía el chico tonto nuevo, así que estaría en Slytherin, bien, el mismo se encargaría de enseñarle cuales eran las reglas.

Pansy estaba como una tonta mirando al chico nuevo, cosa que hizo que Draco se molestara mucho.

- Por que no vas y le das la bienvenida al nuevo, seguramente te estarás imaginando las cosas que le harías si lo tuvieras en tu cama.

La morena rió satisfecha Draco Malfoy estaba celoso, bueno tal vez un poco de celos no le vendrían nada mal.

- ¿Celoso tal vez?

Draco no dijo nada, solo se levanto empujando a Pansy y salio del compartimiento dando un portazo.

Ron y Hermione salieron a patrullar, uno para cada lado opuesto, Hermione estaba dando órdenes a todos los estudiantes nuevos que se pongan sus túnicas, por que pronto llegarían a Hogwarts.

Cuando de pronto vio a una nena llorando, se acerco y vio a Alexander con una caja de grageas de todos los sabores.

- ¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto Hermione cariñosamente a la pequeña.

- Me quito mis dulces- dijo entre sollozos.

La castaña lo miro y camino hacia él, estaba enojada, no soportaría que además de Draco Malfoy molestando a los pequeños, ahora este chico nuevo también lo haga.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

- Yo nada.

- ¿Por qué llora ella?

- No se, tal vez te vio venir por el pasillo y la asusto tu cara.

- Eres tan egocéntrico, idiota y estupido, te advierto que esto lo sabrá la directora, este comportamiento no es digno de un prefecto.

- Uyyyy que miedo, la impura me amenaza.

Hermione estaba a punto de estallar, no podría soportarlo, eso era lo peor, ahora también tendría que soportar los insultos de Alexander además de los del rubio.

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo miro con odio y camino hacia la pequeña, cuando de pronto apareció Draco Malfoy. ¿Algo podría ser peor?

- No cambias verdad Granger, siempre siendo la buena, dando el ejemplo, no te cansas de ser la patética sabelotodo.

Hermione sintió la risa de Alexander a su espalda.

- No quiero escucharte Malfoy, ve a tu compartimiento pequeña.

- Granger la verdad me asombras, así le das la bienvenida a mi nuevo compañero de casa- le dijo mientras miraba al chico.

- Seguramente se van a llevar de maravilla ustedes dos, ya que por lo visto están cortados por la misma tijera.

- A mi nadie me compara sangre sucia- escupió Draco- nadie oíste- en ese momento la agarro del brazo, pero ahí estaba otra vez, esa corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo, esto hizo que la soltara al instante.

En ese momento Alexander se acerco al rubio.

- así que tú eres el famoso Draco Malfoy, escuche mucho de ti.

- Yo no podría decir lo mismo de ti- espeto Draco, Hermione estaba en medio y miraba a los dos.

- Solo te puedo decir una cosa, que te cuides, por que escuche que muchos te llaman el rey de las serpientes, ¿sabes algo? Acá el único REY soy yo- dijo eso y se alejo perdiéndose por el pasillo.

Draco se quedo petrificado, mientras que Hermione miraba por donde se fue el futuro Slytherin.

- Es un reverendo idiota- pensó ella en voz alta.

- Por una vez en tu vida tienes razón Granger, es un idiota, pero no tiene idea con quien se esta metiendo- eso lo dijo mas para él que para Hermione, se dio media vuelta y desapareció del pasillo, dejando a Hermione totalmente asombrada, no solo por lo que acababa de pasar sino que también por que por segunda vez sintió esa corriente cuando Draco Malfoy la toco en el brazo….


	2. Sensación Extraña

Hola que tal!! bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi Fic, espero que les guste!! un besito!!

**Cap 2: Sensación Extraña.**

Todos los alumnos llegaron a Hogwarts, le dieron la bienvenida al nuevo alumno, por supuesto tuvo una ovación por parte de todas las chicas, cosa que molesto mucho al rubio que estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin.

Alexander Vólkov camino con la cabeza bien erguida hacia la mesa de las serpientes, lucia impecable con su túnica verde, tomo asiento justo en frente de Draco, los dos se miraron y luego Alexander le guiño uno de sus ojos azules a Pansy, ella obviamente rió como tonta, mientras que Draco la fulminaba con la mirada, la morena dejo de reír en el acto, la mirada gris de Malfoy era tan penetrante que le causo miedo.

Todos en la mesa de las serpientes se quedaron sin palabras, nunca nadie se atrevió a mirar a una chica que esta justamente con Draco Malfoy, todos los Slytherin sabían muy bien que ese chico nuevo iba a tener problemas, muy serios problemas.

En la mesa de Gryffindor Ron le relataba a Harry lo sucedido en el expreso con ese chico nuevo. Hermione por su parte estaba callada, escuchaba lo que decía el pelirrojo, pero aun estaba impacta por lo que paso después, no se los iba a contar, era mejor, Ron ya tenia suficiente, si le contara lo que sucedió en el pasillo no hablaría de otra cosa en los días siguientes, y ella lo único que quería era olvidar, olvidarlo por completo.

-Te lo digo Harry, ese nuevo va a tener muchos problemas sino baja los humitos- dijo mientras se llenaba la boca con un pedazo de cordero asado.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, Ron nunca iba a cambiar…

-Puedes comer bien, es asqueroso, ¿nunca paras de comer?

-Ngo tiegne naaa maaoo.

-No se te entiende Ron- Hermione dijo eso y se concentro en su plato, lo único que quería era ir a su dormitorio y descansar, ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

La cena transcurrió dentro de todo rápido, Harry junto con Neville y Ginny fueron a la sala común, mientras que Hermione y Ron hacían su ronda como prefectos.

-Ron quiero hacer la ronda rápido, así que mejor separémonos, tengo muchas cosas que preparar para mañana, los libros sobre todo.

-Es el primer día- le reprocho- tómalo con calma.

-Tú siempre lo tomas con calma Ron, pero recuerda que en este año tenemos los Éxtasis y hay que prepararnos desde el primer día…

Ron como sabia el discurso que estaba por dar Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco y camino en dirección contraria a la chica que seguía hablando sobre los exámenes de ese año.

-y además Ron, como sabes son integradores van a poner cosas que vimos en otros años, así que arme un horario para que tu y Harry repasen todo- concluyo la castaña, pero cuando miro a su alrededor su "amigo" ya no estaba.

Así que comenzó con su ronda, le toco el segundo piso, así que iba revisando aulas y baños, para que asegurarse que ningún alumno estuviera rondando por los pasillos.

Se detuvo cuando escucho pasos, había alguien por allí, ¿seria otro prefecto? ¿O tal vez algún alumno?

-¿Quién esta ahí?- dijo bien fuerte, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que camino en dirección al ruido.

Estaba oscuro así que saco su varia de su cama y musito muy bajo un "Lumus" y en ese momento pego un grito, justo enfrente de ella unos ojos azules la miraban de extraña.

-Me asustaste- le dijo cuando se dio cuenta que era Alexander Vólkov- Te tocaba otro corredor.

-Me toca el que yo quiero, nadie me da órdenes- dijo con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Como digas- no se iba a poner a discutir con el nuevo, no le caía bien, pero reconocía que era lindo.

Así que sin más, paso caminando siguiendo su recorrido, pero algo la detuvo, una mano fría la sujeto por el brazo, se dio vuelta muy despacio y se enfrento nuevamente a esa mirada tan enigmática.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?

-¿eres la amiga de el famoso Harry Potter?- le dijo sin sacar la mirada de la castaña.

-Si, lo soy- asintió.

El la miro unos instantes mas, y luego soltó el delgado brazo de la castaña, y camino en dirección opuesta a ella, Hermione lo vio desaparecer entre las sombras, ese chico era un verdadero misterio, al igual que Malfoy, un momento ¿Por qué tenia que mezclar las cosas? ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto? Ni siquiera ella sabia por que lo comparaba con Malfoy, tal vez era por que son prácticamente parecidos, el mismo humor, el mismo carácter, ambos muy guapos, ¿guapos? Desde cuando a Hermione Granger le pareció guapo Draco Malfoy, nunca se le paso por la cabeza, ella sabia muy bien que muchas chicas suspiraban cada vez que veían a Malfoy, pero ella no era como esas tontas, así que trato de borrar de su cabeza ese tonto pensamiento y continuar con su recorrido.

El primer día arranco para los Gryffindors bastante mal, las primeras dos horas del día eran Pociones y lo peor de todo que lo compartían con los Slytherin.

Mientras los tres caminaban hacia las mazmorras para su primera clase, Ron despotricaba por que el primer día ya tenia que cursar tres materias y además dos de ellas eran con las serpientes.

Al llegar al aula de Pociones todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos, ellos tres eran los primeros, no había ningún otro alumno, como siempre gracias a Hermione llegaron 10 minutos antes.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y por esta apareció Alexander Vólkov, miro de reojo a los tres y tomo asiento, varios alumnos comenzaron a entrar, entre ellos Draco Malfoy, seguido de Pansy y Zabinni. Cuando el rubio entro se paro en seco, alguien estaba ocupando su pupitre y todos sabían muy bien que nadie ocupaba su lugar, era de él, se acerco al idiota del nuevo, su miraba estaba cargada de odio hacia ese sujeto, Alexander lo miro sin mucha preocupación.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo en MI asiento?- le espeto Malfoy.

Todos los alumnos incluidos Harry, Ron y Hermione miraban a Malfoy.

-Tu asiento, ¿Dónde dice tu nombre?- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y buscaba algo- yo aquí no veo tu nombre, así que este no es tu asiento.

-Si no quieres tener problemas te advierto que levantes tu huesudo culo de mi silla, por que vas a conocer a Draco Malfoy enojado.

-¿Es una advertencia?- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y miraba fijamente a los ojos grises del rubio.

-No, es una amenaza- sentencio Draco.

-¿Y si no quiero que harás?

En ese momento Draco saco su varita y apunto hacia Alexander, este ni se inmuto, al contrario una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Uh que miedo- dijo en un tono burlón- no te tengo miedo Malfoy.

-Yo lo tendría si fuera tú.

-Pero no lo tengo, así que no me pienso mover de este lugar, te guste o no- dijo eso y volvió a sentarse.

Todos parecían petrificados, nunca en todos sus años en Hogwarts alguien había desafiado a Draco Malfoy, Harry debes en cuando, pero nunca ningún miembro de su propia casa.

El aire se cortaba con una varita, pero en ese momento entro Snape, y vio a Draco Malfoy apuntando al nuevo y todos los demás como estatuas.

-A SUS LUGARES AHORA.

Snape se quedo mirando un momento a Malfoy mientras que este guardaba su varita.

-Siéntese señor Malfoy.

-Me ocuparon mi lugar- siseo Draco con una sonrisa de superioridad, sabia que Snape siempre estuvo de su parte.

Snape miro al chico nuevo y luego a Draco.

-Los asientos no tienen dueño Malfoy, buscate otro o siéntate al lado de él- le dijo mientras señalaba el lugar de al lado de Vólkov.

Una rabia invadió el cuerpo de Draco, nunca nadie lo había humillado así en su vida y eso no lo iba a dejar así, primero jamás se sentaría al lado de ese idiota, miro a su alrededor y los únicos asientos vacíos eran, uno al lado de Neville y el otro al lado de Hermione, sin saber por que agarro sus libros y camino hacia el banco de la castaña, cosa que hizo que muchos murmuraran, Ron se quedo con la boca semi abierta cuando vio que Draco Malfoy se sentaba al lado de Hermione. Mientras que ella sentía que de un momento a otro el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

La clase dio comienzo, Harry y Ron que estaban delante de Hermione debes en cuando la miraban de reojo y ella hacia una mueca como diciendo _"no tengo la menor idea de por que Malfoy se sentó acá" _tampoco lo quería saber, pero era mas que obvio que Malfoy estaba enojado y según la expresión de su rostro sabia muy bien que iba a tomar venganza por lo que le hizo Alexander.

Snape les dio una poción muy complicada, requería mucha atención y muchos ingredientes, que tenían que ir agregando de a poco, el aula se lleno de un montón de humo, Hermione trabajaba concentrada aunque no como a ella le gustara, sino que estaba un poco incomoda con el rubio a su lado, había veces cuando movía su varita mezclando el caldero, sus codos se rozaban y nuevamente esa corriente eléctrica la recorría por todos lados.

Mientras que Draco estaba furioso, no tenia intención de hacer bien la poción, lo único que quería era romperle la cara a el nuevo, debes en cuando sentía como una chispitas cuando Granger rozaba su codo, y eso lo incomodaba mucho, pero no le daba importancia, ahora lo principal era ocuparse del nuevo.

-Shhh… Shhh… Granger- le susurro.

Hermione se quedo helada al escuchar al rubio que la estaba llamando.

-¿Qué quieres?- susurro sin dejar de ver la poción.

-Dime una cosa ¿la poción que esta haciendo el imbecil- y señalo a Alexander- la esta haciendo correctamente?

La Gryffindor miro de reojo hacia el banco en donde estaba Vólkov, la poción de él tenia un color prefecto, mucho mas celeste que la de ella y eso le dio un poco de bronca, ella siempre fue la mejor en pociones, nadie la superaba.

-Si, esta perfecta- le volvió a susurrar.

Draco miro a Hermione un momento, ella estaba mirando su poción.

-Necesito un favor- le dijo, no siquiera el sabia por que le pedía a ella un favor- pero quiero que le tires esto- señalo como un diente.

-Que te hace pensar que yo lo voy a hacer?- le dijo indignada la castaña.

-Lo harás por que yo te lo digo.

-No quiero- sentencio Hermione.

Pero en ese momento Neville se levantaba a buscar unos ingredientes y tropezó justo con el caldero de Alexander derramando toda la poción de él.

Por fin hace algo útil Longbotton- siseo Draco con una sonrisa mirando a Hermione, ella lo ignoro completamente y continúo con su poción, mientras que Draco miraba a Alexander con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

Alexander estuvo a punto de golpear a Neville, pero justo intervino Snape.

50 puntos menos Gryffindors- le dijo amenazando a Neville- y tendrá un castigo por ser tan torpe.

Nadie dijo mas nada Neville fue a sentarse completamente colorado y Alexander Vólkov miraba fijamente a Neville, parecía la mirada de un asesino.

La clase termino, todos pusieron muestras de su poción en varios frascos y se la entregaron a Snape, Harry y Ron fueron los primero en salir, como Hermione estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas, les hizo una seña que se adelantaran que luego ella los alcanzaba, Draco por su parte salio detrás de Harry y Ron, obviamente seguido de Pansy y Zabinni. Solo en el aula estaban Neville, Hermione y Alexander.

De un solo movimiento Alexander se acerco a Neville y lo tomo de su túnica arrinconándolo contra la pared, este al golpear su espalda con la fría piedra soltó un gemido de dolor, Hermione horrorizada por lo que estaba viendo corrió en ayuda de Neville.

-Suéltalo, suéltalo- mientras le daba pequeños golpes en la espalda al Slytherin, pero este casi ni sentía los delicados puños de Hermione.

-Aléjate impura, no es contigo- dijo sin mirarla, pero su voz sonaba llena de rencor.

-No voy a irme suéltalo- mientras seguía golpeándolo.

En ese momento Draco entro al aula, por que había olvidado unos pergaminos y sus plumas, quería salir tan rápido de ese aula que olvido guardar varias de sus cosas, pero al entrar vio al idiota de Longbotton acorralado por ese estupido de Vólkov y la sangre sucia pegándole. Eso lo tenia sin cuidado, Longbotton se lo merecía por tonto, el hubiese hecho lo mismo, pero en ese momento vio como Vólkov se daba vuelta y sin soltar el cuello del Gryffindor empujaba a Granger y ella caía al suelo. Sin saber por que una sensación de rabia lo invadió y se acerco a Vólkov. Le toco el hombro, este dio vuelta su cara y se choco con esos ojos grises de Draco, en ese momento el puño de Malfoy impactaba en medio de su nariz, y esta comenzó a sangrar.

-Te advierto que eso fue por lo del asiento- le dijo y luego le dio otro puñetazo- y eso fue por golpear a una mujer, por mas que sea una sangre sucia, eres un cobarde y te advierto nadie golpea a una mujer adelante mío.

Alexander lo miro con rencor y salio del aula, Neville hizo lo mismo y Hermione miraba a Malfoy desde el suelo y se sostenía la cabeza con una de sus manos.

Draco la miraba y sin saber por que ayudo a Granger a levantarse.

-Gracias- dijo ella y saco la mano de su cabeza y un hilo de sangre corría por su frente.

-Ese estupido- escupió- nunca mas pensara en golpear a una mujer.

-No tenias por que defenderme Malfoy, gracias otra vez.

-No creas que lo hice por salvarte Granger, pero no soporto que nadie golpee a una mujer- y vio que ella tenía sangre en su cabeza.

-Yo que tu iría a la enfermería, tienes sangre.

-Si claro- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas, cuando estaba a punto de salir miro a Malfoy, pero este estaba guardando sus cosas olvidadas, así que salio sin decir nada mas.

Aun tenia esa sensación en el pecho, no era rabia, no era odio, era algo mas ¿calido? Se sentía bien, nunca nadie en su vida le había lado las gracias, pero no, eso no podía ser, así que pensó que se sentía tan bien por el solo hecho de romperle la cara al idiota ese. Con ese extraño sentimiento salio hacia su siguiente clase.


	3. La Apuesta

Cap 3: La apuesta.

La siguiente clase era DCAO la compartían Gryffindor y Slytherin así que Harry y Ron entraron al aula, Hermione aun no los había alcanzado, vieron entrar al chico nuevo con una venda en la nariz y un moretón en su ojo derecho, este se sentó en el ultimo asiento, se notaba perturbado y bastante enojado.

- Creo que Malfoy le dio su merecido por lo que paso antes en pociones- dijo Ron mientras reía.

Alexander fijo toda su atención en Harry Potter y en su patético amigo colorado, estos reían como tontos, a los pocos minutos vio como entraba Hermione, el no quiso golpearla, pero le molestaba mucho que ella siempre se metiera en todo.

Harry y Ron al ver que Hermione tenía una venda en la cabeza se preocuparon.

- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Harry.

- Nada, una tontería, corrí por el pasillo para alcanzarlos y resbale y me golpee la cabeza, pero fue a la enfermería y solo fue un rasguño- mintió descaradamente, no pensaba contarles a sus amigos que Alexander la había empujado y eso provoco que ella se lastimara y menos que Draco Malfoy la había defendido, aunque se lo hubiera contado a todo Hogwarts nadie le creería, jamás Draco Malfoy defendería a alguien como ella, una sangre sucia, salio de sus pensamiento al escuchar la voz de Alexander detrás de ella.

- Por fin puedo conocer al Famoso Harry Potter- le dijo tendiéndole la mano, Harry la tomo y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

- Tu eres Vólkov, un placer- dijo Harry, aunque ignoro completamente la cara de desconcierto de Ron y Hermione.

Por la puerta entraba Malfoy y vio la patética escena de Vólkov tomado de la mano de Potter los miro por un segundo y se apresuro a ir al asiento que siempre ocupaba mientras que la morena se sentaba al lado. Draco seguía mirando a Potter y Vólkov desde donde estaba podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decían.

- Se todo sobre ti, hasta en mi país eres una leyenda- le dijo sinceramente.

- No tenia idea- se sincero Harry.

- Solo quería presentarme- le dijo Alexander.

- Ellos son Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger- dijo Harry, sabia que ya se conocían, pero a el no le cayo tan mal como a Ron, le parecía simpático.

- Si por desgracia ya los conozco- dijo mirándolos con superioridad, ese comentario no le gusto mucho que digamos a Harry y cambio de opinión al instante, ya no le caía simpático, era un idiota.

Si decir mas volvió a sentarse a su lugar, Hermione tomo asiento al lado de Harry y Ron junto con Parvati, la clase transcurrió normal.

Cuando la nueva profesora de DCAO, que por cierto ese año enseñaba Tonks dio por finalizada la clase todos salieron, tenían una hora libre antes de ir a almorzar.

- Chicos yo me voy a la biblioteca, quiero adelantar los deberes antes de que se me junten- dijo Hermione.

- Hermione es el primer día, como se te puede acumular tarea si recién solo asistimos a dos clases.

- Ron, yo no soy como tu, espera y veras, al final del día vas a tener tanto trabajo que no vas a poder dormir.

- No seas exagerda Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo ya cansado de la responsabilidad de Hermione.

- Como quieran, nos vemos después- les dedico una sonrisa y salio hacia la biblioteca.

- Harry ¿crees que algún día Hermione cambie?

- El día que ocurra eso yo me voy vestir de mujer y a correr por todo Hogwarts- le dijo riendo el moreno, mientras veía a su amiga alejarse.

* * *

Llego a la biblioteca, por fin podría tener un poco de paz, estaba realmente cansada, los sucesos de esa mañana la habían alterado notablemente. Camino hacia la mesa del fondo, allí se sentaba siempre, era su lugar predilecto.

Saco sus plumas, pergaminos y libros y comenzó con la redacción que Snape les había dejado.

Estaba tan metida y concentrada que no noto que un chico de pelo castaño se sentaba en su mesa, se sobresalto cuando el muchacho dejo caer un libro, lo miro por un momento, ignorándolo continuo con su redacción.

- Se que eres la mejor estudiante, no entiendo como una impura puede llegar a serlo- siseo la serpiente.

Ella ni se inmuto, continuo con su redacción, aunque ya no podía concentrarse. Por su parte Alexander la miraba con desdén, nadie en su sano juicio lo ignoraba y menos una impura. Pero no se levanto, se quedo allá, por culpa de esa impura, el rubio oxigenado ese le había golpeado y él no era de esos que se dejan golpear, iba a cobrársela, ojos por ojo, diente por diente.

Draco Malfoy entro a la biblioteca para poder leer un poco, ya que estaba en su sala común y Pansy se le había colgado del cuello, molesto dejo la sala y camino allí, pero al entrar se encontró con algo que no le gustaba, el nuevo con la sangre sucia, como se atrevía la sabelotodo a estar sentada en la misma mesa que ese idiota que la había golpeado. Una furia lo invadió nuevamente, por dentro pensó "Draco contrólate, nunca tuviste esos arranques" ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Tenia miedo de que la vuelva a golpear? NO, eso era imposible, ella se las podía arreglar bien solita, pero igualmente camino hacia una sección hasta esconderse tras unas estanterías para poder escuchar la conversación de ambos.

Pero ninguno de los dos decía ni una palabra, el idiota la miraba con un brillo en los ojos que no le gusto para nada, y ella así, sin más escribía sin mirarlo, por un momento se alegro, ella lo estaba ignorando completamente.

- Dime algo- hablo Alexander- quiero saber de Potter.

Hermione lo miro un momento, ¿Quién mierda se creía ese tipo?

- Si quieres saber algo de Harry, se lo preguntas.

- Veo que por fin hablas, y dime ¿te acuestas con el?

Basta eso era el colmo, ella sin saber porque se puso completamente colorada e ignoro la pregunta, pero el rubio que estaba escuchando no pudo evitar reír ante la pregunta, realmente Hermione se veía encantadora cuando se sonrojaba y fruncía el seño. ¿Qué mierda pensaba? ¿Desde cuando ella se veía encantadora? Jamás en su vida se había fijado en Granger y ahora ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Reconocía que estaba mucho mas linda, ¿mucho más linda? No tenia idea de por que pero esos pensamientos lo estaban incomodando, así que prefirió seguir escuchando.

- no vas a responder gatita?- pregunto Alexander.

- No, no pienso responder a tus preguntas- dijo ella mientras se levantaba- y además si mal no recuerdo me dijiste ni bien nos conocimos que después de esa pequeña charla de prefectos no querías tener mas contacto con una Impura como yo, no se por que te empeñas en molestarme.

- ¿Quieres saber por que?

- Si me gustaría.

- Por que eres la amiga de Potter, eso lo cambia todo- le sentencio.

Esa respuesta la tomo completamente desprevenida, ¿Qué interés tenia Alexander Vólkov con Harry? Era la segunda vez que se lo mencionaba, sin contar que en la clase de DCAO el mismo se presento a Harry. Ella trato de irse pero este la retuvo nuevamente del brazo.

- Aun no he dicho que te vayas.

- Déjame en paz, eres insoportables, bien merecidos tienes los dos golpes que te dio Malfoy.

- Escúchame bien sangre sucia, no vuelvas a nombrarme a ese idiota de Malfoy- el comentario que hizo la chica lo saco de sus casillas.

- ¿Qué acaso te molesta? Por lo menos Malfoy es mas hombre que tu, no le anda pegando a las mujeres.

Si esa sensación de vuelta, Draco no podía creer que Granger estaba defendiéndolo, y eso le gusto, le gusto mucho, aunque trato de reprimir ese pensamiento y agudizo el oído.

Alexander la agarro tan fuerte de la muñeca que Hermione reprimía gemir del dolor que sus dedos le causaban, trato de soltarse pero hizo que él la agarrara mas fuerte, trato de sacar su varita pero Alexander fue mas rápido y se la saco de la mano, tirandola a pocos metros de ellos.

- Que te quede claro, por que solo te lo voy a decir una sola vez, yo soy 10 veces mejor que ese que se hace llamar el Rey de Slytherin, por que el podrá serlo, pero yo voy a ser el Rey no de Slytherin de Hogwarts, ¿escuchaste impura?- dijo eso y la soltó bruscamente saliendo de la biblioteca.

Hermione no pudo reprimir las lagrimas, ni siquiera sabia el por que lloraba, muchas veces Malfoy la trato de sangre sucia, pero n las palabras que dijo Alexander estaban tan cargadas de odio que no pudo contenerse de no llorar, se estaba fritando las muñecas que debido al apretón que recibieron estaban coloradas, cuando se dio cuenta que unos ojos grises la miraban fijo. Trato de parar de llorar, pero le era imposible, ahora también Malfoy la humillaría, nada podía ser peor.

Draco la miraba, ni siquiera supo por que se acerco a ella, el verla tan vulnerable y llorando le hizo sentir algo parecido a compasión, aunque el nunca sintió eso por nadie, así que no sabia exactamente que era. Pero lo que sabía era que estaba allí, parado enfrente de la Gryffindor y ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Malfoy, ya tuve suficiente por hoy y no estoy de humor para escuchar tus hipocresías.

¿Por qué no se daba vuelta y se iba? Que se quede ella sola llorando, pero las piernas no le respondían. Solo la miraba.

- ¿Disfrutas que una impura como yo llore?

- No- dijo inconscientemente y se arrepintió, trato de enmendar ese estupido error que tuvo y se acerco a ella, estaba a unos poco centímetros del rostro de la castaña, un aroma a flores invadió todo su ser, dejándolo mas confundido aun, pero tratando de recuperar su compostura la miro fijo a los ojos- es cierto no los disfruto, siento algo mas, como un regocijo interno, es lo que te mereces por que por tus venas corre sangre contaminada- dijo eso y salio de la biblioteca.

Hermione rompió en llanto peor que antes, ahora dos Slytherin estaban dispuestos a arruinarles la vida, furiosa consigo misma se limpio las lágrimas y guardo sus cosas, salio de la biblioteca dirigiéndose al gran salón comedor, no tenía apetito, pero iba a ir igual, necesitaba hablar con sus amigos.

* * *

Esa tarde Draco Malfoy reunió al equipo de Slytherin en el campo de Quiddich, para el era muy importante, quería que ese año la copa la recibiera Slytherin, por eso decidió entrenar desde el primer día.

Todos los que formaban el equipo estaban allí, varias chicas tontas estaban sentadas en las gradas admirándolos, Draco escucho como esas tontas reían y dirigió su mirada hacia donde miraban las chicas, por medio del campo de Quiddich camina Alexander Vólkov, se dirigía justo hacia él, estaba dispuesto a volver a pegarle a ese idiota.

- ¿el capitán?- pregunto a Zabinni, pero ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de responder por que el rubio lo interrumpió.

- Soy yo.

- Que pregunta idiota la mía, debía suponerlo- le dijo con desdén- vine a unirme al equipo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptarte?- pregunto Draco con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Por que soy el mejor- respondió muy tranquilo.

- El equipo esta completo- sentencio el rubio.

- Que mal, que mal, mala respuesta oxigenado, aun así quiero formar parte del equipo y me importa muy poco que seas el capitán, yo soy el mejor buscador así que formare parte de tu equipo te guste o no, y sino que venga el buscador ahora mismo y lo arreglamos como hombres.

- Estas hablando con el buscador- dijo Draco ya perdiendo la paciencia por se sujeto.

- Jajajaja…. Jajajaja….. no me hagas reír…. Jajaja…. Tu no puedes buscar nada…. Jajajaja…..

Eso era el colmo, Draco estaba arto de ese sujeto, de su prepotencia, su altanerismo, era el ser mas geocéntrico que conoció en el mundo además de él.

- Agarra tu escoba idiota- le ordeno el rubio mientras que el montaba su escoba ultimo modelo- Zabinni cuando este idiota- señalo a Alexander- este en su escoba suelta la Snich, le voy a demostrar lo que es un buen buscador.

- Espera- dijo Alexander- si yo la atrapo estoy en el equipo.

- De acuerdo- sentencio Draco.

Draco estaba tranquilo sabia que él era el mejor, y le haría comer el polvo al idiota ese.

Todas las chicas que estaban allí comentaron con varios estudiantes sobre la apuesta de los Slytherin y enseguida se corrió la voz por todo el colegio.

Luna Lovegood corrió hacia los tres Gryffindors a contarles lo que estaba pasando con los Slytherin en el campo de Quiddich, luego los tres Harry, Ron y Hermione corrían hacia allí, tenían la extraña sensación que iba a haber problemas.

Cuando llegaron al estadio, estaba repleto de estudiantes, ellos se sentaron en las gradas y miraron a los dos Slytherin como montaban en sus escobas y de una patada se elevaban del suelo muy rápido.

- ¿Quién crees que gane Harry?- pregunto Ron.

- Vólkov- dijo el moreno- prefiero a él antes que Malfoy.

- Yo no- dijo Hermione en voz alta y sus dos amigos la miraron.

- ¿estas loca o que? Hermione como puede ser que prefieras que gane Malfoy, ojalá pierda así se mete su orgullo por el cu….

- Basta Ron- Hermione lo miro con bronca, era verdad, Malfoy era orgulloso, pero la había defendido, y aunque Draco Malfoy la insulto a lo largo de 6 años y Alexander Vólkov llevaba un día y medio insultándola, prefería los insultos del rubio 100 veces.

- Mujeres- dijo Ron mirando a Harry- ¿Quién las entiende?

Nadie dijo mas nada del asusto y se concentraron en los dos Slytherin.

Draco dio la orden a Zabinni de que soltara la Snich, los dos estaban en el aire, se miraron varios segundos, luego Draco miro hacia las gradas y vio la cantidad de alumnos que los estaban mirando, no se le paso por alto que el trío de oro estuviera allí, sonrió al ver a ella allí mirándolos a ambos, ¿Por qué había ido ella allí? No tenia idea pero eso le gustaba.

- Las noticias correr rápido- dijo Alexander- es una pena quedaras humillado delante de todo Hogwarts Malfoy.

- Eso quisieras- siseo Draco.

La Snich se poso unos segundos estática entre medio de ellos y luego salio disparada hacia arriba, acto seguido, ambos Slytherin volaron detrás de ella, la pequeña Snich volaba muy rápido y también los Slytherin, Draco se sorprendió de la habilidad de Alexander con la escoba, al igual que Draco, Alexander también quedo sorprendido por la forma de volar de Draco, pero mejor, ahora se demostraría cual de los dos es mejor.

La Snich salio disparada hacia abajo, los dos muchachos, iban volando codo con codo, lo dos iban a una velocidad increíble, la Snich al llegar a unos centímetros del suelo voló hacia la izquierda, ninguno de los dos tuvo problema en reaccionar, frenaron y persiguieron a la dorada pelotita voladora, iba directo a las gradas, Draco aumento la velocidad y se adelanto unos pocos metros de Alexander, el rubio comenzó a extender su brazo, un poco mas y la alcanzaba, pero en ese momento sintió un golpe en su estomago que lo dejo sin aire, en su descuido Vólkov se adelanto y estaba a punto de agarrar la Snich, así que junto aire de donde pudo y salio disparado hacia él, cuando estaba cerca lo pego una patada a la cola de la escoba, esto provoco que Alexander perdiera el equilibrio, y Draco se pudo adelantar. Cuando estaba apunto de cerrar sus manos sobre la Snich, esta cambio de dirección, iba directo hacia Vólkov, este salio disparado a su encuentro, pero no llego a agarrarla, por que volvió a cambiar el rumbo.

En las gradas todos miraban como ambos Slytherin estaban dejando todo en la cancha, tanto Malfoy como Vólkov querían demostrar cual de los dos era el mejor.

Hermione miraba a los dos volar de lado a lado, pero se quedo sorprendidísima cuando los dos Slytherin volaban en dirección a ella.

La Snich volvió a salir volando hacia las gradas, los dos tenían puesta la vista fija en la Snich, cada vez se acercaban mas y mas, Hermione estaba completamente confundida, no sabia si correr, veía que los dos se acercaban a una velocidad increíble, pero estaba paralizada, el cuerpo no le respondía, pero menos mal que no se movió por que sino no hubiera visto lo que vio.

La Snich volaba en dirección a ella. Draco estaba unos centímetros mas cerca, extendió su mano, estaba apunto de agarrar la Snich cuando sintió un golpe en su brazo y luego un crack, el dolor lo cegó, pero eso no fue motivo, no se iba a dejar vencer, Alexander volaba delante de el, ya casi estaban sobre las gradas, pero en ese momento Draco voló, voló como si la vida se fuera en ello, y sosteniéndose con su brazo roto de la escoba y el otro extendido, paso volando por al lado de Alexander, pero iban los dos a tanta velocidad que ambos chocaron con las gradas, los dos cayeron arriba de Hermione, ella se golpeo muy fuerte en la espalda, pero en ese momento no sintió ningún dolor, algo revoloteaba en su mano, ella tenia la pequeña Snich en su mano, sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin saber el motivo por el cual lo hizo, agarro la mano de Malfoy y puso la pequeña Snich en su blanquecina mano, Draco lo noto y miro a los ojos a Hermione un segundo, ella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, y luego llegaron Harry y Ron para ayudar a Hermione.

- Hermione- gritaba el pelirrojo- Hermione ¿estas bien?- mientras trataban de levantarla.

- Si… si…- dijo ella mientras se agarraba la espalda.

- ¿Te lastimaron?- pregunto Harry, sabia muy bien que no fue a propósito que los dos Slytherin cayeran sobre su amiga, ni el mismo podría haber frenado a la velocidad en la que iban, así que prefirió no decir nada a las serpientes.

- Si Harry estoy bien, solo me golpee la espalda nada mas- le dijo ella.

Una multitud se había concentrado alrededor de ellos, los dos Slytherin se levantaron del suelo y se miraban con odio, pero Draco sonrió de lado y abrió la mano en la que segundos antes Hermione había puesto la Snich. Todos los de Slytherin ovacionaron a su rey, Alexander tomo su escoba, miro por unos segundo la pequeña Snich que tenia el rubio en su mano y se fue con la cabeza bien erguida. Esa vez el oxigenado le había vencido, pero esa no seria la ultima vez, no señor, por que nadie se reía de Alexander Vólkov.


	4. Basilisco Interno

**Cap 4: Basilisco Interno.**

Harry, Ron y Hermione luego de lo sucedido en el campo de Quiddich acompañaron a Hermione a la enfermería para que le revisaran si tenía algo, ella no quería ir, solo había sido un golpe, pero ante la insistencia de sus amigos, se resigno.

Ellos se quedaron mucho mas tranquilos cuando la enfermera le dijo que no tenia absolutamente nada, le dio un jarabe por si llegara a tener alguna molestia en su espalda, cuando salieron de la enfermería, se fueron los tres a su sala común.

Se sentaron en sus sillones favoritos Ron no paraba de hablar de lo ocurrido en el estadio entre las serpientes, Harry opinaba al respecto, mientras que Hermione tenia una crisis interna, ella estaba tratando de analizar sus actos, no supo por que le puso la Snich a Malfoy, tal vez fue por que el me defendió, se decía una y otra vez, pero no estaba convencida, sentía algo mas, algo mas fuerte, pero se resignaba a aceptarlo, ni siquiera podía aceptar algo que ni ella entendía, así que prefirió olvidarse del tema, pero con sus dos amigos allí hablando de Malfoy no ayudaba mucho.

- Reconozco que ese Vólkov jugo muy sucio- repetía Ron- y Malfoy se merecía una buena paliza, pero el muy descarado atrapo la Snich justo a tiempo.

Harry asentía a lo que decía Ron, Vólkov golpeo varias veces a Malfoy y este no se quedo atrás, ambos se lo tenían merecido, según Harry.

- Igualmente no importa cual de los dos haya atrapado la Snich- continuo Ron- tu eres mucho mejor buscador que cualquiera de esos dos, los podrías vencer hasta con los ojos cerrados.

- No exageres Ron- Harry sonó modesto- ambos son buenos.

- Pero tú eres el mejor, de eso no hay duda.

- Gracias Ron- le agradeció Harry por la confianza que le tenía su amigo.

- Igualmente sigo pensando que hubiese preferido a Vólkov antes que a Malfoy, me encantaría que ese rubito de mierda se meta su orgullo por el cu….

- BASTA RON- grito Hermione provocando que Harry y Ron se sobresaltaran y los dos pares de ojos de sus amigos la miraron intrigados- ES QUE NO PUEDEN HABLAR DE OTRA COSA, SIEMPRE LO MISMO. ME TIENEN CANSADA- se levanto del sillón y salio a través del retrato de la señora gorda, dejando a sus amigos completamente sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué le hicimos?- pregunto Ron.

- Nada, creo- respondió Harry.

- Bueno, ya se le pasara, como sea, me encantaría meterle a Malfoy el orgullo por el culo- continuo Ron, Harry rió y puso los ojos en blanco, su amigo no tenia remedio.

* * *

Draco se encontraba en la enfermería, estaba furioso, el idiota ese de Vólkov le había golpeado tan fuerte que Madame Pomfrey tuvo que darle una poción para poder curar su brazo fracturado, luego puso una venda alrededor y le dijo que no lo moviera por 24 hs.

Draco le hizo muy poco caso, aun pensaba en Granger, si ella no le hubiera puesto la Snich en la mano aun estaría allí en el campo de Quiddich debatiéndose su puesto en el equipo. El estaba seguro que le podía ganar a ese idiota, pero no entendía la actitud de la chica, tal vez sintió la necesidad de hacerlo por el solo hecho que él la ayudo cuando estuvo en problemas, aun trataba de olvidar eso, pero le era imposible. Obviamente que estaba contento por haber hecho quedar como un idiota a Vólkov. Pero no podía sacarse de su mente el momento en que sintió la pequeña y delicada mano de Hermione en torno a la suya, por un momento pensó que esta se había vuelto loca, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarlo? Pero luego vio que ella puso la Snich en su mano y quedo más sorprendido.

Era mas que obvio que no le iba a agradecer el gesto, el era un Malfoy y no le daba las gracias a nadie, y mucho menos a una sangre sucia como ella. Cuando llego a la entrada de su sala común se paro en seco, no quería entrar, seguramente allí estaría la odiosa de Pansy preocupada por su brazo y bla bla bla… y lo que menos quería en ese momento era encontrarse con ella, así que dio media vuelta y volviendo por los pasillos que hacia menos de un minuto había recorrido para llegar hasta su sala común, camino por ellos hasta la entrada del castillo y salio a los jardines de Hogwarts.

Aun pensaba en Granger, desde lo ocurrido esa mañana no podía sacarla de su mente, ya se estaba hartando, en lo que iba del día se la cruzaba en todos lados, primero en Pociones, hasta el trataba de olvidarlo, y ni siquiera se puso a analizar por que mierda se sentó con ella, luego la defiende, pero estaba seguro que si veía que alguien estaba maltratando a una mujer, por mas que fuera una sangre sucia la defendería, simplemente odiaba el hecho de que un hombre golpeara a una mujer, eso no lo podrá soportar nunca. Después se puso a analizar la estupidez de espiar a Vólkov con la sangre sucia en la biblioteca, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿se estaría volviendo loco? En fin trato de borrar eso de su memoria, y luego de vuelta con lo sucedido en el campo de Quiddich, una y otra vez se preguntaba ¿Por qué?, allí estaba caminando por los jardines, cuando de pronto choco con alguien, ni siquiera se percato con quien había chocado y mucho menos le pidió perdón, el era Draco Malfoy y jamás pedía perdón.

- Ten más cuidado Malfoy.

Se paro en seco al escuchar esa voz, ¿el destino se había confabulado contra él? Además de estar pensando en ella, ahora para peor se la encuentra. Recupero la compostura y miro a la chica que tenia enfrente. A Hermione se le helo la sangre, los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy irradiaban un odio que nunca antes había visto.

- La que tiene que tener mas cuidado eres tu sangre sucia- escupió Draco.

No llores, no llores, se repetía Hermione una y otra vez, pero la mirada gris de Malfo era tan penetrante que le era casi imposible contener las lágrimas. Opto por ignorarlo, así que se dio media vuelta pero al escuchar la voz de Malfoy detrás suyo se detuvo, pero no se animo a darse vuelta.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Granger?- pregunto Draco, el rubio trato de morderse la lengua, no quería preguntar, pero algo dentro de él lo hizo hablar.

Hermione se quedo congelada, no sabia que decir, hasta ella se preguntaba ¿por lo había hecho? Pero no encontraba una respuesta satisfactoria.

- Fue la forma de darte las gracias por lo de esta mañana- dijo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo.

Draco dio unos pasos para seguirla, pero luego se arrepintió, no quería saber mas nada de ella, ya suficiente tenia que lidiar con sus pensamientos, así que mejor dejarla, que se aleje y si se la volvía a cruzar lo único que haría seria insultarla, degradarla hasta poder sacársela de la cabeza, y si el idiota del nuevo se metía con ella, el no tenia por que meterse, al fin y al cabo ella era una sangre sucia y se lo tenia merecido, conforme con la conclusión a la que llego continuo su camino hacia el lago.

* * *

Alexander Vólkov estaba sentado en la sala común de Slytherin, veía como todos sus compañeros de casa la miraban y reían tontamente, estaba harto de todos, por culpa de Malfoy se puso en ridículo y nadie lo pone en ridículo, tenia que buscar la forma de humillarlo. Pero primero tenia que saber algunas cosas mas sobre Malfoy, y sabia cual era la mejor forma, sus compañeros de casas no lo iban a ayudar, pero las chicas de Slytherin seguramente le darían una ayuda baste mas importante, además n su antigua escuela siempre tuvo a todas las chicas a sus pies, así que ese no seria un problema. Comenzó a mirar a las chicas, eran lindas, pero ninguna reunía los requisitos suficientes para él, pero de pronto en el umbral de la entrada una sexy morena entraba moviendo sus caderas, Alexander levanto una de sus cejas y sonrió de lado, no solo que la chica era muy bonita, sino que era la chica con la que estaba Malfoy, bien ese seria el comienzo, robarle a su chica…

Camino en dirección a Pansy, cuando llego a su lado cerró sus ojos y aspiro el perfume de la chica, dejando que llene todos sus pulmones. Pansy sintió por su parte una fragancia muy masculina detrás de ella y eso le gusto mucho, se dio media vuelta y se topo con Alexander, bien lo tenia ahí, y era muy lindo, un poco de celos a Draco no le vendrían nada mal, ya que ella siempre era la que tenia que ceder ante el rubio, el por su parte podía estar con todas las chicas que quisiera. Así que ella aria lo mismo.

- Hola chico nuevo- le dijo mientras le dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Hola, soy Alexander- dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello.

- Se quien eres, todos hablan de ti.

- Eso es bueno, me gusta ser el centro de atención.

- Jaja… ¿Qué buscas?- la morena fue al grano.

- A una linda chica que me pueda sacar la pena que llevo dentro.

- Yo creo que no te voy a poder ayudar- dijo mientras le coqueteaba.

- Creo que si, por lo que se y vi con mis propios ojos conoces muy bien a Malfoy.

Pansy se quedo bloqueada por un momento, así que este interesante chico lo único que quería era hablar de Malfoy.

- Lo único que te puedo decir es que no te metas con el.

- No le tengo miedo al oxigenado ese.

- Haces muy mal en no temerle- le dijo sinceramente Pansy.

- ¿Por qué debería?- pregunto intrigado, ya se estaba cansando de que todos le temieran a ese chico, para el era como una insignificante rata.

- Tan solo no te metas con el, te puedo decir que es algo peligroso.

- ¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser? ¿acaso puede llegar a matarme? Por que lo dudo yo lo haría primero.

- Que presumido eres- dijo sinceramente Pansy- mira no te metas con el, de verdad.

Zabinni observaba la escena indignado, esa Pansy no tenia cara y menos después de lo que ese tarado le quiso hacer a Draco, así que se acerco y justo escucho la ultima parte de su conversación.

- Si eres inteligente le harías caso a lo que dice ella- siseo Zabinni mientras se colocaba enfrente del Alexander.

- Nadie pidió tu opinión- Alexander miro con odio a Zabinni.

- Deberías.

- Y si no lo hago- desafió el castaño.

- ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar del que no debe ser nombrado?- preguntó Zabinni.

Ante esta pregunta Alexander se quedo petrificado, claro que había escuchado hablar, que se pensaba que vivía en una burbuja, era el mago mas grande de todos los tiempo, era mas que obvio que había escuchado hablar.

- Seria un idiota sino hubiera escuchado hablar de él- dijo.

- Pues entonces no te metas con Draco Malfoy, por que su padre es la mano derecha de Quien tú sabes- sentencio Zabinni.

Zabinni escupió esas palabras y dedicándole una última mirada al chico nuevo se fue.

Alexander se quedo estático, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, con que el padre del oxigenado era la mano del que no debe ser nombrado, eso era interesante, muy interesante, sonrió de lado, las cosas no podrían ser mucho mejor. De pronto sintió hambre, mucha hambre, así que salio de la sala común derecho al Gran Salón, no sin antes susurrarle en la oreja a Pansy "eres preciosa muñeca" y salio.

* * *

Hermione se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de Harry, el pelirrojo estaba frente a ella y le hizo señas a Harry para que le preguntar a Hermione si ya se le había pasado el enojo.

- Hermione ¿sigues enojada por lo de esta tarde?- le preguntó Harry.

- No Harry, lo lamento- se disculpo la castaña, ella sabia que los chicos no tenían la culpa, y se sentía molesta con ella misma por tener un arranque de histeria hacia ellos- Se que no me comporte bien con ustedes, lo que pasa es que de lo único que hablan es de Quiddich, y saben perfectamente odio estar en una conversación y no entender- mintió descaradamente- ¿me perdonan?

- Claro que te perdonamos Hermione- le dijo Harry mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en su hombro muy cariñosamente.

- Si tge peeonamo- le dijo Ron con la boca llena de comida.

Hermione se río de Ron, ese chico tenia la facilidad de fastidiarla muy rápido, así como también hacerla reír hasta que le duela la panza.

- Herms, será mejor que te apresures a servirte puré por que Ron se lo va a terminar todo- le susurro Harry.

La castaña le río y comenzó a servirse un poco de puré, pero en ese momento dirigió las vista a la entrada del gran comedor, parado en el umbral estaba Vólkov, tenía exactamente la misma mirada fría de Malfoy, vio como se dirigía hacia la mesa de Slytherin, realmente ese chico era un verdadero misterio, de pronto Hermione se sobresalto ya que Alexander la miraba y se topo con esos dos ojos azules tan penetrantes, sus miradas se cruzaron un solo segundo y por eso hizo que se le resbala la cuchara con la que se estaba sirviendo y se le cayera en la falda, que idiota que sos Hermione, se repetía ella una y otra vez, levanto nuevamente la vista hacia el Slytherin y este la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, eso la colerizo.

- Hermione ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Ron, mientras reía por la torpeza de su amiga.

- No es gracioso Ronald- le dijo enojada.

- Es solo puré, se quita fácil.

- Ese no es el punto Ron.- se fastidio la castaña, ¿Por qué últimamente todo le molestaba? Sin siquiera tocar su comida se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del salón.

- ¿Y ahora que dije de malo Harry?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

- No lo se, pero creo que Hermione esta demasiado alterada, ya sabes como es, recién comienza el año y ella ya esta pensando en los éxtasis.

Ron levanto los hombros y siguió comiendo sin ningún problema.

Hermione salio del gran salón, comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a su sala común cuando escucho que las puertas de la entrada de Hogwarts se abrían, miro para saber quien era el que entraba y se encontró con él, tenia los cabellos totalmente despeinados, varios mechones rubios caían salvajemente sobre su frente, sus ojos grises se fijaron en ella un momento, su mirada era tan enigmática, se veía lindo ¿lindo? ¿Hermione que te pasa es Draco Malfoy? de pronto sintió que las piernas le temblaban, Draco Malfoy comenzó a subir la escaleras, ¿Por qué Malfoy la miraba así? ¿Por qué caminaba hacia ella? ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? Vete de ahí, lo único que quiere es humillarte, siempre lo hizo y no va a perder la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora. Pero igualmente sus piernas no respondía, era imaginación o Malfoy le sonreía?? No eso era una sonrisa y su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte, pero ella lo estaba viendo, el le sonreía a ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces ella también le dedico una sonrisa. Pero Draco llego hasta ella y paso por su lado, un aroma muy varonil embriago cada parte de su cuerpo. Ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo ya que había pasado por su lado y sintió que algo se rajaba en su interior, no le reía a ella sino a la morena que estaba a pocos metros de Hermione y ella como una idiota pensó que le sonreía a ella.

¿Por qué te pones así Hermione? Es mas que obvio, eres una sangre sucia, todo lo que Malfoy hace es por que quiere humillarte, trato de controlarse, cerro los ojos conto hasta 10 y los abrió, allí enfrente de ella dos pares de ojos la miraban extraño.

- Draco mira con quien nos encontramos, hola sangre sucia- siseo Pansy.

Hermione no respondió, solo soltó un bufido y comenzó a caminar, Malfoy por su parte se rió ante el comentario de Pansy y eso la colerizo, pero paso por su lado y sin querer rozo el hombro del rubio, en ese momento sintió algo recorrerle desde los pies hasta la cabeza que la dejo un poco aturdida, pero si escucho el ultimo comentario de Malfoy antes de desaparecer.

- Creo que me tendré que ir a bañar, la sangre sucia me rozo y me contamino con su inmundicia- dijo eso y la morena estallo en carcajadas.

La castaña continuo con su marcha no se iba a detener, pero no pudo evitar que varias lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, ¿Por qué le estaban afectando tanto los comentarios de Malfoy? siempre los había ignorado y jamás la afectaron, ¿Por qué ahora si? No quería buscar respuesta a eso, pero aun tenia esa dulce sensación al sentir su aroma, sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, estaba harta, cansada, podrida, quería olvidarse de Malfoy, de Vólkov, de todos… solo quería estar sola, necesitaba relajarse.

Su estomago rugió, claro como no iba a tener hambre si no probaba bocado desde el mediodía, así que antes de ir a hacer su ronda como prefecta fue a la cocina, le iba a pedir a algunos de los elfos si le podían preparar un sándwich o mejor dicho, se lo iba a preparar ella…

Draco por otro lado entro en el comedor, sujeta a él estaba Pansy, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella siempre quería hacerse notar cuando estaba con él delante de todas las chicas. Caminaron juntos hacia la mesa de Slytherin, el aun estaba bastante serio, no podía borrarse de la mente lo que había pasado minutos atrás en la escalera. Cuando entro vi que estaba la castaña en las escaleras, la miro y vio que ella también lo miraba, pero justo apareció Pansy, entonces él comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a buscarla y de paso molestar a Granger, pelo la Gryffindor no dejaba de mirarlo, seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, vio como la morena le sonreía y el sin saber por que le devolvió la sonrisa y allí fue cuando miro de nuevo a Granger, la muy idiota le estaba sonriendo, se veía patética, pensó.

Sin darle más importancia se sentó en la mesa, miro con desde a Alexander y comenzó a cenar, estaba muy hambriento.

Cuando casi todos los alumnos se retiraron del gran salón, el se levanto.

- ¿Draco a donde vas?- pregunto Pansy

Este sin por supuesto no le contesto.

- Draco…Draco… ¿Nos vemos esta noche?.

El rubio la miro un momento y asintió con la cabeza, Pansy en ese preciso momento se le dibujo una tonta sonrisa.

Draco comenzó con su recorrido como prefecto, quería hacerlo rápido, esa noche necesitaba compañía femenina. Recorrió todo el primer piso y no había nadie, comenzó a subir las escaleras para merodear el segundo piso, era más que obvio que no iba a encontrar a nadie, pero igualmente sin saber por que hizo el recorrido.

Cuando estaba llegando al final del pasillo escucho un grito, enseguida tomo su varita y corrió en por el pasillo opuesto por donde escucho que alguien gritaba, abrió un par de puertas y entro en las aulas pero estaban vacías, muy sigilosamente continuo, cuando de pronto escucho nuevamente un grito, estaba seguro que era de una mujer, así que se apresuro, estaba llegando a la ultima puerta, se acerco casi sin respirar, abrió muy despacio la puerta y miro adentro, lo que vio sus ojos no dieron crédito…

Hermione estaba arrinconada contra una pared, estaba desarmada ya que le habían quietado su varita, Alexander la tenia apretada con su cuerpo para que no escapara, con una mano sostenía su varita, esta estaba en el cuello de la castaña, y con la otra mano sostenía las dos manos de Hermione detrás de su espalda. La chica lloraba no podía contener las lagrimas.

- Deja de llorar- le ordenó.

Mas Hermione no le hizo caso.

- Me estas alterando impura, deja de llorar.

Ella como pudo cerro muy fuerte sus ojos y trato de mantener la calma.

- Bien así me gusta, ahora no hagas nada, ves esa silla de allí- le dijo señalando una pequeña silla de madera- te vas a sentar en ella y si haces un movimiento en falso no dudes que vas a salir herida.

El la agarro del pelo y la sentó en la silla, mas bien casi la tiro sobre esta. Con un movimiento de su varita ato mágicamente las muñecas de la castaña por detrás del respaldo de la silla.

Hermione lo miraba con odio, no tenia idea de por que Alexander le hacia esto.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te hice?- dijo ella con mucha amargura.

- Uh… primero el que hace las preguntas soy yo- le dijo- segundo me hiciste varias cosas, una de ellas fue nacer, eres una impura y ¿sabes lo que le hago a las impuras?- se acerco a ella y le susurro- ya lo sabrás, la segunda es que por tu estupida acción de hoy recibí un golpe y eso no te lo voy a dejar pasar y tercero quiero saber de Potter.

- Ya te lo dije si quieres saber de Harry pregúntaselo.

Alexander rió se acerco a ella y llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de la castaña, esta corrió su cara evitando el contacto con el chico.

Pero eso lo molesto mucho.

- No gatita, muy mal, yo puedo ser muy bueno- le dijo mientras que con su mano recorría las piernas de las castaña, ella trato de soltarse pero las ataduras que tenia se apretaron mas a sus tobillos y muñecas provocando pequeños cortes en ellas.

- No me toques- dijo ella y rompió en llanto.

- Es tu decisión gatita, me respondes por las buenas o por las malas, aunque eso no quita que me divierta contigo- dijo y se acerco a ella y la beso, ella apretó con fuerza los labios pero fue en vano, ya que pudo sentir la lengua del chico dentro de su boca.

Hermione luchaba por soltarse pero le era imposible y el sentir que ese idiota la besaba le provoco ganas de vomitar, así que opto por morderle tan fuerte el labio que el chico se separo de golpe, la castaña tenia los ojos repletos de lagrimas.

- ¿Qué hiciste impura?... y PLAF….- le dio una bofetada en el cachete izquierdo, todo su pelo quedo sobre su cara y no podía para de sollozar- Mírame- le ordenó.

Ella levanto su rostro y lo miro con odio, pero en ese momento el comenzó a subirle la falda y acariciaba las piernas de la chica con furia.

- Por favor no lo hagas- suplico ella.

- No estas en condiciones de nada gatita- siseo y acaricio la parte intima de la castaña.

Basta esto era demasiado Draco sintió como su basilisco interno surgía de su interior, saco su varita y pateo la puerta, Alexander no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

- Expelliarmus- la varita de Alexander salio volando al otro lado de la habitación- Crucio- la maldición que le lanzo Draco dio justo en el pecho al chico cayo al suelo revolcándose de dolor hasta que se quedo desmayado.


	5. ¿Amigos?

Cap 5: ¿Amigos?

Hermione miraba al rubio, Draco veía con una expresión de odio a Alexander. Por dentro sintió una calma incontrolable, Malfoy la había ayudado una vez mas, de pronto sintió la mirada de Draco sobre ella y no se atrevió a mirarlo, escucho murmurar algo al rubio y enseguida las cuerdas invisibles que la tenían atada se soltaron dejándola liberada. No podía moverse, sus ojos estaban colmados de lagrimas sintió como Malfoy se paraba frente a ella.

- ¿Granger estas bien?- logro pronunciar el rubio, ella estaba tan indefensa, pero parecía como sino lo escuchara, la castaña se encontraba en estado de shock, así que se acerco mas a ella y con una de sus manos levanto la barbilla de la chica.

Hermione lo miraba y no podía parar de sollozar, sintió un impulso y se abalanzo sobre el rubio, lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi Draco pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo. Draco estaba duro, no sabia como reaccionar, jamás nadie lo había abrazado, era la primera vez y además ella no paraba de llorar, así que trato de darle unos golpecitos en la espalda para que se calmara, pero cuando toco la espalda de la castaña ella dio un gemido de dolor, por dentro pensó, que bruto, creo que le di muy fuerte, pero ella no dijo nada, solo lloraba y se aferraba a el como si su vida dependiera de ello, de a poco fue colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella, no sabia por que lo hacia, pero tenia la necesidad de hacerlo, no aguantaba verla llorar.

- Shhh…. Shhh…. Ya paso, yo estoy aquí- le dijo, ni siquiera supo por que dijo eso, jamás había consolado a nadie, y ella cada vez se aferraba a el mas fuerte- Granger, me escuchas ya paso, ese idiota no te va a volver a lastimar, tranquila.

No sabía mas que decirle ella seguía llorando, trato de separarse un poco de ella pero la castaña se aferro mas, tenía su cabeza puesta en su pecho y lloraba sin cesar, la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos.

- Granger ¿Por qué no vamos a la enfermería?

- No…no…hip…no…hip…no…hip… quie…hip…ro…- seguía llorando.

- ¿Te llego a lastimar?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y se separo un poco de los brazos tan calidos del rubio, lo miro a los ojos, ni ella misma podía creer que Draco Malfoy la había ayudado, sino hubiera sido por el, tal vez ahora ella estaría…. No…no quería pensar en las consecuencias si Malfoy no hubiese aparecido. De pronto vio a Alexander tirado en el suelo…

- ¿Esta…hip…muerto?- le pregunto al rubio.

- Solo desmayado- respondió este- será mejor que te calmes- le dijo mientras se separaba de ella y caminaba hacia Alexander que cayo a unos pocos centímetros de la varita de Hermione, Draco le dio una patada en una de las costillas al Slytherin, y luego recogió la varita de Hermione.

La castaña seguía todos los movimientos de Malfoy, vio como pateaba a Alexander, como levantaba su varita y volvía a caminar hacia ella.

- Toma- dijo mientras ella tomaba su varita- ¿Granger seguro que no quieres ir a la enfermería?

- Estoy bien- ya había dejado de llorar, pero tenia los ojos muy colorados e hinchados.

- Salgamos de aquí- dijo el rubio y ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, antes de cerrarla miro una vez mas a Alexander tendido en el suelo.

Caminaron en un silencio muy incomodo, Hermione por su parte pensaba que no le iba a alcanzar la vida para agradecerle a Malfoy lo que hizo por ella, mientras que Draco aun sentía en su nariz el perfume de ella, toda su ropa estaba impregnado por su perfumes a flores, eso lo estaba aturdiendo un poco, por dentro se decía "Draco ya hiciste tu buena acción del día, ahora vete que se arregle sola" pero no podía dejarla sola. El silencio fue roto por Hermione, que se paro de golpe, haciendo que Draco se diera vuelta para mirarla.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto el rubio.

- Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias Draco- sin saber por que ella dijo su nombre y le dedico una sonrisa.

Por su lado Draco tenso todo su cuerpo al escuchar que de los labios de la castaña saliera su nombre, nunca nadie en lo que lleva de vida pronuncio su nombre tan dulcemente, pero trato de ocultar su minuto de debilidad y volvió a tener esa mirada fría.

- Por lo pronto trata de no meterte en problemas sangre sucia, no creas que para mi fue algo heroico lo que hice hoy- dijo recuperando su semblante.

Ella sintió una angustia terrible al escuchar nuevamente esas palabras tan hirientes, pero sabia que Malfoy era así, que si la defendió era por que no le gustaba que abusasen ni golpeasen a las mujeres, eso ya se lo había dejado muy claro aquella vez en el aula de pociones. Miro en que parte del castillo se encontraban y se dio cuenta que faltaba muy poco para llegar a su sala común.

- Malfoy- volvió a llamarlo por su apellido, eso incomodo un poco al rubio sin saber por que- Gracias otra vez, ya casi llegamos a mi sala común, será mejor que te vallas.

- Ni pienses que me gustaría acompañarte- se apresuro a decir- pero te advierto algo, no te atrevas a decir a nadie lo que paso, por que yo lo voy a negar y además nadie va a creerte, eres una sangre sucia.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Draco paso por su lado volviendo por el pasillo, pero sin saber por que la castaña lo tomo del brazo, sintió como el cuerpo del Slytherin se tensaba y la miraba con una expresión de incertidumbre.

En un impulso se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, le susurro nuevamente un "gracias" y se alejo caminando hacia su sala común. Draco por su parte se que allí, mirándola desaparecer por las sobras, aun sentía como le quemaba su mejilla, allí justo donde ella poso sus labios, sin siquiera pensarlo sonrió, sonrió como nunca antes había sonreído en su vida, ¿aquello era tal vez felicidad?, tonterías, se dijo a si mismo, y camino hacia las mazmorras acariciando su mejilla, con una sonrisa estupida en su cara que ni siquiera él sabia por que no la podía borrar.

Hermione entro a su sala común y lo único que quería era irse a dormir, había tenido un día demasiado complicado, pero al ver a sus amigos sentados al lado de la chimenea y con sus ojos mirándola extrañados, supo que antes les tendría que rendir cuentas a ellos, por el aspecto que tenia.

Harry y Ron al verla en el umbral de la puerta y en esas condiciones, no le dieron las piernas para correr hacia Hermione, cuando llegaron enfrente de la chica y la vieron la atormentaron a preguntas.

- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Ron.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Harry.

- ¿estas herida Hermione?- continuo Ron.

- ¿De donde vienes?- le dijo Harry.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso?- siguió Ron.

- Hermione habla no nos mires con esa cara- le suplico Harry- estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

Ella los miraba y pensaba en que excusa les iba a dar a sus amigos, era mas que claro que no iba a mencionar a Malfoy ni a Alexander, por que conociéndolos sabia muy bien que irían a buscar al Slytherin y romperle todos los huesos.

- Chicos, chicos, paren- dijo mientras caminaba y se sentaba- no es lo que parece comenzó.

- ¿Te viste a un espejo Hermione?- le pregunto Ron- tienes un moretón debajo del ojos y sangre en las manos ¿nos puedes decir quien te hizo eso?

- Ron, Harry, me caí- se apresuro a decir, y miró que Harry hizo una mueca- quiero decir, Peeves puso algo en el suelo, no se que, pero resbale, me golpee con una estatua en la cara y luego caí en una especio de sogas invisibles que me ataron las manos, me desespere, comencé a gritar pero nadie me escuchaba y cuando trataba de soltarme mas me lastimaba, trate de alcanzar mi varita y cuando lo hice me libere, eso fue lo que paso, se los juro- le había mentido a sus amigos y sabían muy bien que ellos dos estaban dudando de lo que le habían dicho.

- Hermione solo a vos te pasan esas cosas- dijo Ron- hoy por la mañana también te caíste, tienes que tener mas cuidado.

- Si ya lo se, pero fui tan tonta, quería hacer mi ronda como prefecta rapido, por que estaba muy cansada y por eso no me di cuenta.

- ¿Seguro que no hay nada mas?- pregunto Harry, aun dudaba de lo que le decía su amiga.

- Calo que si Harry, dime ¿Qué gano con mentirles a ustedes?- psicología a la inversa, pensó Hermione para si- ¿No me creen?

- Si que te creemos- dijo el pelirrojo mientras la abrazaba- pero tienes que tener cuidado Hermione, tal vez te estas volviendo tan torpe como Tonks- ante ese comentario Hermione rió, le hacia muy bien estar con sus amigos.

- Si puede ser Ron, tal vez tengas razón- dijo ella.

- Dame tus manos Hermione- pidió Harry y convoco una tarro que contenía una poción para cicatrizar, puso un poco en las heridas de su amiga y enseguida se cerraron- creo que ya estas mejor.

- Si, muchas gracias Harry- le dedico una sonrisa y se apresuro a decir- chicos no les molesta que me valla a dormir, la verdad que estoy muy cansada.

- Si te mereces el descanso, pero ten cuidado Hermione a ver si te caes por las escaleras, o peor aun que te enredes en las sabanas y te termines ahogando- dijo Ron riendo al igual que Harry.

- ¿saben algo chicos? Los quiero mucho- les dijo y dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, luego subió hacia su cuarto.

Los dos vieron como su amiga desaparecía por la puerta del cuarto de las chicas…

- Si que esta rara Hermione- le dijo Ron a Harry mientras tocaba su mejilla.

- Ya la conoces, creo que siempre fue algo rara, pero es la mejor.

- Si Harry tienes razón- dijo dando un prefundo bostezo- pero mejor nos vamos a dormir, tengo sueño y algo de hambre ¿tienes alguna rana de chocolate?

- No Ron te las comiste antes- le recordó Harry mientras subían a su cuarto.

Draco entro en la sala común de Slytherin y estaba completamente desierta, camino hacia su cuarto y vio que sus compañeros dormían, se recostó en su cama sin sacarse la ropa y comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido con Granger, aun sentía ese fuego en su mejilla, no entendía por que, él había besado a muchas mujeres y ninguna le había provocado una sensación similar como lo provoco Granger. Tal vez por que fue un beso de agradecimiento. Pero no estaba seguro, tampoco sabia por que la defendió. Suponía que era por que no le gustaba que maltraten a ninguna mujer, eso no lo soportaba, desde muy chico su padre golpeaba a su madre y muchas veces la escuchaba llorar a escondidas, recordó que una vez la empujo por las escaleras frente a él y desde ese día se hizo una promesa, nunca permitiría que golpearan a una mujer, seguramente por eso era que le afecto tanto ver al idiota de Alexander lastimando a Granger, simplemente no lo soportaba.

Suspiro, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, necesitaba descansar, miro la cama del fondo y el idiota no estaba, así que supuso que aun seguiría tirado en el aula del segundo piso, una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara, se lo tenia merecido. Se acostó y puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza, lo único que necesitaba era dormir, nada era tan reconfortante como dormir, cerro sus ojos y su respiración se fue haciendo mas pausada y relajada, sabia que aun no llegaba a conciliar el sueño, pero una imagen apareció en su mente, allí estaba ella, lo miraba y le reía, sus ojos color miel lo miraban con un brillo especial, de pronto ella le susurraba "Draco gracias" una y otra vez se repetía. De pronto abrió lo ojos, cerro su puño y golpeo fuerte la almohada soltó un bufido. ¿Por qué no se la podía sacar de la mente? El quería dormir, no quería ver a Granger ya suficiente tenia que soportarla todos los días.

Se recostó boca abajo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, trato de "cerrar su mente" para no pensar. De a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo, al poco de unos minutos se entrego a Morfeo.

La mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto como todos los días, estaba un poco cansada ya que no pudo descansar bien, siempre se despertaba y allí estaba Malfoy, se despertó como tres veces y se volvía a dormir, pero siempre apareció nuevamente.

Se dio una ducha que la hizo sentir mucho mejor y luego bajo a desayunar, sus amigos la estaban esperando en la sala común. Así que los tres partieron hacia el gran comedor.

Cuando llegaron y pasaron el umbral, todo su cuerpo se tenso, sabia muy bien el motivo y ni bien entro dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes, sintió una ola de alivio al ver que no estaba ni el rubio ni Alexander, así que se volvió a relajar y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Mientras untaba una tostada con un poco de mantequilla y le daba un pequeño mordisco miro hacia la puerta, por esta estaba entrando Malfoy, obviamente seguido de Pansy y sus gorilas, Crabbe, Goyle y Zabinni. No pudo evitar seguir los pasos del Slytherin, se desilusionó un poco al ver que el rubio ni siquiera miraba a dirección a ella. ¿Y por que tendría que hacerlo? Se pregunto, yo soy una sangre sucia nunca me miraría, se auto respondió, pero le afectaba y mucho. Trato de no pensar en Malfoy y concentrarse en su desayuno, la noche anterior había comido muy poco así que estaba con mucho hambre. Le dio un gran sorbo a su café con leche, pero en ese momento sintió la voz de Alexander muy cerca de ella, eso provoco que se atragantara y escupiera todo el café sobre la cara de Ron.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¿estas loca?- dijo enojado el pelirrojo.

- Lo lamento me atragante- le respondió a su amigo y le dedico una sonrisa.

Pero allí lo vio, estaba justo al lado de ella, Alexander estaba parado ahí, ¿Por qué? Se pregunto y la respuesta le llego por si sola.

- Potter, buenos días- le dijo en tono amable Alexander.

- Hola- saludo Harry extrañado por la actitud del Slytherin.

- Quería pedirles perdón a tus amigos por mi mala actitud de ayer, no tenia por que ofenderlos y lo que no me gustaría seria llevarme mal contigo- le dijo.

Hermione lo miraba extrañada.

- No descuida no hay ningún problema, pero creo que la disculpa se la debes a ellos no a mi- dijo el pelinegro.

- Weasley, Granger, prometo no volver a insultarlos- les dijo y luego camino hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Hermione cuando lo miro a los ojos vio un brillo malicioso, ese chico no le gustaba para nada, pero se empecinaba con acercarse a ellos, y lo peor de todo es que Harry se lo estaba permitiendo.

Si ella hubiese mirado a Malfoy en ese momento se habría dado cuenta que mientras Alexander hablaba con Harry y le pedía disculpas a Ron y a ella, en la mesa de Slytherin Draco Malfoy rompía en su mano el vaso de jugo que sostenía.

Fueron a sus clases y no tuvieron ningún encuentro con los Slytherin, por lo pronto la mañana transcurría con su total normalidad, en los pasillo logro divisar a Malfoy pero el ni siquiera si inmuto de la presencia de ella, así que continuo con su camino, era preferible ignorarlo.

En la clase de Transformación Ron estaba demasiado inquieto, eso irrito de sobremanera a la castaña, ya que su amigo le pedía que todo el tiempo que después lo ayude con su redacción.

- Ya te dije que si Ron, pero ahora quiero escuchar, si me lo dices una vez mas no te ayudo- sentencio Hermione.

Ron no le hizo ninguna mención mas, solo se limito a escuchar a la profesora.

Cuando finalizo la clase los tres salían y recostado sobre la pared de enfrente del aula estaba Alexander, cuando los vio se acerco a ellos.

- Hola- dijo mientras saludaba a los tres chicos con su mano.

- Hola- contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Potter ¿podríamos hablar un segundo?

Harry extrañado miro a sus amigos y luego al Slytherin, asintió con su cabeza y comenzaron a caminar hacia fuera del castillo.

- ¿Qué querrá ese tonto?- pregunto Ron.

- No tengo la menor idea, pero lo que mas me llama la atención es su interés por Harry.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por que varias veces me pregunto por él- dijo sinceramente la castaña.

- No me agrada ese chico.

- A mi tampoco me agrada, creo que menos que a ti.

- Pero parece que a Harry no le disgusta ¿no crees Hermione?

- Así parece- miro como Alexander y Harry se perdían entre los alumnos, luego miro a Ron- tenemos una hora libre si quieres que te ayude aprovechemos ahora.

- Como quieras- Ron puso sus ojos en blanco y camino detrás de su amiga.

Alexander y Harry llegaron a los jardines de Hogwarts, el moreno estaba extrañado, no tenia idea de por que ese chico nuevo quería hablar con el, pero le agradaba, después de que le pidió perdón a sus amigos ya no le caía tan mal.

- Potter yo…- comenzó Alexander- quiero que seamos amigos.

- ¿Amigos?- pregunto extrañado, como iba a ser su amigo si apenas lo conocía.

- Si, bueno es decir amigos, amigos no, quiero decir…mmm… me gustaría que nos conociéramos, te admiro, siempre te admire y si acepte venir a Hogwarts es por que sabia que estabas tu, se todo sobre tu historia y como venciste cuando eras apenas un bebe al que no debe ser nombrado- dijo Alexander, Harry lo escuchaba extrañado- estoy en la casa de Slytherin por que mi padre apoya todo eso de la sangre pura y bla.. bla… pero yo no y no me siento orgulloso por eso, se que muchas veces me comporto como un idiota y como digo cosas que luego me arrepiento, como por ejemplo que el otro día llame a tu amiga Impura, pero no lo quise decir.

- Aunque no lo quieras decir, y lo digas igual tienes que medir tus palabras- sentencio Harry, ya estaba bastante irritado con ese chico.

- Si lo se, pero es que soy nuevo, todos me miran como el chico nuevo y sobre todos mis compañeros de casa, me ven como a un bicho raro, nadie me habla, y todo por culpa del idiota ese de Malfoy.

- En eso concuerdo contigo Malfoy es un idiota, bueno creo que nació así…- bromeo Harry

Ese comentario hizo que Alexander riera.

- En fin, solo pido que me entiendas, tu eres para mi un ejemplo a seguir-continuo- solo quería que lo sepas.

- Descuida me caes bien, creo que eres el primer Slytherin que me cae bien- rió Harry- pero nunca mas vuelvas a insultar a nadie, sobre todo a Hermione, ella ya tiene suficiente con Malfoy.

- Descuida es una promesa Potter- dijo riendo mientras seguían caminando….

Alexander estaba feliz, Potter se había creído el cuentito del chico bueno y arrepentido, jajaja… que idiota que era, pero así tenia que ser, la mejor manera de llegar a Potter era volverse su amigo y volver a sus amigos en enemigos. Le iba a llevar tiempo, pero lo iba a conseguir. Y cuando lo haga tenia una deuda pendiente con la sangre sucia. Pero antes se vengaría de Malfoy, y la mejor manera era ocupar su lugar, no hay nada mas patético que un rey sin corona….

- Ron eso que estas poniendo esta mal- repetía una y otra vez Hermione a su amigo.

- Ya, ya…. Pero no lo entiendo, mejor hazlo tú, se te da mejor.

- No Ronald, una cosa es que te ayude y otra muy distinta que haga yo tus redacciones, si me lo dices una vez mas te las arreglaras solito- sentencio la castaña.

Ron no dijo una palabra más y continúo con su trabajo bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione.

Ella mientras ayudaba a Ron no podía sacar de su cabeza los sucesos de la noche anterior, la verdad que estaba muy confundida, pero eso estaba provocando que no se concentrara bien en las clases y eso la perturbaba sobre todas las cosas, siempre fue una chica racional y analítica, siempre antes de decir algo lo analizaba, por esa misma razón no podía estar concentrada, por que la actitud de Malfoy estaba mas allá de toda explicación que su brillante e inteligente cerebro podría entender. Y eso no terminaba allí, también estaba Alexander, ese afán por acercarse a Harry le intrigaba, ese chico no le daba buena espina, y sabia que a ella la odiaba, pero la actitud que tuvo en la mañana al acercarse a pedirles perdón la dejo bloqueada, por supuesto que no lo iba a perdonar, pero eso era cosa de ella, ya que por lo visto a Harry le caía bastante bien, pero dejo de pensar al escuchar la voz de Ron…

- Mira Hermione allí viene Harry.

Ella miro a la entrada de la biblioteca y vio precisamente a Harry caminando hacia ellos.

- ¿Y como va tu redacción?- le pregunto a Ron, mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

- Mejor ni me preguntes- dijo el pelirrojo- es mas difícil que darles de comer a los escragutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid.

- Que exagerado eres Ronald- murmuro la castaña fastidiada, pero enseguida la curiosidad pudo mas y miro a Harry- ¿y que quería Vólkov?

- Hablar- respondió Harry muy tranquilo.

- ¿Hablar de que?- volvió a preguntar Hermione.

- Me dijo que quería ser mi amigo- se los dijo tan tranquilamente que tanto Ron como Hermione se quedaron con la misma expresión de asombro en el rostro.

- ¿Y que demonios le dijiste Harry?- esta vez el que se adelanto a la pregunta fue Ron.

- Le dije que me caía bien, no es tan arrogante como parece.

- ¿Te lavo el cerebro?- pregunto Hermione.

- No, para nada, pero creo que ustedes lo están juzgando antes de conocerlo- replico Harry.

- Harry ese idiota llamo a Hermione sangre sucia, ya con eso perdió mi respeto- dijo Ron.

Hermione se sintió más que agradecida con Ron al escucharlo.

- Chicos hoy fue a pedirles perdón a los dos, ningún Slytherin pediría perdón, además me prometió que nunca más los insultaría.

- ¿Y le creíste Harry?- continuo Ron

- Yo solo le di una oportunidad, creo que ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

- Harry si tu quieres darle una oportunidad, hazlo yo no te voy a criticar, pero no me pidas que yo le de una oportunidad- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a juntar sus cosas.

- ¿Por qué no Hermione?

- Por que no Harry- fue sus respuesta no quería contarles a sus amigos lo que había pasado con Alexander la noche anterior- pero lo único que te puedo decir que no me da buena espina, lo que espero es que tu supuesta amistad con Vólkov no dañe la nuestra- sentencio su amiga mientras les daba la ultima mirada y se retiraba de la biblioteca.

- ¿Ves lo que ocasionaste Harry?- dijo Ron bastante molesto.

- Yo no hice nada, ahora tu también me dirás lo mismo que ella?

- No Harry, tu has lo que quieras yo siempre te apoyaré y le daré una oportunidad solo por que tú lo haces, pero ahora que se fue Hermione me quieres decir ¿como hago para terminar con la redacción? ¿no podías esperar a que terminara para hablar?

- Ron no te preocupes de seguro ella después en la sala común te la revisa- dijo Harry.

- Eso espero Harry Potter por que ser tu culpa si McGonagall me reprueba.


	6. Una Nueva Amistad

Hola chicas!! Bueno antes que nada les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios... espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado... y bueno si no lo es, por favor deganmelo por que asi voy a poner mas empeño en esta historia... Un besito...

Capitulo 6: Una nueva amistad.

Salio de la biblioteca indignada, no tenia cabeza para otra cosa, se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Qué mierda le habría dicho Vólkov a Harry para engatusarlo de esa manera? Estaba tan concentrada y caminaba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien de frente al doblar por un pasillo, todos los libros que llevaba se le cayeron, maldiciendo interiormente se agacho a recoger sus cosas.

- Perdón no te vi- dijo la voz de un chico mientras se agachaba a ayudar a la castaña.

Ella ni siquiera lo miro, estaba con tanta broca que ni le dio importancia a la persona que la estaba ayudando, de pronto vio el escudo Slytherin en la túnica del muchacho y se sobresalto, pero cuando vio que no era ni Malfoy ni Vólkov se tranquilizo un poco.

- Tranquila no te voy a hacer daño- dijo mientras terminaba de recoger los libros y se los entregaba a Hermione.

- Digamos que los de tu casa no me inspiran confianza- dijo Hermione con una voz bastante cargada de resentimiento.

- Si lo se, pero no todos estamos cortados por la misma tijera- dijo el chico- soy Theodore Nott

Ella lo miro y le dedico una leve sonrisa.

- No creo que haga falta que me presente- comento sarcásticamente.

- Eso es cierto Granger- dijo él- creo que en la sala común de Slytherin eres mas famosa que Harry Potter.

- ¿me tengo que sentir halagada por eso?

- No, claro que no.

- Bueno me voy- dijo ella- muchas gracias por tu ayuda Nott.

- Theo, llámame Theo y déjame que te ayude con los libros –le dijo mientras se los sacaba de las manos.

- No es necesario puedo sola –hizo el ademán de sacarles los libros pero este se negó.

- No de verdad te ayudo, no seas testadura pesan mucho –dijo el mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de Hermione.

Ella levanto los hombros en signo de resignación, y se estaba preguntando si los Slytherin se habían complotado contra ella.

- ¿Y para donde te dirigías? –le pregunto Nott.

- Iba para la sala común, pero ya ni ganas de estudiar tengo –le confeso.

- ¿Te sientes mal? –le pregunto el chico.

- No, para nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por que es raro que la chicas mas inteligente y estudiosa de Hogwarts no quiera estudiar- al ver la cara de incertidumbre de la castaña continuó- no me estoy burlando de ti, tómalo como un cumplido.

- Como digas, pero me resulta bastante extraño que alguien de Slytherin sea tan amable conmigo.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no todos estamos cortados por la misma tijera, se que lo dices por Malfoy, pero él siempre fue así, además yo jamás te insulte.

- Si eso es verdad, pero no va al caso.

- Hermione –ella lo miro un segundo extrañada y ante esto se apresuro a decir- ¿te molesta que te llame por tu nombre? Si quieres te puedo llamar Granger.

- No esta bien puedes llamarme Hermione si quieres.

- Perfecto –dijo riendo- y dime ¿A dónde quieres que vallamos?

- Necesito pensar un poco estoy abrumada –le confeso.

- Conozco un lugar que seguro te hará bien.

- Bueno vamos entonces- le dijo ella.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del castillo, cuando traspasaron la puerta principal fueron por un camino que Hermione siempre vio pero nunca desde que piso Hogwarts camino por allí, era un camino bastante extraño pero aparentemente Nott conocía bien, y sin saber porque confió en ese extraño Slytherin.

* * *

Draco Malfoy iba recorriendo los pasillos, estaba en su sala común leyendo tranquilo, pero cuando vio que entró Alexander se exaspero de sobremanera, así que prefirió irse a dar una vuelta. Maldecía una y otra vez, estaba tan tranquilo en su sala común hasta que llego ese tonto, después de estar toda la maldita mañana pensando en Granger y ver que el idiota de Vólkov se iba con Potter caminando sintió muchas ganas de matarlo allí mismo, era mas que obvio que ella no les dijo nada a sus queridísimos amigos, por que seguramente la comadreja y san Potter ni bien lo vieran acercarse a ella lo golpearían, conociendo el carácter sobre protector de esos dos hacia su amiga, pero eso no había pasado, Potter salio con el nuevo charlando tranquilamente, por eso se levanto de la mesa casi sin tocar su almuerzo y se fue a la sala común. Tomo un libro y se puso a leer y sin darse cuenta se metió tanto en su lectura que por un momento se olvido completamente de cierta castaña con ojos color miel. Pero allí estaba nuevamente, ni bien vio a Alexander entrar, la imagen de ella apareció en su mente. Por eso ahora se encontraba solo dando vueltas sin saber a donde ir. Así que por inercia sus piernas los condujeron hacia fuera del castillo y tomo el sendero que lo llevaba a el único lugar donde podía pensar y aclarar sus confusos pensamientos.

* * *

Harry y Ron iban muy tranquilos hacia su sala común, cuando una voz llamo a Harry por la espalda.

- Potter… espera –grito Alexander mientras se acercaba a los dos Gryffindor.

Harry se dio vuelta y vio a Vólkov correr hacia ellos, Ron por su parte trato de poner una mejor cara, pero realmente no le agradaba mucho ese chico, pero como Harry aparentemente le caía bien, iba a darle esa oportunidad.

- Hola los vi salir de la biblioteca –dijo Alexander.

- Si Ron estaba terminando su redacción para McGonagall pero como Hermione se fue prefirió dejarla para otro momento.

- ¿No se te da muy bien transformaciones? –le pregunto Alexander a Ron

- Si se me da bien, pero no las tareas que ella deja –repuso el pelirrojo- y con eso de que este año son los extasis y todo eso nos exige mas, cosa que sin Hermione no puedo terminar el maldito trabajo por que no lo entiendo.

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar –se ofreció el Slytherin.

- Seria genial –repuso Ron, Harry por su parte puso los ojos en blanco. Su amigo jamás cambiaria.

- Volvamos a la biblioteca ¿o prefieren ir a otro sitio? –pregunto Alexander.

- Mejor vallamos al patio hace un día lindo –propuso Harry.

Así los tres caminaron hasta los terrenos del castillo y se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol, cuando llegaron Alexander le dijo a Ron que le mostrara la redacción que había comenzado a hacer y el pelirrojo se la paso con gusto, al cabo de media hora el Slytherin termino él de hacer la redacción de Ron, cosa que hizo que aparezca una gran sonrisa en la pecosa cara del Gryffindor, la redacción estaba espectacular, cualquiera que la leyera pensaría que la hizo Hermione, en ese momento a Ron no le pareció un chico tonto e idiota, sino al contrario le comenzó a caer mas que bien. Y cuando comenzaron a hablar de Quiddich los tres parecían tres amigos que se conocían desde hace años….

* * *

Hermione miró mas que asombrada el lugar en donde la había llevado Theo, estaban como en una colina donde se podía ver un la hermosa vista del lago, había un hermoso senderos de flores que llenaba el ambiente con un aroma dulzón, producido por los cientos de jazmines, los dos se sentaron en una enorme roca, ninguno decía nada, Theo por su parte se dedicaba a mirar el hermoso paisaje y Hermione cerro sus ojos y dejo que la embargara esa paz que reinaba en ese lugar, por primera vez desde que llego a Hogwarts se sintió completamente libre, sin problemas, siendo ella misma. Luego de quince minutos de silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario la castaña hablo.

- Gracias Theo –dijo sin abrir los ojos, el muchacho la miro y sonrió.

- No hay de que, este lugar me da paz –le confeso.

- Creo que cualquier persona que vea este lugar se llenaría de paz, la verdad que nunca me imagine un lugar tan lindo.

- Siempre que me siento solo vengo, no muchos estudiantes vienen por aquí, por que viste que el camino para llegar es bastante extraño, pero estoy seguro que si muchos lo encontraran este lugar estaría lleno de estudiantes.

- Si eso es verdad –le dijo ella y abrió sus ojos y lo miro, el muchacho se veía triste, sus ojos marrones estaban carentes de brillo y expresión- ¿te sucede algo?

Theo dio un largo suspiro y cerró sus ojos, cuando se volvió hacia ella le dedico una sonrisa.

- Dicen que los suspiros son besos no dados –le dijo ella.

- Si eso dicen, pero no es mi caso –le confeso.

- Pero se que algo te esta perturbando –continuo ella- se que no me conoces pero hay veces que las personas se cierran en si mismas y guardan sus emociones, eso no hace nada bien, te lastima por dentro la pena es tan grande que sientes que se te rompe el corazón –ni siquiera supo por que le estaba diciendo eso a ese chico- pero si necesitas hablar yo te puedo prestar dos orejas.

Theo le regalo nuevamente una sonrisa y en un impulso la abrazo y rompió en llanto, Hermione se quedó bloqueada por un momento, nunca pensó que Theodore Nott, un chico de Slytherin al que apenas después de tantos años en la escuela se atrevía a hablarle se abrazara a ella y llorara en su hombro, pero ella supo que debía de tener un dolor demasiado grande, así que le devolvió el abrazo y le acario el cabello sin decir nada.

Todo esto fue observado por un par de ojos grises que no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, Hermione Granger abrazada a un chico de Slytherin, nunca había hablado con él, pero nunca le cayó mal, según él era un chico bastante tímido casi sin amigos y muy callado, pero en ese momento odio con toda su alma a Theodore Nott, ¿Por qué Nott la estaba abrazando y no él? ¿Por qué sentía un fuego en su interior? ¿Por qué tenia la extraña sensación de que le dolía el pecho? Allí en su lado izquierdo, donde supuestamente esta un músculo llamado corazón. Y lo que mas le extrañaba era que aparentemente Nott estaba llorando, nunca en su vida vio un acto tan patético, los hombres no lloran y menos delante de una mujer y peor aún si en enfrente de una sangre sucia, pero al parecer ese no era el caso de Nott, así que con toda la cautela del mundo se acerco sigiloso hacia ellos y se escondió detrás de un gran roble donde podía escuchar su conversación.

- Theo ¿Estas bien? –pregunto preocupada.

- Si –le dijo él mientras se separaba de ella y se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica.

- Ten –y le dio un pañuelo- se supone que siempre es el hombre el que le da el pañuelo a las mujeres cuando lloran- le dijo haciendo reír a Theo.

- Gracias Hermione.

Draco por dentro sentía una furia acumulada, ambos se llamaban por sus nombres, apretó muy fuerte sus puños y agudizo el oído.

- ¿Quieres hablar?- le pregunto ella- creo que te hará bien.

- Si lo sé, pero es difícil, ni siquiera se por que estoy aquí contigo, pero se que eres las única persona que no me va a juzgar- dio un largo suspiro y continuo- el año pasado al salir de Hogwarts mi familia me regalo un viaje a Paris, por motivo de que cumplí la mayoría de edad, me alojé en un hotel precioso, y la estaba pasando bien, pero sentía que me faltaba algo, escuche a una de las recepcionistas que habían abierto un nuevo bar en lo que seria el mundo muggle allí en Paris, con mucha intriga escuche la conversación de ambas mujeres y tuve las ganas de conocer el mundo muggle, siempre escuche a mis padres hablar que ese mundo era una porquería, que no valía la pena, que estaba contaminado, pero mi curiosidad fue mucha y esa noche fue al mundo muggle, cuando llegue estaba impactado, imaginate un mago como yo que siempre escucho basura de ese mundo y de las personas que habitan en él quede fascinado, las luces de esa maravillosa ciudad, los automóviles, la gente feliz caminando por las calles, en ese momento sentí….- hizo una pausa y miro a Hermione que lo escuchaba atentamente- que me sentía vivo por primera vez en mi vida, fui a ese bar que nombraron en el hotel y fue la mejor noche, hable con muchos muggles y me hice amigo de algunos, que en los días siguientes salimos y me llevaron a recorrer la ciudad entre ellos había una chica, me gusto desde que la vi y ella sintió lo mismo por mi, nos pusimos de novios –le confesó a la castaña- y sentí amor, eso fue lo que sentí amor, no quería dejarla no quería separarme de ella, entonces en un momento de locura les escribí a mis padres que no regresaría que me quedaría en Paris, que estaba enamorado y no pensaba volver. Yo le conté sobre lo que era y ella como me amaba no le importaba que fuera un mago, entonces esa noche fuimos al hotel y ya te puedes imaginar lo que paso- dijo él riéndose.

- Si lo imagino Theo.

- Pero no todo es color de rosa, esa mañana estaba mas que feliz, me desperté abrazado a ella, cuando de pronto escuche la voz de mi padre, casi me da un paro cardiaco de la impresión de verlo allí, con el rostro lleno de ira, se puso a gritar como loco, ella despertó y se aferro a mi, mi padre saco su varita, te juro que yo estaba dispuesto a morir por ella, pero mi padre se ve que se dio cuenta de cual era mi intención y me lanzo la maldición Imperius –en ese momento se le quebró la voz y varias lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, Hermione no quería escuchar mas, ya se imaginaba lo que sucedió, pero Theo continuo- me ordeno matarla, yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas, te juro que yo no quería, pero mi cuerpo se movía solo y agarré mi varita y apunte hacia ella, por dentro quería morir, odie con toda mi alma ser lo que era, la sangre que corría por mis venas, esa maldita obsesión por la sangre limpia y mi padre fue mas mucho mas fuerte que yo, y cuando me quise dar cuenta la maldición asesina ya había acabado con su vida.

- Theo lo lamente mucho –Hermione no pudo evitar que varias lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos y ella fue la que lo abrazo, él le devolvió el abrazo.

Draco detrás del roble que lo ocultaba de ellos dos estaba estático, jamás pensó escuchar una cosa así, pero por una parte sentía pena por su compañero de casa, él nunca sintió amor, jamás amo a alguien, si quería a su familia, pero nunca llego esa persona por la cual daría su vida, nunca llegaría, él no lo permitiría, era un Malfoy y los sentimientos no estaban permitidos para un Malfoy te hacían débil y Draco Malfoy jamás seria débil, miro una vez mas a esos dos y al verlos abrazados nuevamente sintió esa pesadez en su pecho, así que lo mejor era apartarse de ellos, y sin mirar se alejo de allí…

* * *

Hermione entro en su sala común bastante tarde, sus amigos la estaban esperando que al verla se acercaron a ella, ella les dedico una sonrisa y se fue a sentar en los cómodos sillones de la sala común.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? –pregunto Ron- te buscamos por todos lados.

- Lo lamento pero es que me quede hablando con un amigo que necesitaba un poco mas de compañía que ustedes.

- ¿Amigo? –pregunto Harry.

- Si, amigo, se sentía solo y necesitaba hablar- respondió Hermione.

- ¿Y nosotros que somos? acaso te olvidaste que de mi, por que te recuerdo que me ibas a ayudar con el trabajo de transformaciones –reprocho Ron.

- Lo lamento Ron, se que te dije que te ayudaría si quieres te ayudo ahora –dijo ella.

- No es necesario ya lo termine.

- ¿Quieres que la revise?

- No gracias esta excelente –dijo Ron

- Como quieras –dijo ella levantado los hombros- ¿Y que hicieron?

- Estuvimos con Alexander –le dijo Harry, cuando Hermione escucho ese nombre saliendo de la boca de Harry se tenso por completo.

- ¿Tu también Ron? –le pregunto ella, sabia que a Ron no le caía muy bien.

- Si y pasamos una tarde genial –ese comentario hizo que mirara a Ron extrañada.

- Ron si tu mismo me dijiste que no te caía bien Vólkov – le reprocho Hermione.

- Si pero ya vez, cambie de opinión, es un gran chico si hasta él fue el que me ayudo con la tarea de Transformaciones –ante esto Hermione se puso completamente colorada.

- Ya veo, que rápido que cambias de opinión Ronald.

- ¿Se puede saber por que te cae tan mal? –esta vez fue Harry el que hablo.

- Mira Harry yo tengo mis motivos, no te lo quiero decir por que aparentemente ambos –señalo primero a Harry y luego a Ron- están fascinados con su nuevo amiguito, pero no importa, como ya te dije espero que su nueva relación amistosa con ese sujeto no cambie la que nosotros tenemos.

- Eso no va a pasar Hermione –le aseguro Harry.

- ¿Y quien era ese amigo tuyo con el que pasaste la tarde? –ahora pregunto Ron- ¿lo conocemos? ¿es de Gryffindor?

- Primero que todo si creo que lo conocen, segundo no es de Gryffindor y basta de preguntas.

- Pero Hermione espero que tu nueva amistad con ese chico no arruine la nuestra –dijo Ron imitando el mismo tono que uso Hermione, Harry trato de no reír pero fue inevitable y le salio una carcajada, acompañado por Ron.

- Son unos inmaduros –sentencio ella mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta saliendo por el retrato de la señora gorda.

- ¿Se habrá enojado? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

- No, ya se le pasará.

- Si, es verdad, oye Harry tengo hambre ¿vamos a cenar?

- Si Ron vamos.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo!! espero que les haya gustado!! Besitos Fancy!!


	7. Ya la Cagaste

Capitulo 7: Ya la cagaste.

Theodore Nott entró en la sala común de Slytherin, por primera vez después de esas trágicas vacaciones sentía como si se había sacado un peso grande de encima y todo gracias a las palabras llenas de afecto de Hermione Granger. Como siempre vio que alrededor estaba todo en silencio, había varios grupos de tres o más estudiantes susurrando entre ellos, eso no le extraño en absoluto, así que camino con paso decidido y se sentó en uno de los sillones de terciopelo verde, cerro sus ojos y diviso a esa hermosa muchacha que lo hizo sentir vivo por primera vez. De pronto fue conciente que alguien se había sentado enfrente de él, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada intensa sobre él, Draco Malfoy no despegaba sus ojos grises sobre él, de pronto sin saber el porque, pero esa mirada lo sobresalto.

- Nott –dijo Malfoy arrastrando su apellido.

- Hola Malfoy.

- Veo que estas pensativo –continúo el rubio.

- Un poco.

- ¿el motivo? –pregunto Draco.

- No te interesa –respondió secamente Theo.

- Claro que me interesa Nott –hizo una pausa sin apartar los ojos de Theo- sobre todo si ese motivo tiene nombre y apellido.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Theo estaba anonadado no entendía a que venia tanta pregunta de Malfoy.

- Hermione Granger –escupió el rubio con desdén.

- ¿Me seguiste Malfoy?

- No tengo por que darte explicaciones.

- Yo tampoco –acoto Theo, ya no le estaba gustando esa situación, nunca se llevo mal con Malfoy, pero esa mirada tan fría le erizaba la piel.

- Solo te voy a decir una cosa, no te vuelvas a acercar a esa sangre sucia.

- Tu no eres nadie para decirme con quien me tengo que juntar y con quien no, pero te aviso que no te tengo miedo y Hermione Granger es…

- Tu novia –lo interrumpió Draco exasperado.

- No, de donde sacaste semejante barbaridad, ella es solo mi amiga –dijo él rápidamente.

- ¿Amiga?... ja claro… y supongo que a tus amiguitas las abrazas y pegas tu cuerpo como sopapa sobre el de ellas –siseo el rubio.

- Veo que entonces si me seguiste –confirmo Theo.

- No te seguí, digamos que estaba en el lugar indicado a la hora indicada viendo su hermosa escena romántica.

- Te voy a decir una cosa y que te quede mas que claro Malfoy- dijo con calma Theo- yo no estoy con ella, es una gran persona y una chica con un gran corazón que no juzga a las personas por lo que son por fuera.

- ¿estas sentimental Nott? –dijo riendo por lo bajo- es una sangre sucia me importa muy poco el gran corazón que ella tenga… jajajaja….

- Esta conversación no tiene sentido –dijo Theo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su habitación, pero antes de irse vio en los ojos de Draco Malfoy un brillo extraño, sino conociera a Malfoy juraría que estaba celoso, pero eso era imposible, Draco Malfoy celoso de Hermione Granger, el día que pasara eso el Señor Tenebroso se vestiría de bailarina de ballet con un tutu rosa y desearía amor y paz para todo el mundo.

* * *

Draco caminaba por las mazmorras echando furia por los ojos, se topo con un par de chicos de tercero y lo asustó, estos salieron disparando escapando de él. No podía parar de pensar, él había escuchado toda la conversación de Nott y Granger, y se sentía un idiota, se estaba haciendo la cabeza, pero él solo hecho que Nott pudo abrazarla y él no, lo tenía colerizado. Se sentía un idiota y un traidor pero no podía sacar a la sabelotodo de su cabeza, desde que ella le dio las gracias y le dio ese beso de agradecimiento todo su interior se revoluciono. Tenía que sacarse a Hermione de la cabeza como sea, y de pronto divisó a una chica morena que caminaba hacia él. Camino hacia ella la tomó de un brazo y la metió dentro de un aula vacía, y comenzaba a besarla con intensidad, por supuesto Pansy Parkinson no dijo nada, y se dedico a besar al rubio de manera sensual. Él por su parte quería poseerla, dominarla, estaba frustrado se sentía vulnerable por primera vez en su vida, no por Pansy, sino por la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel. Así que de un tirón rompió la camisa de la morena y la sujeto con fuerza de la cintura, Pansy por su parte se dedico a llevar sus manos a los pantalones de Draco y comenzó a bajar la cremallera de estos. Draco la besaba con fervor, lujuria, deslizó una mano por debajo de la pollera de Pansy y desgarró su ropa interior, la subió sin ninguna dificultad sobre un pupitre y la penetro, la morena se sentía en el cielo, fue un poco brusco pero no se quejó, sobre todo si Draco la buscaba de una manera tan desesperada. La embistió una y otra vez, mientras que besaba con desesperación los senos de la morena, Pansy gemía de placer, pasó las piernas por detrás de las caderas del rubio y lo presiono contra ella mientras acompañaba los movimientos de su cadera con los de él. Gotas de sudor caían por la frente de Draco y un gemido ronco salio de sus labios, que se perdió dentro de la boca de Pansy cuando llegó al clímax.

Se quedó unos segundos respirando agitadamente unido a Pansy, ella lo abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Draco, luego de unos minutos ambas respiraciones se fueron calmando y el rubio salio de ella y comenzó a emprolijarse la ropa, Pansy por su parte no dijo nada saco su varita apunto a los botones de su camisa que se arreglaron y a su ropa interior. Se acomodó el cabello mientras miraba a Draco por el rabillo del ojo, él ya estaba listo, de pronto le tendió una mano a Pansy y esta la tomo sin objetar nada saliendo del aula tomados de la mano. Ella pensó que iban a ir a la sala común pero se sorprendió cuando caminaron en sentido contrario.

- ¿A dónde vamos Draco?

- Al gran salón, tengo hambre.

Pansy esbozó una sonrisa, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria Draco Malfoy la estaba llevando de la mano al gran salón, cuando casi siempre era ella la que se colgaba de él, por supuesto que no dijo nada.

- Esta noche duermes en mi habitación –siseo Draco

- Claro Draco –su sonrisa se amplio mucho mas, se sentía en las nubes.

* * *

Hermione caminaba tranquila hacia el gran salón tenia hambre, aun estaba un poco molesta con Harry y Ron, no podía entender como los había engatusado Alexander Vólkov y ellos ingenuamente le habían creído, pero bueno que ellos hagan lo que quieran cuando se diera cuenta ella tenia razón les iba a decir "vieron yo se los dije" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a Draco Malfoy tomado de la mano de Pansy Parkinson, sintió como si alguien le diera una patada en el estomago, y ese nudo se hizo mas grande cuando escuchó la frase _"esta noche duermes en mi habitación" _bufó y se le fueron las ganas de comer, pero de pronto vio que los dos Slytherin se frenaban y posaban sus ojos sobre ella, quiso salir corriendo de allí, sintió como le picaban los ojos pero de pronto una voz que la llamaba a sus espaldas.

- Granger… viste a Harry y a Ron –pregunto Alexander Vólkov mientras se acercaba a ella.

Ella se dio vuelta desconcertada y se topo con la mirada intensa de Vólkov sobre ella, y este lucia una sonrisa bastante arrogante.

- No y no me hables –le respondió ella, el ver a ese tipo hizo que se olvidara de Malfoy y Parkinson que ahora estaban viendo la escena bastante intrigados.

- Oye ya te pedí perdón –le dijo este- por que no empezamos de nuevo –le dijo mientras le tendía una mano- ¿una tregua?

Draco tensó sus mandíbulas y apretó fuertemente la mano de Pansy entre sus dedos, esta se soltó y lo miró bastante desconcertada le hizo crujir los dedos, pero supuso que se ponía así por que Vólkov le estaba hablando a la sangre sucia así que no objeto nada.

- Sabes una cosa –dijo la castaña arrastrando las palabras- te puedes meter tu tregua por el culo, déjame en paz.

Draco se relajó al escuchar la respuesta de ella y ver como lo miraba con rencor de pronto vio como san Potter y la comadreja se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Todo bien Hermione? –pregunto Harry mientras miraba a Draco y Pansy.

- Si Harry todo bien –le respondió.

- Alex ¿algún problema? –ahora pregunto Harry al castaño.

- No para nada Harry –le dijo el lo mas amable posible, dentro tenia ganas de estrangular a la impura- solo le preguntaba a Hermione donde estaban.

- ¿Te estaban molestando? –dijo mientras miraba a los dos Slytherin que estaban detrás de su amiga.

- ¿Ellos? –preguntó Hermione, mientras señalaba a Draco y Pansy- no Harry para nada.

- ¿Segura?

- Si Harry.

- Bueno menos de charla vamos a comer que me muero de hambre –espetó Ron mientras caminaba al gran salón seguido de Alexander y Harry.

Hermione se quedó parada ahí sin decir nada de pronto su mirada se encontró con la de Malfoy y sintió un escalofrió recorrerla por completo.

- Draki amor ¿entramos?

- Si vamos –y sin apartar los ojos de la castaña entro del brazo con Pansy.

Así se quedó viendo como sus amigos se iban con Vólkov y Malfoy con Parkinson, todo ese hambre que tenia se esfumó, tenia un bronca terrible, no solo por Malfoy, sino por que sus amigos ni se percataron que ella no iba con ellos, así que giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia su sala común, varias lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Se las limpió con las marga de su túnica, sus pies iban a una velocidad increíble, llegó en menos de cinco minutos al retrato de la señora gorda, dijo la contraseña y entro a la sala común, pero no había nadie, era mas que obvio que todos estarían cenando, así que subió a su habitación se tiró en su cama y lloro como una idiota, ya ni sabia por que lloraba, si por el desplante de sus amigos, por el idiota de Vólkov o por Malfoy, se tenia que desahogar así que simplemente trato de cerrar sus ojos y dormir un poco ya que no iba a cenar dormiría aunque sea dos horas hasta las 10 de la noche donde tendría que comenzar su ronda como prefecta.

* * *

- ¿Y Hermione? –preguntó Harry a Ron que estaba devorando su plato de pollo y puré.

- No tengo idea ¿no venia detrás de nosotros? –dijo el pelirrojo.

- Yo creía que si.

- Da igual ya sabes como es, seguramente estará en la biblioteca haciendo alguna tarea.

- Si puede ser –dijo pensativo Harry- pero creo que le cae demasiado mal Alexander y se ofendió con nosotros por eso.

- Harry, no creo que sea eso, ya te dije seguro que esta estudiando- Harry miró a Ron y luego levanto los hombros y se dispuso a comer, pero luego cuando llegue a la sala común hablaría con Hermione.

En la mesa de Slytherin…

Draco estaba sentado y Pansy a su lado lo miraba embobada, dirigió su mirada a la mesa de los leones buscando una cabellera castaña pero no la encontró. Bufó molesto por que quería verla y segundos después se reprendió mentalmente por que debía sacarla de su cabeza. Miró al resto de la mesa de Slytherin y se encontró con la mirada de Alexander Vólkov sobre él, Draco lo miro cargado de resentimiento, todos los que se percataron de la furia que contenían los ojos del rubio le dio miedo, pero Alexander ni se inmutó, desvió su vista hacia su plato con una sonrisa y continuó con su cena. Theodore Nott que estaba bastante cerca del rubio no se le paso que Draco miraba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y rió para sus adentros.

A las 10 en punto Hermione salía del despacho de la profesora McGonagall y comenzó su ronda había un par de alumnos aun merodeando así que los mando inmediatamente a su sala común.

No se topó con Ron en ningún momento seguramente estaría en la sala común huyendo de sus responsabilidades como siempre, así que luego lo reprendería por ser tan irresponsable.

Debería recorrer el castillo hasta las 12 de la noche odiaba hacer eso sola, era mucho mejor cuando la profesora los armaba por parejas, así se le pasaba el tiempo mas rápido pero en ese caso ella iba sola con la varita en la mano por si las dudas.

Después de estar media hora dando vueltas y todo estaba muy tranquilo su estomago hizo un rugido, claro estaba muerta de hambre, así que sin pensarlo dos veces camino hacia las cocinas tomaría una manzana y continuaría su recorrido, cuando dobló por unos de los pasillos que la conducían hacia la cocina divisó una sombra.

- Alto soy prefecta y no es horas que andes por los pasillos quiero saber tu nombre y tu casa –exigió la castaña.

El chico que estaba se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¿Theo? –preguntó ella.

- Si Hermione soy yo, no me vas a quitar puntos ¿cierto?

- Debería no es horas de andar por los pasillos, dame una buena razón.

- Te estaba buscando a ti –le dijo Theo.

- ¿A mi? ¿para que?- le preguntó extrañada.

- Como no fuiste a la cena fui a la cocina, tome unos pasteles de calabaza, ten- y le dio a la castaña.

- Gracias, pero no tendrías por que hacerlo –le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Hermione te debo una muy grande por lo de hoy en la tarde y no voy a dejar que mi nueva amiga ande por los pasillos a estas horas de la noche con el estomago vació.

- Ok ya entendí tu punto –dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a uno de los pasteles de calabaza- pero no te creas la próxima vez te quitare puntos.

- Si como usted diga señora.

- Valla…valla…valla… que tenemos por aquí, un alumno fuera de la cama- dijo una voz a espaldas de la castaña, ella en ese momento se tensó por completo.

- Vete Malfoy –espetó Hermione sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

-

Eso molesto de sobremanera a Draco así que se acercó hacia ellos y miró a Theo fríamente.

- Nott ya mismo te vas a la sala común y 5 puntos menos por estar fuera de la cama –dijo Malfoy.

- Bueno Malfoy –Theo ni se inmutó por el tono del rubio- buenas noches Hermione y comete todos los pasteles.

- Gracias Theo que descanses.

El se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su sala común con una sonrisa en el rostro, era más que obvio que Malfoy estaba celoso aunque él odiara admitirlo, pero de eso se encargaría él.

Hermione por su parte comenzó a caminar sin mirarlo mientras terminaba el primer pastelito, a Draco esa actitud lo molesto de sobre manera y comenzó a seguirla.

- ¿Sabes Granger podría acusarte con McGonagall por andar con tu novio por los pasillos? O peor con Snape- siseo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

- Como quieras Malfoy –dijo sin darle importancia.

- Así que no lo niegas, debes estar mas que contenta que un sangre pura como Nott se fije en ti, aunque el no tiene la misma suerte.

- Si, lo que digas –le respondió sin mirarlo.

Draco se mordió la lengua odiaba esa actitud de ella, quería que lo mirara cuando le hablaba.

- Se nota que el pobre debe de estar desesperado si busca estar con una sangre sucia –la provocó.

- Si seguro debe estar muy desesperado –continuó caminando, lo único que quería era alejarse de él lo más posible por que sabía muy bien que si lo miraba las lágrimas que estaba reprimiendo saldrían.

Un bufido salio del rubio camino para alcanzarla y la tomo de un brazo haciendo que ella se de vuelta, quería que lo mirara cuando él le hablara.

- Suéltame Malfoy.

- No

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó ella- no podrías dejarme en paz ¿tanto te gusta humillarme?

- Yo no quiero nada de ti sangre sucia, y si adoro humillarte –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Tu vida debe ser demasiado aburrida para divertirte humillándome, y suéltame de una maldita vez- dijo ella mientras se soltaba del brazo de Malfoy.

El rubio la miro con furia, cuando estaba por insultarla un voz lo interrumpió.

- Veo que se están divirtiendo, quien lo diría Malfoy, tú con la impura.

Hermione se tenso por completo al escuchar a Alexander Vólkov, vio que Malfoy estaba a punto de sacar su varita y ella le tomó la mano antes de que el rubio la tuviera en su poder, la miro desconcertado.

- Por favor Malfoy no vale la pena –ni siquiera ella supo por que dijo e hizo ella.

Draco estaba estático, cuando sintió su calida mano sobre la de él nuevamente esa sensación recorrió su cuerpo, y lo mas gracioso de la ridícula situación es que ella le miraba suplicante, en si lo miraba igual que a san Potter y la comadreja cuando estaban por atacarlo por haberla insultado.

- Pero que romántico, me sorprendes gatita, no solo te revuelcas con Potter y el tonto pelirrojo, también lo haces con este idiota –dijo mientras señalaba a Draco- no se por que estabas tan arisca el otro día conmigo si se ve a kilómetros que eres una cualquiera, pero sabes gatita tu y yo ya nos vamos a encontrar, así que ten cuidado, no es bueno andar sola por los pasillos.

- ¿Qué paso con esa tregua idiota? –le dijo ella con todo el profundo odio que tenia adentro- se muy bien la clase de personas que eres, y ya te voy a desenmascarar, no se que le hiciste a Harry y a Ron que estén fascinados contigo pero no te metas conmigo, por que solo basta que habrá mi boca y ellos te….

- Ja… eso crees, que ingenua, pero sabes algo gatita… el que ríe ultimo ríe mejor…- dijo eso y se alejó de ambos.

- Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio… es un estúpido –dijo la castaña mientras apretaba el brazo de Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas.

- Auch –se quejó el rubio pero no aparto su brazo de ella.

- Lo siento –dijo ella al ver que estaba prácticamente estrujando el brazo de Malfoy y lo soltó inmediatamente.

- Debes de tener cuidado –soltó el rubio- no andes sola por los pasillos.

- Si lo sé pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, Harry y Ron están encantados con el, no se que cuento les inventó, pero lo peor es su maldita falsedad enfrente de ellos cuando estoy yo, parece el mas tierno y bueno de todos, me desespera.

- Potter y Weasley son unos idiotas si se creen ese cuentito, de seguro que si yo me comportara así delante de ellos me lanzarían todas las maldiciones que conocen.

- Si es verdad- rió ella y Malfoy le devolvió la sonrisa.

Automáticamente cuando él se dio cuenta que estaba riendo con ella y que habían tenido una conversación sin sarcasmos ni insultos trato de fingir esa frialdad tan particular de el.

- Bueno Granger creo que deberías decirle a tu novio que te acompañara para evitar que ese idiota se salga con la suya –cuando termino de decir eso quiso morderse la lengua y trato de arreglarlo de la mejor manera- quiero decir a mi me da igual una sangre sucia mas o menos en este castillo.

- Ya la cagaste –dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco- por un momento creí que hablaba con una persona normal.

- Pues ya vez… no soy una persona normal, seria caer demasiado bajo, soy un Malfoy soy un ser superior, provengo de un linaje de pura sangre, hace mas de 300 años que mi familia usa la magia, mientras que las personas "normales" como tú, son simplemente inferiores y deben ser dominadas por sus superiores.

Hermione dejó escapar un resuello de indignación.

- De qué estás hablando exactamente, Malfoy? Ve por partes, o no sabré qué tontería rebatir primero- contestó ella, sintiendo que la rabia y la amargura estaban muy cerca de hacerle perder el control. Unos segundo antes pensó que podría llegar a mantener una conversación con él pero se equivocó.

- Estoy hablando de que la naturaleza favorece a unos pocos con dones excepcionales como a mí y otros que nacen para ser dominados ya que no pueden usar magia, si la naturaleza fuese justa todos habríamos nacidos magos o muggles, pero no fue así.

Hermione le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca desencajada. No podía prestar crédito a lo que oía. No podía creer que Draco estuviera hablando con tanta tranquilidad de supremacía racial.

Se mordió el labio inferior, temblando ligeramente.

- ¿Entonces crees que has nacido para dominarme?

- En efecto, yo no lo podría haber expresado mejor.

- Sabes creo que desde muy pequeño te han lavado el cerebro –le dijo indignada- todos somos iguales y tenemos los mismos derechos, además esto es ridículo, no se por que estoy hablando esto contigo y tampoco se como llegamos a esta discusión –se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino.

- Granger espera –sabia que se iba a arrepentir de esto de por vida pero no pudo evitarlo- no te puedes ir sola ese idiota puede estar por cualquier parte.

- ¿Y que? Yo me puedo defender sola.

- Si seguro al igual que el otro día en se aula del segundo piso.

Ante esa mención ella bajo la mirada y dejo escapar un leve suspiro.

- Vamos te acompaño hasta tu sala común –dijo el rubio.

- No es necesario –se apresuró a decir.

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso para acompañarte, así que camina.

Ella comenzó a caminar nerviosa, se retorcía las manos y se mordía el labio inferior, de vez en cuando lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo y lo veía caminando a su lado bien erguido. Ninguno dijo nada, para Hermione era un silencio más que incomodo, y Draco la miraba de vez en cuando, pero ella no se daba cuenta, él la seguía a ella por que no tenia ni idea donde quedaba la sala común de Gryffindor. De pronto ella se detuvo y el rubio la miro.

- Bueno Malfoy llegamos- ella no sabia muy bien que hacer lo miro y se topo con esos ojos grises sobre ella- buena noches.

Draco no dijo nada se dio media vuelta y la dejo enfrente de ese horroroso retrato de una mujer tan gorda que roncaba peor que Crabbe y Goyle, camino por los pasillos que había recorrido minutos antes con ella y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Se podría decir que esa noche mantuvo una mínima conversación con ella sin insultos y soltó una carcajada cuando ella le dijo _"ya la cagaste"_ al recordar que en ese momento la había insultado. Tenia que hablar con Nott, no iba a dejar que Vólkov se acercara a ella. No es que estaba preocupado ¿o si? No, eso jamás, solo que él era el único que podría meterse con ella. Llevaba más de 6 años insultándola y no iba a permitir que un tonto nuevo con el cerebro del tamaño de un bezoar se metiera con su presa….


	8. Bajo la Luz de la Luna

**Hola aquí estoy otra vez!! bueno espero que les guste este capitulo!! y muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad se los agradezco un montón... Les mando un besito... que lo disfruten!!**

Capitulo 8: A la luz de la luna…

Se levanto y sintió algo o mas bien alguien a su lado abrazada a su pecho, miro y vio a Pansy profundamente dormida, la noche anterior cuando llego a su habitación la morena se abalanzo sobre él, Draco se había olvidado de que le ordenó que lo esperara en su habitación, trato de sacarla de encima, pero la morena comenzó a besarlo en sus puntos mas erógenos, y era una experta en eso, ya que el mismo había sido su maestro, y por mas que al principio trato de evitarla, era un hombre y su _"mejor amigo"_ una vez que se despertaba no tenia retorno así que esa noche sacio su apetito sexual nuevamente con Pansy.

Fue directo al baño a darse una ducha eran las 6 las clases no empezaban hasta las nueve, pero quería tomarse su tiempo, luego bajaría a la sala común y esperaría a Nott, tenia que arreglar un asuntito con él llamado Granger. Tendría que tener todo el tacto del mundo, Nott era astuto demasiado, era un serpiente de eso no había ninguna duda así que tendría que elegir muy bien las palabras que usaría con Theodore.

Cuando termino de ducharse se vistió y peinó, luego de examinarse en el espejo se colocó esa carisima loción francesa que usaba y que le daba un toque mas a su natural sensualidad, salió del baño, vio que Pansy seguía dormida, no la iba a despertar que lo haga sola, sino ya se podía imaginar que tendría a la morena colgada de su brazo desde temprano y eso no quería. Así que fue directo a la sala común, tomo asiento en uno de los sillones y espero a que Nott bajara, sabia que su compañero era madrugador, era el único después de él que se levantaba temprano, luego de esperar 10 minutos vio a Nott bajar por las escaleras. El castaño le dedico una mirada y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la sala común lo llamó.

- Nott espera un segundo, tengo que hablar contigo –le dijo el rubio.

Theo asintió y caminó hacia Draco mientras se sentaba enfrente.

- Dime Malfoy de ¿Qué querías hablar?

- Es sobre Granger –soltó Malfoy, Theo abrió los ojos sorprendido, suponía que era de ella, pero no pensó que el rubio fuera tan directo.

- ¿Qué hay con ella? –pregunto muy tranquilo.

- Bueno la cosa es que anoche cuando te fuiste paso algo –dijo Draco, Theo lo miro con curiosidad.

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Cuando te fuiste apareció Vólkov el idiota ese ¿sabes de quien hablo?

- Si, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto? Pensé que querías hablar de Granger.

- Por eso te estoy diciendo esto, me da igual lo que haya entre ella y tú, la verdad no me interesa, pero no es la primera vez que Vólkov trata de abusar de ella.

Theo abrió los ojos como plato.

- La cuestión es que anoche cuando tu te fuiste yo continué con mi ronda –mintió descaradamente- y en eso escucho al idiota del nuevo amenazarla, le dijo algo como "no andes sola por los pasillos" y bla bla bla… a mi particularmente me da igual, pero eso no es todo, la otra vez en la clase de pociones lo vi golpearla, se que no debo meterme por que la verdad me da igual lo que le pase a la sangre sucia, pero jamás permitiré que un hombre golpee a una mujer, por eso te lo estoy diciendo, se que tú y yo jamás nos tratamos, pero la verdad que si estas interesado en ella lo mejor es que estés atento a los movimientos del Vólkov.

- Yo no estoy interesado en ella –le dijo Theo- solo es mi amiga y creo que ella es lo suficientemente buena como para defenderse sola, además están Potter y Weasley con ella casi todo el tiempo no veo el motivo de tu preocupación.

- Yo no estoy preocupado –apresuro a decir.

- Pues no lo parece, si tanto te preocupa que le pase algo ¿por que no la vigilas tú?

- Yo no voy a vigilarla y no estoy preocupado y eso de que tiene a san Potter y al idiota de Weasley no es verdad, aparentemente ellos son "amigos" del nuevo.

- Malfoy no te entiendo, de verdad eres extraño, ayer me pediste que me alejara de ella, me quitas puntos por estar fuera de la sala común, y ahora me pides que no me aleje de ella, por esas casualidades ¿estas drogado o borracho?

La cara de Draco se desencajó, era más que obvio que Nott no se tragó el cuentito de que estaba defendiendo a la supuesta chica de su compañero de casa.

- Ninguna de las dos cosas, solo creí que al estar interesado en la sangre sucia te molestaría que alguien se meta con algo que te pertenece –finalizó Draco.

- Malfoy primero que nada como ya te dije no estoy interesado sentimentalmente con Hermione –Draco hizo un gesto de desdén cuando escucho a Nott pronunciar su nombre- segundo ella no me pertenece y…- miro a Draco a los ojos y vio que estaba ansioso por escuchar su respuesta- y si te hace feliz voy a hablar con ella para que este atenta.

- Genial –dijo mostrando una mueca irónica- si sabes lo cabeza dura que es esa Gryffindor todo lo que le digas le entrará por un oído y le saldrá por el otro, ¿crees que yo no intente hacerla entrar en razones anoche? – mierda, mierda, mierda, decía Draco por adentro esa ultima pregunta se le escapo, tenia ganas de cortarse la maldita lengua.

- Perdón ¿escuche bien? – pregunto Theo mostrando una sonrisa- si ya hablaste con ella ¿por que tendría que hacerlo yo nuevamente?

Draco se llevo las dos manos hacia su cabello y se lo tiro un poco ¿Cómo carajo iba a salir de esa situación sin ser obvio de que le interesaba Granger? Un momento ¿ella le interesaba? No… eso jamás.

- Nott haz lo que quieras me da igual lo que le pase a la sangre sucia de Granger, mejor me voy a desayunar por que la verdad esta conversación no tiene sentido –termino con su pequeño discurso y se encamino hacia la salida de la sala común.

- Espera Malfoy voy contigo –dijo Theo saliendo por detrás de Draco y caminando rápido para alcanzarlo, cuando llegó a su lado lo miro riendo.

- Saca esa tonta sonrisa de la cara Nott –amenazó el rubio- y si adoras tu rostro no vuelvas a mencionar a Granger ¿esta claro?

- Mas claro que el agua Malfoy….

* * *

Luego de un desayuno contundente por parte de Hermione, ya que estaba demasiado hambrienta, ya que la noche anterior solo comió tres pastelitos de calabaza se levanto junto con Harry y Ron para dirigirse hacia las mazmorras, nuevamente tenia pociones junto con los Slytherin, por suerte ese día solo compartían esa clase con las serpientes. Cuando llegaron al aula, divisó a Alexander Vólkov apoyado en la pared, cuando los vio acercarse les dedicó una sonrisa, Harry y Ron le devolvieron la sonrisa, mientras que Hermione solo le dedico una mirada de desdén.

- Buenos días Harry, Ron –los miro y estrecho sus manos con ellos- Hermione –cuando le ofreció su mano ella lo rechazó y lo ignoró, pasó por su lado sin mirar a sus amigos y entró sola al aula de pociones- ¿dije algo malo? –preguntó inocentemente.

- No… ella es así, ya se le pasará –le dijo Ron

- Espero que me perdone pronto ya le dije ayer para hacer una tregua, pero ella me evade olímpicamente.

- Hablaré con ella –aseguró Harry.

- Oigan chicos, podría sentarme con ustedes, por que la otra vez no lo pase muy bien en la clase, el idiota de Malfoy armo escándalo y no quiero que se repita.

- Mira casi siempre Harry y yo nos sentamos juntos pero siéntate con Hermione –le dijo Ron.

- No creo que sea buena idea –se apresuro a decir Alexander.

- Descuida yo le digo –Ron termino de decir eso y entró en el aula seguido de Harry y Alexander.

Harry estaba mas que seguro que Hermione iba a poner el grito en el cielo si ella se tenía que sentar con Vólkov, pero Ron ya estaba hablando con ella y por la cara que puso, supo que no le gustó nada la idea.

- Ronald ¿te volviste loco? Yo no me voy a sentar con ese imbécil- dijo la castaña.

- Pero nosotros Harry y yo queremos que el se siente con nosotros, no se lleva con los de su casa –se apresuró a decir Ron.

- Me importa una mierda lo que opinan los de su casa – dijo indignada, en ese momento por la puerta entró Malfoy, seguido de Nott y Parkinson.

- Hermione no seas pesada y deja que se siente con nosotros, él trata de acercarse a ti, hasta quiere ser amable contigo, pero con esa actitud de perro rabioso que tienes nunca nadie se acercara a ti.

- ME TIENES HARTA RONALD – gritó con toda sus fuerza, los que estaban entrando se quedaron mirándola sorprendido sobre todo Malfoy y Nott- SI TU TANTO QUIERES QUE ESTE MALDITO IDIOTA SE SIENTE CON USTEDES PUES BIEN, YO ME SIENTO EN OTRO LADO PREFIERON MIL VESCES A CUALQUIERA AL LADO MIO, PERO A ESE SUJETO –señalo a Vólkov- LO QUIERO LEJOS MIO Y CON RESPECTO A ESO DE QUE SOY COMO UN PERRO RABIOSO LO UNICO QUE TE PUEDO RESPONDER ES QUE TA VALLAS BIEN A LA MIERDA RONALD.

- BIEN PUES YA ESTOY DISCUTIENDO CON LA MIERDA Y LA VERDAD SI ERES UN PERRO RABIOSO- Ron termino de decir eso y estaba colorado como un tomate, todos los miraban más que asombrados.

Hermione reprimió las ganas de llorar que tenia y recogió sus cosas, Harry trato de decir algo pero la mirada de bronca que tenia su amiga lo hizo callarse, luego cuando estuvieran en la sala común hablaría con ella a solas. De pronto ella cayó en la cuenta que esa conversación la escucho casi todo la clase y sobre todo Malfoy que la miraba de forma extraña.

- Hermione –la llamó Theo, ella lo miro, apretaba fuertemente las mandíbulas y le temblaban los labios, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas una par rodaron por sus mejillas, ella se las limpió rápidamente – si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo –le ofreció.

- Gracias Theo – le dedicó una mirada a Malfoy que estaba detrás de Nott y se fue a sentar en el lugar que le indicaba Theo.

Malfoy estaba consternado y a su vez indignado lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era golpear a Weasley hasta deformarle la cara por como había tratado a Granger. Enseguida tomó si habitual lugar en el primer pupitre, Pansy se acomodó a su lado, giró un poco para mirar a Theo y a Granger que estaban justo detrás de él y se detuvo un segundo a mirarla, Theo estaba dándole pequeños golpecitos en el hombro, sintió mucha envidia por su compañero de casa como quisiera él estar ahora sentado al lado de ella y consolarla. Pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Snape.

Cuando el profesor se percato el pequeño cambio de lugares, se sorprendió, Theodore Nott sentado con Granger y el alumno nuevo con Potter y Weasley, ahí había algo raro… muy raro… sin darle mas importancia comenzó con la clase, Hermione se puso de inmediato con su poción, pero antes miro hacia donde estaban Harry y Ron, pero ellos no lo notaron, el que lo notó fue Alexander que le devolvió una mirada llena de odio, ella inmediatamente giro a observar su poción, Theo que estaba a su lado se percató de la mirada de Vólkov y supo de inmediato que debería hacerle caso a Malfoy iba a tratar de cuidar a Granger de ese sujeto…

* * *

Cuando la clase terminó Hermione fue la primera en salir de allí, no quería ver a Ron ni en figuritas, fue a la siguiente clase que la compartía con los Ravenclaw así que entró en el aula de encantamientos con 15 minutos de anticipación, salió tan apurada que no se dio cuenta que se olvido de recoger su libro de pociones, Theo que la vio salir como un alma que la lleva el diablo tomó el libro de la castaña y salio detrás de ella, bajo la atenta mirada de Ron, Draco por su parte sin saber por que lo siguió por suerte Pansy estaba cotilleando con una de las chicas de su casa que al llegar tarde se perdió la gran pelea entre los Gryffindor y ella no perdió tiempo de ponerla al tanto.

- Nott – le gritó Draco mientras iba detrás de él, cuando escuchó que lo llamaban se frenó y volteó al ver a Malfoy yendo hacia él.

- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy?

- ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa? –preguntó el rubio.

- Voy a llevarle el libro a Hermione, se lo olvido, se fue tan rápido que…

- Vamos te acompaño –lo cortó el rubio, Nott lo miró un segundo y rió para sus adentros.

Los dos caminaron hasta el aula de Encantamientos al entrar divisaron a la castaña, estaba de espaldas a la puerta y por el leve temblor que tenia en sus hombros ambos supieron que ella estaba llorando, Draco por su parte sintió que un nudo se formaba en su estomago y de pronto tuvo la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí, pero sus piernas parecían no responder.

- Hermione –dijo Theo mientras se acercaba a ella, la castaña lo miró por un momento y luego vio al rubio que estaba a pocos metros de Theo- ¿estas bien?

- Si –mintió.

- Eres idiota Nott- lo interrumpió Draco- como le vas a preguntar si esta bien, si es mas que obvio que no lo esta.

- Malfoy no es el momento de tus ácidos comentarios – le espetó Nott- Hermione ten, te lo olvidaste en el aula- y le pasó el libro.

- Gracias Theo – ella lo miro y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

- A ver si cambias esa cara Hermione la verdad que te ves fatal, me das un poco de miedo –ese comentario la hizo reír- ves así me gusta mas, no te sienta para bien las lagrimas.

Draco miraba a Nott con recelo.

- Si quieres Granger puedo golpear a Weasley hace mucho tiempo que le tengo ganas- dijo el rubio, quiso hacer que ella riera como lo hizo con Theo pero la verdad que la mirada que ella le dedicó decía de todo menos que la alegro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? –le preguntó ella.

Esa pregunta lo descolocó completamente y no tenia respuesta para tan simple pregunta.

- yo le pedí que me acompañara –dijo Theo.

- Ah –fue lo único que salio de la boca de ella y no dejaba de mirar a Malfoy intrigada.

- Hermione mira nosotros ahora tenemos Herbología nos tenemos que ir por que sino llegaremos tarde, pero si quieres después podemos hablar.

- Ok perfecto Theo.

- Bueno nos vamos –dijo mientras caminaba junto con Malfoy hacia la salida.

Pero cuando ellos estaban por salir Hermione se acerco a ellos.

- Theo muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí –dijo dedicándole una sincera sonrisa luego se volvió hacia Malfoy- y voy a tener en cuenta tu oferta, si luego de esta clase Ronald continua con igual humor ten por sentado Malfoy que me gustaría que le dieran una buena paliza – y le rió de la misma manera que a Theo- gracias chicos a ambos- luego se dio media vuelta y volvió a su asiento mucho mas tranquila.

Los dos Slytherin caminaban hacia el invernadero nuecero 7 Theo estaba observando de reojo a Malfoy que este iba sumido en sus perturbadores pensamientos.

- Fue muy noble de tu parte el ofrecerte a golpear a Weasley- le dijo Theo riendo.

- ¿De que mierda te ríes? – preguntó el rubio –yo no le veo la gracia.

- Mmm a mi me pareció gracioso Malfoy.

- Ya cállate de una vez me exasperas.

- Jajaja…. Como digas Malfoy,

- Sabes estoy reconsiderando la opción de golpearte para sacarte esa tonta sonrisa de tu tonta cara.

- ¿Y eso por que? –preguntó Theo.

Draco no le respondió solo le dedicó una de sus peculiares muecas, pero por un momento tuvo ganas de reír, nunca había hablado con Nott desde que estaban en Hogwarts, pero esos últimos días tenia mas relación con él que con cualquier otro Slytherin.

* * *

Esa semana se le paso volando a Hermione, luego de esta maldita clases de pociones en la que discutió con su pelirrojo amigo lo único que la reconfortaba era salir por las noches luego de sus rondas de prefectos, se escabullía hacia el sendero en que una vez la había llevado Nott y se pasaba largo rato admirando el paisaje en la noche, en ese momento se encantaba allí sentía el viento golpeaba en su cara, cerró sus ojos y recordó la discusión que había tenia con Harry el mismo día de la pelea con Ron.

_Flash Black…_

_Hermione entró en la sala común había tenido uno de sus peores días en Hogwarts desde que comenzó ese año, luego de la clase de encantamientos se dispuso ir a comer, Harry y Ron ya estaban sentados concentrados en sus respectivos platos, ella se sentó al lado de Ginny y luego habló un rato con su amiga, la puso al corriente de la discusión que tuvo con Ron, Ginny por su parte estaba indignada con su hermano. Luego ambas fueron a dar una vuelta por el castillo por un rato Hermione paso un momento agradable hasta que Ginny le dijo que tenía que irse a clases. Así que se despidió de su amiga y luego se fue a la biblioteca para ponerse al día con los deberes que le habían puesto ese día. Estuvo prácticamente todo el día en la biblioteca se salteo la cena y cuando la bibliotecaria le dijo que ya era hs de cerrar se fue a su sala común._

_Cuando entró divisó a Ron jugando una partida de ajedrez con Seamus y Harry al verla llegar se acercó a ella._

_- Hermione ¿podríamos hablar un momento?_

_- Si claro –dijo ella- ¿pero aquí?_

_- No, hay mucha gente, me gustaría si me acompañas un momento a mi habitación- ella asintió y ambos subieron la escalera que conducían al cuarto de los chicos._

_Cuando entraron ella se sentó sobre la cama de Harry y lo miró expectante._

_- Hermione se que hoy Ron se pasó un poco contigo –le dijo Harry._

_- ¿Solo un poco Harry?_

_- Bueno más bien mucho –reconoció el moreno._

_- Me llamo perro rabioso y además me trato como si fuera mierda Harry, jamás en todos los años que nos conocemos Ronald me habló de esa manera, reconozco que yo también levante el tono de voz y le grite._

_- El no tuvo intención de tratarte así._

_- Harry por favor no vengas a defenderlo._

_- Mira Hermione nos pasamos casi toda la maldita tarde Alex y yo tratando de convencer a Ron de que te valla a pedir disculpas._

_- Disculpa ¿Qué has dicho Harry? ¿Alex?- pregunto indignada._

_- Si Alex, el se siente demasiado culpable por que por su culpa tú discutiste con Ron –le confesó._

_- No quiero escuchar nombrar a ese idiota de Vólkov, no me interesa su opinión, Harry tu eres una persona racional e inteligente, no te has dado cuenta que lo único que quiere es utilizarte._

_- No digas eso Hermione, no lo conoces en lo mas mínimo. Es una buena persona._

_- Harry te estas escuchando, como puedes decir eso, ese sujeto esta obsesionado contigo, lo único que quiere es algo de ti, no se que pero te juro que te vende una imagen que no es._

_- Por favor Hermione él solo quiere llegar a ser tu amigo, nos habla de ti casi todo el tiempo, lo único que quiere es tratar de acercarse a ti para que los cuatro podamos estar juntos, pero tú te empeñas en odiarlo sin ningún motivo Hermione._

_Hermione se paró de golpe y sintió una impotencia terrible, no podía creer que Harry dijera todo eso de él._

_- Harry ¿recuerdas el día que volví golpeada?- este asintió- bueno ese día no me caí ni Peeves tuvo algo que ver con eso, Alexander Vólkov fue el que me ató a una maldita silla en un aula del segundo piso y trato de abusar de mí y…_

_- Hermione por Merlín!!- saltó Harry- te estas escuchando las barbaridades que te estas inventando, Alex nunca haría eso._

_- Harry no te estoy mintiendo sino hubiera sido por Malfoy…_

_- ¿QUE? HAS DICHO MALFOY?- gritó fuera de si Harry- QUE CARAJO ME IMPORTA EL MALDITO HURON BOTADOR DE MALFOY NO METAS A ESE IDIOTA EN ESTO._

_- Harry, Malfoy me ayudo, Alexander Vólkov me acosa todo el tiempo cuando estoy sola y me amenazó muchas veces, hubo una noche que Malfoy me tuvo que acompañar a la sala común por que ese tipo me amenazó en medio de un pasillo delante de Malfoy y...- Hermione ya no podía contener las lagrimas._

_- ERES UNA TRAIDORA HERMIONE, FUE CON EL CON QUIEN PASASTE ESA TARDE??._

_- No Harry no estaba con Malfoy, estaba con Theodore Nott es un buen amigo y…_

_- BASTA, AHORA NO SOLO TE JUNTAS CON ESE MALDITO MORTIFAGO DE MALFOY SINO QUE ERES AMIGA DE OTRA SERPIENTE COMO NOTT??_

_- DEJA DE INTERRUMPIRME DE UNA PUTA VEZ HARRY POTTER – Hermione estaba desesperada no podía creer que Harry la tratara de traidora, trato de calmarse, quería a toda costa explicarle a Harry que se estaba equivocando- Harry solo te pido que me escuches solo eso…_

_En ese momento entró Ron en la habitación casi toda la sala común se entero de que ellos estaban teniendo discutiendo._

_- ¿Se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes dos? –pregunto Harry._

_- Pregúntale a esta traidora, ella aquí con su preparado monologo de que Alex no es buena persona, la muy mosquita muerta anda caminando por los pasillos con Malfoy como si fueran grandes amigos._

_- ¿Qué? ¿eso es cierto Hermione?_

_- No es así Ron, Malfoy solo me defendió Alexander trato de abusar de mi y sino fuera por el me hubiera violado._

_- ¿Estas loca Hermione? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Alex es genial –repuso Ron- y nunca haría una cosa semejante, además que te admira mucho, eso me lo dijo, no es capaz de hacer eso._

_- Ron, Harry, se están equivocando les juro que es la verdad._

_- Y no solo Malfoy esta de muy amiguito con ella también Nott- acotó Harry mirando a Ron._

_- Sabes Hermione realmente eres una traidora, Harry tiene razón._

_- Vieron yo se los dije, les dije que ese idiota iba a meterse en nuestra amistad y lo logro. Lo único que espero es que el día que se den cuenta no sea demasiado tarde para disculparse – los miro con tristeza y salió del cuarto llorando, se encerró en su habitación cuando llegó a su cama se tiró en ella y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes…le dolía en el alma que sus amigos no creyeran en ella._

_Fin flash black._

Cuando termino de recordar esa definitiva discusión que rompió la amistad de tanto años con sus queridos amigos miró la luna que en ese momento brillaba en el cielo nocturno iluminando todo el claro en donde ella se encontraba, un frió la recorrió por la espalda, se aferró a sus rodillas y puso la cabeza entre ella y las lagrimas asomaron nuevamente en sus ojos color miel.

Esa noche en la sala común de Slytherin una lechuza golpeo la ventana el que estaba mas cerca de esta era Blaise Zabinni, así que abrió la ventana permitiendo así que la lechuza entrara, esta pasó volando y se coloco enfrente de Draco y estiró una de sus patitas para que el rubio pudiera recoger su carta, cuando vio la lechuza la reconoció al instante, era una de las lechuzas que solía usar su padre. Tomo la carta y en ese momento la lechuza ululó y salió disparada por la ventana.

Draco abrió la carta y comenzó a leer…

_Draco:_

_Te informo que hubo nuevos sucesos que me llevaron a tomar esta determinación, no podemos esperar a que termines la escuela para unirte a nuestras filias, el momento de que te conviertas en mi orgullo y honres el apellido de nuestra familia va a llegar pronto, nuestro señor necesita a alguien joven y predispuesto para una misión dentro de Hogwarts, y que mas orgullo para mi que tú hijo mío tengas ese honor, así que te voy avisando que el día de tu iniciación se acerca, ya te avisaré._

_PD: Tu Madre te manda sus cordiales saludos._

_Tu Padre._

Draco ni bien terminó de leer esa carta se acercó a la chimenea y la tiró allí, vio como el fuego la consumía, tenia una bronca terrible por dentro, nadie le preguntó que era lo que él quería, su padre ya daba por hecho que él se convertiría en un mortífago. Pero ¿alguna vez se lo preguntó? No, nunca lo hizo, todo lo dio por sentado, siempre fue un juguete que se movió al antojo de su padre y estaba arto de eso, pero ¿le quedaba otra opción? Sabia que si lo desobedecía la que pagaría las consecuencias era su Madre y por nada en el mundo iba a permitir que ese hombre que se hacia llamar padre lastimara a su madre, ella era lo único bueno en su vida, así que resignado y desganado salio de la sala común bajo la mirada atenta de Alexander, necesitaba estar solo, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que odiaba a su padre, salio del castillo y camino por el sendero que lo llevaba al claro, ese lugar tenia la particularidad de hacerlo sentir mejor así que estaría allí un buen rato para despejar su mente…

Cuando llego se sentó sobre una enorme piedra y suspiro, luego respiro hondo y grito con todas sus fuerzas….- POR QUE ME HACES ESTO… TE ODIO- y se dejo caer abatido sintiendo como el aire de la noche golpeaba su rostro.

Un grito la sobresalto, en un principio tuvo miedo, aferró fuertemente su varita. Vio a alguien recostado sobre una piedra a pocos metros de ella, se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la sombra, a media que avanzaba sostenía con mas fuerza su varita cuando estaba a pocos pasos de él diviso una cabellara rubia platinada y el corazón le dio un vuelco, solo conocía a una sola persona con ese color de cabello y lo que menos quería era que Malfoy la viera allí, así que retrocedió unos pasos tratando no hacer ruido, pero en ese momento y por desgracia del destino tropezó con una pequeña roca y cayo al suelo, el ruido de algo golpeando contra el suelo llamó la atención del muchacho rubio y miró en dirección al ruido, vio una sombra en el suelo, automáticamente tomo su varita y caminó decidido apuntando con ella a la sombra que estaba en el piso.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – dijo con voz firme.

Se acerco hasta quedar a pocos pasos del sujeto y no pudo ver el rostro ya que estaba en las sombras, así que susurró un "Lumus" y de la punta de su varita salió una luz que iluminó el rostro de la persona que estaba allí, estaba esperando ver a cualquier persona, pero nunca imaginó que ella estaría allí.

- ¿Granger? ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?

- Podría preguntarte lo mismo yo a ti.

- Respóndeme –exigió.

- A ver déjame pensar- dijo mientras se levantaba- estaba muy tranquila en este lugar hasta que un loco de remate su puso a gritar – dijo ella sarcásticamente- invadiendo mi momento de tranquilidad.

- Ya largo de aquí – ordenó Malfoy.

- No me voy a ir yo llegue primero.

- No estoy de humor para tu caprichos Granger, quiero estar solo vete.

- No, vete tú – lo enfrento ella – yo también quiero estar sola.

- Búscate otro lugar.

- No quiero yo me quedo aquí –dijo ella y se sentó en el suelo.

- Pues yo también me quedó aquí sangre sucia.

- Como quieras Malfoy.

Los dos estaban sentados a pocos metros de distancia, el silencio era muy incomodo para ambos, pero ninguno se animaba a romper con el silencio de esa noche.

Hermione dio un largo suspiro, Malfoy la miró por un momento y sus miradas se encontraron, Draco desvió sus ojos de la chica, y miró la luna en ese momento dejó salir de su boca salio un suspiro profundo, eso llamó la atención de la castaña que lo miró extrañada. Así que dejo su orgullo de lado y le pregunto.

- ¿Mala noche?

Draco clavo sus grises iris sobre ella.

- Aparentemente la tuya tampoco ha sido buena.

- No un espanto –reconoció ella.

- Te aseguro que la mía fue peor.

- Me lo imagino –dijo ella- yo por lo menos no grito como loca.

- Ja ja… no me hagas reír Granger si tu no gritas yo soy un sangre sucia, te olvidas del griterío que armaste en pociones con Weasley.

Ella se calló por un momento y rió ante el comentario de Malfoy.

- Si, es verdad, tienes razón.

- Bueno por lo menos lo reconoces –siseo él y miró nuevamente la luna.

Hermione también la observó por unos momentos.

- Es hermosa ¿no crees? –le pregunto

Draco se volvió hacia ella.

- Si lo es –reconoció, no sabia por que estaba contestándole, pero sintió la necesidad.

- Cuando era pequeña me sentaba junto con mis padres en el balcón de mi habitación a mirar la luna, sentada en las rodillas de mi papá mientras que mi mamá me cantaba una canción, luego me dormía.

- Tienes suerte.

- ¿Por?

- Por que tus padres te quieren – dijo él.

- Seguramente tus padres también te quieren Malfoy son tus padres, las personas que te dieron la vida.

- Que ingenua Granger, ¿crees que alguna vez mi padre me sentó en sus rodillas a mirar la luna como lo hizo el tuyo? Jamás lo hizo y tampoco se lo permitía a mi madre – se callo por un momento y la miró, ella tenia los ojos clavados sobre los suyos.

- Lo lamento, no quise incomodarte.

- No lo haces, la verdad no ofende Granger.

- Pero a veces duele.

- Si, duele y mucho.

Nuevamente el silencio apareció entre ellos, cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, Hermione lo miraba y sentía una pena muy grande, no solo por ella, sino por que se imagino que la niñez de su enemigo no fue felicidad, tal vez en ese momento pudo entender un poco esa actitud tan fría y arrogante de Draco Malfoy, sin saber por que comenzó a cantar…

_Cuando fue la última vez que viste las estrellas,_

_Con los ojos cerrados_

_Y te aferraste como un naufrago a la orilla_

_De la espalda de alguien_

Draco se dio vuelta y la miro fijamente ella estaba con los ojos cerrado y cantando una canción, él solo cerró sus ojos y se dedico a escuchar cada palabra que salía de la boca de la castaña.

_Cuando fue la ultima vez que se te fue el amor_

_Por no dejarlo libre…_

_Cuaaaannndo_

_Cuando fue la última vez_

_Que te quisieron tanto_

_Cuaaaannndo_

_Cuando te gano el orgullo_

_Y te escondiste el llanto_

_Cuaaaannndo_

_Cuando volverás a ser_

_Lo que no fuiste nunca….._

Hermione se quedo callada y abrió los ojos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Malfoy allí con sus ojos cerrados. Se paro estaba teniendo un poco de frió y era tarde así que comenzó a caminar, tratando de no perturbar la tranquilidad del rubio.

Draco aún cuando ella termino de cantar seguía escuchando esa dulce voz en su cabeza, abrió los ojos y vio que ella se estaba yendo. No quería que se fuera, no supo por que lo hizo pero mando a la mierda su orgullo y la llamó.

- Granger –ella al escuchar que la llamaba se paro y giró a verlo – no te vallas.

La castaña lo miró un poco sorprendida le dedico una sonrisa.

- Es un poco tarde y esta refrescando mucho – le dijo.

Se levanto del suelo y camino hacia ella, bajo la mirada de sorpresa de la castaña, cuando llegó a unos pasos se saco su capa y se acerco a menos de 10 centímetros de su cuerpo y le puso su capa sobre los hombros.

No le dijo nada, Hermione lo miraba extrañada, de pronto se separo de ella y camino hacia el lugar en donde antes estaba y se volvió a sentar, ella por su parte dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia Draco y después de medio segundo de pensarlo se sentó a su lado. Ese silencio no era incomodo como los otros, ambos necesitaban compañía, no hablaban, no hacia falta solo estaban así uno al lado del otro. Luego de un rato Draco sintió la cabeza de ella apoyada en su hombro, la miró extrañado, no supo cuando Hermione apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro, pero no le importo, por que vio que ella estaba profundamente dormida, su respiración era pausada y relajada. Sonrió al verla, no se dio cuenta en que momento ella se durmió, llevó una de sus manos y saco uno de los mechones castaños que caían sobre su rostro y lo puso detrás de su oreja, solo la observaba, luego rozó con el dorso de su mano su mejilla y sintió que esta era suave como la seda, aunque pudo notar que estaba muy fría. Así que optó por despertarla, miro su reloj de muñeca y vio que eran las 2 de la madrugada, no tuvo noción del tiempo, pero habían pasado casi 2 hs.

- Granger –la llamó en un susurro, ella se removió un poco pero no despertó- Granger – volvió a llamarla mientras la sacudía muy suave su hombro.

- Si Ginny yo te ayudo, pero mañana –dijo la castaña entre sueños, eso provoco una risa por parte del rubio.

- Granger vamos arriba es mejor que te vallas a dormir- le dijo esta vez levantando un poco el tono de voz.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Por qué estas en mi cuarto? – le pregunto confundida.

- Jajajaja…- rió el rubio- mira a tu alrededor Granger digamos que no estoy en tu cuarto.

Ella dio un largo bostezo y luego se estiro, miró a su alrededor y recordó todo, ni se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida.

- Tengo sueño y me duele todo – le confesó- estoy completamente entumecida.

- Si yo también, no nos dimos cuenta de la hora pero hace mas de 2 hs que estamos aquí sentados.

- ¿2 hs? Wuaw… se me paso volando…- y volvió a bostezar.

- Bueno será mejor que entremos al castillo, creo que mañana vamos a tener un resfriado.

- Si vamos…

Los dos caminaron sumidos en el silencio, entraron al castillo muy sigilosamente para no ser descubiertos, era tarde se suponía que no habría ningún profesor, pero no se podían arriesgar… Hermione camino hacia las escaleras, le dolía todo el cuerpo sobre todo la cintura.

- Bueno Malfoy buenas noches- le dijo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

- Te acompaño a tu sala, por si llega a estar el idiota de Vólkov por allí –se apresuro a decir.

Ella no le dijo nada solo se dispuso a caminar seguida de él, después de unos diez minutos llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda. Hermione estuvo unos minutos tratando de despertar a la dama gorda hasta que lo logro, Draco reía ante el sermón que le estaba dando el retrato sobre que esas no eran horas de llegar para una jovencita, Hermione miro a Malfoy.

- No es gracioso – le susurró.

- Hasta mañana Granger- se dio media vuelta y desapareció por el largo corredor.

- Jovencita ¿piensas entrar? –dijo enojada la Dama gorda.

Ella asintió y luego entro en la sala común, era mas que obvio que todos estaban dormidos cuando llego a su curto se dejo caer con una sonrisa tonta en su cama, cuando iba a comenzar a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, cuando noto que aún llevaba la túnica de Malfoy con el emblema de Slytherin, rió para sus adentros, se puso el pijama y se abrazo a la capa de Draco Malfoy y se quedó profundamente dormida.


	9. Amenaza

Capitulo 9: Amenaza

Esa mañana se despertó cansada pero feliz, si se sentía feliz, como siempre sus compañeras de cuarto estaban dormidas, era temprano pero quería darse un baño y relajar un poco sus músculos, sentía todo su cuerpo dolorido y el agua caliente le iba a sentar mas que bien. Así que sin pensarlo fue hacia el baño, lleno la bañera y se metió, cerró sus ojos y recordó cada palabra dicha por ella y por él la noche anterior. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro, ella ya no sabia que pensar de Draco Malfoy, mas allá que es un egocéntrico, engreído, caprichoso y muy vanidoso, eso lo tenia mas que claro, pero anoche había descubierto un lado de Malfoy que la perturbó, se dio cuenta que mas allá de esa mascara de frialdad e indiferencia que él mostraba a todos, había un chico que sufría y mucho, que era vulnerable, y ella lo quería ayudar, no sabia como, pero de alguna manera lo iba a intentar. Lo que mas le llamaba la atención del rubio eran sus ojos, grises y fríos como un día nublado con tormenta, si eso era, en los ojos de Malfoy veía el tormento de él.

Cuando termino se vistió, la imagen que le reflejó el espejo la dejo un poco consternada, se notaba unas ojeras enormes bajo sus ojos, así que opto por ir sigilosamente al cajón de Ginny y tomó un poco de corrector para disimular esas ojeras, luego de maquillarse un poco y conforme con su logro salio del baño, tomó la túnica que Malfoy le había prestado y la guardo en su mochila, tendría que encontrar el momento adecuado para devolvérsela, salió de la sala común y se fue directo a desayunar.

Entró en el gran salón y como era más que de suponer muy pocos estudiantes estaban allí, así que se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor y se dispuso a desayunar. Después de unos 15 minutos sintió una mirada sobre ella, levanto la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin pero nadie la miraba, así que dirigió su vista a la entrada del gran salón y allí estaba el, bajo el marco de la puerta observándola, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Hermione sintió como el rubor subía a sus mejillas y aparto la vista, Draco por su parte caminó con la cabeza bien alta hacia su mesa y se dispuso a desayunar, pero de vez en cuando miraba a la castaña.

Draco no había pasado una buena noche, luego de llegar a su habitación se recostó en su cama, trato de conciliar el sueño pero no lo lograba, dentro de su cabeza sonaba una y otra vez la voz de Hermione Granger cantando esa canción… odiaba no poder dormir y mas odiaba no poder dejar de pensar en Granger, sentía algo en el pecho, no podía descifrar que era, solo que tenia que ver con ella. Luego de dar y dar vueltas llego a la conclusión de que estaba obsesionado con esa sangre sucia, así como una vez lo estuvo con varias chicas, entonces cayó en la cuenta que para poder sacarse a Granger de la cabeza debería estar con ella, no relacionarse de una forma sentimental, eso no estaba permitido para un Malfoy, lo que haría era saciarse de ella y una vez que la tuviera y se cansara de ella la dejaría y se buscaría otra. Si esa era la solución, mucho mas tranquilo ahora si se dispuso a dormir…

**********************

La clase de DCAO comenzó sin ningún problema, Harry y Ron estaban sentados al lado de Vólkov, y Hermione con Neville. Escuchaba atentamente a Tonks pero de vez en cuando desviaba su vista hacia cierto rubio, el estaba concentrado en la clase, tenia una expresión fría, y sintió un nudo en el estomago cuando vio a Pansy acariciar la espalda de Draco. La pluma que en esos momentos sostenía se le cayó haciendo un ruido, provocó que varias cabezas voltearan a mirarla incluida la del rubio, maldiciendo por su torpeza levantó la pluma, bajo la mirada hacia su libro con las mejillas coloradas y no volvió a apartar la vista de allí.

La clase terminó y enseguida ella salio disparada fuera del aula, aun tenia en la mochila la capa de Malfoy, pensaba y pensaba la forma de devolvérsela, sin saber porque sus pies la condujeron hacia las mazmorras, cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba un escalofrió la recorrió. Tomó uno de los pasillos, no sabía a donde la llevaría ese corredor pero lo único que quería era salir de allí…

Caminó por el pasillo hasta que una sonrisa la sobresaltó…

Valla Granger que sorpresa verte por aquí – murmuró una voz detrás de ella.

Hermione se dio vuelta y se quedó sin aires, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar, allí estaba él, la castaña no aparto sus ojos de los de él. Mientras que Malfoy se había llevado una gran sorpresa al ver al Granger merodeando por las mazmorras.

Hola Malfoy – dijo ella mientras apartaba su mirada de la de él, ella se descolgó la mochila y la puso sobre el piso, la abrió y saco de esta la túnica que Draco le había prestado la noche anterior, el rubio seguía paso a paso cada movimiento de ella- en realidad te estaba buscando –le dijo mientras se levantaba y le tendía la capa para que él la agarrar- vine a devolverte esto, fue muy amable de tu parte el prestármela.

Draco hizo una mueca que a Hermione le erizo la piel.

¿Eso es lo que le dirás a Snape cuando te vea por las mazmorras? No te lo va a creer –dijo con malicia, mientras que ella seguía con el brazo extendido para que él tomara la capa- Sabes te la puedes quedar no la quiero, ahora ya te pertenece, no quiero nada que haya tocado tú inmunda piel.

Hermione se sintió decepcionada. No sabía como había esperado que fuera su encuentro con Malfoy pero había albergado la pequeña esperanza de que las cosas hubieran cambiado un poco.

¿Por qué me miras así Granger? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? –pregunto maliciosamente- o no ya lo se… esperabas que te de las gracias y que ahora seamos amiguitos. Lamento decepcionarte Granger – y lanzó una siniestra carcajada.

¿Es que nada cambió? – pregunto ella con tristeza mientras que los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

¿Qué pensabas? – le pregunto- que después de que…bueno lo que pasó ayer ahora tú y yo podríamos llegar a ser amigos o algo así… no te equivoques Granger yo no te soporto.

Guardo silencio unos minutos y la miro estudiándola, ella estaba con las mejillas coloradas, se notaba en su expresión la decepción que sentía, le estaba haciendo daño y eso lo hacia sentir mucho mejor.

Es tan repulsivo verte saltar de la silla y levantar la mano desesperada cuando un profesor hace una pregunta- se mofó - ¿No te das cuenta lo patética que eres? Siempre quieres saberlo todo, y demostrar que eres la mas inteligente, como si eso te hiciera mejor persona. Siempre dando el ejemplo acatando las reglas y castigando a los que no las cumplen, eres como una vieja que se esconde detrás de sus libros para no ver lo patética de tu existencia. Potter y Weasley ya se han dado cuenta y que pasó… te reemplazaron –hizo una mueca de desprecio- Dime sinceramente Granger ¿no te has dado cuenta que Nott te tiene lastima y que por eso se acercó a ti?

Draco observo como ella se hacia mas y mas vulnerable a cada palabra que de su boca salía. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pestaño y un par rodaron por sus mejillas, pero entonces ella fijo sus ojos color miel en los de él.

Veo que te has fijado mucho en Theo y en mi, Malfoy –soltó ella con un tono cargado de rencor, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar y volteo a verlo y le dijo- creo que en vez de criticar tanto mi vida, deberías fijarte un poco en la tuya- siseo ella- debe ser muy duro tener un padre que te desprecie y una madre que no mueve un solo dedo por su hijo, puede que tengas razón en lo que hayas dicho de mi, pero yo por lo menos tengo amigos y tu estas solo Malfoy completamente solo…- hizo una pausa lo miro nuevamente y continuó- es muy triste … muy triste… Buenas noches – y salió corriendo de las mazmorras lo único que quería era llegar a su sala común, se fijo en su mano que aun tenia la túnica de Malfoy, así que la tiro al suelo y le dio una patada, las lagrimas salían como cataratas de sus ojos, pero no le importo lo único que quería era irse a su habitación.

Las piernas de Draco se movieron por si solas en dirección en la que segundos antes había desaparecido la Gryffindor, la veía correr como loca, quería llegar a ella y alcanzarla, no sabia muy bien para que, pero solo necesitaba ver en sus ojos que no lo odiaba, aunque después de lo que le dijo tenia muy pocas esperanzas, de pronto vio como ella se detenía, tiraba al suelo la túnica que él le había dado y luego la pateaba, eso lo desconcertó, corrió un poco mas… pero se detuvo cuando llego al lado de su capa, la levantó y sintió un olor a flores salir de ella, era su perfume, era su aroma la llevó inconcientemente hacia su nariz y aspiró hondo, dejo llenar cada recodo de su cuerpo con ese perfume, y luego se odio por eso…

¿Persiguiendo a la sangre sucia Malfoy? –siseo Alexander Vólkov que había presenciado toda la escena.

Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar al Slytherin.

No te importa –respondió el rubio, necesitaba descargarse, quería golpear algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, y allí frente a sus ojos tenía a Vólkov con una mueca divertida en el rostro y no lo soporto. De un solo movimiento se abalanzó hacia Alexander e impacto tan fuerte su puño en la cara de este que le partió la nariz, Vólkov chillo de dolor y luego trato de golpear a Malfoy pero el dolor era tan intenso que veía todo en rojo ya que la nariz no paraba de sangrarle.

Draco esquivó los golpes de Alexander, y luego volvió a golpearlo, pero esta vez de manera constante, nuevamente golpeo su nariz, luego su puño izquierdo en el estomago de este, Alex se doblo en dos a causa del dolor, después patio su espalda haciendo que cayera de boca al suelo, así lo pateo una y otra vez… una multitud de alumnos se había congregado cerca de ellos, pero ninguno se atrevía a meterse, de repente apareció el profesor Snape, que trato de sostener a Draco, pero estaba fuera de control, en ese mismo momento aparecieron Potter y Weasley que comenzaron a ayudar a Alexander a ponerse de pie, eso lo enfureció mas, de un solo movimiento se libro de su profesor y volvió a la carga contra Vólkov. Harry se percato de eso y se giro a Malfoy muy rápido saco su varita y apunto al rubio, que se frenó en seco mirándolo con odio.

Déjalo en paz Malfoy, no te atrevas a tocarlo –le dijo Harry amenazadoramente.

¿Cómo puedes defender a ese sujeto? Es una maldita rata –escupió Draco sin quitar los ojos de Harry.

La rata aquí eres tú, no te acerques a Alex ni a ninguno de nosotros.

Potter que ciego que estas –pronunció esas palabras muy tranquilo, eso dejo a Harry sorprendido- ese tipo merece muchos más, ¿o no te ha contado lo que le hizo a Granger? Seguro que no.

Harry se quedó helado con lo que le dijo Malfoy, y tuvo por un momento una sensación extraña. Todos los que estaban presenciando esa escena no daban crédito a lo que veían, el más sorprendido era Snape, ya que Draco se acerco muy tranquilo hacia Alexander que estaba siendo sostenido por Ron. Cuando el pelirrojo vio que Malfoy iba hacia el dijo.

No te acerques a él Malfoy.

Draco no le hizo caso y cuando estuvo a poco metros del rostro ensangrentado de Alexander dijo muy bajo, pero suficientemente fuerte para que Potter y Weasley escucharan.

Solo te voy a hacer un advertencia, nunca mas te atrevas a volver a golpearla, por que la próxima vez te mataré- se dio media vuelta y sin mirar a nadie, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Ron y Harry desapareció por el pasillo.

Harry se volvió hacia Alex.

Te vamos a llevar a la enfermería, te ves fatal – le hizo una mirada a Ron y los tres se encaminaron a la enfermería, aunque ninguno dijo nada al respecto, Ron estaba completamente en blanco y confundido, Harry aun le resonaban las ultimas palabras de Malfoy, mientas que Alexander juraba una y otra vez que Draco Malfoy había firmado su sentencia, a partir de ese momento lamentaría haberse metido con él.

Humillada, pisoteada, ingenua, tonta y súper idiota, así se sentía Hermione, ¿en que momento llegó a pensar que Draco Malfoy podría llegar a tener sentimientos? Cuando llego a su habitación se dejo caer en su cama, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, aun sentía como las palabras se colaban por su corazón desgarrándolo, en ese momento se dio cuenta, se sentía mas deprimida que nunca, aunque los días anteriores se auto convencía de que Malfoy no significaba para ella, llegó a la conclusión aunque le doliese que sin ninguna razón , se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy . No sabia desde que momento, aunque tenia la duda de que sino había estado enamorada secretamente de él desde el primer día que lo vio, por eso le lastimaban tanto sus indultos. Por eso no entendía a su corazón, ¿Qué le vio? Se auto preguntó. Si era lindo y mucho, su mirada que derretían a cualquiera, pero ella no era una de esas tontas chicas superficiales que se dejan engatusar por la belleza. Se movió quedando boca abajo y golpeó muy fuerte la almohada. Escucho que alguien entraba en la habitación y giró levemente su cabeza cuando sintió que su colchón se hundía por que alguien se había sentado junto a ella.

Herms… ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto Ginny.

Me quiero morir Ginny

¿Pero que dices? Como vas a decir eso –la pelirroja estaba sorprendida por lo que le dijo su amiga.

Soy una mala persona.

Eso no es verdad Hermione, tú eres la mejor persona que conocí en mi vida ¿Qué es lo que te lleva a decir eso?

Hermione la miro y se aferró a ella, lloró en su hombro…

Lo único que deseo es desaparecer Ginny.

Pero ¿Qué te paso? Hermione me estas preocupando.

No te lo puedo contar, no lo entenderías y me juzgarías.

Bien Hermione, si no me lo quieres contar a mi, no lo hagas pero no te lo guardes, no te hace bien – le dijo Ginny acariciando la cabeza de Hermione.

Gracias Ginny.

Bueno a ver pon una sonrisita –la animó la pelirroja- que no sabes el chisme que tengo.

A ver suéltalo –dijo sin muchos ánimos.

No, no, no… con esos ánimos no vale la pena contarlo, primero una sonrisa- exigió.

Así te gusta –dijo la castaña mientras le mostraba a la pelirroja toda su perfecta en una forzada sonrisa.

Me das miedo- dijo fingiendo un escalofríos.

¿Me lo vas a contar?

Si ya va… pero no te lo vas a poder creer- hizo una pausa y miro a Hermione que esperaba- bueno hace un rato Malfoy…- Hermione al escuchar ese nombre sintió una punzada en su pecho- en el pasillo principal agarró a trompadas a Alexander Vólkov – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos- luego vino el profesor Snape y trato de separarlos pero no pudo, después llegaron Harry y Ron para ayudar a Vólkov, cuando Malfoy trato de golpear de vuelta a Alexander Harry lo apunto con su varita y el hurón…- Ginny se cayó de repente.

¡Por Merlín Ginny sigue contando! –suplicó Hermione- ¿Alguno salio herido? ¿Harry lastimo a Malfoy? o viceversa?

No… nada de eso, Harry le dijo a Malfoy que no se acercara a Alex, y luego Malfoy dijo algo muy raro, pero no lo entendí –le explico la pelirroja.

¿Qué dijo? –Hermione estaba ansiosa de saber.

Bueno le dijo que estaba equivocado en confiar en el y que es una rata.

Eso no es ninguna novedad –acotó Hermione.

No pero allí no termina todo, después Harry le dijo que la única rata era él y Malfoy le dijo que estaba ciego, que Alexander se merecía mucho mas por eso que te hizo a vos, yo me quede sorprendida y Harry también, ahora yo me pregunto Hermione ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Vólkov?

Supongo que el haberme alejado de los chicos, ellos siempre fueron mis amigos –se apresuró a mentir.

Si seguro, pero ahí no termina luego Malfoy se acerco a Vólkov y luego lo amenazó le dijo que si se volvía a tocarte lo mataba- finalizó Ginny mirando enigmáticamente.

Hermione se quedó en blanco, no entendía nada, primero la humilla y luego a los pocos segundos la protegía de Vólkov.

¿Tu que opinas?- le pregunto Ginny.

La verdad que no entiendo nada de nada – por lo menos no le mintió a Ginny, por que la verdad era que no entendía nada.

Bueno pero no me vas a negar que el comportamiento de Malfoy no es raro ¿o si?

Ginny la verdad que no quiero hablar ni de Harry, Ron, Malfoy y Vólkov, por mi que se vayan los cuatro a la mierda- dijo Hermione poniéndole fin a la discusión aunque por dentro se moría de intriga por saber que fue lo que paso realmente, la pelirroja la miro encogiéndose de hombros.

********************

En la enfermería estaban Harry y Ron esperando a que la Señora 6omfrey terminada de arreglar la nariz de Alex, la enfermera los hizo que esperaran afuera, así que ambos salieron a esperar al Slytherin en el pasillo, Harry se estaba comiendo los sesos por saber que insinuaba Malfoy, tenia el bichito de la duda comiéndole por dentro, pero no por lo que le dijo el rubio, sino por que se acordó de la discusión que tuvo con Hermione y ella le dijo que Alex trató de abusar de ella, y ahora el maldito hurón supuestamente lo confirmaba, se sentía fatal, no sabia que creer realmente, Hermione junto con Ron fueron sus compañeros de aventuras desde siempre y Alex lo conocía desde hace poco, pero la verdad estaba confundido, pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión primero averiguaría bien como habían sido las cosas.

Ron por su parte estaba mas confundido que Harry, Alex en un principio le cayo pésimo, no solo cuando lo conoció lo insulto a él y a Hermione, sino que estaba seguro que parte de los que su amiga decía era verdad, por que ella no se inventaría una cosa semejante. Pero también estaba el hecho de que este último tiempo que compartió con Alex le había cambiado totalmente la imagen que tenia de él y le agradaba. Así que no sabia que pensar, fijo su vista en Harry que tenía una expresión de concentración absoluta, seguramente estaría pensando lo mismo que él.

¿Harry que es lo que piensas?

No se que pensar Ron –dijo Harry mientras fijaba sus ojos en Ron- todo esto es demasiado confuso.

Si demasiado, pero ¿tu que crees?

Me suena demasiado extraño el comportamiento de Malfoy –hizo una pausa- pero no termino de entender, ¿Por qué Malfoy amenazaría a Alex? Es decir todos sabemos que Draco Malfoy odia a Hermione, y por eso me suena tan extraño sus amenazas a Alex.

¿Crees que Alex alguna vez llego a lastimar a Hermione?

No lo sé Ron, pero luego de esto no se que pensar, recuerdo la noche que discutimos con Hermione y la verdad si llega a ser cierto tu y yo le debemos una disculpa a Hermione, y sino llegara a ser verdad ¿Por qué Malfoy inventaría algo así?

Ni idea –dijo Ron- pero conociendo a Malfoy y el odio que nos tiene es capaz de inventar cualquier cosa con tal de lastimar a Hermione o a nosotros.

Se que hay algo, pero no puedo creer en la posibilidad de que Alex le halla hecho algo a Hermione, si así seria te juro que lo mataría con mis propias manos.

El sentimiento es mutuo Harry, si me llego a enterar que todo esto no es un invento de Malfoy te juro que yo te apoyo en matar a Alex.

¿Y como crees que deberíamos actuar? –pregunto Harry.

¿A mi me preguntas? Se supone que tú eres el menos impulsivo de los dos.

Bueno creo que por lo pronto será mejor seguir como ahora hasta averiguar algo, vigilar a Alex y si vemos que se acerca a Hermione con otras intenciones actuamos.

Me parece bien –dijo Ron- hay que estar atentos a todos los movimientos de…- pero no pudo terminar la frase por que Alex salía por la puerta de la enfermería.

No tenían por que esperarme –dijo Alex.

¿Estas bien? –pregunto Harry.

Si no me duele nada pero creo que los moretones van a tardar unos días en irse –Alex los miraba extrañado, tanto Harry como Ron estaban extraños y tenia la sospecha del por que de esa actitud- Bueno chicos yo me voy a mi sala común por que quiero descansar, Ron- dijo mirando al pelirrojo- si quieres mas tarde nos juntamos para ayudarte con las tareas.

Si no hay problema, si te sientes en condiciones claro esta –dijo el pelirrojo, aun le costaba creer que Alex era una mala persona.

Bueno chicos nos vemos –dijo Alex mientras caminaba hacia su sala común.

Hasta luego –dijeron ambos Gryffindor mientras emprendían el camino a su torre.

****************************

Draco por su parte estaba furioso, estaba en su cuarto maldiciendo internamente su momento de debilidad, si por que eso fue lo que tuvo, debilidad, él y su maldita bocota, ¿Por qué mierda tuvo que amenazar a Vólkov delante de Potter y Weasley? Ni siquiera supo por que lo hizo, pero sentía en su pecho una pesadez no muy normal, y eso lo ponía frenético.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella una deslumbrante morena entró, Draco puso sus ojos en blanco lo que menos quería en esos momentos era que Pansy viniera a molestarlo.

Largo –dijo sin mirar a Pansy.

Pero ella hizo oídos sordos, se acerco a la cama del rubio y paso una de sus manos por el pecho de Draco.

¿Eres sorda? Vete.

Pero Draki amor, te extraño y pensé que…

¿Piensas? –siseó- largo no estoy de humor para ver tu cara Pansy.

Pero…

No entiendes, VETE, -grito- NO TE QUIERO CERCA.

¿Por qué me tratas así Draco? Tu sabes que te quiero y que…

Me importa muy poco que me quieres –le dijo mientras la miraba fijo- no te lo vuelvo a repetir, vete, si sabes lo que te conviene.

Pansy ahogo un sollozo y salio disparada de la habitación. Draco bufó molesto, Pansy lograba exasperarlo y mucho más en el estado en que se encontraba en esos momentos, así que lo que menos quería era que ella volviera, se levanto de la cama y salió. Iba a dar una vuelta por el castillo necesitaba despejar su mente. Cuando pasó por la sala común pudo divisar a Zabinni en un sillón con una llorosa Pansy a su lado, este le miró por un momento con suspicacia, pero Draco no le dio importancia continuando con su camino.

*************************

Hermione estaba en el claro junto con Theo, cuando sus amigos llegaron a la sala común la miraron de manera extraña y como ella tenia muchas cosas que pensar salio sin siquiera mirarlos, en el camino se encontró con Theo y como serpiente que era y la astucia era una de sus cualidades se dio cuenta que le pasaba algo, así que opto por acompañarla, no hablaron en todo el camino hasta llegar al claro. Ella pensaba en las palabras que le dijo Ginny, necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesita que no las juzgaran y creía que el chico que tenia a su lado se había ganado su confianza así que se armo de valor.

Theo –susurró, en ese momento el castaño la miro con una sonrisa- ¿puedo contarte algo?

Por supuesto Hermione.

Pero tienes que prometerme por sobre todas las cosas que solo quedará entre tú y yo.

Tienes mi palabra –le dijo Theo.

Bueno la verdad no se por donde empezar –suspiró y de tan solo pensarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Por el principio –le dijo mientras limpiaba un par de lágrimas de los ojos de la chica.

Es raro, es un sentimiento que no se como explicarlo y para serte sincera ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que me pasa, o lo peor de todo es que estoy tan confundida.

Es lógico –dijo Theo, ella lo miró extrañada- así es el amor Hermione y no me puedes negar que estas enamorada.

¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? – estaba sorprendida y Theo rió- ¿soy tan obvia?

Bastante –reconoció el castaño- tienes un brillo especial en los ojos, el mismo que yo tuve alguna vez.

Que perceptivo –le dijo ella.

Jajaja… es una de mis cualidades, pero dime ¿Quién es el afortunado de ser el dueño de tu gran corazón?

Creo que no te gustaría saberlo.

Hermione te voy a decir una sola cosa y que te quede claro, no te avergüences por lo que sientes, no es malo estar enamorado.

Eso lo sé, pero lo malo es de quien –sentenció Hermione.

Creo yo que cierto chico de Slytherin de cabellos rubios y ojos grises ¿me equivoco?

Hermione lo miró con la boca desencajada.

No me mires de esa manera Hermione.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Bueno por lo menos no me lo niegas.

No… bueno quiero decir… que… creo que te estas confundiendo… en realidad no…

Hermione – ella lo miró- no te engañes a vos misma.

Theo realmente me siento fatal –confesó- por que la verdad ni yo misma puedo entender como me enamoré de él, después de 7 año insultos y desprecios. Lo peor de todo que me siento como una traidora.

El amor no tiene explicación Hermione, solo sucede, pero lo que no entiendo es por que te juzgas a vos misma de traidora.

Es que me siento muy mal, si esto llega a oídos de Harry y Ron….

¿Por qué tiene que llegar a oídos de ellos? Además es tu felicidad y si tú eres feliz con Malfoy ellos deberían estar contentos por que tú estas feliz.

Theo esto es surrealista y bizarro.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Por que es fácil, si puede ser que yo este enamorada de… bueno sabes de quien… y que es mas que obvio que nunca en la vida podría a llegar a pasar algo entre él y yo, por el simple echo de que el es sangre pura y yo una sangre sucia y además de que me odia.

No te odia Hermione.

Eso no es verdad, el me lo hace saber cada día de mi vida –le dijo ella mientras suspiraba.

Te estas equivocando, se que no te odia.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Por el simple echo que si te odiara no se preocuparía por ti como él lo hace –dijo Theo.

¿Preocuparse? ¿Theo te sientes bien? –le preguntó extrañada.

Me siento mejor que nunca Hermione pero él se preocupa por ti, lo se por que él mismo me pidió que te vigilara.

No entiendo Theo se mas claro.

El me contó que Alexander Vólkov tenía obsesión contigo, y lo que me pidió muy sutilmente es que te cuide, que no te deje sola un momento.

¿Por eso te acercaste a mí?

No, no confundas las cosas yo me acerque a ti mucho antes de que él me lo dijera, la verdad Hermione ¿crees que Malfoy le pediría a alguien que te cuidara si supuestamente te odia?

No lo sé.

Pues piénsalo –dijo Theo mientras se ponía de pie- ahora me voy por que seguramente tendrás que acomodar tus ideas y además me esta dando hambre, nos vemos, cualquier cosa ya sabes cuenta conmigo- y se alejó dejando a Hermione mas confundida que nunca.

***************************

Draco caminó hacia el prado que siempre lo desconectaba de su maldita realidad, cuando llego vio para disgusto suyo que allí estaba la gran causante de sus problemas, Hermione Granger, y no estaba sola, Theodore Nott estaba con ella, pero desde donde estaba no podía escuchar de lo que hablaban, sintió nuevamente esa pesadez en su estomago, pero lo ignoró, se moría de ganas por saber de que hablaban esos dos, y trató de acercarse con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido.

Se escabulló por unos yuyos que lo cubrían bastante y de allí podía captar algo de la conversación de esos dos, aunque no mucho por que hablaban con un tono bastante bajo.

Le costaba escuchar de vez en cuando llegaban a sus oídos frases como _él se preocupa por ti,_ o _Alexander Vólkov tenía obsesión contigo,_ ante la mención de ese idiota apretó su puño inconsciente, pero de pronto una frase captó su atención y trato de escuchar mas atentamente… _crees que Malfoy…._ pero no pudo saber mas por que un pequeño sapo le saltó sobre sus pies, lo hizo dar un respingo y temió que lo hayan descubierto, luego vio como Nott se levantaba dejando a la castaña allí.

Cuando Theo se perdió de su vista se acercó de a poco hacia ella, la castaña estaba de espaldas sin percatarse de su presencia, vio como la chica arrancaba una margarita y comenzaba a deshojarla, una actitud un poco extraña, se suponía que a las chicas le gustaban las flores y cuando tenían una a mano lo primero que hacían era sentir su aroma, pero no ella no hacia eso sino que iba sacando de uno en uno los pétalos. Se acerco un poco más y la escuchó murmurar… "_me quiere…no me quiere…me quiere"_ eso hizo que Draco esbozara una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y se acercó mas, cuando estaba detrás de ella se agachó para estas a la altura de su oído y murmurar.

¿Quién te quiere Granger?

Hermione grito sobresaltada y enseguida se dio vuelta, sentía las mejillas al rojo vivo al ver a Draco Malfoy riendo como loco.

Eres un idiota lo sabias –dijo indignada- casi me matas del susto idiota.

Tendrías….jajajaja….que….ver…jajajaja….tu….jajajaja….cara –todo eso lo dijo agarrándose el estomago.

¿Cuántos años tienes? 5 por que te aseguro Malfoy que te estas comportando como uno.

Es que…-suspiró tratando de calmarse- es que la verdad…jajaja –volvió a reír- tendrías que ver tu cara Granger pagaría una fortuna por tener una cámara de fotos.

Inmaduro –dijo ella alejándose de Malfoy.

Oye espera –le dijo mientras caminaba apresurado para alcanzarla.

Déjame en paz de una maldita vez.

Esa boca Granger, no te enseñaron que no esta bien decir palabrotas, creo que no.

Muérete- siseo ella sin mirarlo.

¿Y no me vas a decir a quien quieres Granger? –le dijo mientras la agarraba de su brazo y la giraba para que lo mirara.

Las piernas de Hermione flaquearon un momento, una corriente la recorrió por todo el cuerpo erizando su piel, trató de soltarse pero Malfoy no lo permitía.

Suéltame Malfoy

No, quiero que me digas ¿en quien pensabas Granger?

No te importa

¿Era en mí? –siseó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella pensó que el mundo se le venia encima, acaso sabia lo que ella sentía por el.

No es de tu incumbencia Malfoy, ahora suéltame.

Y si no lo hago ¿Qué me harás?

¿Por qué Malfoy? –le preguntó Hermione mientras un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos- ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme la vida tan miserable? Tanto te gusta verme sufrir, por que lo logras siempre, siento cada vez que te veo que lo único que me importa es desaparecer, ya ni ganas tengo de comer ni dormir, solo por que tú haces de mi mundo un infierno –le dijo Hermione- y cada vez que te veo lo único que quiero es morirme Malfoy, para no sufrir mas… que irónico ¿no crees? Has realizado tu gran logro, lastimarme tanto y hacerme sentir tan poca cosa que ya ni mi vida vale la pena…- terminó de decir eso se soltó del rubio y echo a correr.

Draco por su parte se quedó allí parado, las palabras de ella se colaron de una forma tan onda en su pecho que esa pesadez que sentía se hizo aun mas y mas profunda, se odio por eso ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Abatido se dejó caer sobre el pasto y cerró los ojos, las palabras de ellas resonaban una y otra vez como puñales en su corazón… ¿Corazón? ¿Acaso él tenia uno? Tenia la duda de que ella sentía algo por alguien, la pregunta era ¿por quien? No dormiría tranquilo hasta que no lo descubriera, por que cuando a Draco Malfoy se le metía algo en la cabeza no paraba hasta averiguarlo.


	10. Un extraño castigo con Snape

Capitulo 10: Extraño castigo con Snape.

La semana pasó volando para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, ya que el sábado seria la primera salida a Hogsmeade, así que ese viernes todos los alumnos esperaban ansiosos el fin de semana.

Harry y Ron caminaban hacia su siguiente clase luego del almuerzo, no les llamo la atención que su "ex amiga" Hermione Granger no fuera a comer, esa semana casi ni se la veía en el comedor, cuando llegaba a clases estaba como perdida y en otro mundo ya ni siquiera participaba respondiendo las preguntas de los profesores, el estado de Hermione les estaba preocupando mucho, ellos trataron de acercarse pero ella cada vez que los veía los evadía, así que estaban mas que preocupados, Ginny habló con ellos y les dijo que Hermione no estaba nada bien, les explico que ella trato de hablar con las castaña pero que no le quiso decir nada. Y para completar Alexander no se separaba ni a sol ni a sombra de ellos dos, cosa que les parecía extraño.

-¿Harry no has visto a Hermione hoy? –preguntó un preocupado Ron.

-La verdad que no, ni siquiera fue a desayunar hoy, me preocupa mucho Ron –dijo Harry- me gustaría poder hablar con ella, pero casi siempre nos ignora.

-Esta decidido Harry hoy en la noche la acorralamos en la sala común.

-Ja… como si fuera tan fácil –espetó Harry.

-¿Qué se te ocurre? Tampoco esta en la biblioteca- le recordó el pelirrojo- hace días que vamos y nunca esta.

-Eso es lo mas extraño de todo, ella siempre iba a la biblioteca y ahora casi ni pone un pie en ella.

-La verdad que es lo más preocupante de todo.

-Lo se Ron ¿Has visto hoy a Alex?

-No, y por favor no lo llames que aparece –dijo Ron.

Dicho y hecho ni bien mencionaron a Alexander este los llamo.

-Chicos!!! Hola – dijo Alex mientras se acercaba a los dos Gryffindors.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y le susurró a Harry un "te lo dije"

-¿Van para pociones?

-Si Alex –respondió Harry.

-Bueno entonces vamos los tres juntos- acotó alegre Alex.

Así Harry, Ron y Alex se encaminaron hacia el aula de pociones, al entrar vieron que Hermione ya estaba allí, ella al verlos giró y se encontró con la mirada verde de Harry sobre ella y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza que ella no correspondió.

Los tres tomaron asiento juntos, tanto para el moreno como para el pelirrojo se les hacia complicado estar con Alex, luego de esa pelea que tuvo con Malfoy se dedicaron a observarlo, pero el castaño no hacia absolutamente nada extraño ni tampoco se acercó a Hermione, así que ambos pensaron que fueron inventos de Malfoy.

Los alumnos comenzaron a entrar en el aula, a los cinco minutos hizo su entrada el profesor Snape, la clase se sumió en absoluto silencio.

Snape miró alrededor y efectivamente Potter, Weasley y Vólkov sentados juntos, Granger con Nott, cosa que ya no le sorprendía nada, pero tenia la curiosidad de saber que fue lo que paso para que los tres Gryffindors se separaran, y en el primer asiento Draco Malfoy con Pansy Parkinson.

Hoy haremos una poción muy complicada el filtro de los muertos en vida –dijo el profesor Snape, luego apuntó su varita hacia el pizarrón y las instrucciones aparecieron- antes de comenzar haremos las parejas respectivas –todos miraron a profesor con resignación- bien Potter con Zabinni, Weasley con Parkinson, Granger con Vólkov –a medida que el profesor iba nombrando las parejas todos se fueron acomodando, pero en ese momento Snape se dio cuenta que Hermione Granger no se movió de su asiento- ¿algún problema señorita Granger?

-Si –respondió tranquilamente Hermione- yo no pienso hacer ningún grupo con él- señalo a Vólkov.

-10 puntos menos Gryffindor y ahora siéntense junto a Vólkov.

-No profesor –contradijo.

-Otros 10 puntos –dijo libido Snape- si no se mueve en este instante le puedo asegurar que su casa seguirá perdiendo puntos.

-Sabe profesor –dijo la castaña mientras se ponía de pie- no me importa en lo mas mínimo si quiere quitarme puntos hágalo, si quiere castigarme hágalo, pero yo no pienso hacer ningún trabajo con ese.

Toda la clase miraba a Snape y a Hermione, la gran mayoría estaban sorprendidos ya que nunca Hermione Granger contradijo al temible profesor de pociones.

-50 puntos menos y hoy a las 9 en mi despacho señorita Granger y sino quiere que sean 100 puntos tome su lugar ahora.

-No –volvió a repetir- pórgame con quien quiera, con Crabbe, Goyle, con cualquiera pero se lo vuelvo a repetir profesor yo con él no me siento.

-Bien sino quiere acatar mis ordenes señorita Granger retirese de inmediato de mi clase –dijo el profesor- pero le puedo asegurar que estas parejas serán para todas las clases.

-Con gusto me retiro – dijo y guardó sus cosas en la mochila- pero si las parejas van a ser así siempre pues fácil, abandono su asignatura profesor- le dio una última mirada a Snape y salió de la clase bajo la mirada asombrada de todos.

Snape se quedó extrañado por un momento, nunca desde que conoció a Granger hizo algo como eso y supuso que el decirle que Vólkov seria su pareja durante todo el año haría que la chica lo pensara, pero no, ella lo contradijo y lo que mas le llamo la atención es que dijo que abandonaba su asignatura. Siguió con la clase pero no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez que la causa del alejamiento de Potter, Weasley y Granger tenia que ver ese chico Alexander Vólkov.

Cuando la clase terminó todos salieron disparados de la mazmorras, cuando Draco estaba por salir Snape lo llamó.

-Draco por favor quédate un minuto.

El rubio se giró y camino hacia su profesor.

-¿Usted sabe que fue lo que le paso a Granger?

-¿Y por que debería saber yo que le paso a la sangre sucia Snape?

-Draco se que sabes algo –afirmó Snape.

-Yo no se nada, pero por que no le pregunta a Nott, ahora es amiguito de Granger –dijo en tono burlón, aunque a Snape no se le paso que había un poco de resentimiento en esas palabras.

-Bueno Draco, puedes irte.

Draco salio del aula con los puños apretados, sabia que su padrino no era tonto, pero por que justo a él le viene a preguntar, aun sentía esa pesadez en la boca del estomago. Y eso lo desquiciaba, tratando de borrar todo pensamiento relacionado con Granger continuo su camino hacia la siguiente clase.

*************************

En el castillo el chisme de que Hermione Granger abandonó pociones se supo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero ella hizo oídos sordos a todos los ácidos comentarios. Eran las 8:55 y caminaba hacia el despacho del profesor Snape para cumplir con el castigo que tenia.

Cuando llego golpeo la puerta y entró cuando escuchó la voz del profesor que le indicaba que pasara. Ella entró en el aula.

-Permiso profesor, aquí estoy para el castigo.

-Siéntese señorita Granger –le indicó Snape la silla delante de su escritorio.

Ella camino con paso decidido y tomo asiento en la silla que le indicó el profesor.

-La escucho señorita Granger.

-Perdone profesor pero no entiendo –dijo la castaña confundida.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

-Le vuelvo a repetir que no se de que quiere que hable, se supone que tengo que cumplir un castigo.

-El castigo señorita Granger es que hable –sentencio Snape.

-Si es por mi comportamiento en clase hoy le pido disculpas –dijo Hermione mientras se retorcía las manos nerviosas y se mordía el labio inferior.

-Le comento que me llamo mucho la atención su comportamiento en clase y no soy el único por lo que me dijeron varios profesores es que usted ya no participa de las otras asignaturas.

-Si eso es verdad pero…

-No me interrumpa, lo único que le puedo decir es que si usted esta tomando esta conducta por su alejamiento con los señores Potter y Weasley – en ese momento miró directamente a los ojos a Snape- no es tan inteligente como yo creía.

-Señor yo…

-Señorita Granger la verdad nunca creí decir esto pero ¿Dónde esta ese valor Gryffindor que tantas veces la caracterizó?

-Disculpe profesor pero no lo entiendo.

-Granger, Granger… no hay que ser adivino para ver a simple vista que usted se alejo de Potter y Weasley por que a ellos dos se les acercó Alexander Vólkov – ante esa mención ella no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas.

-Profesor –hizo una pausa y ahogó un sollozo- usted tiene razón pero es que ellos no lo ven, ese tipo es vil y cruel, cada vez que me ve en un pasillo me insulta, me dice cosas horribles sin contar las veces que intentó…- de pronto se calló la boca, hacia mucho tiempo que estaba reprimiendo la angustia que la acechaba día y noche, pero se percató de la persona que estaba hablando.

-¿Qué intento que?

-No puedo decirlo profesor –dijo y varias lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Usted sabe señorita Granger que cualquier agresión física que sufra un alumno en manos de otro es castigado y sancionado, hasta se podría llegar a una expulsión ¿lo sabe cierto?

-Si profesor, lo sé.

-Entonces si es tan inteligente supongo que sabrá que hacer ante casos como esos.

-Si profesor.

-Bueno entonces no se hable mas, retirese.

-¿Y el castigo? –preguntó Hermione

-Por hoy no hay castigo señorita Granger –ella se quedó ante las palabras del profesor, se levantó de la silla y se fue caminando hacia la salida cuando giró el pomo de la puerta el profesor le dijo- y espero verla en mi clase.

Hermione se giró y miró enigmáticamente al profesor.

-Pero creí que…

-¿Señorita Granger, cree realmente que voy a dejar que una de las pocas alumnas buenas que tengo abandone la asignatura?

La castaña le dedico una sonrisa.

-Gracias profesor –dijo y salió del aula completamente extrañada.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de las mazmorras aun le sonaba una y otra vez las palabras del profesor Snape, no se percató que unos ojos celestes miraban todos sus movimientos, en un momento se sintió observada se giró pero no vio nada, así que continuó con pasos mas rápidos quería llegar cuanto antes a la sala común.

Siguió por uno corredor y de vez en cuando se volteaba, pero no había nadie, continuó su camino hasta que de pronto sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca, la agarraban por atrás y la metían en un aula vacía, forcejeo un poco pero no logró nada.

-¿Estas arisca gatita?

Al escuchar la voz de Alexander se tensó por completo, trató de sacar su varita pero Vólkov fue mas rápido y se la saco de entre la capa, luego la empujo tan fuerte que ella cayó al suelo, se golpeo muy fuerte en la espalda.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer sangre sucia? ¿pensabas atacarme? –siseo Alex.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –preguntó ella.

-Quiero tantas cosas de ti gatita, pero no te preocupes por lo pronto hoy no te haré nada –le dijo mientras se acercaba hacia ella- pero te advierto que mantengas tu linda y hermosa boca cerrada por que te aseguro que si hablas los que pagaran las consecuencias serán tus queridísimos amiguitos.

-Eres la peor basura que existe –le dijo ella.

-Si es verdad –se había agachado a su lado.

Cuando le susurro eso en su oído se tenso por completo, trató de alejarse de él pero en ese momento sintió los fríos labios de Alexander sobre lo suyos, trato de forcejear pero él la tenia aprisionada con sus fuerte brazos, ella en un intento de liberarse mordió el labio del chico, pero este al sentir los dientes de la castaña sobre sus labios le dio un golpe en la cara provocando que ella escupiera sangre por la boca.

-Nunca mas vuelvas a hacer eso sangre sucia, te lo advierto –le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella le dedicó una ultima mirada y salió del aula dejándola sola.

Hermione se limpió el labio y notó que estaba partido, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, allí desde el suelo de la fría aula se aferró a sus rodillas y lloró. Su vida era un verdadero infierno. Lo único que quería era desaparecer de la tierra.

El profesor Snape salió de su despacho para recorrer los pasillos, la conversación que tuvo con Granger lo dejo un poco extrañado, y sobre todo le llamaba la atención la actitud de su alumna. Cuando doblo por un pasillo vio que su ahijado venia caminando.

-Draco ¿Qué estas haciendo fuera de la sala común?

-Estoy terminando mi ronda Snape –dijo secamente el rubio sin mirar a su padrino.

-Estuve con Granger –le dijo Snape para ver la reacción de su padrino.

-Y eso a mí que me importa.

-Bueno solo te comentaba Draco.

-Mira me importa muy poco lo que…- pero se calló cuando escuchó un sollozo en el aula más próxima en la que estaban- ¿escuchaste?

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Snape.

-Alguien esta dentro del aula –sentenció Draco y camino hacia la puerta.

Snape siguió a su ahijado hasta el aula, cuando el rubio abrió la puerta divisó a alguien en las sombras, por lo que se veía estaba sentado en le suelo llorando, ambos caminaron hacia la persona que estaba allí, cuando estaban a pocos pasos Snape de la punta de su varita iluminó el lugar. Tanto él como Draco se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron a Hermione Granger llorando, con un gran hematoma en su pómulo y sangre en su labio.

-Señorita Granger ¿se puede saber que le paso? –preguntó Snape.

La chica miró a su profesor y luego a Malfoy que la miraba con una expresión extraña. Así que se levantó con una sonrisa fingida, se limpio las lágrimas y la sangre.

-Lo lamento profesor me caí soy muy torpe ¿sabe? –le dijo ella rápidamente.

-No mientas Granger –habló Draco- fue él no lo niegues.

-No se a que te refieres Malfoy –dijo indignada la castaña- solo me caí.

-¿Por qué lo cubres Granger? –preguntó Draco acercándose a ella, Snape miraba atentamente a ambos.

-No se de lo que me estas hablando –se apresuró a decir.

Draco golpeo la pared con sus puños.

-Maldita sea Granger deja de cubrirlo –ante esa reacción la castaña se sobresaltó.

-Señorita Granger por favor acompáñeme a mi despacho, señor Malfoy usted también.

Los dos caminaron detrás de Snape, Hermione sentía en la nuca la mirada de Malfoy, cuando entraron en el despacho Snape les indicó que se sentaran, así lo hicieron los dos.

-Señorita Granger espero que tenga presente la conversación que tuvimos hace unos momentos, y me diga la verdad –sentencio Snape- de lo contrario el señor Malfoy me dirá que es lo que sabe.

-Señor yo… -y rompió en llanto.

Draco la miró, lo único que quería en ese momento era abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que cuando vea a Vólkov le daría tal paliza que no se la iba a olvidar ni en 100 años, pero no podía hacerlo bajo la mirada de Snape.

-¿Quién la golpeo señorita Granger?

-Profesor no puedo decirlo –dijo la castaña.

-¿Por qué no puedes? –volvió a preguntas Snape.

-Por que si hablo él lastimará a Harry y a Ron –ahogó un sollozo al decir eso, mientras que Draco apretaba furioso sus puños.

-Señor Malfoy ¿Quién es el que esta acosando a la señorita Granger?

-No se lo digas –se apresuró a decir Hermione mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-Lo lamento Granger pero esto se tiene que saber ese tipo ha llegado demasiado lejos –le dijo Malfoy en un tono frió- Snape fue Alexander Vólkov.

Hermione no pudo reprimir las lagrimas miró a Malfoy y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho.

-Eres un idiota –golpe- un estupido –golpe- por que te tienes que meter en mi vida –otro golpe- yo puedo sola –otro golpe- ¿Por qué?-golpe- ¿Por qué me haces esto Malfoy? –golpe.

Draco la dejó que lo golpeara, sabia que ella debía sacarse toda esa bronca reprimida, ella continuaba golpeándolo, no fuerte pero era la única forma que ella podía sacar toda su frustración, ella lloraba y lo golpeaba, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, Snape miraba atento a sus dos alumnos sin objetar nada, Draco en un movimiento la tomó de los hombros alejando su pecho de los puños de ella.

-¡Basta Granger! –le dijo, ella lo miró a los ojos y luego se aferró a su pecho y lloró.

Otra vez esa sensación, ¿Por qué se sentía así cuando estaba cerca de ella?

-Señorita Granger por favor podría calmarse –le pidió el profesor, ella se separo del pecho de Draco y miró a su profesor.

-Por favor le pido profesor que no haga nada, por favor –suplicó.

-¿Esta es la primera vez que Alexander Vólkov le hace daño?

-No profesor.

-Usted sabe que yo no puedo dejar pasar una situación así señorita Granger.

-Se lo suplico profesor, yo se que no le caigo bien pero por favor no haga nada yo de alguna manera lo voy a solucionar, pero por favor no lo haga.

-¿Estas loca o que? –preguntó Draco- ese tipo te golpeo una vez y luego trato de abusar de ti, te amenaza, y ahora te golpea es la oportunidad Granger de que se tomen repesarías contra él.

-No Malfoy –dijo ella- si usted profesor- y miró a Snape- hace o dice algo lo negaré profesor, no quiero mas problemas – se alejó de Draco miro a su profesor una vez mas y salio del aula corriendo.

Tanto Snape como Draco se quedaron mirando la puerta por donde salio Hermione.

-¿Lo acusaras Snape?

-Lo haría Draco, pero si ella lo niega no puedo hacer nada –dijo Snape.

-Vamos se que lo puedes hacer, si hablas con el viejo loco de Dumbledore seguro que echarían a ese sujeto de Hogwarts sin pensarlo.

-Draco si ella lo niega no puedo hacer nada, lo único es que nosotros mismos nos aseguremos de que la señorita Granger no sufra otro ataque.

El rubio bufó y Snape lo miró extrañado.

-¿Draco por que tanto interés?

-Mira Snape sabes muy bien que me importa muy poco Granger, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que no soporto que ningún hombre golpee a una mujer, y me importa muy poco que sea una sangre sucia, mestiza, sangre pura o muggle es inaceptable.

-Sabes Draco realmente te pareces muy poco a tu padre –dijo orgulloso Snape.

-Crecí con él y día tras día vi como golpeaba a mi madre, simplemente no puedo aceptarlo.

-Lo se Draco y por eso me enorgullece tu actitud, aunque suene extraño yo pase por lo mismo y lo comprendo.

-Entonces haz algo, si lo comprendes hazlo –sentencio Draco.

-De alguna manera lo voy a intentar, no te puedo prometer nada por que sabes que Granger es muy cabeza dura, pero trataré.

-Bien, entonces me voy.

-Hasta mañana Draco.

-Buenas noches –y salió del aula.

Snape se quedó allí mirando la puerta abierta por la que salió su ahijado, los sucesos de esa noche fueron fuertes, nunca llegó a pensar que seria una situación tan extrema, pero no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados.

****************************

El tan ansiado sábado llegó a Hogwarts, los alumnos aunque fuera fin de semana se levantaron temprano, todos estaban ansiosos ya que después del desayuno podrían ir a Hogsmeade. Todos menos una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel que estaba en su habitación metida en la cama aunque despierta, escuchaba como sus compañeras de cuarto se preparaban para la salida, pero ella como tenia los doseles de su cama cerrados no las veía, agradeció a que Lavender, Parvati y Ginny no la vieran en ese estado por que se llevarían una gran sorpresa, tenia un moretón negro debajo de su ojo y el labio partido, pero eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Aun que si la vieran tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, cosa que no le apetecía en absoluto.

Escuchó como se cerraba la puerta y la habitación se sumía en silencio, suspiro y se dispuso a correr el dosel, tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño, cuando se levantó una voz detrás de ella la sobresalto.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa Hermione?

Cuando se giró se encontró con la cabellera pelirroja y una mirada azul penetrante.

-Ginny –dijo con una sonrisa fingida- pensé que te habías ido con las chicas.

-Pues ya vez que no –le respondió esta y se percató del estado de su amiga- pero por Merlín Hermione ¿Qué te paso? –y se acercó a la castaña.

-Nada- ocultó su cara entre las manos- no tengo nada.

-Hermione Granger a mi no me engañas – trato de agarrar las manos de la castaña para poder ver su rostro, cuando lo logro sintió una pena muy grande por su amiga- ¿Quién te hizo eso Hermione?

-Ginny no es nada de verdad, es una tontería, lo que pasa que cada día que pasa me vuelvo más torpe.

-A mi no Hermione Granger ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

-Si Ginny, pero de verdad te digo que no es nada, anoche fui a cumplir mi castigo con Snape y últimamente soy tan tonta que no me doy cuenta, estaba limpiando los calderos y resbale un caldero me golpeo la cabeza y este es el resultado – se sentía fatal odiaba mentir a su amiga.

-Sabes ese cuento muy bien ensayado se lo pueden creer mi hermano y Harry pero a mi no me engañas – dijo apenada Ginny- pero si de tan poca confianza me consideras como para contarme que fue lo que realmente te paso –la pelirroja cerro sus ojos y suspiro- Hermione soy tu amiga me preocupo por ti, por que te quiero y si tu estas mal yo también lo estoy, por que para eso somos amigas en las buenas y en las malas.

-Ginny eres la mejor amiga de todas, pero si tuviera la oportunidad de decirte la verdad créeme que lo haría.

-Prométeme que te cuidaras –le pidió la pelirroja.

-Te lo prometo Ginny – ambas se abrazaron.

-Bueno ahora arréglate, baja al comedor y luego nos vamos juntas a Hogsmeade.

-Pero Ginny…

-Nada de peros, en 15 minutos te espero abajo y no acepto un no como respuesta –le dijo y salió de la habitación.


	11. ¿Me Enseñas?

Capitulo 11: ¿Me enseñas?

Hermione salió luego de un baño relajante, la verdad que últimamente ni comía ni dormía bien, su aspecto era realmente deplorable, había perdido peso, la ojeras se acentuaban en su rostro, y mirándose en el espejo el moretón que tenia debajo del ojo no ayudaba, sin contar que tenia el labio lastimado. Fue hacia su armario y sacó un pantalón de jean azul, con una camisa media manga blanca, un saco negro por si llegaba a refrescar. Luego fue hacia el baúl de Ginny y tomo un poco de sus maquillajes, sabia muy bien que no iba a poder disimular el moretón, pero por lo menos lo disimularía. A los 15 minutos justos bajó por las escaleras hacia su sala común y dicho y hecho Ginny la estaba esperando.

- Ginny no te lo pedí pero use un poco de tus maquillajes, espero que no te molestes.

- Descuida, sabes muy bien que no me los tienes que pedir, es mas soy yo la que siempre te obliga a maquillarte un poco, ¿crees que me molesta que lo hagas? Al contrario deberías usarlos siempre – dijo Ginny logrando un sonrisa de parte de Hermione.

- Gracias Ginny – luego bajo los pocos escalones que quedaban y la abrazó.

- Hermione espero que no te moleste pero le dije a Luna para que venga con nosotras.

- No para nada, Luna es extraña pero es muy buena – le dijo Hermione.

Así las dos caminaron hacia la salida de Hogwarts donde en la entrada principal estaba Luna Lovegood esperándolas.

Hogsmeade estaba a rebosar de estudiantes, las tres fueron primero a Zonko a comprar golosinas, ya que Ginny quería a toda costa probar los nuevos chocolates. Luna miraba a todo con aire soñador, mientras que Hermione compraba un par de caramelos de varios sabores. Les agradecía enormemente a las dos chicas por hacerla olvidar aunque sea por un rato todos sus problemas.

Luego fueron a mirar unos artículos de Quiddich, ya que Ginny necesitaba unos nuevos guantes de piel de dragón, la verdad que la castaña quería evitar a toda costa ir hacia esa tienda, por que seguramente se encontraría con Harry y con Ron, pero por suerte no se los encontraron a ellos… Pero si se cruzaron con Theodoro Nott. Que al ver a Hermione se le acercó.

- Hola Hermione – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Theo.

- ¿Qué te paso en la cara? – le preguntó al notar el hematoma que Hermione tenia debajo de su ojo.

- Una tontería, nada de que preocuparse – mintió - ¿tu todo bien?

- Si, todo bien por suerte, oye ¿te gustaría que vallamos a las tres escobas a tomar algo?

- Me encantaría Theo pero estoy con Ginny y Luna – le dijo Hermione, pero rápidamente agregó- si quieres puedes venir con nosotras – le ofreció.

- Claro, pero ¿crees que ellas acepten? Es decir nunca hablé con ninguna de ellas y tal vez le moleste mi presencia.

- Descuida Theo, estoy más que segura que estarán contentas contigo.

Justo en ese momento Ginny y Luna salían de la tienda, Ginny tenía en un paquete sus nuevos guantes, mientras que Luna se compró unas extrañas gafas.

- ¿Hermione todo bien? – preguntó Ginny al ver a Nott con ella.

- Si Ginny – respondió – les presento a Theodoro Nott

Theo se acercó a las chicas y las saludo dándole un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano a cada uno, Ginny rió tontamente mientras que Luna le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Soy Ginny Weasley, aunque seguramente ya lo sabias.

- Si claro, como no conocer a una extraordinaria jugadora de Quiddich – le dijo Theo y se volvió hacia Luna.

- Yo soy Luna Lovegood – le dijo la rubia pero mirando hacia el cielo, de pronto levantó su mano y pegó un salto tratando de agarrar algo, pero aparentemente no logro conseguirlo ya que bufó molesta – se me escapó – acotó, tanto Hermione, Ginny como Theo la miraron con incertidumbre.

- Chicas si me permiten me gustaría invitarlas a tomar algo – dijo Theo.

- Claro – respondió Ginny.

Los cuatros caminaron hacia las tres escobas. Theo estaba al lado de Luna y esta lo miraba de manera extraña, eso hizo que el castaño se incomodara un poco, hasta que finalmente Luna le dijo.

- Tienes polillas multicolores revoloteando sobre tu cabeza – Theo se pasó una mano por la cabeza y miró hacia arriba – No las vas a poder ver – dijo Luna – son invisibles, pero son de la buena suerte, no las espantes – y continuó caminando.

Theo miró a Hermione esperando una respuesta, la castaña solo se encogió de hombros y le susurró un "después te explico" y entraron a las Tres escobas.

**OoOoO**

Draco Malfoy caminaba por las calles de Hogsmeade con Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise y una Pansy colgada de su brazo, ya habían ido a comprar dulces, un par de pergaminos, artículos de Quiddich, y ahora se encaminaban hacia las tres escobas. Ya que Pansy insistió en tomar una cervezas de manteca.

Al entrar a las tres escobas buscaron una mesa para los cinco. Cuando divisaron una libre todos se sentaron. Draco miró a su alrededor y vio a Potter, Weasley y Vólkov sentados riendo como idiotas. ¿Dónde estará Granger? Se preguntó, pero automáticamente se auto reprendió por ello, esos no eran pensamientos dignos de un Malfoy, y además ¿Qué mierda le importaba donde estaba Granger en ese momento? Pero su respuesta fue interrumpida cuando el objeto de sus pensamientos o mejor dicho la persona que inundaba su cabeza estaba entrando en ese momento por la puerta del local, seguida de la mini comadreja, la loca y Nott… reparó nuevamente en su compañero de casa, él estaba acomodándose entre ellas, y lo odio por eso, odiaba sentirse así, pero lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era que el que compartiera la mesa con esas chicas fuera él, y en especial poder sentarse a su lado como en ese instante lo estaba haciendo Nott y posaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su castaña. ¿Cómo tenia el descaro de abrazarla? Y además ¿Por qué Granger no le decía nada? ¿Acaso ahora eran novio?... ok Draco haz catarsis – se dijo a si mismo - ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?.

Acaso esa sensación eran _¿celos?_. No imposible Draco Malfoy nunca sintió celos y jamás los iba a sentir. Pero como explicaba esa pesadez que tenia en ese momento en su estomago y sobre todo las ganas de apartar a cualquier hombre que se le acerque a Granger, y no solo eso, sino que el único que podía acercarse a ella era él y solo él.

Lo saco de esos turbadores pensamientos la voz chillona de Pansy que le hablaba al oído.

- ¿Me estas escuchando Draco?

- ¿Que? – preguntó – me decías?

- Draco estas bien, últimamente estas extraño – le dijo la morena.

- Eso a ti no te importa – siseó Draco.

- Pero Draki mi amor, yo solo lo digo por que me importa mucho…

- Yo nunca te pedí que te preocuparas por mi Pansy – le dijo Draco – y luego se levantó de la mesa – voy por las bebidas – dijo y se alejó perturbado de sus compañeros.

Cuando llego a la barra Madame Rosmerta tomó su pedido, y le dijo que en unos momentos alcanzaría las cervezas a su mesa, Draco le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y luego caminó en dirección a la mesa donde los esperaban los demás, pero como estaba perdido en sus pensamientos no se percató que paso por al lado de la mesa en donde estaban Potter, Weasley y Vólkov. Este último le puso el pie para que el rubio cayera. Draco sintió como su pie chocaba contra algo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo, escuchó las risas de Potter y Weasley, mientas que Vólkov lo miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad. Se paró de pronto y agarró a Alexander por la solapa de su túnica, Harry y Ron sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a Draco, al segundo Blase, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy estaban detrás de Draco apuntándoles a los Gryffindor. Mientras que todos los observadores que estaban en el bar miraban en el más absoluto silencio.

La que mas sorprendida estaba era Hermione, que se debatía entre intervenir o hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Luego de una batalla interna que le llevo menos de medio segundo, eligió la primera opción. Con paso decidido caminó hacia ellos, Theo fue detrás de ella.

- Bajen las varitas – dijo ella con una voz demasiado tranquila, pero mirando solo a Harry y a Ron.

Draco giró su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione por un momento.

- Granger por que no te vas, esto es asunto entre este y yo – dijo señalando a Alexander

- Hermione no te metas – le dijo Ron.

- Nadie pidió tu opinión Ronald – le dijo ella – y ahora baja la varita – le advirtió al pelirrojo.

- Primero que Malfoy suelte a Alex– dijo Ron.

- No te metas comadreja – siseó el rubio, nadie decía nada y miraban a Draco luego a Hermione y por ultimo a Ron que ya tenia las orejas coloradas por que varias miradas se centraban en él.

- Si no lo sueltas Malfoy te voy a…

- Tu no vas a hacer nada Ronald – dijo Hermione, todos miraron de pronto a la castaña que estaba ahora con su varita apuntando a Ron.

- ¿Lo defiendes? – preguntó un indignado Harry.

- Yo no necesito que una impura me defienda – dijo Draco, sin saber la razón no pudo pronunciar las palabras sangre sucia.

Hermione reprimió las ganas de llorar que tuvo en ese momento. ¿Nadie la obligó a meterse en esa situación? Así que cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente, cuando los abrió se sintió observada por todos los que estaban en el local, ella supuso que querían ver su reacción, pero de pronto se chocó con la penetrante mirada de Draco Malfoy sobre ella, luego giró hacia sus amigos, tanto Harry como Ron la miraban intrigados, esperando uno de esos arranques de la castaña. Pero Hermione los sorprendió a todos, bajó lentamente su varita y puso sus ojos en blanco.

- Saben – susurró- tienen razón no tengo por que meterme, todos ustedes se creen suficientemente hombres como para arreglar sus inconvenientes solos, pero saben? Lo único que logran ser con esa actitud de chicos rebeldes no hacen otra cosa que acentuar la suprema inmadurez de los cuatro – y señalo a los dos Slytherin, Draco y Alexander y a sus ex amigos, luego de pronunciar eso se dio media vuelta y salió del local bajo la mirada de todos los presentes sorprendidos.

Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados, Alexander sintió la bronca nacer dentro de su interior, tenia que vengarse como sea de ella. Mientras que Draco Malfoy sintió un dejo de decepción en la voz de la castaña, pero sobre todo luego de que el la llamara impura.

Miró altivamente a Vólkov, el castaño le devolvió la mirada, lo soltó bruscamente, guardó la varita dentro de su fina túnica y salió con paso decidido de las Tres Escobas sin siquiera mirar a atrás. Los dos Gryffindor se quedaron esperando que Draco Malfoy continuara insultándolos, pero quedaron sorprendidos ya que su Némesis se fue sin siquiera mirarlos.

Al salir de las Tres escobas Draco buscó a Hermione, pero no la divisó por ningún lado, la castaña se había esfumado. Bufó molesto y se preguntó ¿Por qué había salido a buscarla? Se reprochó por eso, pero lo que mas bronca le daba es que ella dijo que eran cuatro inmaduros, y eso no se lo iba a permitir, el cara rajada, la comadreja y el idiota de Vólkov era mas que obvio que eran unos chicos inmaduros, pero él, ¡no! Era Draco Lucius Malfoy y le iba a demostrar que de inmaduro no tenía ni un solo pelo, que ya era un hombre. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar por una calle poco concurrida, necesitaba pensar, aclarar sus ideas, sacar de su cabeza a Granger, pero le era muy difícil, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y dejó que su mente vagara. Se detuvo un momento y miró a su alrededor había llegado a una especie de plaza, en ese momento supo que no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar, pero tampoco le importaba ya que lo único que deseaba era estar solo, para poder pensar. Tomó asiento en uno de los bancos de madera, se llevó sus dos manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Acaso no estaba mucho mejor cuando se desvivía por insultar a Granger? ¿Qué fue lo que cambió en él que ahora se sentía patético cada vez que la lastimaba? No lo sabía, pero esperaba encontrar un respuesta pronto ya que sino estaba mas que seguro que se volvería loco. Abrió los ojos y divisó al motivo de toda su frustración, allí en esa misma plaza, sobre un columpio estaba Hermione Granger, sonrió, se veía tan linda, pero ni bien pensó eso se maldijo. Aunque sabía que no debía que lo mejor era darse media vuelta e irse por donde vino, sus piernas no quería alejarse de ese lugar, así que sin pensarlo se fue acercando hacia los columpios donde estaba una Hermione hamacándose lentamente con los ojos cerrados. Si hacer ni un solo ruido como una serpiente al acecho, se sentó en el columpio que estaba al lado de ella, no dejó de mirarla ni por un segundo, se notaba que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella estaba tranquila, o por lo menos eso reflejaba su rostro. Trató de imitar a Hermione y comenzó a balancearse pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta que jamás en toda su vida había estado en un columpio, y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Suspiró cansado, y la razón por la que nunca había disfrutado de esos juegos de niños era que su padre lo creía como algo que lo magos de sangre pura no debían ya que lo muggles lo hacía, eso era ponerse a un nivel inferior y era inaceptable para un Malfoy, tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que Hermione se había detenido y se percató de la presencia del rubio. El silencio fue roto cuando la castaña habló.

- ¿Me estas siguiendo Malfoy'

Draco se sobresaltó y se giró hacia ella, su mente se quedó n blanco y no supo que contestar, solo la miraba.

Por su parte Hermione estaba mas que molesta, necesitaba estar sola y allí estaba Draco Malfoy el chico del cual se había enamorado como una tonta y que estaba mas que segura que él la odiaba, que lo único que el rubio deseaba era molestarla, pero la forma en que la estaba mirando la puso nerviosa, sus ojos grises como el mercurio la miraban con una expresión que no supo identificar, esperaba que Malfoy le respondiera pero parecía que se había quedado mudo.

- Ya veo – dijo ella molesta – seguramente te es repugnante y degradante hablar con una sangre sucia – Hermione bufó y cuando se estaba por levantar Draco reaccionó.

- Granger no te estaba siguiendo – le dijo – solo necesitaba estar solo.

- Si claro – respondió ella sin creer ni una sola palabra, se paró y acomodó un poco su ropa, se disponía a irse sin siquiera mirarlo cuando escuchó a Draco decir.

- Granger, enséñame – le dijo, aunque luego se arrepintió y solo tenia ganas de sacarse la lengua.

Hermione se dio vuelta y lo miró extrañada, notó que en los ojos de Draco había una gran tristeza, pero no entendía a que se refería con eso de enseñarle.

- Malfoy no se a que estás jugando, pero no entiendo por que…

- Mira – la interrumpió – lo único que te pido es que me enseñes a manejar esta cosa – dijo señalando la hamaca - nunca le encontré sentido a estar sentado en una tabla e ir para atrás y adelante, eso era lo que estabas haciendo hace unos segundos.

- ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza Malfoy? ¿o es una broma de muy mal gusto? – le dijo ella enojada – nadie en todo el mundo dijo algo tan absurdo en toda su vida, además eso uno lo aprende cuando es pequeño y….

- Seguramente tú lo habrás hecho millones de veces, pero si tuvieras un padre como el mío te puedo asegurar que lo único que aprendí de chico fue a no desobedecer lo que me decían.

Hermione no supo que contestar, pero creyó por primera vez Draco Malfoy estaba siendo sincero, mordió su labio inferior, aún dudaba pero de pronto se encontró con que sus piernas la conducían hacia el columpio que hace unos momentos ella estaba sentada, sentía la mirada de Draco sobre ella, pero no le importó.

- Bien, lo único que debes hacer es tomar impulso con tus piernas, cuando vas hacia arriba extiendes las piernas y cuando vas hacia abajo las flexionas, luego de a poco empiezas a tomar velocidad – le dijo y comenzó a hamacarse.

Draco imitó sus movimientos y se sintió un idiota, ¿eso era todo? ¿Tan fácil resultaba? No, claro que no, experimentó como unas cosquillas en la boca del estómago y soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de Hermione que lo miraba entre divertida y extrañada.

El rubio seguía cada vez mas alto en ese momento redujo la velocidad y paró el columpió y miró a Hermione con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

- Oye una competencia de quien llega mas alto – le dijo

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella confundida.

- Vamos Granger, ¡o no! – dijo fingiendo y llevándose una mano a la frente – ¿tienes miedo de perder?

- No tengo miedo Malfoy – le dijo ella –

- Entonces que esperas ¿aceptas?

- Pero eso es aburrido – le dijo – yo te propongo que una vez que estemos bien alto saltemos y el que llega mas lejos gana – lo retó.

- Hecho – dijo Malfoy.

- Bien, empecemos… listos…

- Oye espera, apostemos – Hermione se giró y lo miró – si yo gano obtengo algo de ti.

- ¿Y si yo gano? – preguntó Hermione.

- Granger eso es imposible nadie puede ganarme – le soltó Malfoy.

- Ja, eso crees, soy muy buena para esto, acepto la apuesta Malfoy, pero si yo gano tú el gran Draco Malfoy deberá hacer algo que yo le pida.

- Con que esas tenemos Granger, si así lo quieres, pero te advierto no hay posibilidad de ganar.

- Eso lo veremos Malfoy ¿estas listo? – Draco asintió con la cabeza – bien a la cuenta de tres 1…2…3…

Los dos comenzaron con esa tonto juego, pero por primera vez ambos se sentían liberados, sin acordarse de todos sus problemas, Hermione miraba de reojo a Draco y sonrió, mientras que Draco experimentaba una sensación que no supo identificar.

Lo dos iban muy parejos, entonces Draco habló.

- ¿lista para saltar Granger?

- Por supuesto – respondió Hermione.

- Bien entonces a las 3…. 1….2….3

Ni bien Draco pronunció el último número los dos despegaron de sus hamacas y saltaron, Hermione pegó un pequeño grito mientras que Draco lanzó una sonora carcajada y ambos cayeron al suelo, rodaron los dos en encontraban en el pasto riendo como dos niños de 5 años. Cuando se miraron rompieron en risas nuevamente, Draco por su parte se sentía feliz, mientras que Hermione se sintió libre por un momento de todos problemas.

- Oye – le dijo Hermione – creo que los dos hemos caído en el mismo lugar.

- Es cierto, creo que es un empate – dijo él.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el pasto – Draco Malfoy aceptando un empate, se viene el fin del mundo.

- Ja, puede ser, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?

- Si, pero nadie ganó así que la apuesta no es válida – dijo Hermione.

- Espera, espera… no como ninguno ganó la apuesta se cumplirán por partes iguales – le espetó Draco.

- Eso no es justo – le recriminó Hermione.

- Si lo es, no hablamos nada en caso de un empate, pero se deben cumplir las dos apuestas.

- Malfoy es absurdo.

- No, no lo es, además me encantará ver a la perfecta Granger haciendo lo que yo diga – soltó riendo.

- Ok de acuerdo Malfoy, pero recuerda que tú también deberás hacer algo que yo diga.

- Claro, no puede ser tan malo –dijo Malfoy - ¿o si?

- Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro – le dijo Hermione.

Draco la miró por un momento, mientras que Hermione al sentir su mirada gris sobre ella, se sonrojó, gesto que a Draco lo volvió loco, pero reprimió esas ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella. Así que de un moviendo se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a Hermione, la castaña tomó la mano de Draco y él la ayudo a levantarse, al estar tan cerca percibió un hermoso perfume a flores que lo dejó abrumado.

- Será mejor que volvamos – le dijo Draco

- Si ya es tarde.

Draco comenzó a caminar y Hermione iba detrás se sentía confundida, por un lado estaba feliz, pero por el otro no sabía como actuar delante de él. Mientras que Draco sentía millones de doxys en su estómago, pero trató de reprimirlo a como de lugar.

Regresaron al castillo sin pronunciar palabra, al cruzar el umbral Hermione caminó sin mirar a Draco, pero de pronto sintió que la agarraban del brazo, al girarse Malfoy la miraba con una expresión que la castaña no pudo descifrar.

- Mañana a las 8 te espero que el campo de Quiddich – le dijo el rubio.

- ¿Pero por que…

- Recuerda la apuesta Granger – le recordó – te espero mañana – luego se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre las sombras que conducían a las mazmorras. No sabía que sentir, la tarde había resultado extraña, pero desde su punto de vista había sido bastante productiva ya que al día siguiente a las 8 tenia una cita con Draco, bueno no era exactamente como una cita pero ella quería creer que si lo era, sabía que nada ni nadie podía arruinar ese momento. Así que se fue como flotando en una nube hacia su sala común.

*******************

- Serpiente negra

El retrato se abrió y dejó pasar Draco Malfoy al interior de su sala común, estaba extraño, se sentía diferente y eso le gusto, se acomodó al lado de la chimenea en su sillón favorito y cerró lo ojos, dejó divagar su mente en los recuerdos que había vivido esa tarde. Escuchó las voces de sus compañeros de casa, pero no les prestó atención, hasta que una voz en particular le habló directamente a él.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido Draco?

Draco solo abrió un ojo, enfrente suyo estaba una muy molesta Pansy.

- No tengo que darte explicaciones – le respondió volviendo a su postura inicial.

- Me has dejado plantada en las Tres escobas ¿eso te parece poco?

Ni siquiera se molesto en responderle, ¿Por qué Pansy era tan pesada? Después de estar 15 minutos a su lado se tronaba realmente insoportable, en cambio con Hermione podría estar toda la vida y no tener noción del tiempo… _Ok, bien Draco cálmate, piensas eso por que Pansy es realmente muy pesada y molesta. _Se dijo interiormente, pero se encontró con que deseaba que el día se pasara lo mas rápido posible, y que llegaran las 8 de la noche del día siguiente para poder someter a Granger, la tenía servida en bandeja, ella debería hacer lo que él quisiera y esa oportunidad se da solo una vez en la vida. Tan ajeno estaba al resto de las personas que estaban a su alrededor que solo escuchaba un molesto chillido que lo perturbaba proveniente de Pansy, así que molestó se levantó del sillón y se fue a su habitación para que nadie lo molestara mientras pensaba algo para el día siguiente.

Pansy se quedó llorando por la indeferencia de Draco y cuado estaba por irse de la sala común, se tropezó con Alexander.

- Oye ¿Por qué una chica tan bonita como tú está llorando?

- No es de tú incumbencia – le respondió Pansy sin siquiera mirarlo.

- No seas arisca conmigo, solo trato de saber cual es el motivo para que la chica mas linda Hogwarts tiene esa cara que ahuyentaría hasta un dementor, cosa que realmente hace que te veas fatal.

Pansy lo miró extrañada y le sonrió por el cumplido.

- Así es mucho mejor – le dijo Alex – tienes una sonrisa hermosa.

- Gracias Alex.

- Y se puede saber ¿por que estas tan mal?

- No creo que te interese por…

- Claro que si, me interesas y mucho por eso te pregunto – le dijo Alex con una sonrisa seductora.

Pansy suspiró

- Draco –dijo simplemente – él ya ni me registra

- Eso es mas que obvio – dijo mientras levantaba una ceja – él está interesado en otras de mucho menos categoría, se podría decir le atraen las sangre sucias.

- Eso es imposible, Draco jamás se fijaría en una impura, las detesta.

- Yo que tú no estaría tan segura, pero si eso opinas, haya tú, pero aquí lo que importa no es Malfoy, sino que me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo ¿Qué me dices?

Pansy lo miró por un momento, Alex estaba recostado sobre una pared de forma muy seductora, pensó que mientras que Draco no le prestara atención no seria mala idea divertirse con Alex, total a la larga Draco Malfoy siempre volvía a ella, miró a Alex y le sonrió.

- Me encantaría.

Alex sonrió para sus adentros, tomó la mano de Pansy y comenzaron a caminar, por fin podría comenzar la venganza contra Draco Malfoy, y Pansy era una pieza fundamental para ello.

*************

Al entrar en Gryffindor Hermione se encontró con varios de sus compañeros charlando, algunos estudiando, otros sentados alrededor de la chimenea, entre este grupo estaban Harry, Ron y Ginny. La pelirroja al verla entrar le hizo señas, Hermione por su parte tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Ginny, pero al ver a Harry y a Ron las ganas se esfumaron de pronto. Pero la pelirroja le hacia señas, así que decidió ir y hablar con ella, se había impuesto una regla, _"nadie me va a arruinar el día"_ recordó, así que fue al encuentro de Ginny, al llegar hasta los sillones pudo sentir la mirada de Ron y Harry sobre ella, pero las ignoró olímpicamente y tomó asiento en la butaca que estaba frente a Ginny.

- Herms ¿Dónde te metiste cuando saliste de las tres escobas?

- Fui a caminar por ahí – contesto Hermione, no le estaba mintiendo, solo ocultó algunos detalles.

- Te buscamos por todos lados, Luna decía que unos duendes te habían secuestrado- ante esto Hermione frunció el ceño, sabía muy bien como era la imaginación de su rubia amiga, así que no le sorprendió – y luego Theo dijo que seguramente habrías regresado al castillo, que no había nada de que preocuparse.

- Por supuesto que no hay de que preocuparse, fui a la librería y luego me regresé.

- Y ¿Cómo se encuentra tu ojo? – le preguntó la pelirroja, en ese momento tanto Ron como Harry se percataron que Hermione tenía un moretón debajo del ojo y el labio lastimado, los dos se miraron, cosa que notó Hermione, pero los ignoró.

- Ni siquiera me duele – respondió la castaña.

- Sabes me olvidaba, mañana todas la chicas de Gryffindor se juntan como siempre, y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir, va a ser realmente genial, ya tenemos cerveza de manteca y luego un poco de música, pero solo chicas.

- Claro me encantaría – respondió Hermione.

- Genial, mañana a las 8 de la noche en el lago – dijo la pelirroja, Hermione se quedó pensando y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Mañana a las 8? – preguntó.

- Si, a las 8 en punto – confirmó Ginny

- No puedo –dijo rápidamente la castaña.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que tengo que hacer justo un trabajo para McGonagall, sabes que la estoy ayudando con los alumnos mas pequeños y no puedo fallarle a la profesora – mintió Hermione.

- Oh vamos Herms, puedes ayudarla otro día, eso no es obligatorio – le recriminó la pelirroja.

- Ginny, di mi palabra y no pienso dejar plantada a la profesora, pero te prometo que cuando termino voy con ustedes.

- Hermione hay veces que tienes que dejar un poco tanta responsabilidades que tienes y divertirte más, pero espero que mañana luego de que te libres de McGonagall vengas, por que te juro que te voy a buscar a donde estés.

- De acuerdo Ginny, ahí estaré – dijo Hermione – ahora si me disculpas iré a la cama, la verdad estoy cansada, quiero dormir un rato antes de hacer la ronda de prefectos – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa y luego se giró a ver a su hermano y a Harry que estaban callados mirándose con una extraña expresión.

- Ustedes dos espero que algún día se den cuenta que se están confundiendo con Hermione – les dijo la pelirroja – y ojalá que cuando eso pase no sea demasiado tarde – luego Ginny salió de la sala común.

Harry miró a Ron.

- ¿Qué crees que le pasó a Hermione en la cara? – pregunto Harry.

- La verdad no lo sé.

- ¿Crees que haya sido Alex?

- Harry, es imposible que Alex le haya echo eso a Hermione, además él estuvo con nosotros todo el día.

- Eso es verdad Ron, pero creo que llegó el momento de que lleguemos al fondo de esto.

- ¿Y como lo haremos Harry?

- Aún no lo sé Ron, pero de alguna forma vamos a descubrir que es lo que está pasando.


	12. Volando en Escoba

Capítulo 12: Volando en escoba.

Amanecía otro día sobre el castillo de Hogwarts, el sol se asomaba por el horizonte y se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación en donde una Hermione Granger se despertaba con los primeros rayos de sol. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo para ser más exactos desde que comenzaron las clases pudo dormir sin soñar, y tuvo un sueño reparador. Se levantó y fue directo a darse una ducha eran las 6 de la mañana, sus compañeras de cuarto aún dormían, ellas se levantaban mucho mas tarde, pero Hermione siempre tuvo la costumbre de madrugar. El agua caliente recorría su cuerpo y era algo sumamente relajante. Cuando terminó pensó que ese día debería verse radiante, así que aunque luego se arrepintiera tomó su varita e hizo lo que Ginny siempre le decía, arregló un poco su uniforme, achicó la camisa, ahora ya no le quedaba 3 talles mas grandes, sino que se adhería a su figura femenina y resaltaba su busto. Luego recortó un poco su pollera, no tanto como esas chicas que lo único que hacían era mostrar las piernas, ahora estaba varios centímetros más arriba de la rodilla y dejaba ver parte de unas piernas largas, bronceadas y bien formadas. Se miró al espejo y decidió aplicar un hechizo para aplacarlo un poco, aunque le llevó un poco de tiempo logró hacer que le quedará lacio y en las puntas unos delicados bucles. Al mirarse al espejo notó que con esos pequeños detalles estaba completamente diferente, pero le gustó, así que salió del baño, tomó su mochila y salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación, en la sala común no había nadie, y no le extraño en absoluto, generalmente nadie madrugaba tan temprano como ella. Salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda que dio un sonoro bostezo y se quejó de que alguien la despertara, salió y caminó rumbo al gran comedor, los pasillos estaban desiertos, de pronto escuchó voces provenientes de un aula, vio como se abría una puerta y por esta salían dos personas. No las distinguió pero al acercarse un poco mas pudo ver con más claridad de quienes se trataban, eran Pansy Parkinson y Alexander Vólkov besándose. En realidad no solo eran besándose, sino mas bien cociéndose uno al otro. Se escondió detrás de una columna, no quería que esos dos la descubrieran. Vio como ellos se separaban y escuchó…

- Alex la verdad que hacia mucho tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien, fue una noche fantástica – dijo Pansy.

- Entonces habrá que repetirlo ¿No crees?

- Por supuesto, cuando quieras.

- ¿Esta noche? – preguntó Alex

- Claro – le dijo ella jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

- Ok Pansy, ahora será mejor que regresemos y nos demos un baño.

- ¿Te gustaría que sea un baño de a dos?

- Por que no – le dijo Alex y ambos se perdieron por el pasillo.

Hermione respiró aliviada, se salvó por un pelo de que la descubrieran. Salió detrás de la columna y continuó su camino hacia el gran comedor.

Al llegar fue directo a la mesa de Gryffindor, como era de esperarse era la única que estaba desayunando, pero se sentía tranquila, a los poco minutos oyó que alguien entraba, no le prestó atención, y continuó untando una tostada con un poco de mantequilla, de pronto un aroma invadió el aire y supo quien era el portador de tan particular fragancia, levantó la vista y vio a Draco Malfoy caminar hasta la mesa de Slytherin, millones de mariposa revolotearon en su estómago, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, estaba aturdida con el solo echo de percibir tan delicioso aroma, si eso ya la perturbaba no se quería ni imaginar como iba a mantener la calma cuando esa noche se encontraran en el campo de Quiddich. Recorrió todos los movimientos de Draco, siempre tan perfectos, con ese porte elegante al caminar, tomó asiento vio como aparecía el desayuno del rubio, en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron y Draco le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, ella le correspondió con una sonrisa, cosa que dejó al rubio completamente desconcertado, ella se veía diferente, en realidad él l veía radiante. Todo en Hermione Granger lo deslumbraba y eso le asustaba, ahora estaba allí frente a él sola en la mesa de los leones sonriéndole, y eso le gustaba y mucho, tuvo el impulso de levantarse e ir a sentarse con ella, pero aún no se había vuelto tan loco, pero lo hubiera echo en ese preciso momento de no ser por que Pansy Parkinson entraba al comedor y lo miraba con cara embobada, cosa que hizo que se le quitara el apetito, Pansy se había sentado justo a su lado, miró a Hermione y notó como su rostro se endurecía. Luego la expresión de Draco fue la que se transformó completamente cuando vio llegar a Alexander Vólkov y sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor. Rabia, impotencia y una ganas incontratables de acercarse y matar a golpes a ese idiota, ¿con que derecho se sentaba en la mesa de los leones? Él pertenecía a Slytherin y allí era donde debería estar en ese momento, pero recordó que el idiota de Vólkov siempre desayunaba con Potter y Weasley, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, ya que el cara rajada y la comadreja no estaban allí, sino que se encontraba sentado justo enfrente Hermione. Apretó los puños y trató de calmarse, esperaría a la primera señal de que él la estaba molestado iría y lo golpearía. Pero vio que la castaña lo ignoraba olímpicamente, aunque no perdía de vista ni un solo segundo los movimientos de ambos, sobre todo de Alex.

- Buenos días Granger – le soltó Vólkov.

Ella por su parte bufó molesta pero no le respondió.

- ¿sabes? Es de mala educación no saludar.

Hermione cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó sus cosas para irse, pero cuando se estaba parando no solo sintió la mirada de Alex recorrerla de cabeza a pies, sino la de Draco y Pansy.

- La verdad que empiezas a mostrar esa gata que llevas dentro – le soltó Alex – y debo reconocer que te ves fabulosa, tanto como una prostituta ¿Cuánto cobras? - Hermione hizo oído sordos a los comentarios y de dispuso a irse, pero en ese momento Alex se paró y la tomó del brazo girándola para que quedaran frente a frente.

Draco saltó de la silla como si esta misma tuviera un resorte y caminó hacia ellos, ignorando los estupidos chillidos que Pansy decía.

- Suéltame – dijo Hermione mirándole fijamente.

- ¿O que Granger? Crees que te tengo miedo sangre sucia.

- No lo repito Vólkov suéltame, por que yo tampoco te tengo miedo – dijo Hermione.

- Deberías tenerlo, tal vez no por ti pero si por tu queridos amiguitos.

Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento para controlar toda esa bronca reprimida que ese sujeto le provocaba.

- Por favor suéltame – volvió a pedirle.

Alex sonrió de a poco iba a domesticar a esa leona.

- Te ha dicho que la sueltes – se escuchó a Draco detrás de Alexander, este se giró y miró al rubio con desdén.

- No te metas Malfoy, no es tu asunto – dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Draco sacó su varita y apuntó a Alex.

- Suéltala Vólkov, no lo vuelvo a repetir – escupió Draco.

- Ahorrate las amenazas Malfoy, esto es entre la sangre sucia y yo.

El volcán estalló dentro de Draco cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar un hechizo Alex se movió rápido, con Hermione aún agarrada.

- Si tanto la quieres ahí la tienes – y tiró del brazo de ella y la empujó hacia el rubio.

Si los reflejos de Draco hubieran sido tan buenos Hermione se daría un buen golpe contra el suelo, pero él fue mas rápido y la agarro entre sus brazos, mientras que la castaña se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó

- Si, gracias Malfoy – respondió Hermione sin soltarse de Draco, en sus brazos se sentía protegida.

- Es la escena mas patética que vi en mi vida Malfoy – soltó Alex – es toda tuya por ahora, pero no creas que siempre vas a poder estar protegiendo su espalda – luego dio media vuelta y se sentó en el mismo lugar que estaba antes.

- Vamos – le dijo Draco a Hermione, ella se dejó guiar hasta salir del gran comedor.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral se encontró con Harry y Ron, que miraron la escena confundidos, Draco Malfoy prácticamente estaba abrazando a Hermione, y ella sin siquiera inmutarse por eso. Ella miró a sus ex amigos y bajó la mirada, sabía que la mente de esos dos estaba cegada por ese verso que Alex les había metido en la cabeza, así que ni siquiera se preocupo por darles explicaciones, aunque no quería se liberó de los brazos de Draco.

- Gracias Malfoy – le dijo ella.

- Solo procura tener mas cuidado – le dijo y luego giró sin mirar atrás mientras se perdía por un solitario pasillo.

Hermione se quedó mirando como la figura de Malfoy desaparecía, luego con todo el valor que pudo volteó a ver a Harry y a Ron, el primero la miraba extrañado mientras que Ron estaba prácticamente mas colorado que su pelo, eso solo podía significar que Ron estaba muy, pero muy enojado.

- Buenos días – dijo Hermione y luego sin esperara respuesta caminó hacía el aula de pociones, ya que era la primer clase de ese día.

Harry miró como la castaña se iba y luego se giró hacia Ron.

- ¿La viste Harry? Ella estaba totalmente cambiada – le soltó Ron – ¿viste lo que le hizo a su uniforme?

- Si Ron, la vi.

- Si Malfoy le hizo algo juro que…

- Dudo mucho que Malfoy le haya echo algo.

- Harry por favor es Malfoy, hará todo lo posible por lastimar a Hermione.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro Ron, pero ya lo averiguaremos, por lo pronto será mejor que entremos.

- Si es verdad – dijo Ron mientras se agarraba el estómago – muero de hambre.

****************

Hermione entró en el aula de pociones y se encontró con que Draco estaba sentado sobre una mesa, se notaba que estaba pensando, al escuchar la puerta abrirse miró hacia ella, y sus miradas se encontraron. La castaña caminó hacía donde se solía sentar ella con Theo, Draco la seguía con la mirada sin perder detalle de cada movimiento. Ella tomó asiento y sacó el libro de pociones, estaba nerviosa, trato de releer lo que había estudiado la clase pasada pero le era imposible, sentía la penetrante mirada de Draco sobre ella. Así que exasperada cerró el libro y soltó un bufido. Draco por su parte sonrió ante la actitud de la castaña.

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa Granger?

- No – mintió – solo que no me gusta que me estés mirando, es algo exasperante trato de concentrarme ¿sabes?

- Por favor de seguro ya te sabes ese libro de memoria.

Hermione ignoró el comentario.

- No se por que estás aquí, deberías ir a ver a tu novia que de seguro estará mas que molesta por lo que sucedió en el gran comedor.

- ¿Celosa Granger?

- ¿Debería estarlo?

- No me contestes con otra pregunta y responde lo que te pregunté ¿celosa?

- No para nada, pero creo que el que debería estar así eres tú.

- ¿Y por que debería estarlo? ¿acaso crees que estoy celoso de ti?

- No de mí, sino de tu novia, deberías cuidar un poco mas a Pansy – soltó Hermione, ok de acuerdo lo admitía se moría de ganas de decirle a Draco que vio a Pansy y a Alex besándose.

- Pansy no es mi novia – le dijo él – pero a ella le gusta creer que si lo es. Soy irresistible.

- Yo no estaría tan tranquilo Malfoy.

- ¿Y por que no debería estar tranquilo?

- Yo no te lo pienso decir, pero por que no le preguntas con quien pasó la noche.

Draco se quedó extrañado, él ayer en la noche ignoró completamente a Pansy, y bien sabía que Pansy tenía muchas otras diversiones, y eso no le molestaba, pero algo en el tono de Hermione le decía que había gato encerrado.

- Ok Granger suéltalo, se que te mueres de ganas por decirlo.

¿Tan obvia había sido? Si era verdad se moría de ganas por que Draco supiera la verdad pero, ¿sería ella capaz de decirlo?

Draco la miraba mientras ella fruncía el ceño, adoraba verla hacer eso, sabía que ella tenía una lucha interna y no se atrevía a revelar lo que sabía así que…

- Vamos Granger, creo que me lo merezco, de no ser por mi ese idiota de Vólkov hace un rato hubiera…

- Y te lo agradecí – se apresuró a decir.

- Si es cierto, pero no crees que estás en deuda conmigo, me lo debes Granger ¿con quien paso Pansy la noche?

- Si te lo digo ¿me prometes que no dirá que he sido yo la que te lo dijo?

- Si Granger.

- No promételo.

- De acuerdo Granger lo prometo.

- Con Alexander Vólkov – si por fin lo soltó y suspiró aliviada.

- Lo suponía – dijo Draco – Ese idiota siempre quiere lo que yo tengo.

- Que ego – exclamó Hermione.

- Es la pura verdad Granger, además me había dado cuenta, Pansy no es de las que se despiertan temprano, y hoy entró al gran comedor con el cabello mojado y el idiota también.

- ¿Y no te molesta?

- No, la verdad Pansy me trae sin cuidado.

Hermione suspiró cansada, recién arrancaba el día y ya estaba agotada psicológicamente.

De pronto se escucharon pasos y la puerta del aula de pociones se abrió, por ella entró Theodore Nott, que miró la extraña escena que tenía enfrente y rió para si mismo.

- Buenos días – dijo y fue a sentarse al lado de Hermione.

- Hola Theo – le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hacían? – preguntó

- Nada, solo conversábamos – dijo Hermione.

- Era mas bien un cambio de opiniones – soltó Draco.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco.

- Hermione ayer por la tarde ¿Dónde te metiste luego de salir de las tres escobas?

- Solo caminé por ahí – mintió y Draco enarco una ceja mientras la miraba, acto que Theo también notó.

- Hermione necesito pedirte un favor.

- Lo que quieras Theo.

- ¿Tú tienes idea si Luna está saliendo con alguien?

- ¿Luna? Es decir ¿Luna? Tienes polillas de colores en tu cabeza, ¿esa Luna? – preguntó Hermione.

- Si esa misma.

- La verdad que no, no hablo mucho con Luna, es muy extraña y la verdad que difiero con muchos de sus pensamientos.

- A mi me pareció encantadora – le confesó Theo.

- Ja…jajajaja – Draco a comenzó a reír – Por favor Nott, estamos hablando de Lunática, no es encantadora, es loca.

- No digas eso de Luna, Malfoy – soltó Hermione.

- Granger por favor es la persona más incoherente que ha pisado Hogwarts.

- Bueno tal vez un poco – dijo Hermione.

- Hermione ¿de que lado estas? – preguntó Theo divertido – se supone que eres mi amiga.

- Y lo soy Theo, pero aún no puedo creer que tú, siendo como eres te fijes en Luna.

- Luna no tiene nada extraño, solo que es diferente y no por eso hay que catalogar a una persona de loca, pero no tiene caso que hable con ustedes de mis cosas si al final son tan parecidos que seguramente se pondrán de acuerdo para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Draco y Hermione miraron por un momento a Theo y luego se miraron ellos, y sin pensarlo los dos comenzaron a reír, Theo los miraba divertido, esos dos eran tan parecidos que le resultaba prácticamente tonto que estén allí fingiendo que se odian cuando lo que realmente ambos quieren es estar juntos.

- Oigan se supones que los dos son mis amigos – exclamó Theo.

Pero ninguno de los dos paraba de reír, Hermione por que hacia tiempo que no reía, ese momento le pareció un dejavu, lo único que cambiaban eran las personas con quien estaba, por que esas eran las pequeñas cosas que compartía con Harry y Ron. Mientras que Draco se sintió libre por un momento y dejó caer esa máscara de frialdad que lo caracterizaba y experimento un momento demasiado embriagador. Al no para de reír Theo se les unió y los tres reían sin parar.

Las risas se cortaron cuando se abrió la puerta y entraban al aula Harry, Ron y Alex, que miraban la escena anonadados, cada uno se acomodó en su lugar correspondiente.

La tensión se podía notar en el ambiente, solo bastaba ver las caras de los seis que estaban sentados en absoluto silencio. Pansy Parkinson hizo acto de presencia, y el efecto que causó fue automático, Draco bufó molesto ya que la Slytherin tomó asiento a su lado, cosa que realmente le resultaba desagradable, ya no podía siquiera mirar a Pansy, él jamás le reclamaba con quien ella se acostaba, pero saber que estuvo con Alexander le revolvía el estómago, no de celos, sino por que debía reconocer que la quería, la quería mucho, era la única amiga femenina que tenía y su única confidente, ella sabía muchas cosas con respecto a él, y lo que mas le molestaba era que Alexander la estaba utilizando. Él lo sabía y no quería que ella saliera lastimada.

Hermione por su parte estaba por estallar de la bronca, Pansy como si nada se sentó al lado de Draco y le sonreía de manera idiota, aunque notó que él la ignoraba los celos que se agaloparon dentro de ella estaban a punto de volverla loca, ya que por más que lo negara lo que mas deseaba era estar ella en ese lugar.

Theo no le dio importancia ya que tenía cosas mas importantes en la cabeza, como por ejemplo encontrar la forma de acercarse a Luna.

Harry por su parte estaba totalmente callado y miraba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione sentada al lado de Nott, mientras que Ron y Alex hablaban en susurros.

El silencio fue roto cuando varios alumnos entraron en la clase, todos ellos estaban completamente ajenos a la tensión que volaba en el ambiente. La clase de a poco se fue llenado y a las 8 en punto Snape hizo acto de presencia.

- Esta clase la haremos en parejas, así que se sientan con la persona que les fue designada.

Toda la clase se fue acomodando con las personas que el profesor les había impuesto, menos Hermione Granger que se quedó de pie.

- Tome asiento Granger, no estamos para perder el tiempo.

- Lo siento profesor – se disculpo Hermione – pero yo no tengo pareja.

- Creo haberle designado una la clase anterior – le recordó Snape.

Hermione se quedó de piedra, acaso Snape la odiaba tanto que aún sabiendo la situación actual por la que ella estaba pasando con Vólkov, seguía insistiendo en que ella hiciera pareja con él.

- Profesor yo…

- Haga lo que le digo – y dio varios pasos hacia ella y cuando estuvo cerca le susurro para que el resto no lo oyera – confié en mí, siéntese con Alexander – luego le guiño un ojo y se alejó para dar comienzo a la clase.

La Gryffindor no entendió a que estaba jugando Snape, pero asintió con cabeza y fue a sentarse al lado de Alex, que este la recibió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Draco por su parte deseaba mas que nunca matar a su padrino si él sabía lo que ese idiota le estaba haciendo a Hermione ¿Por qué la designaba como pareja de él? Apretó fuerte los puños debajo de la mesa y luego se giró y miró a Hermione que se veía muy confundida, mientras que Alex tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

La clase dio comienzo, Hermione ignoró a Alex y comenzó a trabajar en su poción. Alex la miraba fascinado, a pesar de ser una sangre sucia era una chica realmente hermosa y aunque le costara tarde o temprano la iba a tener de eso estaba mas que seguro, y si tenía que hacerlo a la fuerza lo haría. De pronto sintió como su pantalón le apretaba en la entrepierna, estaba teniendo una erección y millones de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza de él y Hermione. Así que con sutileza bajó la mano hasta la pierna de la castaña. Hermione al sentir la mano de Alex se tensó por completo.

- No te atrevas a tocarme y saca tu mano ahora – le dijo en un susurro.

- ¿O sino que? – desafió Alex – me acusarás, vamos Granger se que te gusta niégamelo.

La mano de Alex comenzó a subir por la pierna con un sueva movimiento, Hermione trató de moverse pero la mano se aferró más y el castaño aprovechó es oportunidad para subir un poco más por debajo de la falda.

- Vólkov no te atrevas a seguir por que te juro que aunque me expulsen grito – lo amenazó.

- No lo harías, aunque si quieres grita, pero luego los que pagaran las consecuencias de tus actos serán Harry y Ron ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Hermione apretó aún mas la piernas ya que sentía como estaba a muy poco de tocar su ropa interior, ese simple gesto éxito mucho más a Alex y sin poder controlarse llegó hasta allí, en ese momento los colores invadieron la cara de Hermione, estaba completamente colorada y ni bien sintió sus dedos tocar su intimidad se paró de golpe de la silla, atrayendo todas las miradas de la clase.

- Siéntese señorita Granger – le dijo Snape.

- Profesor tengo varias dudas con respecto a esta poción – mintió – podría hacerle una consulta – Snape estaba por responder que no, pero solo bastó ver la cara de pánico que Hermione tenía para saber que las cosas no estaban bien.

- De acuerdo, acérquese.

Ella fue hacia el escritorio del profesor, estaba de espaldas a la clase pero sabía que todos los alumnos la estaban mirando y sobre todo sentía como una mirada gris se clavaba en su nuca.

- Profesor no puedo hacerlo – le susurro – le juró que no puedo, él me está acosando.

- No vi ninguna actitud de acoso señorita Granger – le dijo Snape.

- Por que usted no ve debajo de la mesa – le respondió ella.

- Me está queriendo decir que…

- Exactamente profesor – lo cortó ella – la verdad es que quiero confiar en usted profesor, pero no me obligue a regresar a mi asiento con él.

Snape meditó unos momentos.

- Regrese a su asiento Granger.

- Pero…

- Haga lo que le digo.

Hermione regresó y se sentó nuevamente al lado de Alex que sonreía como si hubiera ganado la copa mundial de Quiddich. Decidió que por el momento era suficiente, no quería que el profesor Snape lo descubriera así que puso manos a la obra con su poción. El profesor Snape se acercó a unos de los cajones, parecía que estaba buscando algo, luego se dio vuelta caminó alrededor de las mesas mirando los calderos, les quitó puntos a Neville ya que la poción debía tener un color rosado y la de él estaba de color marrón oscuro. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la mesa en donde estaban Alex y Hermione, se apoyó en el caldero y la castaña vio que Snape arrojaba algo en su caldero, su poción de un rosado pálido tomó color negro y comenzó a echar un humo que invadió todo el salón.

- Señorita Granger ¿se puede saber que fue lo que hizo mal? – preguntó

- No lo sé profesor – dijo ella confundía, entonces Snape miró a Alex.

- Señor Vólkov, ¿puede decirme que fue lo que hizo mal su compañera?

Alex se acercó al caldero y olió la arruinada poción.

- La verdad que no tengo idea, pero ambos estábamos echando bien los ingredientes no se que fue lo que hizo que se arruinara – reconoció Alex.

- La verdad que es una vergüenza que dos alumnos de sus características hagan terrible desastre – dijo enojado Snape – y 10 punto menos para cada uno – continuó – hasta un alumno de 1ª año sabe que no hay que ponerle pezuñas de murciélago, pero se nota que ambos son dos ignorantes, eso es inadmitible en mi clase, hasta la poción de Longbottom es mejor que esta porquería, y lo mas increíble es que ninguno de los dos se haya dado cuenta, si los puse juntos es por que sé sobre su capacidad en el arte de hacer pociones, pero veo que me equivoqué, señor Vólkov haga el favor de ponerse con Crabbe – le dijo el profesor – y Granger usted con Malfoy – dicho esto continuó mirando los calderos.

Alexander estaba furioso, pero ya se vengaría, mientras que Hermione suspiraba aliviada, recogió sus cosas muy deprisa y caminó hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado Draco. Este al verla llegar corrió su mochila para que ella pudiera sentarse y cuando lo hizo suspiró aliviada, cosa que no paso por alto Draco.

- ¿Todo bien Granger? – le susurró

- Ahora si – le dijo ella con una voz casi inaudible – ahora todo está bien Draco…

¿Por qué se sintió la persona más feliz de la tierra al escuchar pronunciar su nombre de la manera más dulce? Miró nuevamente a Hermione, se podía notar que ella estaba mucho mas tranquila y debía reconocer que él también.

La clase terminó y todos comenzaron a salir, mientras que Hermione recogía sus cosas y Draco hacía lo mismo, este le dijo.

- Recuerda Granger hoy a las 8 – cuando ella se dio vuelta para responderle, Draco ya cruzaba el umbral y sólo pudo ver la sedosa cabellara rubia perderse entre los alumnos.

*****************

El resto del día transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo para Hermione, fue a las clases que le tocaban. Almorzó, estuvo un largo rato en la biblioteca y luego a las 7 regresó a su sala común, cuando subió a su cuarto fue directo a darse un baño, a los 10 minutos salió envuelta en una toalla. Estaba nerviosa en pocos minutos mas se encontraría con Draco y no tenía ni la menor idea de que ponerse, no quería verse mal, pero tampoco quería que él se diera cuenta que se había arreglado para él. Así que allí estaba sacando todo lo que se encontraba en su placard y no encontraba absolutamente nada. Pero la ayuda llego en ese preciso momento Ginny Weasley entraba en la habitación y miraba a Hermione extrañada.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Busco algo decente que poner y no encuentro nada – dijo con tono angustiado.

- ¿Y para que? Con que te pongas el uniforme basta total vas a ver a McGonagall

- Es que prefiero estar lista para después no tener que cambiarme para ir con ustedes – dijo rápidamente.

Ginny la examinó por un momento y luego comenzó a reír.

- ¿Y ahora de que te ríes?

- De que eres pésima mintiendo Hermione, ¿Por qué me mientes Herms? Si es más que obvio que no vas a ir a ayudar a McGonagall.

- No se de que me hablas.

- ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? ¿Con quien te vas a encontrar? Y dilo por que tarde o temprano lo voy a averiguar – dijo Ginny.

- Ginny, es verdad no voy a ver a McGonagall, me voy a encontrar con alguien – admitió Hermione.

- ¿Y ese alguien se llama?

- No te voy a decir como se llama, confórmate con eso.

- Ok, sino quieres decirme quien es el afortunado está bien, por ahora – dijo Ginny riendo.

- ¿Y que esperas? – le dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny – ayúdame.

- El mundo se volvió loco de pronto – admitió Ginny- quien diría que Hermione Granger por fin reconoce que necesita ayuda.

- Ginny Weasley ¿piensas ayudarme o te vas a burlar por el resto del día?

- Te ayudaré ¿dime que tipo de cita es?

- No tengo idea – reconoció Hermione.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? Eres tonta Hermione, como sabrás que ponerte si no sabes que es lo que van a hacer.

- Es que no lo sé, no me lo dijo.

- Bien, veamos ¿A dónde te citó?

- En el campo de Quiddich – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Adonde te va a llevar?

- Ni idea – dijo Hermione, pero al ver la cara de Ginny – pero es algo informal –se apresuró a decir.

- Bien – dijo la pelirroja comenzando a revolver la ropa de su amiga – manos a la obra.

Le llevo menos de 10 minutos elegir la ropa que usaría Hermione, obviamente que tuvo que modificar mediante hechizos algunas prendas, aunque escuchaba las quejas de Hermione de que su ropa estaba mas que bien y no era necesario modificarla. Una vez cambiada, peinada y lista Hermione se miraba sorprendida en el espejo. Llevaba unos jeans que acentuaban muy bien sus caderas, tenía un top negro y arriba de este con un escote prominente una camisa blanca ajustada que dejaba apreciar el detalle del top, una chaqueta negra y unos zapatos deportivos negros. Además Ginny le había puesto un poco de maquillaje en sus pestañas realzándolas logrando así acentuar su mirada y un poco de brillo labial, el cabello se lo recogió en una media cola, dejando la mitad de su cabellera recogida y la otra mitad libre cayendo en su espalda.

Realmente se veía preciosa, Ginny estaba mas que conforme con el resultado que había logrado, esperaba que ese chico con el que se iba a encontrar su amiga no desperdiciara la oportunidad. Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo y le agradeció por la ayuda.

- No es nada Herms, pero vete o llegarás tarde – dijo la pelirroja.

Hermione caminó hacia la puerta tomó el pomo pero antes de abrirla giró hacia Ginny.

- Por favor no le digas a nadie.

- Descuida amiga, esto es nuestro secreto – y luego le guiño el ojo – ahora ve que tu galán te espero.

Sin decir más Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y salió a su encuentro.

*****************

En el baño Draco Malfoy terminaba de arreglar su cabello, se sentía nervioso, le sudaban las manos, cosa que nunca antes le había pasado. Ya tenía bien planeado que era lo que le pediría a Granger. Miró su reflejo y sonrió, tan apuesto y perfecto como siempre, se colocó una túnica y emprendió camino hacia el campo de Quiddich.

Al llegar a la sala común vio a Pansy hablando con Blaise, Theo estaba leyendo frente a la chimenea y Alexander Vólkov lo escrutaba con la mirada. Draco lo ignoró y salió de la sala común.

Al cruzar la puerta, Alex se levantó y cruzó el cuadro de entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, vio como Draco doblaba por un pasillo y sigilosamente comenzó a seguirlo. El rubio caminaba deprisa, mientras que Alex iba detrás marcando su paso.

Vio salir a Draco del castillo y se detuvo detrás de una columna ya que divisó a Hermione Granger bajar las escaleras y salir del castillo. Entonces un plan macabro se instaló en su cabeza, debía encontrar pronto a Harry y a Ron…

*************

Hermione llegó al campo de Quiddich casi sin aliento, pero allí estaba tan perfecto como siempre, apoyado sobre uno de los postes de los guardianes, cuando sintió su presencia levantó su mirada gris sobre ella, la veía agitada, se notaba que había corrido por llegar a tiempo.

- Llegas tarde Granger – le dijo sin moverse de donde estaba.

- 8 y 2 minutos no es tarde Malfoy – le dijo ella, aun le costaba respirar.

Draco caminó hacía ella y pudo apreciarla mas de cerca, realmente estaba preciosa, esos pantalones muggles realzaban su figura, "y de que manera" un sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro, sentía esos ojos color miel sobre él y eso le gustaba.

- Bueno Granger, sígueme – le dijo él y comenzó a caminar por el estadio.

- ¿A donde vamos? – preguntó ella.

- No vamos a ir a ningún lado Granger.

- ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?

- Si

- ¿Es una broma?

- No

- ¿Puedes decir algo mas que si y no?

- No

- ¿Sabes? me exasperas

Draco no le respondió y se limitó a abrir la puerta del cobertizo, Hermione lo miraba intrigada, de pronto vio como el rubio sacaba dos escobas.

- Estás completamente loco si piensas que yo me voy a montar en una escoba – le dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Acaso Hermione Granger le tiene miedo a una simple escoba?

- No le tengo miedo a la escoba, sino a las alturas – reconoció Hermione.

- Wuaw que revelación, la valerosa Granger le teme a las alturas, ten – y le tendió una escoba.

- No gracias – dijo ella sin agarrar la escoba.

- Granger, vamos tómala recuerda que tú harías lo que yo quería y a mi se me antoja volar.

- Pues a mi no – se apresuró a decir – además no se volar – reconoció ella.

- Fácil te enseño – dijo y dejó una escoba en el suelo mientras que con la otra caminaba hacía Hermione.

Se colocó detrás de ella y extendió su Nimbus 2001 que flotó perfecta delante de Hermione.

- Es muy fácil, ahora Granger con cuidado montate en la escoba.

- Malfoy no puedo.

- Pero si no siquiera lo has intentado – le dijo él – con mucho cuidado pasa tu pierna izquierda y toma el mango de la escoba manteniendo el equilibrio – le ordenó el rubio.

Hermione hizo lo que Draco le indicó, estaba temblando, realmente tenía pánico, pero mas nerviosa se puso al sentir que Draco montó la misma escoba que ella, se tensó por completo, su espalda estaba prácticamente pegada al pecho de Draco y una fragancia muy masculina se coló por su nariz inundando y perturbando sus sentidos. El Slytherin se reclinó sobre ella y tomó las manos de Hermione y las colocó junto con las de él sobre el mango de la escoba.

- Bien Granger, el secreto de esto está en tu mente, tú dominas la escoba no ella a ti, siempre tienes que mantener tus manos firmes sobre ella, si tu quieres subir solo levantas el mango hacia arriba y piensas solo en subir, ella subirá, vamos pruébalo.

Hermione aún estaba tan perturbada tratando de controlar sus emociones que escuchó la mitad de lo que Draco le explicaba. Así que cuando él le dijo que suba lentamente con la escoba, lo hizo tan rápido que la Nimbus 2001 salió disparada hacia arriba, el grito que ella pegó hizo que Draco soltara una carcajada.

- No puedo hacerlo Malfoy.

- Si que puedes, pero has escuchado lo que te he explicado.

- Maso menos – reconoció Hermione.

- Inténtalo de nuevo pero esta vez mas lento, sabes te voy a confesar algo, las escobas son como las mujeres, debes tratarlas muy delicadamente, debes hacerles creer que ellas dominan la situación y realmente el que la tiene eres tú ya que las dominas con la mente.

- Sabes Malfoy no me ayudas mucho que digamos, es un pensamiento demasiado machista ¿no crees?

- Pero es la verdad, mejor deja la palabrera para después e inténtalo.

Hermione suspiró resignada y nuevamente lo hizo pero esta vez con mas cuidado elevó lentamente el mango de la escoba, la Nimbus 2001 se levantó pero esta vez mas despacio.

- Malfoy lo hice, lo hice – grito emocionada.

- Ya lo he notado Granger, pero hazlo nuevamente y elévate más.

Así lo hizo y subieron a unos 100 metros del suelo, cuando ella se dio cuenta a la altura que estaban se horrorizó.

- Malfoy quiero bajar – dijo asustada.

- Granger tranquila, no te va a pasar nada yo estoy aquí – le susurró en el oído, cosa que hizo que ella se estremeciera – disfruta de la vista.

Ella miró y se quedó maravillada, el majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts resplandecía, se podía admirar con mucho detalle, el bosque, el lago, las montañas, estaba maravillada.

- Es hermoso Malfoy.

_"No tanto como tú"_ pensó Draco pero no pudo decirlo.

- Bueno ahora con cuidado y con la misma técnica de antes puedes ir hacia delante, atrás y hacia la derecha e izquierda.

Hermione lo intentó y la escoba comenzó a volar en línea recta, dobló el mango de la escoba y así voló en círculos sobre el estadio. Draco de a poco soltó el mango y se aferró con suma delicadez a la cintura de Hermione, ella se tensó pero trató de controlase ya que temía miedo de perder el control de la escoba.

Draco estaba perturbado, los cabellos de Hermione desprendían un aroma embriagador que lo inundaba por completo, escuchó como ella reía y él también lo hizo.

- ¿Te animas a volar sola? – preguntó Draco

- ¿Sola? – preguntó con temor Hermione.

- Si ya lo controlas bien.

- La verdad me siento más segura contigo – admitió, aunque luego quiso morderse la lengua.

- Es necesario que bajes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Vamos a ir a un lugar y no creo que quieras manejar la escoba tú.

- Pero quiero hacerlo – reconoció Hermione – guíame.

Draco sonrió y le indicó hacia donde debían volar, de apoco se fueron alejando hasta que se perdieron en el cielo nocturno.

*****************

Alexander encontró a Harry y a Ron en el gran salón comedor.

- Hola chicos – saludó el castaño.

- Hola – respondieron ambos.

- Chicos necesito hablar con ustedes – dijo Alex.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Ron.

- No es que quiera meterme pero es sobre su amiga….

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Si, sobre ella, la verdad que no sé por donde empezar.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella, Alex?

- No se como empezar, creo que está en peligro en este mismo instante – mintió – vi salir a Malfoy fuera del castillo y a los pocos segundos a ella, iba muy apurada.

- Pero si Hermione dijo que tenía que ir a ayudar a McGonagall.

- Pues dudo que esté ayudando a la profesora Ron, ya que la profesora está en este mismo instante está sentada en la mesa de los profesores – dijo Alex.

Harry y Ron se miraron y salieron disparados hacia fuera del castillo seguidos por Alex, caminaron y buscaron fuera pero no había rastros de Hermione, caminaron hacia el campo de Quiddich y allí encontraron un escoba. Pero nada que representara que Hermione habría estado por ahí.

- ¿Crees que Malfoy se haya llevado a Hermione Harry? – preguntó Ron.

- No, Hermione jamás se montaría en una escoba y si lo hizo no fue bajo su consentimiento- aseguró Harry.

- ¿Dónde la buscamos Harry?

- Creo que lo mejor será ir en busca del mapa Ron – dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué mapa?- preguntó Alex.

- Te lo explicaremos en el camino, vamos hay que ir a la sala común de Gryffindor – dijo Harry y los partieron rápidamente en busca del mapa del merodeador.

******************

Mientras que Hermione trataba con ayuda de Draco de aterrizar la escoba en un pequeño monte que les permitía ver un paisaje de sueños frente a ellos. Una vez que tocaron tierra firme Hermione se sintió un poco mas tranquila, Draco la escrutaba de reojo, ella tenía una sonrisa estampada en la cara, y eso le gustó, por que sabía que esa hermosa mueca que la castaña tenía en ese momento era por que estaba feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía reír de esa manera, para ser mas exactos desde que se había peleado con Potter y Weasley.

Draco se sentó en una roca y ella continuaba de pie admirando el paisaje.

- ¿Eres feliz Granger? – preguntó Draco.

Hermione lo miró extrañada ¿a que venía esa pregunta? ¿Era feliz? Si se lo ponía a pensar la respuesta era clara. Pero no supo que contestar.

- No lo sé – reconoció - ¿tú lo eres?

- ¿Cómo que no sabes si eres feliz?

- Si lo que me quieres preguntar es si soy feliz en este momento la respuesta es si, pero en lo que respecta a mi vida en general, no Malfoy, no lo soy – reconoció ella.

- No eres feliz por que Potter y Weasley se alejaron de ti ¿cierto?

- En gran parte por eso, pero últimamente soy un imán de problemas.

- Vólkov – afirmó Malfoy, ella se giró y lo miró mientras asentía con la cabeza – descuida no eres a la única que le causa problemas.

- Si pero a ti no es al que acosa todo el tiempo, sino que me acosa a mí.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que Snape se lo diga a Dumbledore?

- Por que soy yo la que tiene que solucionarlo, Harry y Ron son muy cabezotas y se dejaron deslumbrar por ese tipo, pero espero que pronto se den cuenta que se equivocaron al confiar en él y no en mí que soy su amiga incondicional – confesó Hermione.

- ¿Darías todo por ellos, cierto?

- Sin duda – reconoció - ¿pero por que tantas preguntas? ¿es acaso un interrogatorio Malfoy?

- No, solo mataba el tiempo – mintió.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo que?

- No me respondiste a mi pregunta ¿tú eres feliz?

Draco levantó su mirada hacia el cielo y miró las estrellas, Hermione lo escrutaba.

- Nunca lo fui Granger – fue la respuesta que le dio sin mirarla, luego se levantó y agarró la escoba – será mejor que volvamos está refrescado.

Hermione esta vez se montó en la escoba detrás de Draco y se aferró las manos en el marcado abdomen del rubio. Draco pegó una patada en el suelo y ella enterró sus manos clavándole las uñas.

- Granger me estas lastimando – le dijo Draco.

- Lo siento Malfoy – y aflojó un poco sus manos.

Volaban no muy rápido, Draco no quería llegar y que ella se fuera, pero recordó que ahora era Hermione la que debía decir que era lo que en la próxima salida él debía hacer.

- ¿Ya has pensado lo que quieres de mí, Granger?

- Tengo algo en mente Malfoy –reconoció ella.

- ¿Se puede saber que?

- O no, señor Malfoy deberá esperar hasta el próximo sábado – le dijo ella divertida.

- ¿Hasta el próximo sábado?

- Si, el próximo sábado hay una salida a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Quieres que vallamos al pueblo juntos?

- No precisamente – dijo ella.

- ¿Entonces?

- No seas impaciente Malfoy, lo descubrirás el sábado.

- Eres despiadada – le dijo riendo.

- Tal vez, pero creo que el estar tanto tiempo contigo hizo ese cambio en mí Malfoy.

- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

- Mmm… no lo sé, me lo dirás tú el próximo sábado.

Nadie dijo mas nada, y aterrizaron en el campo de Quiddich, Draco ayudó a Hermione a bajar, luego buscó la escoba que habían dejado y no estaba por ningún lado.

- ¿Buscas esto Malfoy?

Hermione y Draco se dieron vuelta y allí estaba Harry, Ron y Alexander, el primero sostenía la escoba que anteriormente el rubio había sacado del cobertizo.

- Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Hermione.

- Eso es lo que te preguntamos a ti ¿Qué haces aquí, con ese y montando en escoba? – contraatacó Ron.

- No tiene por que darte explicaciones Weasley - dijo Draco mirando a Ron.

- Si que las tiene – respondió el pelirrojo – nosotros somos sus amigos.

- ¿Amigos? – Draco rió – ustedes dos debería darles vergüenza el venir a reclamar explicaciones, cuando le dieron la espalda todo este tiempo y por sobre todo confiar en un completo extraño, cuando ella dio y da todo por ustedes, es que acaso no lo ven, están tan ciegos, pero tan ciegos por este patán que no confían en la persona que es su amiga, que se ha metido en millones de problemas por defender sus cabezas y ha luchado codo a codo en muchas situaciones solo por defenderlos y protegerlos, pero claro, ahora no confían en ella, por que solo vino a montar en escoba conmigo, claro, pero que idiota que he sido, cierto que soy yo el malo en todo esto – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, se dio vuelta y miró a Hermione que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos – que te sea leve Granger, nos vemos.

Hermione se quedó allí mirando como Draco se perdía a lo lejos y luego miró con esa expresión que da miedo hacia los dos Gryffindors.

- Escuchen y escuchen bien, déjenme en paz, ustedes hagan lo que se les antoje, pero yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie, entienden, a nadie y hago lo que quiero y con quien quiera, yo no voy a juzgarlos por elegirlo a él – y señalo a Alex, luego camino hacia el castaño y cuando estaba frente a él – espero que estés feliz has conseguido lo que querías ¿no es así Alex? – preguntó sarcásticamente – pero no vas a conseguir arruinarme la vida, me sacaste a mis amigos, pero no te voy a permitir más, por que te juro por que me llamo Hermione Granger que te desenmascaré y te arrepentirás – luego se giró hacia Harry y Ron – espero que abran los ojos de una buena vez, aún no es tarde para los arrepentimientos.

Harry y Ron se quedaron allí mirando como se alejaba Hermione, Alex apretaba los puños con fuerza, notaba en los rostros de los otros dos la expresión de la duda, pero no podía permitir que desconfiaran de él.

- Creo que Malfoy le está llenando la cabeza – dijo.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero Harry estaba seguro que todo lo que Malfoy dijo era la pura y exclusiva verdad. Debía hablar y escuchar a Hermione, sabía que tenía que disculparse con ella. Mientras que Ron los celos que sentía lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, desde que conoció a Hermione quiso enseñarle a montar en escoba y el idiota de Malfoy fue el que ocupo ese lugar que tanto él deseaba, pero no se lo iba a permitir, no confiaba en el Slytherin, él siempre la odio y vio muchas veces llorar a Hermione por su culpa, pero no bajaría los brazos.


	13. Un día en el mundo muggle

Capitulo 13: Un día en el mundo muggle.

Harry Potter dejó a Ron y a Alex hablando sobre Quiddich, estaba preocupado por Hermione, debía hablar con ella, recordó la pelea que habían tenido hace un par de semanas atrás y sentía que no confió en ella, era su amiga incondicional y él la quería como a su hermana. Así que allí estaba en la sala común esperando a que ella bajara de su habitación, aunque realmente estaba más que seguro que ella no le dirigiría la palabra.

El retrato se abrió y vio como una hermosa cabellera roja entraba a la sala común, miró a Ginny por un momento y le hizo señas para que se le acercara, obviamente la pelirroja no lo dudo ni por un instante y caminó hacia Harry, al llegar le dio un delicado beso en los labios, que Harry por supuesto respondió, pero Ginny conocía muy bien a Harry y sabía muy bien que algo lo estaba perturbando.

- ¿Qué te sucede Harry?

- Estoy preocupado por Hermione – le confesó.

- Yo la veo bastante bien dentro de todo, aunque tú y el idiota de mi hermanito se portaron como unos idiotas con ella.

- Lo sé Gin, pero necesito hablar con ella, quiero escucharla, hace un rato la vi montada en escoba con Malfoy, ¿puedes creerlo?

- ¿Malfoy? – dijo Ginny extrañada, si bien sabía que Hermione se iba a encontrar con algún muchacho jamás imaginó que se tratara de Draco Malfoy.

- Si estaban en el campo de Quiddich, por eso me preocupa, tal vez cabe la posibilidad de que Malfoy la esté usando, estoy seguro que él le está llenando la cabeza en contra de nosotros y Alex, pero aún así no se que pensar, por que hoy por mucho que me cueste admitirlo Malfoy dijo cosas muy ciertas.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione ahora?

- En su habitación, me gustaría hablar con ella ahora ¿puedes decirle que baje?

- No – le dijo Ginny – será mejor que subas y hables tu con ella, vamos te acompaño.

Harry no le cuestionó nada y enseguida fue detrás de Ginny hacia el dormitorio de la castaña.

Al llegar la pelirroja golpeó la puerta y se escuchó la voz de la castaña indicando que podía pasar, Ginny le hizo señas de que pase, ella lo esperaría en la sala común.

Harry entró y Hermione lo miró extrañada.

- Si vienes a criticarme Harry ahórrate tu tiempo.

- Hermione quiero hablar contigo – le dijo Harry, ella lo miró por un momento y luego le hizo señas con la cabeza de que tomara asiento.

- Te escucho

- Yo solo quiero escuchar tu verdad Hermione.

- Pues creo que una vez te lo dije – le recordó la castaña.

- Lo sé, pero me cuesta mucho creer que Alex sea esa persona tan cruel que tú dices.

- Si por un momento Harry te sacaras la venda de los ojos te darías cuenta que Alexander es la persona mas vil que he conocido.

- ¿Mas que Malfoy? – preguntó Harry.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto Harry?

- Creo que tiene que ver mucho Hermione, hablamos de Draco Malfoy.

- No entiendo Harry explícate.

- Es fácil Hermione ¿Por qué Malfoy se está acercando a ti? No ves que lo único que quiere es alejarte de nosotros y llenarte la cabeza contra Alex.

- Eso no es verdad Harry, Malfoy no es la persona que tú crees.

- Pues yo creo que es un maldito mortífago que lo único que desea es acercarte a ti para lastimarte y lo aprovecha ya que no estamos nosotros para protegerte.

- Primero y que te entre bien en la cabeza Harry, yo me sé cuidar sola y segundo él no es el que desea lastimarme.

- Hermione quiero creerte, lo que mas deseo es creer en ti.

- Entonces hazlo Harry, no te pido que de un día para otro dejes de ser amigo de Vólkov, pero si que veas a tu alrededor y te des cuenta que ese tipo solo está cerca de ti para lastimarte, recuerda que fue lo primero que me dijo cuado supo que era hija de muggles ¿te acuerdas?

- Si, lo recuerdo.

- Entonces Harry dime y contéstame con una mano en el corazón ¿confías mas en él que en mí?

- Se que tú darías tu vida por mí si fuera necesario Hermione – le confesó.

- Y no lo dudaría Harry, ¿pero él es capaz de hacerlo?

- Lo dudo mucho Hermione.

- Harry quiero que confíes, pero no te alejes de Alex, solo te pido que observes y por sobre todo que no me juzgues.

- Yo no te estoy juzgando, solo que últimamente estás todo el tiempo con Nott y prácticamente no se que pensar de la actitud de Malfoy hacía contigo.

- Draco no es como todos piensan – le confesó Hermione

- ¿Así que ahora es Draco?

- Bueno así se llama ¿No?

- Si, pero ten cuidado con él, fueron 7 años de insultos y maltratos de su parte.

- Lo sé Harry y tendré cuidado.

Harry le sonrió a Hermione y ella se acercó y le dio un abrazo, la verdad es que esa muestra de cariño ambos la necesitaban.

- Oye una cosa más Hermione – le dijo Harry.

- A ver dime.

- ¿Cómo es posible que confíes en Malfoy para enseñarte a montar en escoba? Tú odias volar Hermione ¿Cuántas veces Ron y yo te quisimos enseñar y te has negado?

- Muchas – respondió sinceramente la castaña.

- ¿Y por que con él?

- Es una larga historia, que no creo que quieras escuchar.

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – le dijo Harry.

Hermione rió y le contó obviando detalles, lo de la apuesta, de vez en cuando Harry la interrumpía con preguntas que ella trataba de responder sin dar detalles, parecía que el moreno estaba conforme con la explicación de Hermione.

- ¿Y que tienes planeado tú para Malfoy?

La sonrisa maliciosa que se formó en el rostro de Hermione erizó los pelos de Harry.

- Luego te contaré, pero ten por seguro que le va a costar más a él que a mí montar en escoba – luego ambos rieron.

Hermione se sentía un poco mas tranquila luego de hablar con Harry, sabía que Ron no iba a dar el brazo a torcer era muy orgulloso, pero Harry la escuchó y le prometió observar los movimientos de Alex, así que después de todo no fue tan malo que la descubrieran con Malfoy en el campo de Quiddich, ya que seguramente si Harry fue a hablar con ella es por que estaba mas que segura que las palabras dichas por Malfoy calaron hondo en su amigo y de alguna manera estaba mas que agradecida con Draco.

****************

Alexander y Ron estaban sentados en unas rocas cerca del lago, Alex escrutaba a Ron, sabía por que se notaba a simple vista que Ron estaba enamorado de Hermione, eso era algo que no había notado hasta que vio la expresión del pelirrojo al ver a la sangre sucia con el estúpido de Malfoy, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad si quería hundir a Granger, Ron era el más influenciable, tenía la sospecha que Potter desconfiaba pero a partir de ahora debía cuidarse, dejaría tranquila a Granger por un tiempo hasta que Harry se de cuenta que era de confiar y lograría así mostrar que Granger mentía. Pero para eso necesitaba a Ron…

- Oye Ron, me he dado cuenta que Granger te atrae y mucho ¿cierto?

Ron levantó su mirada hacia Alex, sus ojos a simple vista se veían tristes, luego llevó sus manos a la cabeza y suspiró cansado.

- Estoy enamorado de Hermione desde que la conozco Alex, sólo que soy muy cobarde para decirlo.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya?

- Por que no quiere ni hablar conmigo, y ahora apareció ese maldito mortífago con cara de hurón que cada vez la aleja más de mí – confesó Ron.

- Ron, ella te quiere eso es mas que obvio, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a conquistarla – ofreció el Slytherin.

- ¿Harías eso por mí Alex?

- Claro, somos amigo Ron, descuida deja todo en mis manos y te aseguro que tarde o temprano ella estará contigo.

- Lo veo difícil – reconoció Ron.

- Créeme Ron, la conseguirás eso te lo aseguro o dejo de llamarme Alexander Vólkov.

- Gracias Alex, eres un gran amigo.

- Tú solo confía en mí, pero tienes que prometerme que harás todo lo que te diga ¿estas de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto, haré lo que me pidas Alex.

- Excelente

Si Ron hubiera visto la sonrisa triunfadora que se formó en el rostro de Alex, hubiera dudado de las palabras dichas por el Slytherin, pero todos conocemos a Ron Weasley, estaba muy emocionado por conseguir que Hermione se enamore de él que no le importaba el precio que debía pagar.

**************

Draco se encontraba recostado en su cama, sus brazos estaban en detrás de su cabeza, tenía impregnado en su ropa el perfume de Granger, se estaba volviendo loco, debía recocer que esa chica era diferente a cualquier otra, con ella podía mantener una conversación de todo tipo de temas, mientras que las otras sólo se desvivían por complacer sus placeres, pero ella no, siempre le llevaba la contra en todo, lo retrucaba y desafiaba y eso le encantaba. Tenía pensado otra cosa para hacer con ella pero tenían que arruinarlo Potter, Weasley y Vólkov, aunque aún faltaba un encuentro más ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido a esa mente brillante para el próximo sábado? De tan solo recordarlo sentía cosquillas en su estómago. Sintió unos golpes en la ventana y vio a la lechuza de los Malfoy, contrariado se acercó y la dejó pasar, la pequeña lechuza negra le extendió la pata, Draco tomó el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

_Draco: Te escribo para informarte que el próximo domingo deberás salir de Hogwarts, Snape te dará las indicaciones necesarias llegado el momento. Espero que me enorgullezcas._

_Tu madre te manda saludos_

_L.M_

No había saludos, no había un ¿Cómo estas hijo? Sabía lo que pasaría el próximo domingo y sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Odiaba a ese despiadado ser que se hacía llamar padre, pero no tenía salida, todos los errores que él cometiera los pagaría su madre, estaba atado de pies y manos, pero encontraría la forma de librar a su madre de todo ese infierno en el cual vivía, aunque ello significara arruinar su vida. Pero no quería pensar y arruinar el lindo momento que vivió con Granger, ya habría tiempo para amargarse llegado el domingo.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama y suspiró cansado, debía pensar y aclarar sus ideas, pero alguien irrumpió en el cuarto, no abrió los ojos, de pronto sintió que se movía el colchón y unas manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo…

- Vete Pansy – dijo sin siquiera abrir sus ojos.

- Drakito mi amor sólo quiero estar contigo.

- Lárgate Pansy.

Pansy no se movió pero sintió el perfume que tenía en la ropa y era de mujer.

- ¿Con quien estuviste Draco? – indagó ella

- No te importa

- No me iré hasta que me digas con quien estuviste.

Draco en ese momento se levantó de golpe y agarró a Pansy de los hombros.

- Draco me lastimas – chilló ella.

- Escúchame bien, no te metas en mi vida, yo no le doy ninguna explicación a nadie, además yo no te reclamo con quien te revuelcas.

- Tú sabes que eres el único que me interesa los demás son solo juegos Draco.

- Entonces vete a jugar con Vólkov – siseo Draco – y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí Pansy.

Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras hirientes de Draco.

- Draco no…

- No mientas, ¿crees que soy idiota? Que no me di cuenta, aléjate y si tienes ganas de revolcarte con alguien seguramente Vólkov te haría el favor.

Pansy se fue pegando un portazo y con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Draco volvió a recostarse y dejo divagar su mente…

***************

Los días pasaron para Hermione lento desde hacía tres días que no veía ni se cruzaba con Draco, ella misma se dio cuenta que siempre lo buscaba al entrar al gran comedor, o a la salida de las clases, pero no había rastros del rubio. La relación con Harry estaba mucho mas estable, se sentaban juntos en la sala común a charlar como en los viejos tiempos, pero de Ron ni rastros, se la pasaba desde primer hora de la mañana hasta la última del día con Alexander, esa actitud del pelirrojo ya estaba molestando un poco a Harry, aunque él era demasiado tolerante en todo lo que se refería a Ron.

Lo que extraño a Hermione es que hacía dos noche seguidas que encontraba una flor blanca sobre su cama y no había ni una sola nota, no podía imaginar quien era la persona que le enviaba las rosas, pero esperaba que el dueño de ese lindo detalle sea un muchacho rubio y de ojos grises, aunque sabía perfectamente que ese no era el estilo de Malfoy, aunque imaginaba que tal vez, solo tal vez, Draco sí pensaba en ella. Pero luego borraba esos pensamientos, no veía la hora de que llegue el sábado, se pasaba las tardes enteras estudiando en la biblioteca, o con Theo caminando por los jardines. También se extraño que Alexander dejó de acosarla, aunque ella estaba mucho mas tranquila nunca bajaba la guardia, sabía que tarde o temprano él volvería a fastidiarla.

El viernes por la mañana tenía clase de pociones, ese día vería a Draco, y no solo eso sino que debería hacer pareja con él, esa mañana se arreglo más de lo normal y bajó temprano a desayunar, como siempre el comedor estaba completamente vació. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzó a desayunar, a los pocos minutos varios alumnos comían en sus mesas, una lechuza le trajo el diario el profeta y se metió tanto en la lectura que no se percató que unos ojos grises la miraban fijamente. Al cabo de uno 10 minutos ella tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia el aula de pociones, al entrar encontró al profesor Snape sentado en su escritorio, eso le llamó la atención ya que jamás el jefe de la casa de Slytherin llegaba antes que los alumnos.

- Buenos días profesor – saludó Hermione y tomó asiento en el lugar que siempre ocupaba el rubio.

- Buenos días Granger – respondió Snape sin siquiera levantar la mirada de sus escritos.

Hermione sacó su libro y se puso a repasar los temas visto la clase anterior, aún faltaban varios minutos para dar comienzo a la clase, pero en ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella entró Draco, al ver a Snape se extraño pero su padrino ni siquiera lo miró.

- Hola Snape – saludó Draco.

- Buenos días Draco – respondió Snape.

El rubio vio que Hermione lo miraba de reojo, esa mañana se veía deslumbrante, caminó hacía su asiento al lado de la castaña. Corrió la silla y se sentó sin siquiera saludarla, eso le molesto a Hermione, pero respiró profundo y contó hasta 10, luego se giró hacia el.

- Buenos días ¿acaso no te enseñaron a saludar?

Draco la miró por un momento y luego sonrió de lado. Todo esto fue observado por un Snape muy sutilmente.

- Hola Granger ¿Cómo estás? ¿tú familia bien? ¿Qué cuentas de nuevo? – preguntó sarcástico.

- Eres un idiota Malfoy – le dijo enojada y volvió a su lectura.

El rubio reía interiormente le encantaba hacerla enojar, se veía tan linda cuando fruncía el ceño como lo hacía en ese preciso momento que si no fuera por que Snape estaba allí probaría esos delicados y finos labios de una buena vez.

Hermione lo miró de reojo y se encontró con que Draco la observaba, eso hizo que se ruborizara, sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosado, cosa que el rubio encontró encantador, luego sacó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió.

_"Recuerda que mañana tenemos algo pendiente, Granger"_

Le pasó el pergamino a Hermione, tratando de que Snape no lo viera, ella leyó el pequeño trozo de papel y las mariposas revolotearon en su estómago.

_"Si lo sé"_ – escribió.

_"¿En donde y a que hs?"_

_"Ya te lo informaré Malfoy"_

_"¿Cuando?"_

_"En el transcurso del día"_

Malfoy bufó molesto, estaba ansioso por saber que era lo que ella quería que él hiciese, pero si quería saberlo debería esperar hasta el día siguiente, por que estaba más que seguro que no obtendría ninguna chance en sacarle información a Granger.

A los pocos minutos los alumnos fueron entrando al aula y tomaron sus respectivos asientos, la clase dio comienzo sin ningún problema fuera de lo normal, Snape como siempre le quito puntos a Harry y a Ron por llegar tarde, luego a Neville por arruinar su poción, puntos que ella recuperó en las clases siguientes.

El transcurso del día no volvió a ver a Draco, pero esa noche le tocaría hacer ronda en el tercer piso y a Malfoy en el segundo, así que aprovecharía esa oportunidad para informarle el horario en que debían encontrarse al día siguiente.

********************

Draco salió de su sala común debía hacer la ronda en el segundo piso, pero estaba fastidiado, todo el maldito día estuvo esperando que Granger le informara el horario de la cita de mañana, pero ella desapareció ¿se habría olvidado? Esperaba que no, por que si lo llegaba a olvidar se lo haría pagar sino dejaba de llamarse Draco Malfoy.

El castillo estaba mas que tranquilo, no había ni un solo alumnos en el piso que él debía patrullar, así que resignado caminó de regreso a su sala común, pero de pronto se detuvo por que escuchó unos ruidos, agudizó el oído y fue directo por donde provenían los pasos, al doblar en una esquina chocó con un cuerpo que luego cayó al suelo, pero fue tan fuerte el golpe que el sujeto que cayó lo agarró por la túnica provocando que los dos terminaran en el piso.

- Fíjate por donde caminas idiota – siseó Draco.

- Hazlo tú Malfoy – dijo Hermione frotando su muñeca ya que se la había doblado al caer.

- ¿Granger?

- ¿Quién más? – dijo ella – claro que soy yo tonto.

Draco se levantó y le extendió la mano, ella la tomó mientras que el rubio la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Acaso no tienes ojos Granger? ¿O te van chocando con todos el mundo por el castillo?

- En realidad creo que fue tu culpa – le dijo ella – pero no estoy aquí para pelear contigo, en realidad te estaba buscando.

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

- Malfoy no te hagas el tonto sabes bien para que – dijo Hermione exasperada – mañana a las 10 de la mañana te espero en el 7ª piso

- ¿En el 7ª piso?

- Si, Malfoy.

- Pensé que íbamos a salir Granger.

- Saldremos Malfoy, así que prepárate y por favor ponte ropa decente – dijo ella.

- ¿Insinúas que me visto mal?

- No, para nada, pero a donde vamos no creo que sea apropiado esa ropa que usas.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Draco.

- Mañana lo sabrás Malfoy – dijo eso y se dio media vuelta retomando el camino hacia su sala común – recuerda a las 10 y sé puntual.

- Creo que la que llega tarde eres tú Granger – dijo Draco, pero ella ya caminaba a los lejos sin mirar atrás - ¿Qué estás tramando Granger?

Draco regresó a su sala común, sentía algo extraño, pero le gustaba, aunque sabía que esa noche iba a ser una noche larga, era más que seguro que la impaciencia no lo dejaría pegar un solo ojo.

****************

Las 9:30 de la mañana, como era sábado los alumnos dormían hasta tarde, menos Hermione que se levantó a las 8 para arreglarse, se duchó y preparó la ropa que iba a llevar, el día amaneció con un radiante sol, eso la llenó de ánimo. Iba a hacer calor así que se puso una pollera blanca hasta media pierna unas delicadas sandalias rojas y una camisa roja, agarró una chaqueta ligera y salió rumbo al 7 piso. Eran las 9:55 ella esperaba apoyada sobre una pared, a lo lejos percibió unos pasos y divisó una figura acercándose, cuando Malfoy se acercó a ella, Hermione ahogo una carcajada, allí enfrente tenía a Draco Malfoy vestido con una túnica carisima, suponía que valía muchos galeones, pero lo más gracioso es que parecía un monje.

- Buenos días Granger.

Hermione no aguanto más y se echo a reír…

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Jajajaja… Malfoy ¿Qué rayos te pusiste?

- Lo que tú me dijiste

- No, yo te dije que te vistieras decente no que te disfrazaras – dijo ella y el puso cara poco amigable – pero por suerte tenía previsto que algo así pasaría, por eso te cite aquí.

- ¿Y que se supone que haremos aquí?

- Ven – le dijo ella y caminó tres veces delante de una estatua, a los pocos segundo una puerta apareció frente a ellos – entremos – Hermione abrió la puerta y Draco entró primero.

De pronto una luz blanca nublo su vista, que lo dejó viendo luces de colores.

- ¿Qué demonios haces Granger? ¿eso es acaso una especie de tortura? – dijo frotándose los ojos.

- No, es que no me aguante, deberías ver tu cara Malfoy – dijo y luego señaló lo que tenía en las manos – esto es una cámara de fotos muggle – explicó

Draco la miró extrañado, pero luego observó con mas detalle la habitación en la que entraron, a simple vista parecía una tienda de ropa, por que había miles y miles de percheros con: camisas, pantalones, chaquetas, remeras, zapatos y mucho mas.

- Bueno Malfoy – dijo Hermione revisando los percheros – busquemos algo presentable para ti.

El rubio examinó un par de prendas, luego miró a Hermione y exclamó.

- Granger esto es ropa muggle.

- Exacto Malfoy.

- ¿Me tengo que vestir como muggle?

- Si, pero que tonta soy, no te lo dije iremos al mundo muggle.

- ¿Qué? ¿es broma?

- No, y estamos retrasados así que pruébate esto – y le tendió unos pantalones.

Agarró las prendas que ella le decía con un poco de asco, entró en el cambiador…

La paciencia de Hermione estaba terminándose, Malfoy se quejaba por todo_, "no me gusta el color" "me aprieta mucho" "no me sienta ese corte" _suspiró resignada, hacía aproximadamente una hora que estaba probándose ropa y cuando pensó que se quedaría allí el resto del día Malfoy apareció… Si Draco hubiera sabido usar la cámara fotográfica de Hermione y sacar una foto de la cara de ella en ese momento sería una de las mejores fotografías. La mandíbula de la castaña prácticamente llegaba al suelo.

- Cierra la boca Granger que te entraran moscas – siseó divertido - ¿Cómo me veo?

- Bi…bi… bien – tartamudeo ella, realmente Draco Malfoy se veía perfecto, parecía uno de esos modelos televisión, llevaba unos jeans azules, una camisa de seda negra con los tres primeros botones desabrochados unos zapatos negros y una chaqueta negra.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos?

- Saldremos del castillo hacia Hogsmeade.

- Granger te advierto que si alguien me ve con esto te aseguro que te mataré lentamente – amenazó Draco.

- Descuida Malfoy, casi todos están desayunando así que no hay de que preocuparse, una vez que lleguemos a las tres escobas iremos en red flu al callejón Diagon, por allí cruzaremos al Londres muggle – explicó Hermione.

Draco por su parte no estaba muy convencido, pero cuando Hermione emprendió camino él la siguió, por suerte no se cruzaron a nadie, al llegar a las tres escobas Hermione pidió usar la chimenea, primero entró ella y luego Draco, aparecieron en le caldero chorreante, y salieron deprisa para que nadie los reconociera. Cruzaron al mundo muggle y Draco abrió los ojos como plato, frente a él millones de cosas que andaban de aquí para allá, chillando, se acercó a Hermione y le preguntó.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas Granger?

- Se llaman autos Malfoy – le explicó ella.

- Así que eso es un auto – dijo asombrado - ¿Cómo funcionan?

- Por medio de gasolina – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué es la gasolina?

- Un combustible

- ¿Qué es un combustible?

- Es algo que sirve para que los autos funcionen por medio de combustión – le dijo ella.

- ¿Y que es la combustión?

- ¿Me vas a preguntar cada cosa Malfoy?

- Si, acaso ¿te molesta?

- Mejor caminemos, ven – y comenzó a caminar seguida de Malfoy.

Draco miraba todo con asombro, cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la calle, si Hermione no lo hubiera agarrado en ese mismo momento ahora estaría observando papilla de Malfoy, ya que un camión pasó muy cerca de él.

- Ten cuidado Malfoy, ves aquello que está allí – señaló el semáforo – cuando la luz está en verde es por que se puede cruzar la calle y cuando está en rojo como ahora hay que esperar por que la prioridad la tienen los autos – explicó.

Malfoy estaba mas que sorprendido, lo muggles se las arreglaban bastante bien para trasladarse de un lado a otro y esos autos le llamaban la atención, sobre todo uno en especial, allí frente a el había un BMW gris convertible, realmente estaba fascinado.

- Granger ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno de esos? – preguntó

Hermione giró y vio como Malfoy se alejaba rumbo a un auto, corrió detrás de él indignada

- Malfoy ven para aquí – elevó un poco la voz, ya que algunos muggles ya se giraban a mirar a un loco que gritaba enfrente de un auto.

Cuando la castaña llegó al lado de él se quedó de piedra al escuchar a Draco.

- Oiga señor, se lo compro – dijo el rubio al dueño del auto.

- Señor disculpe a mi amigo – dijo Hermione al pobre hombre que miraba extrañado a Draco.

- No hay cuidado, pero muchacho es coche no está en venta – comentó el hombre.

- Pero yo se lo quiero comprar ¿Cuánto vale uno de esos? – y señaló el auto.

- Dudo mucho que un jovencito como tú tenga el dinero suficiente para comprar mi auto.

- El dinero no es problema, ¿cuanto?

- Malfoy el señor no quiere vender su auto, mejor vamos – le dijo Hermione y comenzó a tirar de la chaqueta a Malfoy.

- Granger, no ves que estoy negociando. ¿Me lo vende?

- Malfoy ni siquiera sabes manejarlo – acotó Hermione.

El hombre miraba a los dos chicos discutir, y pensó que podría llegar a ganar una buena diferencia vendiendo el auto.

- Muchacho este es un coche caro.

- Dígame cuanto y se lo pago – lo cortó Malfoy.

- Es un auto que vale unos $200.000 dólares.

- Ok perfecto no se valla – dijo Draco, luego se giró a Hermione – tú quédate con el señor yo ya vuelvo.

- ¿Pero a donde vas? – preguntó Hermione.

- Voy a cambiar dinero Granger – y luego desapareció.

El hombre tenía una cara de felicidad enorme, el coche a penas llegaba al valor de $ 100.000 pero estaba seguro que ese chico no era de aquí, así que se giró a Hermione y le preguntó.

- ¿Su amigo es de Londres?

- No está de visita – le explicó.

- ¿Y a donde fue?

- A cambiar dinero, ya que viene de otro país y no tiene dólares.

A los 10 minutos Draco regresaba con un maletín negro, llegó al lado de Hermione y le dio la valija con dinero al hombre. Este controló el dinero y se le iluminaron los ojos, luego le dio los papeles del auto a Draco y la llave.

- Espero que lo disfrutes muchacho.

Draco ni siquiera le respondió de la emoción que tenía, se subió al auto. Hermione lo miraba indignada.

- ¿Qué esperas sube?

Hermione suspiró resignada, iba a ser un día largo…. Extremadamente largo…

Subió al auto miró a Draco.

- ¿Ahora que? No se mueve – se quejó el rubio.

- Lo tienes que manejar Malfoy – dijo ella conteniendo la risa.

- ¿Y como se maneja?

- Lo primero que tienes que hacer, es poner la llave aquí – Draco hizo lo que le indicaba Hermione – bien ahora gírala – así lo hizo y el auto se puso en marcha – bueno ahora tienes que poner primera – le dijo ella mientras señalaba la palanca de cambios.

- ¿Cómo se pone primera?

- Mira allí abajo hay tres pedales, el de la izquierda se llama embriague, el del medio es el freno y el de la derecha se llama acelerador, para poner primera debes apretar el embriague hasta el fondo y luego metes el cambio.

Draco hizo lo que la castaña le indicó, estaba un poco nervioso.

- ¿Y ahora por que no se mueve?

- Por que ahora debes apretar de apoco el acelerador e ir soltando el embriague de a poco ¿entiendes?

- Maso menos, pero lo intentaré

Draco casi pega un grito cuando el auto aceleró de pronto, Hermione se aferró al asiento.

- Espera Malfoy, hagamos una cosa, déjame manejar a mí así ves como se hace y luego manejas tú.

- No, lo quiero hacer yo.

- Malfoy solo un par de cuadras, tú me miras y luego prometo dejar manejarlo, pero por favor me siento mucho mas tranquila si te explico y tú me ves.

- De acuerdo Granger, pero solo hasta que le agarre la mano – exclamó Draco.

Hermione se sentó frente al volante, y puso el auto en marcha, luego comenzó a manejar, Draco miraba cada movimiento que ella hacia, y se sorprendió era bastante complicado, Granger manejaba el auto muy bien.

- ¿Quién te enseño a manejar? – le pregunto

- Mi padre cuando tenía 14 años – respondió ella.

- ¿Te costó aprender?

- Un poco, pero una vez que le tomas la mano es como montar en una escoba – luego se giró y le sonrió.

Draco miraba todo a su alrededor, de pronto le llamó la atención tantos botones que tenía el auto y toco un par, se asustó cuando se encendió el limpiaparabrisas, Hermione rió, ni hablar cuando encendió sin querer el estereo y sonó una música muy fuerte.

- Granger eso es horroroso.

- No Malfoy es música muggle – dijo ella divertida.

- ¿A eso llaman música? Lo muggles están locos – exclamó.

Hermione cambió la estación de radio y puso una de música mucho mas tranquila, Draco suspiró aliviado.

- ¿Oye Granger y ahora a donde vamos?

- Ya verás Malfoy, sorpresa.

Draco la miró por un momento estaba concentrada mirando al frente se veía realmente hermosa, frenaron en un semáforo y un coche se puso a su lado, Draco miró el auto a su lado y una hermosa chica lo manejaba, era una increíble morocha de ojos verdes, el rubio le guiño un ojo y la chica hizo un gesto con su cabeza sonriendo tontamente, Hermione se percató y se indignó, al cortar el semáforo aceleró con fuerza alejándose del otro auto, Draco se pegó en su asiento.

- ¿Estas loca Granger?

- Cállate Malfoy – dijo ella y Draco la miró sorprendido, no entendía por que el cambio de actitud de la castaña.

- ¿Celosa?

- Eso quisieras, pero no – mintió.

Draco sonrió de lado, sabia que Granger estaba molesta por lo de la chica y eso le encantaba, se veía tan linda cuando se enojaba. Hermione dobló por una calle por donde había un montón de autos, pero ninguno como el que había adquirido él. De pronto ella entró a un lugar con un cartel que decía ESTACIONAMIENTO. Cuando estacionó el auto el rubio la miró intrigado.

- Ven – le dijo ella, luego le entregó las llaves al cuidador del estacionamiento y caminaron hasta unas puertas, Hermione apretó el botón para llamar al ascensor y esperó.

- ¿Qué hacemos Granger?

Hermione no le respondió por que las puertas se abrieron y ella entró seguida de Draco que miraba sorprendido, ella apretó un botón que decía 1 y el ascensor cerró sus puerta y emprendió la marcha.

- ¿Esto es seguro Granger?

- Si Malfoy.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En un centro comercial – respondió ella.

- ¿Y que es un centro comercial?

- Un lugar donde la gente viene a comprar, a comer, a jugar videojuegos, al cine y muchas cosas mas – respondió.

- ¿Y nosotros exactamente que vamos a hacer?

- Todo lo que te mencioné Malfoy.

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos salieron, Draco miraba para todos lados, estaba mas que sorprendido, eso que Granger llamó centro comercial era un lugar enorme desde el punto de vista de Draco, millones de locales de diferentes cosas, que no tenía ni idea, muchas escaleras que se movían solas, levantó su mirada y vio que había mucho pisos, y que de un lado para el otro iban y venían muggles. Hermione comenzó a caminar seguida de Draco que miraba todo sorprendido.

- Granger tengo hambre – dijo Draco, ya que no había desayunado.

- Yo también – respondió Hermione - ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?

- Si.

Hermione caminó hasta el patio de comidas seguida de Draco, él admiraba todo lo que lo rodeaba, jamás se imaginó un lugar así en el mundo muggle. La castaña tomó asiento y Draco la imitó.

- Esta es mi confitería favorita – le dijo, luego tomó la carta y comenzó a leer.

Draco hizo lo mismo, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba leyendo, un camarero se les acercó.

- Buenos días, que gustan tomar – le dijo amablemente.

- Mmm, yo quiero un Capuchino Irlandés con tres medialunas-luego el camarero miró a Draco.

- Lo mismo que ella – respondió el rubio, el camarero hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se retiró.

- ¿Qué es un capuchino Irlandés?

- Ya verás, te gustará – respondió ella y le sonrió.

- Eso espero – dijo no muy convencido - ¿después que haremos?

- Lo que quieras – respondió y esa repuesta dejó sorprendido a Draco.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera?

- Así es, mira tenemos muchas opciones, podemos ir a jugar al bowling, a los videos, al cine, a mirar la vidrieras, no sé hay muchas cosas por hacer.

Draco estaba por responderle pero el camarero se acercó a su mesa y les sirvió el desayuno, una vez que se fue el rubio dio un sorbo a su capuchino…

- Granger esto es magnífico – exclamó.

- Si adoro esta confitería hacen los mejores capuchinos.

- ¿Qué se supone que tiene?

- Café, crema, chocolate, caramelo un poco de licor de café dulce de leche ¿y las medialunas?

- No se a ver – Draco mordió la factura y se relamió los labios – que rico – mordió un pedazo mas grande.

Hermione lo miraba y reía, no hablaron de mucho solo se dedicaron a desayunar, aunque Draco se comió 5 medialunas ya que le encantaron mientras que ella solo una, pero no le importó. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Hermione llamó al camarero y pagó la cuenta.

- ¿Bien Malfoy que prefieres hacer?

- Opciones.

- ¿Te gustaría jugar al bowling?

- No se que es, pero sí.

Draco seguía a Hermione, ella se subió a una de esas extrañas escaleras que se movían solas, el rubio la imitó pero se tropezó con los escalones mecánicos. Hermione reía, y hasta a él mismo le causo gracia su torpeza.

Llegaron a una lugar lleno de luces de colores, había un gran cartel que decía Bowling, se acercaron hasta el mostrador y Hermione habló con el recepcionista, esté miró a Malfoy y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, que el rubio no respondió.

- ¿Cuánto calzas Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione.

- 44 – le dijo él, no tenía ni idea por que Granger le preguntó cuanto calzaba, pero luego la vio acercarse con dos pares de zapatos.

- Ten – y él agarró los zapatos más extraños que vio en su vida.

- ¿Me los tengo que poner?

- Claro Malfoy, debes ponértelos, por que son especiales para la chancha de bowling.

- ¿Exactamente en que consiste el bowling?

- Ya verás ven, nos tocó la cancha número cinco.

Cuando entraron Draco miró mas que sorprendido, había algunos jugando, pero no entendía muy bien de que iba la cosa, de pronto un muchacho se paró del lugar y tomó una gran bola que tenía 3 orificios, hizo unos extraños movimientos y soltó la bola que rodó por una larga plataforma de madera hasta llegar a donde había unos extraños palos blancos al final y luego plaf… los tiró todos, vio como todos aplaudían al chico y supo masomenos de que se trataba el juego. Cuando llegaron a la pista Nª 5 Hermione se detuvo.

- Bueno Malfoy el juego consiste en tirar todos los bolos que están allí – le dijo señalando el final de la pista – pero con esta bola – mostrando las grandes bolas de colores que había a un costado – te mostraré – le dijo, luego agarró una gran bola de color roja – no soy muy buena, pero lo intentaré – le dijo a Draco y luego tomó carrera y soltó la bola, al llegar al final solo tiró 6 bolos – bueno no estuvo tan mal – exclamó ella.

Draco solo se encogió de hombros, ella volvió a tirar y tiró 3 más, luego se acercó al anotador y puso el puntaje que había realizado.

- Bueno Malfoy tu turno – dijo ella.

El rubio tomó una gran bola de color verde, tomó carrera y soltó la bola, Hermione lo escrutaba con la mirada… la bola verde iba el línea recta…sin siquiera desviarse… y plaf…. Todos los bolos cayeron, Draco sonrió triunfal.

- Suerte de principiante – exclamó Hermione…

- Reconócelo Granger soy mejor que tú…

- Eso quisiera – dijo ella, luego agarró nuevamente la bola roja se giró hacía Draco – ahora mira y aprende…

Ella soltó la bola iba bien, estaba por la mitad cuando se desvió y se fue por la canaleta, se escuchó la risa de Draco detrás de ella, indignada agarró otra bola y nuevamente realizó su tiro… pero lamentablemente solo consiguió derribar 2 bolos.

Draco lanzo una carcajada y Hermione lo miró divertida.

- Ok lo reconozco Malfoy soy malísima.

- De eso ya me di cuenta – dijo el tomando la bola verde, al cabo de pocos segundo Draco por segunda vez consecutiva hizo un straike.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – le preguntó Hermione.

- Es fácil, sólo tienes que apuntar siempre al centro.

- Ja, eso es complicado Malfoy – dijo ella volviendo a tomar la bola.

- Déjame ayudarte – dijo el rubio, se colocó por detrás de la castaña y agarró con cuidado el brazo de ella – bien Granger ahora solo deslizar con suavidad la bola y mantenla derecha – Hermione estaba tensa al sentir a Draco detrás de ella, sentía como si flotara en una nube – luego suelta la bola – finalizó el rubio.

Hermione aun temblando por dentro hizo lo que Draco le indicó y obtuvo como resultado su primer straike.

- Si, lo hice – grito emocionada y el rubio le sonrió…

Continuaron jugando, iban bastante parejos, después de que Draco le indicara como moverse le resultó mas fácil, aunque al finalizar el juego el rubio había ganado por 10 puntos.

- Reconócelo Granger soy el mejor.

- Si claro, como digas – no estaba molesta, ya que le divertía ver a Draco sonreír de esa manera ya que era la primera vez.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos Granger?

- Mmm, podrimos ver los negocios – le sugirió.

- Si.

Hermione caminaba seguida de Draco, entraron a varias tiendas de ropa, pero ella miraba y no se compraba nada, lo que realmente sorprendió a Draco, supuestamente las mujeres compraban todo lo que veían, pero que se podía esperar de Hermione Granger, no era como las chicas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Luego pasaron por una librería, los ojos color miel de Hermione se iluminaron al ver las vidrieras.

- ¿Quieres entrar Granger?

- Me encantaría.

Y así lo hicieron, ella parecía embelezada al mirar cada libro, leía las portadas de los que mas le interesaban, Draco por su parte estaba prácticamente sorprendido, enfrente a él había varias cajas negras encendidas, y su imagen se reflejaba en todas. Hermione lo miró divertida, se acercó a el y ella también apareció reflejada.

- ¿Se suponen que son espejos? – preguntó el rubio.

- No, se llaman televisores – le respondió.

- ¿Y para que son?

- Para mirar programas de televisión, pero dudo mucho que lo entiendas – le dijo ella – ven vamos a almorzar que ya son la 13:30.

Los dos caminaron hasta un lugar donde estaba lleno de gente, Hermione se sentó en una mesa y encargo algo que Draco no tenía ni la menor idea.

- ¿Qué vamos a comer?

- Pizza

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Ya verás Malfoy, te aseguro que te gustará.

A los pocos minutos una camarera les trajo su pizza con doble queso.

- ¿Y los cubiertos? – preguntó Draco.

- Malfoy esto se come con la mano – le explicó Hermione.

Hermione agarró una porción y luego le dio un mordisco, Draco hizo lo mismo, cuando dio el primer bocado, saboreó la pizza, sin duda era lo mas rico que había probado en su vida.

- ¿te ha gustado?

- No está mal – respondió Draco.

Así se comieron la pizza y luego pidieron otra pero esa vez con jamón y morrones, Draco prácticamente se la había comido toda. Tomaron coca-cola, el rubio debía reconocer que los muggles comían y tomaban cosas deliciosas. Al finalizar Hermione iba a pagar la cuenta pero Draco se lo impidió, tomó un par de billetes que cambió en el banco y le pagó a la camarera.

- ¿Te gustaría ir al cine Malfoy?

- ¿Qué se hace?

- Se mira una película, mejor vamos ya verás de que se trata – le dijo ella y caminó nuevamente hacía las escaleras.

Al llegar Hermione miró la cartelera de cine y le explicó a Draco de que se trataba, él no le entendió mucho, pero trato de entenderla.

Luego hicieron la fila para entrar a la sala, eran los primeros, al entrar Hermione caminó se sentó en el último asiento de la última fila. Draco la siguió y tomó asiento a su lado, no había mucha luz, era más bien tenue. Varias personas se acodaban en varios lugares, no eran mucho, de pronto Hermione fue y compro un balde lleno de palomitas y un refresco, regresó y le ofreció a Draco. El rubio estaba mas que sorprendido de la variedad comida que había probado en ese día y estaba a gusto con eso.

- En unos minutos mas comenzará la película – le dijo a Draco.

- ¿Y que vamos a ver?

- Es una comedia – vio la cara que el rubio puso y continuó – mira Malfoy es una película de risa, se llama Locura de Amor en la Vegas.

De pronto las luces se apagaron por completo y se encendió la enorme pantalla, Draco estaba sorprendido, miró a Hermione que miraba la pantalla y la imitó, la verdad la estaba pasando bien, demasiado bien…

Hermione escuchaba las carcajadas de Draco y eso le causaba más gracia que la misma película, al finalizar luego de dos horas el rubio no paraba de reír.

- Granger la verdad que hacia mucho tiempo que no reía tanto, bueno creo que es la primera vez que lo hago – confesó él.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado, pero creo que es hora de que volvamos – le dijo ella.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Si Malfoy debemos volver – le dijo ella.

- No Granger, hagamos algo mas, no se llévame a conocer la ciudad.

- ¿De veras que quieres eso?

- Si Granger, no quiero regresar aún.

- Pero solo un rato, regresemos al coche – dijo ella.

- Pero me toca a mí manejar – le recordó Draco.

- Como quieras – y caminaron rumbo al estacionamiento.

Al llegar fue Draco el que se sentó al volante, puso en marcha el auto y salió del estacionamiento, Hermione lo miraba anonadada, el rubio parecía que manejaba como un profesional.

- Aprendes rápido Malfoy – le dijo

Draco la miró y sonrió de lado.

- ¿A dónde Granger? Guíame – le pidió el rubio.

- Mmm en la próxima salida dobla a la derecha – le indicó – y luego sigue derecho hasta que finalice la calle.

- ¿Y ahora Granger?

- Ya hemos llegado Malfoy – le dijo – estaciona Malfoy, allí hay un lugar.

El Slytherin dejó el auto estacionado y ambos bajaron, caminaron hacia una peatonal y miraron mas vidrieras, de vez en cuando Draco miraba a Hermione, al final de la calle había una enorme rueda llena de asientos.

- ¿Que es eso? – preguntó el rubio.

- Se llama vuelta al mundo Malfoy ¿quieres subir?

- Claro – y ni bien terminó de decir eso caminó hacia la fila.

Sacaron los boletos y se colocaron en la fila, cuando les tocó su turno ambos entraron en el cubículo y luego este comenzó a subir. Hermione se sentó enfrente de Draco, estaba un poco nerviosa, ella le temía a las alturas, solo aceptó subir por que vio como se le iluminaron los ojos a Draco, a medida que subían mas y mas ella se asomó un poco y sintió vértigo, se aferro al pequeño asiento y cerró los ojos.

- ¿No te gusta Granger?

- No mucho – reconoció.

- Pero si la vista es estupenda – reconoció él.

- Si, se que lo es, pero me estoy mareando Malfoy.

Draco se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a su lado, luego en un impulso le paso su brazo por los hombros, Hermione se tenso, al sentir el abrazo de Malfoy.

- No va a pasar nada Granger – le dijo él.

- No me siento bien – le dijo, sentía de pronto que su estómago se revolvía.

- Tranquila, no dejaré que nada te pase Hermione.

Ok literalmente se sentía en las nubes, Draco Malfoy estaba allí con ella, en el mundo muggle, en la vuelta al mundo, abrazándola, y diciéndole que no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara, y además que por primera vez la llamó por su nombre, eso realmente la trasladó hacía otro planeta, levantó la mirada y se encontró con que Draco la miraba, por un momento se perdió en esos ojos grises. Mientras que a Draco le pasaba algo similar. Desde esa mañana cuando salieron de Hogwarts se sintió diferente, y debía reconocer que lo había pasado muy bien, para ser mas exactos era la primera vez en toda su vida que se quitaba esa máscara de frialdad que lo caracterizaba y era solo Draco, un muchacho de 17 años sin preocupaciones, ni obligaciones que cumplir. Miró los labios suaves y delicados de ella, Hermione lo miraba extrañada y confundida, pero allí estaba él con ella en un lugar donde jamás pensó pisar ya que según su padre no valía la pena, pero debía reconocer que fue uno de lo mejores día de su vida. Bajó su mirada a los labios de Hermione, ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, estaba un poco pálida, pero no pudo reprimir las ganas que tenía y se fue acercando a esos delicados labios. Cuando solo faltaban milímetros para unir su boca a la de ella, Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró entonces no aguantó más y la besó…

Hermione sintió los fríos labios de Draco sobre los de ella, el la besaba con delicadeza, cuado la castaña comenzó a devolverle el beso, el rubio aprovecho la oportunidad para hundir su lengua dentro de su boca. Hermione le respondió de la misma forma, era un beso lento y apasionado a la vez, Draco la acercó mas a él y Hermione pasó sus manos por detrás de la nuca del rubio, el beso fue aumentando en intensidad, Draco sentía cosas que jamás pensó sentir con un simple beso, mientras que Hermione sentía que flotaba. Se detuvieron solo por un segundo a tomar aire y Draco volvió a besarla, ella le respondió de la misma manera, no se percataron que la vuelta ya había terminado y que un hombre los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Disculpen, pero la vuelta terminó – les dijo.

Draco se separó de Hermione y miró al hombre, luego de su chaqueta sacó un billete y se lo dio al hombre, este miró sorprendido el billete de 100 dólares que el chico le dio y luego cerró nuevamente el cubículo y retomó su ascenso.

- ¿Estas mejor? – le preguntó.

- Si, estoy mejor.

Él nuevamente se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó, la castaña respondió a su beso con mas ímpetu que antes, se sentía la persona mas feliz del mundo, y supo que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Draco, mientras que el rubio era consiente de que cada beso que le daba a Hermione se volvía mas loco, algo dentro de él se removió, para ser mas precisos algo en su pecho, creía que de un momento a otro el corazón le saldría del pecho, pero le agradaba y mucho.

Después de aproximadamente 5, 6, 7, u 8 vueltas más que dieron y sacar un par de fotos con la cámara de Hermione, empezaba a anochecer, decidieron bajar, caminaron hacia el auto, Hermione parecía que viajaba en una nube, de vez en cuando miraba a Draco de reojo y este se concentraba en el camino, pero realmente estaba ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en lo que acababa de suceder con Hermione. Llegaron rápidamente al caldero chorriante, cuando bajaron del auto, Hermione lo miró intrigada.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con el auto? – le preguntó.

Draco no le respondió, se limitó a sacar su varita y apuntar al auto, pronunció un hechizo y el auto se achico, quedó reducido a un pequeño auto de juguete, luego lo tomó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

- Vamos – le dijo y la tomó de mano, Hermione se dejó llevar por él.

Entraron en al caldero chorreante y usaron la red flu para volver a las tres escobas, cuando arribaron en Hogsmeade ya el sol se escondía, vieron que varios alumnos regresaban al castillo, pero ninguno se percató de ellos, Draco no le soltó la mano en ningún momento, cuando entraron al castillo, no quería alejarse de ella pero debía hacerlo, allí en Hogwarts tenía una reputación que mantener y aunque le cueste debía alejarse de ella.

- Bueno, hemos llegado – le dijo a Hermione.

- La pasé bien Draco – ¿nuevamente esa sensación, por que cada vez que ella pronunciaba su nombre sentía que estallaría de alegría?

- Lo mismo digo Hermione – luego miró a su alrededor y vio que no había nadie, se acercó a ella y la beso, la castaña le respondió el beso, cuando se separaron las mejillas de ella estaban con un color rosado que a Draco le encantaba – bueno nos vemos – le dijo y se dio vuelta y comenzó caminó hacia las mazmorras, Hermione lo miraba, y sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago, él se estaba alejando y ni siquiera le dijo nada, pero Draco se detuvo y giró a mirarla, sus miradas se encontraron, el rubio volvió sus pasos hacia atrás y nuevamente se abalanzó sobre los labios de ella, Hermione no dudo en responderle, Draco la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, cualquiera que pasaba por ahí los hubiera visto, pero para suerte de ellos nadie pasó, se besaban con un pasión descontrolada, ambos sentían como la sangre recorría con mas fuerza sus cuerpos. Al cabo de unos, segundos, minutos… se separaron.

- Draco yo…

- Shhh… nos veremos en el prado que siempre vas con Nott.

- ¿Mañana?- le preguntó ella, entonces Draco recordó…

- No mañana no puedo, pero te avisaré – le dio un fugaz beso y se separó rápido de ella ya que se comenzaron a escuchar pasos de los alumnos que regresaban del pueblo.

Hermione se quedó parada sin entender, se llevó una mano a los labios y sonrió, si en ese momento conjuraba su patronus estaba segura que espantaría a todos los dementores de Azkaban…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Harry que ni bien entró al Hall la vio, él estaba con Alexander y Ron…

- ¿Estas bien Hermione?

- Aja – respondió.

- ¿Segura?

- Aja.

- ¿Recién llegas?

- Aja

- ¿Todo bien?

- Aja

Harry la miraba extrañado, por su parte Ron y Alex intrigados, luego ella levantó la mirada y les sonrió.

- ¿No es un día hermoso chicos? – preguntó.

- ¿Segura que estas bien Hermione? – nuevamente indagó Harry.

- Si Harry, mejor que nunca ¿Ustedes como lo pasaron? – le preguntó, Alexander la examinaba, estaba extrañado, sabía que algo sucedió con ella, y lo iba a averiguar.

- Fuimos a tomar algo ¿y tú?

- Yo… también Harry, bueno chicos nos vemos – les dijo a los tres – hasta luego nos vemos en la cena… By… - y se fue hacia su sala común.

- Que rara está Hermione ¿no crees Harry? – le preguntó Ron.

- Yo creo que está feliz – Harry dudaba, sabía que Hermione había pasado la tarde con Malfoy, pero nunca se imaginó que ella volvería con esa sonrisa que hacia tiempo que no veía.

- Chicos me voy a mi sala común – anunció Alex, los chicos lo saludaron y el Slytherin se alejó de ellos.

Harry y Ron regresaron a su sala común, el pelirrojo estaba desconcertado, hasta ayer Hermione se veía como un zombi, pero hoy estaba radiante, mientras que Harry sólo pensaba en hablar con Hermione.

Una emocionada castaña entraba en su habitación se recostó en su cama, no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara, se tocó los labios y aun sentía los besos de Draco, agarró la cámara digital y miró las fotos que ese día había tomado, reía como tonta, y sabía que no tenía retorno estaba enamoradísima de Draco Malfoy. No aguantaría las ganas de verlo nuevamente, pero recordaba que él le dijo que le avisaría cuando se volverían a encontrar, pero sabía que la espera iba a ser difícil.


	14. Marcado

Capitulo 14: Marcado

El domingo amaneció con lluvia, Draco Malfoy se levantó temprano ese día, su padre le dio una autorización para que pueda salir del castillo, según le informaron debía ir a su casa para ver a su madre que estaba enferma, aunque él sabía que era mentira, ese día tenia un compromiso, pero con el Lord Tenebroso, compromiso que su padre había arreglado, no tenía escape, la vida de su madre dependía de su decisión. Eran las 7 de la mañana, debía estar en su casa a las 8, iría por medio de la red flu desde el despacho de Snape. Aún le cosquillaban los labios de tan solo recordar los besos que le dio a Hermione, se levantó perturbado por que toda la noche soñó con ella, realmente se había divertido mucho y le encantaría repetirlo pero estaba mas que seguro que luego de ese día él no sería el mismo.

A las 8 en punto apareció en la gran sala de estar de la mansión Malfoy, su padre estaba esperándolo sentado en el sillón, al verlo aparecer una mueca apareció en su rostro, Draco por su parte solo lo miró, Lucius hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que tomara asiento, el rubio se sentó frente a su padre.

- Buenos días hijo.

- Buenos días padre – respondió - ¿Y mi madre?

- Descansando – respondió Lucius tan seco como siempre – pero no estamos aquí para hablar de ella, sino de tu futuro.

- Se lo que tengo que hacer padre y sabes que lo haré.

- Me enorgullece, en pocos minutos partimos si quieres puedes ir a saludar a tu madre tienes 10 minutos – le dijo.

Draco no esperó más y caminó fuera de la sala hacia la habitación de su madre, al llegar a la puerta entró y se encontró con Narcisa recostada en su cama, al escuchar la puerta ella giró el rostro y le sonrió, Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó hasta llegar a su lado, luego se sentó en la cama y la abrazó.

- Hola mi pequeño, pero mírate estas hecho todo un hombre Draco.

- Hola mamá ¿como estas?

- Estoy bien Draco – mintió.

- Mamá – dijo Draco y titubeo.

- Se que te preocupa lo que va a pasar hoy hijo, pero no tienes por que preocuparte por eso, Draco no arruines tu vida, aún estas a tiempo de no hacerlo, una vez que tomes la marca estarás condenándote por el resto de tu vida y no quiero eso para ti Draco, deseo con todo mi corazón que seas feliz, tal vez que conozcas a una chica de la cual te enamores y formes una familia, que no haya preocupaciones, Draco mi vida no vale nada, tu padre se condenó a el y a mí el día que tomó la marca, no quiero lo mismo para ti – concluyó Narcisa.

- Yo no quiero que tú pagues por las consecuencias de mis actos – respondió Draco.

- Y no lo haré mi vida, Draco te quiero eres lo mas importante que tengo y verte hacer algo que no quieres y que se que arruinará tu vida es lo peor que puedes hacerme hijo, no tomes la marca.

- Acaso no entiendes que si no lo hago te matará, eres lo mas sagrado para mí y no voy a dejar que te lastimen – finalizó el rubio.

- Draco mírame – ordenó Narcisa, él levantó la mirada y clavó sus iris grises sobre los ojos azules de su madre – definitivamente estas diferente ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

- Nada – se apresuró a responder.

- A mi no me mientas Draco Malfoy por que te conozco.

El rubio lo pensó por un momento y suspiró, Narcisa lo escrutaba con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo se llama ella?

- ¿Qué? – se hizo el desentendido.

- No disimules conmigo Draco, tienes un brillo diferente en los ojos y se que no solo te perturba lo que pueda pasarme sino que tengo la certeza de que te preocupas por alguien mas ¿acaso me equivoco?

- No, es cierto conocí, o mejor dicho ya conocía pero nunca me había fijado en ella.

- ¿Es bonita?

- Si mucho, sólo que somos bastantes diferentes.

- ¿Qué tanto diferentes?

- Mucho – reconoció.

- ¿Es una chica de Slytherin?

- No, no es de Slytherin, pero va a Hogwarts.

- ¿A que casa pertenece Draco?

- Gryffindor – dijo y suspiró, Narcisa levanto una ceja y miró sorprendida a su hijo.

- ¿He escuchado bien Draco? – este asintió con la cabeza – ¿ella es mestiza?

- No, es hija de muggles – reconoció el rubio.

- Ya veo – dijo Narcisa – hay hijo en que lió te has metido.

- Lo sé, estoy loco pero no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, cierro los ojos y la veo, hasta puedo sentir su perfume con tan solo recordarla y es realmente frustrante.

- Draco una sola pregunta mas y dejo que te vallas por que sino tu padre vendrá ¿por esas cosas locas de la vida esa chica es Hermione Granger?

Draco miró a su madre y suspiró resignado, el silencio de su hijo respondió a su pregunta.

- Bueno hijo el que calla otorga, pero esta muy bien es una buena chica.

- ¿No me juzgas?

- No hijo, al contrario me enorgullece el saber que tú no eres como Lucius, si has podido fijarte en una chica que es hija de muggles, es por que tienes otros valores, mas allá de todo el odio que tu padre te ha inculcado hacia los hijos de muggles tú lo has superado y no hay nada que me pueda hacer mas feliz, pero con más razón ¿estas seguro de hacer esto?

- Si madre, lo haré – dijo Draco – por que jamás dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

- ¿Y que pasará con esta chica?

- Si me mantengo lejos de ella estará a salvo.

Narcisa no pudo continuar hablando por que Lucius entró en el cuarto, Draco abrazó a su madre y luego se retiró junto con su padre hacía un camino que sabía que no tenía retorno.

*******************

Hermione ese domingo despertó a las 11 de la mañana, era extraño en ella, siempre madrugaba, pero hacia mucho tiempo que no descansaba tan bien como esa noche, se dio una rápida ducha y fue directo al comedor, al llegar varios la miraron sorprendidos ya que les sorprendió que Hermione Granger sea una de las ultimas en bajar a desayunar cuando siempre era la primera.

Ni bien se sentó al lado de Ginny miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin pero no divisó a Draco por ninguna parte, seguramente estaría durmiendo, pero le hubiera gustado verlo esa mañana. La pelirroja a su lado la estudiaba con la mirada mientras que a Harry no se le paso por alto que Hermione buscaba a Malfoy.

- Buenos días – saludo la castaña.

- Buenos noches amiga, veo que estas de buen humor me preguntó ¿Por qué? – le dijo Ginny.

- No hay motivo Ginny, solo que hoy es un día hermoso.

- ¿Te has asomado por la ventana Hermione? Llueve a cantaros – acotó Ginny.

- Ni me había dado cuenta – reconoció.

- Tú y yo debemos hablar – le susurró la pelirroja.

- ¿Sobre que?

- Sobre eso de que montaste en escoba con Malfoy ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Hermione?

- Luego te cuento lo prometo, pero no aquí, cuando terminemos de desayunar vamos al cuarto y te cuento todo Ginny – le dijo Hermione.

- Y con lujo de detalles – exigió Ginny.

- Descuida te lo contaré todo.

El desayuno transcurrió entre risas, Harry se unió a ella y los tres reían, mientras que Ron estaba apartado hablando con Alexander y de vez en cuando ambos miraban a Hermione.

Cuando terminaron Ginny y Hermione caminaron rápidamente hacia la sala común, al entrar a la habitación las dos se sentaron en la cama de Hermione.

- Bien escúpelo Hermione.

- ¿Por donde quieres que empiece Ginny?

- Mmm…. Déjame ver… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ese día te encontrarías con Malfoy?

- Por que no sabía como lo tomarías, pensé que me juzgarías.

- Realmente Hermione no lo comprendo, soy tu amiga y me pone muy mal el enterarme por terceros que por ti.

- Lo siento Ginny – se disculpó Hermione.

- ¿Así que Malfoy?

- Si Malfoy – reconoció Hermione – pero no fue premeditado yo no sabía que me iba a llevar a montar en escoba.

- Pero dime ¿Cómo? Estamos hablando de Malfoy, el Slytherin que te insultó 7 años seguidos.

- Si es cierto, pero Draco es diferente a lo que todos imaginan.

- ¿Con que Draco? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser Malfoy?

- Dejó de serlo hace mucho Ginny, desde el día en que me salvó – admitió Hermione.

La castaña comenzó a contarle desde la primera vez que Draco la salvó de que Alex abusara de ella, la cara de Ginny mostraba una incertidumbre y confusión, de vez en cuando se notaba que estaba enojada, en un momento dado Hermione se levantó de la cama y tomó su cámara de fotos, se acercó nuevamente a la pelirroja y luego le mostró las fotos a Ginny.

Las dos reina al ver las fotos, y Ginny se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba profundamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy, tan solo bastaba el ver como brillaban esos dulces ojos color miel con tan solo mirar una de las fotografías.

- Hermione sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea – le dijo Ginny una vez que terminó de contar todo lo que le sucedió desde que comenzaron las clases.

- Gracias Ginny – luego se abrazaron.

- Pero me tienes que prometer que tendrás cuidado con Alex, yo por mi lado trataré de abrirle los ojos a Harry, y de Ron…. Bueno creo que él solito se dará cuenta.

- Con Harry hablé y me ha hecho muy bien.

- Y con respecto a Malfoy, solo quiero preguntarte una cosa.

- Ginny pregunta lo que quieras – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Estas enamorada de él?

- Si – reconoció – él me hace sentir diferente, y definitivamente lo amo Ginny, ayer fue uno de los días mas lindo de mi vida.

- Te apoyo en todo Herms, pero me tienes que prometer que tendrás cuidado, creo en ti cuando me dices que Malfoy no es lo que parece, pero no me pidas que confié en él, aún tengo ciertas dudas, y no es fácil aceptar que Draco Malfoy esté cerca de ti sin tener alguna intención, quiero creer que no te equivocas Herms, pero por favor prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

- Ginny, descuida que lo tendré lo prometo – le dijo Hermione, estaba emocionada, necesitaba contarle a alguien todo eso que la atormentaba y sabía que Ginny era la persona indicada.

- Bueno Hermione te has metido en una grande pero tienes todo mi apoyo.

- Gracias Ginny.

- Y se me ocurrió que tal vez podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo las dos, para ver si encontramos caminando por los pasillos a tu querido Drakito – bromeó la pelirroja.

- No le digas Drakito, suenas como Parkinson – le recriminó Hermione.

- ¿Celosa? Te advierto que Draco Malfoy es el chico mas codiciado de todo Hogwarts Herms y me temo que deberás resignarte ya que muchas chicas andan detrás de él.

- Lo se Ginny, pero me enferma ver a esas tontas suspirando cada vez que lo ven pasar, pero no puedo hacer nada, solo ignorarlas – reconoció Hermione.

- Bueno, que me dices ¿vamos a dar esa vuelta?

- Si claro, vamos.

Las dos salieron de la sala común y recorrieron varios pasillos, reían de cualquier cosa, Hermione se sentía tan bien, mucho alumnos recorrían el castillo la lluvia aún caía y cada vez mas fuerte, al dar una vuelta se encontraron con Luna que se le unió, les comenzó a contar historias extrañas de unos duendes, cosa que causo risa entre las dos Gryffindor. A los pocos minutos Theodoro Nott aparecía al final del pasillo, que al verla se acercó a las chicas.

- Pero que hacen tres bellezas caminando solas por estos pasillos tan peligrosos – dijo Theo sonriéndoles.

- ¿No cuidarías? – preguntó Hermione

- Encantado – dijo Theo.

- ¿Qué cuentan de nuevo? – les preguntó Theo.

- Yo deseo salir afuera – dijo Luna.

- Pero llueve mucho – exclamó Theo.

- Si lo sé, pero es la única oportunidad que tengo para encontrar a los duendes del agua – dijo decepcionada Luna – pero las chicas dicen que no es bueno que salga, que me puedo enfermar.

- Es cierto, llueve mucho Luna y además refresco, pero tengo una mejor idea, otro día cuando no haga tanto frió y no llueva tanto yo mismo te acompaño a buscar a esos duendes.

- ¿Enserio Nott?

- Claro, y llámame Theo

- Gracias Theo – dijo emocionada Luna.

- ¿Ustedes que cuentan? – preguntó Theo a Hermione y a Ginny.

- No mucho, solo salimos para ver si encontrábamos a Mal… - pero Ginny no pudo continuar por que un codazo en su estomago por parte de la castaña se lo impidió.

- Solo queríamos dar una vuelta, la sala común estaba llena de gente – dijo rápidamente Hermione.

Theo la miró y enarcó una ceja.

- No creo que veas hoy a quien ya sabes – dijo Theo sin mirarla – se fue muy temprano por la mañana y aún no regresa.

- ¿Se fue? – preguntó extrañada Hermione - ¿A dónde?

- No lo sé Hermione, pero en la semana recibió una carta de su padre, aparentemente su madre esta muy enferma y por eso se fue – le dijo Theo.

- Pobre – dijo Hermione y dejo de preocupación apareció dentro de ella - ¿regresara hoy?

- No lo sé, pero lo dudo mucho, cuando a él le dan permiso para salir puede regresar el mismo día, o tal vez transcurran varios días.

- ¿Varios días? – preguntó Hermione, Ginny notaba el dejo de tristeza en la voz de la castaña, mientras que Luna continuaba ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Si Hermione, si te digo te miento, aunque por como lo vi estos días, estoy seguro que no regresará hoy.

El pecho de la castaña se comprimió, ella deseaba verlo, y el saber que tal vez no lo vería en días la descolocó, de pronto sintió que lo único que quería era llorar, la cara de tristeza que en ese momento veían Theo y Ginny lo alerto.

- Descuida Hermione estará bien – dijo Theo dándole ánimos.

- Si Herms, no te preocupes, seguramente su madre se repondrá y lo verás pronto.

- Chicos lo lamento – dijo Hermione – pero prefiero regresar a mi cuarto.

- ¿Te vas a ir a encerrar a lamentarte Hermione? – la recriminó Ginny.

- No es a lamentarme solo que no se por que tengo un presentimiento y no es nada bueno Ginny.

- Hermione no te preocupes ya verás que volverá pronto – dijo Theo – y no debes ponerte mal ahora, sino que debes ponerte mas linda que nunca así cuando llega te ves radiante.

Hermione les dedicó una sonrisa y se dispuso a seguir caminando con sus amigos, pero dentro de ella sentía que algo estaba mal, deseaba con todo su corazón que Draco regresara pronto.

*************

Draco caminaba junto a sus padre, por una calle obscura, no se podía ver el final de esta, a medida de avanzaban el rubio notó que los edificios a su alrededor estaban completamente abandonados, pudo distinguir un par de ratas que entraban y salían por las maderas podridas que tapaban las viejas puertas, su corazón comenzó palpitar mas rápido de lo normal. Escrutó a su padre por el rabillo del ojo, Lucius no lo miraba caminaba con la cabeza en alto seguro de si mismo. Las palabras que su madre le dijo retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez. Pero sabía que no tenía retorno, no había opción, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Salir corriendo? Imposible, no podía, continuó caminando hasta que su padre se detuvo al final de la fachada frente a una pared, destapó su antebrazo izquierdo dejando libre la marca tenebrosa, marca que dentro de unos minutos se grabaría en su piel, Lucios pronunció unas palabras y la pared se abrió, los dos entraron, Draco no podía respirar, el olor a encierro y podredumbre invadió sus pulmones, pero trató de ignorarlo. A medida que avanzaban el lugar se iba iluminando por unas antorchas viejas, continuaron por ese lúgubre pasillo, doblaron varias veces, hasta que Lucius nuevamente se detuvo pero esta vez frente a una puerta con dos serpientes entrelazadas. Nuevamente mostró su marca y la puerta se abrió. Ambos entraron, Draco siguió su padre y pudo distinguir una sala circular, al fondo una gran estatua de Salazar Slytherin, en el suelo había extrañas escrituras en un idioma que no reconoció, varias sillas acomodadas a lo largo de la estancia y al final al lado de esta un gran trono negro, lleno de telas de arañas, el solo echo de mirar ese lugar le causó nauseas, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, pero trato de disimularlo, debía mantener la calma y quería salir vivo de allí. Lucius tomó asiento en l primera fila y le hizo señas de que se sentara a su lado, Draco obedeció y tomó asiento al lado de su padre, Lucius no dijo nada, y Draco sabía que lo único que debía hacer era esperar.

A los pocos minutos varios mortífagos comenzaron a entrar y tomaron asiento en el resto de las sillas, pudo distinguir a su tía Bellatrix que lo miraba fijamente y suspiró resignado, ellos hablaban en susurros hasta que Draco sintió que la puerta se abrió y por esta entró una enorme serpiente, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, era las serpiente mas grande y temible que alguna vez vio y por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo, al ver a Nagini todos los mortífago se callaron por completo, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la respiración de los que estaban en la sala.

Un trueno resonó en ese tétrico lugar y Lord Voldemort hizo su aparición, la respiración de Draco se detuvo por un momento, el Señor Tenebrosos avanzaba hasta llegar al trono donde tomó asiento. Todos los mortífagos se pusieron de rodillas, Draco los imitó y levantó la vista para mirar al Lord.

- Mis seguidores, nos reunimos aquí para iniciar a nuevos Mortífagos a nuestra hermandad, por favor de pie todos aquellos que van a tomar la marca – al decir esto Draco se levantó, notó que había unos 6 además de él – quiero informarles que una vez que tomen la marca solo obedecerán mis ordenes, y si por alguna razón no es cumplida se le castigará, no abusen de la misericordia que les otorgo ya que sino se pagará con su muerte – dijo Voldemort y clavó sus enormes ojos rojos en Draco – Valla miren lo que tenemos aquí el joven Malfoy, acércate muchacho – dijo Voldemort, Draco por su parte se acercó hacia el trono donde estaba el Lord, una vez allí se arrodillo frente a él – tu serás el primero Draco Malfoy, pero no crean que convertirse en un Mortífago es fácil, todos aquellos que van a tomar la marca deberán pasar una prueba, Draco ves esa puerta de allí – el rubio asintió – solo debes cruzarla allí sabrás lo que debes hacer, allí probarás que tan fiel eres.

Draco se levantó temblando de pies a cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta cuando giró el picaporte Voldemort le siseó – si pasas podrás tomar la marca de lo contrario el único camino que encontrarás será la muerte – Cerró sus ojos grises por un momento y abrió la puerta dio unos pasos y luego la puerta se cerró detrás de Draco.

Con la varita en mano caminaba por un largo pasillo, al llegar donde había luz se encontró con tres puertas más, debía abrir una, optó por la del medio al cruzar se extraño ya que estaba en Hogwarts, para ser mas exactos en el lago, continuó caminando pero estaba confundido, sabía que todo eso no era real, pero de pronto sintió como si le patearan el estomago. Allí frente a él estaba Ronald Weasley besando a Hermione Granger, los celos lo cegaron corrió hacia ellos y separo de un golpe a Ron, Hermione se le tiró encima defendiendo al pelirrojo, estaba extraña tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos, sus hermosos ojos color miel ahora estaban completamente negros, Ron se esfumó y solo quedaron ellos dos mirándose frente a frente.

- ¿Me vas a matar Draco? – le preguntó Hermione.

- Tú no eres Granger – siseó Draco, y lanzó un hechizo que le dio en el pecho a las castaña.

De pronto el cuerpo de la chica empezó a temblar, ella nuevamente se puso de pie frente a Draco y comenzó a desnudarse.

- Se que me deseas, tómame Draco – le dijo seductoramente.

La ropa de ella estaba en el suelo, el rubio la miraba, si era verdad la deseaba mucho, pero sabía que esa no era Hermione, no era su Hermione. Se fue acercando de a poco ella abrió los brazos para abrazarlo pero al llegar a ella el le lanzó otro hechizo, y sucedió la hermosa imagen de Hermione desapareció dejando solo a una Hiedra, esta lanzó su veneno sobre Draco el lo esquivó rodando por el suelo, nuevamente la bestia lo atacó. Pero esta vez si golpeo al rubio causándole un gran corte en el abdomen, Draco chillo de dolor pero no se rendiría, la Hiedra volvió a atacarlo con su veneno, pero el se protegió con un escudo protector, sabía que no debía mirarla a los ojos y que ese era su punto débil así que cerró sus ojos y dejó que sus demás sentidos actuaran, enfrentó a la criatura y con un solo movimiento de varia dio en el blanco, dejando a la bestia ciega. Lanzó un hechizo mas que la inmovilizó por completo dejándola así fuera de combate, una puerta negra apareció al final del camino, tenía varios cortes en el abdomen causados por la Hidra, le dolían y le costaba respirar el veneno penetraba su piel cortándole la respiración. Al cruzar la puerta vio que regresó a la sala donde estaban todos los mortífagos, se acercó reprimiendo el dolor Lucius lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, caminó hasta Voldemort y se arrodillo ante él.

- Veo que lo has logrado Draco Malfoy, has demostrado que eres digno de llevar la marca, extiendo tu brazo izquierdo – le dijo, el rubio así lo hizo, luego Voldemort levantó su varita y tocó su antebrazo, Draco chillo de dolor, la quemazón era terrible y el dolor lo estaba matando cerró sus ojos y solo vio unos hermosos ojos color miel, luego se desmayó.

*******************

Una semana, 7 días que Hermione se levantaba cada día esperando ver a Draco, pero no, el no regresaba, su paciencia estaba al límite, cada hora le preguntaba a Theo si él regresó, pero siempre era una respuesta negativa ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Su madre estaría muy grave? Esas eran preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza, tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo le había sucedido, pero dicen que las malas noticias eran las primeras en llegar, lo extraño que no había ningún indicio de Draco Malfoy solo que de un día para el otro desapareció como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Tanto Theo como Ginny trataban de animarla y nunca dejarla sola, pero ella siempre se las rebuscaba para escabullirse y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación o el la biblioteca. Domingo, exactamente una semana sin poder ver su hermoso rostro, sin ver esos ojos grises como el mercurio, miró la hora y eran las 9 de la noche, debía hacer su ronda de prefecta, no tenía ganas, pero era su responsabilidad, así que se levantó de su cama y salió, en la sala común vio a Harry y a Ron jugando ajedrez, Ginny estaba concentrada mirando el juego, nadie notó como ella salía, llegó hasta el tercer piso donde allí comenzaría su ronda hasta las 12:30 de la madrugada, odiaba hacer las rondas, sobre todo si las tenía que hacer sola, ya que el tiempo se le hacía eterno. Recorrió varias aulas vacías como siempre, caminaba sin ganas hasta que escuchó unos pasos y se puso alerta, con la varita en la mano comenzó a caminar, al doblar en un recodo se chocó con alguien.

- Lumus – dijo Hermione haciendo que el pasillo se iluminara.

- Granger, buenas noches ¿Qué estas haciendo tan solita?

- Vólkov – Hermione por un momento temió pero luego se llenó de valor, estaba harta de ese tipo y esta vez no se dejaría tocar por ese idiota.

- Mi ronda, por lo que veo tú también deberías estar haciendo lo mismo.

- Eso hago Granger – dijo Alex susurrando, pero algo le extrañó a Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has visto a alguien? – le preguntó.

- Shhh – la calló Alex, luego un ruido hizo que ambos se giraran y buscaran de donde provenía - ¿Escuchaste Granger?

- Si, creo que viene de allí – le dijo ella señalando al final del pasillo.

- Vamos – dijo Alex y comenzó a caminar seguido de ella.

Un nuevo ruido los alertó a los dos, ambos tenían las varitas en alto de pronto Hermione resbaló y se agarró de Alex para no caer.

- Veo que de a poco me vas buscando Granger – dijo Alex.

- No seas tonto – susurró – resbalé – y luego iluminó el suelo, los dos se acercaron y vieron una enorme mancha de sangre en el suelo.

- Granger eso es sangre – determinó Alex.

- ¿Pero de quien?

- No tengo idea, hay alguien por allí estoy seguro, escuche pasos y no me equivoco.

Hermione iluminó aún más el suelo y vio varias manchas de sangre.

- Si queremos saber debemos seguir la sangre, quien quiera que sea esta muy herido y tal vez necesite ayuda – determinó Hermione.

- No hay tiempo que perder Granger vamos.

Los dos continuaron caminando siguiendo el rastro de la sangre, en un punto determinado las manchas desaparecieron, justo en frente al aula de pociones. Hermione abrió la puerta y se escuchó que varios vidrios se rompieron, tanto Alex como Hermione apuntaron al intruso.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – preguntó Alex

Pero nadie contestó, Hermione se adentró un poco más pero la mano de Alex la detuvo.

- No creo que sea conveniente que entres – le dijo.

- Se cuidarme sola – respondió Hermione y soltándose del castaño entró iluminando el lugar.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pero tras unos segundos volvió a escuchar ese sonido que parecía alejarse de ella apresuradamente.

Se mordió el labio inferior con inquietud, debatiéndose entre confirmar sus sospechas o salir corriendo del lugar, pero su lado Gryffindor ganó. Tarareando interiormente una canción para tranquilizarse, y con la varita fuertemente sujeta en la mano, Hermione se acercó. Y entonces lo vio. Una sombra replegándose hacia la oscuridad. Caminó un par de pasos con la varita en alto, preparada para soltar un petrificus totallus a la mínima que algo o alguien se moviera, pero lo que quiera que se hubiera ocultado, no se movió, ni mostró. Con cautela, Hermione avanzó, el corazón se le paró en seco cuando vislumbró una figura oscura apoyada con aire indolente en la pared.

Una figura familiar. _Muy familiar_

- ¿Malfoy? -musitó Hermione con voz temblorosa. El susodicho giró el rostro hacia ella, permitiéndole ver algo más que su perfil, y la escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana cayó sobre él.

Alexander se acercó detrás de ella y también lo vio, Draco Malfoy estaba recostado sobre una pared, Hermione lo examinó era él, sin duda. Draco Malfoy. Alto, delgado, oscuro, con el rostro más pálido y demacrado que la última vez que lo había visto una semana atrás, el pelo _despeinado_ y con una túnica negra, sucia, desgastada y rota cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Y ahora estaba ahí, erguido frente a ella como un príncipe mendigo. Harapiento, pero con el mismo porte orgulloso.

-Veo que no has podido olvidarme, Granger-dijo arrastrando las palabras con tono de superioridad.

- Por Merlín Malfoy ¿Qué te pasó? – le dijo ella acercándose a él.

- Aléjate Granger, vete – siseó Draco.

-¿Malfoy?

Escuchó su voz, apenas un murmullo asustado, atravesando las brumas del dolor que se esparcía por su cuerpo. Aferrado a la columna, se dejó caer poco a poco hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo suavemente y respiró con desesperación, tratando de calmar el dolor que le llenaba.

-¡Malfoy!-exclamó esta vez Hermione, arrodillándose a su lado con preocupación. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?-¿estás herido?

-Déjame en paz, sangre sucia-repitió con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz. Hermione le miró dolida, no obstante, no obedeció su orden sino que alargó una mano hasta él, y antes de que Draco pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, abrió su ajada capa revelando una camisa verde botella llena de manchas oscuras.

-Sangre-susurró Hermione y le miró con gesto preocupación-Estás herido. Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería...-dijo poniéndose en pie.

- No Granger aléjate vete, déjame solo.

- No pienso dejarte Malfoy – le dijo ella, detrás Alexander miraba la escena, de pronto estalló en carcajadas.

Tanto Hermione como Draco lo miraron, Alex se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Qué hacías con este idiota? – le preguntó Draco a Hermione.

- Lo encontré en el pasillo, los dos escuchamos ruidos y…

- ¿Miedo de que le haga algo a tu asquerosa sangre sucia? – siseó Alex.

Draco trató de ponerse de pie para golpearlo pero le fue imposible ya que Hermione se lo impidió.

- Ni se te ocurra, solo ignóralo – le rogó.

- Granger, Granger,Granger… no te has dado cuenta de que tu querido Draco esta moribundo, ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida te queda Malfoy? ¿Una hora, dos como mucho? ¿Por qué no le dices a la sangre sucia donde te hicieron esas heridas? O mejor por que no le confiesas que si estas en esas condiciones fue por que te uniste a ellos.

Hermione ahogó un sollozo y miró Draco suplicándole que le desmienta lo que Alex decía, pero el rubio solo se limitó a mirarla a los ojos.

- Que escena tan patética, saben, me voy, disfruta de tu agonía Malfoy.

Alexander cerró la puerta del aula de pociones, Draco se sostenía el abdomen, realmente esa herida causada por la Hidra y luego el dolor insoportable de su brazo izquierdo l estaba matando, además su padre lo mantuvo encerrado a pan y agua durante una semana sin medicamentos para que se "haga mas hombre" "debes aprender a aguantar el dolor" "cerraran solas con el tiempo" "Se fuerte, o lo lamentarás", eran las palabras que retumbaban en la cabeza de Draco. Sólo deseaba llegar al castillo y robar algo que le calmara el dolor y le curara las heridas sin que nadie lo viera, pero no, allí a su lado estaba Hermione Granger, con una preocupación que no se merecía ya que tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, y lo mejor era alejarse de ella, pero lo era imposible ya que Hermione estaba allí junto a él tratando de ayudarle, si tan solo supiera del por que de su estado, estaba mas que seguro que lo despreciaría.

- Malfoy por favor ve, hay que llevarte a la enfermería.

- Granger no puedo ir, si ven estas heridas sabrán que no fueron echas con magia normal.

- Pero debes curarte, Malfoy ven.

- No, aléjate sangre sucia – o si como le costó decir esas dos palabras, pero debía alejarla como sea.

Hermione ignoró nuevamente el insulto y trató de agarrar a Draco de la espalda pero el se negó.

- No seas cabezotas Malfoy.

Draco se levantó de golpe enfrentando a Hermione, ella se asustó por la mirada fría que provenían de sus ojos grises.

- te dije que te alejes…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase por que se desmayó, En un rápido movimiento Hermione lo agarró aguantando todo su peso sobre ella, ¿ahora que haría? Sabía que no podía llevarlo a la enfermería, lo único que le quedaba era curarlo ella misma, así que con mucho cuidado caminó con el cuerpo inerte de Draco hacía la sala común de Gryffindor, rogaba interiormente que no haya nadie.

Llego al retrato de la señora gorda y dijo la contraseña, cuando el cuadro se abrió miró antes de entrar si había algunos de sus compañeros aún levantado, pero por suerte estaba vacía, se adentró en la sala con Draco, subió las escaleras con mucha dificultad, pero por suerte pudo llegar a su cuarto, al entrar recostó a Draco en su cama, pero en ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta, la castaña se apresuró a cerrar los doseles de su cama, protegiendo así a Draco de que la persona que estaba afuera no lo viera.

- Adelante – susurró.

Una cabellera pelirroja se asomó por la puerta.

- Hola Hermione – la saludó Ginny.

- Hola Ginny ¿Qué haces tan tarde levantada?

- No podía dormir ¿tú?

- Yo recién regresé de mi ronda – le respondió Hermione, pero la pelirroja se dio cuenta que la castaña le estaba ocultando algo.

- ¿Hermione eso que tienes en la ropa es sangre?

Hermione se miró parte de su camisa y si, era verdad estaba manchada de sangre…

- Si ese tipo de Vólkov te volvió a lastimar yo te juro que lo….

- No es mi sangre Ginny – la cortó Hermione.

- ¿Y de quien es? – inquirió Ginny.

- ¿Guardarás un secreto Ginny?

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Ok, pero promete no gritar Gin, abre el dosel de mi cama – le ordenó Hermione.

Ginny se acercó a la cama de ella e hizo lo que le indicó, ahogó un grito al ver a Draco Malfoy totalmente cubierto de sangre.

- ¿Pero que pasó? ¿Por qué Malfoy esta aquí? ¿Acaso Vólkov lo lastimó?

- No, por lo que sé acaba de llegar Ginny, pero mira en el estado en el que se encuentra, no lo podía dejar tirado desangrándose.

- ¿Y por que no lo llevaste a la enfermería?

- Por que me pidió que no lo hiciera, luego se desmayó.

- ¿Y no tuviste mejor idea que traerlo aquí? ¿Hermione te has vuelto loca?

- Ginny, no sabía que hacer, tengo curarlo de alguna manera, ¿me ayudarás cierto? – preguntó suplicante Hermione.

Ginny suspiró – Si Hermione te ayudaré.

- Gracias Ginny te juro que te lo recompensaré.

- Ya, deja de decir eso que con esta me deberás una grande, una muy grande Hermione.

La castaña abrazó a Ginny, luego tomó el botiquín de primeros auxilios, Hermione se acercó al cuerpo de Draco y le abrió con las manos temblorosas la camisa, al hacerlo tanto ella como Ginny sintieron un escalofrío, Draco tenía tres cortes muy profundos, las heridas estaban infectadas y moradas además que le supuraba sangre, con mucho cuidado Ginny le retiró la camisa al rubio y cuando lo hizo se horrorizó al ver la marca tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo, Hermione también la vio y en el fondo sintió un dolor inmenso al comprobar que lo que le dijo Alex era verdad, Draco se había convertido en un mortífago. Ginny se quedó quieta mirando la marca.

- Ginny el que tenga la marca no lo hace diferente – dijo Hermione al ver la duda en la pelirroja – por favor ayúdame – suplicó.

Ginny bufó pero terminó de sacarle la camisa a Draco, mientras que Hermione untaba en las heridas un ungüento de extraño color verde, el cuerpo del chico se estremeció al sentir el contacto de las manos de Hermione, sudaba frió y tenía fiebre sin duda. En un determinado momento Draco abrió los ojos y las dos Gryffindor se asustaron, pero solo fue por un segundo, luego volvió a cerrarlos, dejando mas tranquilas a las chicas. Cuando Hermione terminó de curar todas las heridas y Ginny de vendarle su brazo izquierdo se sentaron las dos en los pies de la cama.

- ¿Ginny? Di algo no me mires de esa forma – le rogó Hermione.

- No se que pasa por tu cabeza, sabes muy bien que te apoyo en todo, pero ahora está mas que claro que tu amado es un mortífago ¿Qué harás Hermione?

- No lo sé Ginny, créeme cuando te digo que esto es muy difícil de digerir.

- Solo te pido que tengas cuidado, por lo menos ya sabes con que tipo de personas te relacionas, tú me podrás decir que Malfoy será muy bueno, que cambió, pero ahí tienes el resultado por confiar en alguien como él.

- Yo estoy enamorada de él Ginny y por más marca tenebrosa que tenga en su brazo no me hará cambiar de opinión.

- Herms tu siempre fuiste una persona razonable, ahora lo mejor será que descanses, luego con la cabeza en frió piensa lo que es mejor, buenas noches – dijo Ginny y luego se fue.

Hermione se quedó allí mirando como Draco dormía ahora mucho mas tranquilo, la fiebre le había bajado y las heridas iban cicatrizando de a poco, pero las palabras de Ginny quedaron resonando en su mente. Ella debía hacer lo correcto… aunque eso significara renunciar al sentimiento que el rubio le causaba.

*****************

Draco abrió los ojos y dio un profundo bostezo, miró a su alrededor extrañado, sabía que regresó a Hogwarts luego de que su padre lo mantuviera encerrado durante una semana, pero no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, solo que Granger lo encontró y luego todo borroso, pero mas sorprendido estaba de que se encontraba en una cama con delicadas sabanas blancas, con almohadas de plumas muy cómodas, un acolchado color rojo y dorado con el emblema de Gryffindor, un momento ¿Gryffindor? De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en el dormitorio de alguien perteneciente a la casa de leones, miró su pecho, no tenia su camisa y sus heridas estaban cicatrizadas, de pronto detuvo su mirada en su brazo izquierdo, su marca tenebrosa estaba vendada con una gasa blanca, y luego algo se movió a su lado, giró su rostro y una cascada de cabellos castaños le nublo la visión. Los corrió con mucho cuidado y casi grita por lo que se encontró, Hermione Granger dormía muy tranquila a su lado, pestañó varias veces para aclarar su cabeza ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo él en la cama de Granger? Millones de teorías se le cruzaron, pero todas tan absurda como la otra, se fijó bien en la chica y se dio cuenta que ella aún llevaba puesto su uniforme, pero que una parte estaba manchado con sangre, su sangre, entonces cayó en la cuenta que ella lo había ayudado y lo peor de todo es que seguramente descubrió la marca tenebrosa. Pero aún no entendía ¿Cómo era posible que Hermione Granger lo ayudara sabiendo que él se había convertido en un mortífago? No tenía una respuesta muy clara ya que la cabeza le dolía un poco. Con sumo cuidado trató de levantarse pero al hacerlo se movió y Hermione se despertó.

Ella lo miró mientras daba un largo bostezo, Draco la escrutaba con sus ojos grises como el hielo.

- Buen día Malfoy – lo saludo - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Se puede saber quien mierda te crees que eres para secuestrarme y traerme a este asqueroso lugar? – preguntó enojado.

- ¿Secuéstrate? Yo no te secuestre Malfoy, por lo menos deberías agradecerme el haberte curado.

- ¿Y quien te dijo que yo quería que me cures Granger?

- No podrías por una sola vez comerte ese orgullo que tienes y agradecerme el gesto.

- No, porque yo no te lo pedí, lo hiciste contra mi voluntad – dijo y se levantó de la cama, pero lo hizo tan de golpe que se mareo y tuvo que volver a sentarse.

- Estas débil Malfoy, debes hacer reposo – le regañó Hermione.

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, además el escuchar tu voz desde tan temprano es una tortura chillas tanto que me explota la cabeza – dijo llevando sus manos agarrándose las sienes.

- Malfoy no estás bien, por que no te recuestas mientras busco algo para el dolor de cabeza – luego ella se levantó y caminó hasta un cajón donde sacó una pastilla y sirvió un vaso de agua – toma, te hará bien.

- No pienso tomar nada de lo que tú me des Granger, solo quiero que me des mi maldita ropa y largarme de este lugar me causa asco.

- Sabes Malfoy púdrete, eres un idiota mal agradecido – dejó la pastilla y se encerró en el baño de un portazo.

Draco se quedó sentado en la cama de la Gryffindor tratando te recordar algo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se recostó y cerró los ojos, pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho ya que Ginny entró al cuarto sin golpear, el rubio se incorporó de golpe causando un nuevo mareo.

- Veo que despiertas ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó Ginny, Draco la miraba extrañado ¿Por qué ahora la mini comadreja le preguntaba por su estado? - ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

- En el baño – respondió secamente y luego se volvió a acostar.

- No me respondiste Malfoy ¿estas un poco mejor? – pero Draco la ignoró – veo que si, ya has vuelto a esa tonta actitud que tienes – dijo la pelirroja.

- Tú no sabes nada Weasley limítate a no opinar.

- Yo opino todo lo que quiera Malfoy, ya que Hermione es mi amiga y si estás vivo es gracias a ella y en parte a mí – dijo.

- ¿A ti?

- Si, a mí, aunque no lo quieras creer, ayer Hermione te encontró desangrándote Malfoy, delirabas de la fiebre que tenias, ella te trajo y te curó, con un poco de mi ayuda, si lo que te preocupa es si alguien te vio déjame decirte que no, solo ella y yo sabemos que estás aquí.

- No tengo nada que agradecer ni a ti ni a ella, yo no le pedí nada, debería mantenerse fuera de lo que no le interesa – siseó Draco.

- Pero da la casualidad Malfoy es que tú le interesas idiota ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? – dijo Ginny llegando a su límite de tolerancia – toda esta maldita semana caminaba por la paredes por tú no regresabas, todas las noches hablaba conmigo preguntándose si te encontrarías bien, desde que Nott dijo que tú madre estaba enferma y que no sabias cuando regresarías, yo fui testigo de verla rezar por la salud de tu madre para que se recupere pronto, ella dijo muchas veces que tenía un presentimiento, dijo que estaba segura que algo malo te había pasado, y en eso no se equivocó ya que anoche se dio cuanta del motivo de su preocupación al verte en el estado en que estabas y sin contar el lindo y nuevo tatuaje que traes en tu brazo Malfoy, así que por un solo momento piensa un poco en otra persona que no seas tú y mira a tú alrededor Hermione te quiere Malfoy y odio verla sufrir por alguien como tú – finalizó Ginny – ahora si me disculpas me retiro espero que recapacites un poco sobre tu actitud – antes de salir de la habitación Ginny se acercó hacia la mesita de noche de Hermione y sacó un álbum de fotografías y se lo dejó a Draco sobre la cama, luego se fue sin decir mas.

A Draco le quedó retumbando en la cabeza una frase en particular que le dijo la pelirroja "Hermione te quiere Malfoy" ¿en verdad ella lo quería? No, era imposible, de pronto vio el álbum que Ginny dejó sobre la cama, lo agarró, cuando lo abrió casi se le cae de la mano. La primera foto era de Draco, con una cara de asombro, sonrió al recordar el domingo anterior, cuando ella le tomó la foto al entrar a la sala de los menesteres y ver toda esa cantidad de ropa muggle. La segunda también era de él en el auto que le compro al muggle, tercera foto él jugando al bowling, cuarta foto él mirándose en esas cajas negras a las que ella llamó televisor, quinta foto Draco en el cine, Draco en la calle… y así mucha mas, hasta que la ultima era una en la que estaban juntos en la vuelta al mundo, allí donde la besó, al recordar ese beso sus labios se humedecieron. Tomó la foto y la guardó, no eran fotos mágicas, pero eso no le importó, luego guardó el álbum en el mismo lugar que la pelirroja lo había sacado. Caminó hasta la puerta del baño y golpeó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Granger sal – ordenó Draco – si no lo haces entró – y giró la manija, pero estaba cerrada – Granger abre la maldita puerta, no me obligues a entrar a la fuerza, por que te aseguro que rompo la puerta Granger – pero nada, ella no respondía, así que Draco con toda su fuerza pateó la puerta y esta se abrió, al entrar al baño vio a Hermione sentada en un rincón con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y la cabeza en medio de ellas, se acercó despacio hasta ella al llegar se arrodilló y acarició su cabeza, ella levantó su cabeza y lo miró, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, Draco limpió con su pulgar las lagrimas una por una – me cuesta Granger – reconoció – me es muy difícil, yo no soy de los que agradecen pero tú te lo mereces, gracias por ayudarme anoche – le susurró.

Hermione lo miraba extrañada, agarró la mano de Draco y la acarició despacio.

- No es nada Malfoy, no tienes que agradecerlo sino lo sientes, yo entiendo – le dijo.

- No tú no entiendes, y tampoco debes hacerlo ya que ni yo mismo lo entiendo, pero gracias.

Ella le sonrió, luego agarró el brazo izquierdo de Draco, este la miraba sorprendido cuando ella comenzó a quitar la venda de su brazo dejando así la marca tenebrosa a la vista, luego pasó delicadamente sus dedos sobre ella, Draco no se perdía ni un solo movimiento de la castaña, luego sin esperarlo ella acercó sus labios en la marca y deposito un pequeño beso, beso que Draco sintió y le causo un estremecimiento.

- ¿Duele mucho? – preguntó.

- Si – reconoció – pero no se por que ahora ni la siento.

- No dejes que este estúpido tatuaje te arruine la vida, por que no es más que eso para mí, un tonto tatuaje que no significa nada, tú no eres dueño de nadie eres libre para hacer y ser lo que solo tú deseas.

- Tú sabes, no es tan fácil.

- Como dijo un grande "solo sé que no se nada" y no pienso juzgarte, por que no soy nada para hacerlo, pero si ese es tu deseo lo respeto Malfoy y de mi boca no saldrá ni una sola palabra – le dijo Hermione.

- Gracias Hermione – le dijo él, luego tomó su mano y besó el dorso de la misma – pero yo ya tomé una decisión y por mas que lo quiera cambiar ya es tarde, no me busques por que no puedo ser esa persona que crees que soy, esto es lo que yo elegí – y señaló la marca – y desde el día en que la tomé supe que me condenaba de por vida, pero eso es mi problema, lo único que te pido y yo jamás le pido nada a nadie solo doy órdenes, aléjate de mi, no te acerques por que no quiero ni deseo lastimarte. Fue lindo poder conocerte de otra manera a la que te veía pero somos diferentes y sabemos muy bien que estando cerca nos haremos daño.

- Pero yo no…

- Tú nada Granger, es lo mejor –dijo eso y luego salió del baño dejándola sola, mientras varias lágrimas brotaban nuevamente de los ojos de la castaña.

****************

En las afueras de Hogwarts dos alumnos regresaban al castillo, se pasaron toda la noche fuera y realmente estaban muy cansados, pero en sus caras sobre todo en los ojos azules de la chica se reflejaba cansancio pero tenía un brillo de felicidad, mientras que la cara del muchacho estaba mas que conforme con el resultado que obtuvo al decidir acompañar a la chica, estaba prohibido salir y sobre todo de noche fuera del castillo, pero la experiencia valió la pena.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme, me he divertido mucho, aunque me siento culpable de que te hayas pasado la noche en vela por mí – reconoció la muchacha.

- Descuida, realmente la pasé genial, lo volvería a hacer.

- ¿De verdad? ¿no te has aburrido conmigo?

- Nadie podría aburrirse contigo – admitió – eres encantadora.

- No digas eso me haces poner colorada – luego rió.

- Pero es la pura verdad, pero para ser mas exactos eres la chica mas encantadora de todo el colegio.

- Gracias – le dijo y luego le sonrió – imagino que estas un poco cansado, es una lástima que nuestra salida nocturna no haya tenido éxito.

- Descuida, estoy seguro que si seguimos buscando podremos encontraros.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro, además me entró la curiosidad de saber como son, no creas que te voy a dejar tranquila, esta experiencia la volveremos a repetir, mínimo una vez por semana – finalizó y ella sonrió nuevamente.

- ¿Vas para tu sala común?

- No, voy a ir directo a desayunar – dijo el muchacho – es lunes arranca la semana, aunque sinceramente lo que mas degustaría es ir a la cama, pero creo que le pediré a alguien un poco de poción revitalizante.

- Yo con un poco de café se me quita – admitió ella.

- Que suerte, yo ni con todo el café del mundo, aunque hoy tengo clases de Historia de la Magia así que allí recuperaré unas horas de sueño.

- Yo no entiendo por que todos se duermen en la clase del profesor Binns.

- Se duermen por que es aburridísima – dijo el chico.

- Yo la encuentro interesante.

- Creo que tú y Hermione son las únicas personas que no se duermen en clase – dijo el chico.

- Hablando de Hermione, la vi muy preocupada esta semana, ojalá que pronto se le pase.

- Espero que si.

- ¿Y que hay de Malfoy está desaparecido, su mamá se habrá recuperado?

- No tengo idea.

- ¿Pero tú eres su amigo?

- Si pero Draco no cuenta mucho sobre esas cosas.

Los dos llegaron a la entrada del castillo.

- Realmente Theo muchas gracias por acompañarme y tendré en cuenta la oferta de acompañarme nuevamente a encontrar a los Narggles.

- Es un hecho, te acompañaré a encontrar uno, si son tan lindos como los describiste Luna, me muero de ganas de saber como son.

- Gracias otra vez Theo, nos vemos – le dijo y cuando estaba por irse, Theo la detuvo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Nos vemos Luna, que tengas un lindo día.

- Igualmente Theo.

Luna entró en el Gran Salón, mientras que Theo iría a buscar un poco de poción ya que estaba seguro de que ese día se le iba a hacer largísimo, aunque no se podía quejar, la noche que pasó con Luna fue estupenda y eso era mas que satisfactorio.

Cuando estaba doblando por uno de los pasillos que llevaban a las mazmorras se encontró con Draco Malfoy, estaba con la mirada perdida, vestido solo con los pantalones, sin la camisa y descalzo. Esto realmente le llamó la atención y se acercó al rubio.

- ¿Te dignaste a aparecer Draco? – le preguntó Theo.

- No estoy para ironías Nott, así que desaparécete.

- ¿Mala noche?

- No, creo que fue una de las mejores noches y ni siquiera la recuerdo, yo diría mala semana – reconoció el rubio.

- Ya veo – Theo hizo una pausa y lo miró - ¿Tú madre está mejor?

- Si por suerte se recuperó – mintió.

- Me alegra saberlo.

Draco no le respondió aún estaba muy confundido con todo lo que pasó en el transcurso de la semana y más con lo que sucedió con Hermione en su habitación.

Los dos continuaron camino hacia la sala común, pero ninguno mencionó nada mas, Theo por su parte recordaba a Luna, mientras que Draco se repetía una y otra vez que debía alejarse cuanto antes de Hermione Granger.

*********************

Harry entró en el cuarto de Hermione preocupado, él necesitaba hablar con ella, la noche anterior la esperó hasta que regresara de su ronda, pero se quedó dormido, ese día se levantó mas temprano de lo habitual para poder hablar con ella, pero aún no bajaba, así que decidió subir, tocó la puerta y la voz de la castaña le indicó que entrara, al ver a Harry le sonrió, pero él se dio cuenta de que ella no se encontraba bien, tenía los ojos hinchados, la nariz colorada y una ojeras enormes alrededor de los ojos.

- Buenos días Herms – la saludó.

- Hola Harry, buenos días.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si estupenda – mintió.

- Ya veo – dijo enarcando una ceja – Hermione mientes muy mal – le reconoció, luego miró la habitación, había vendas, y una camisa verde rota y sucia en el suelo - ¿de quien es? – preguntó señalando la camisa.

- Ni idea – y caminó en dirección para recoger la camisa y ponerla dentro del tacho de ropa sucia.

- Reitero mi pregunta, ya que no sabes mentir ¿de quien es?

- No me presiones Harry, si no te respondo es por que se que la respuesta no va a ser de tú agrado – dijo ella.

- ¿No habrás metido a la serpiente a tu cuarto? Por favor dime que no.

- Harry no se que estás insinuando, pero no, no entró nadie aquí, solo Ginny.

En ese momento la pelirroja entró y vio a Harry y a Hermione ambos con caras extrañas, analizó la situación y se dio cuenta que las cosas estaban un poco candentes, así que decidió intervenir.

- Hola Herms, pero que mala pinta traes – ok perfecto eso no ayuda mucho, de seguro Harry ya se dio cuenta, pensó Ginny – eso nos pasa por desvelarnos a la noche – mintió Ginny.

Harry miró a la pelirroja.

- ¿Tu estuviste con ella? – le preguntó, mientras que Ginny asentía – Pero entonces ¿de quien era la camisa?

- ¿La camisa? – preguntó Ginny.

- Si, la camisa verde sucia que estaba en el suelo y que Hermione no me quiere decir.

- Ah – dijo levándose una mano a la frente – Hermione dime que Harry no vio la camisa, pero que idiota que soy – dijo fingidamente Ginny.

Hermione la miraba tratando de descubrir ¿Cuál era el juego de su amiga? Así que trató de seguirle la corriente.

- Si tonta la camisa – le dijo.

- ¿Era tuya Ginny? – inquirió Harry.

- Si y no – respondió la pelirroja – bueno te cuento Harry para que no pienses cualquier cosa, esa camisa yo la encontré en la basura y me encantó, entonces anoche vine con ella y le pregunté a Hermione ¿en donde podría conseguir una igual? Ya que te quería hacer un regalo, pero ahora lo sabes y me arruinaste la sorpresa – finalizó Ginny.

- ¿Un regalo para mi Gin?

- Si Harry, es que se que últimamente no estamos mucho tiempo juntos y te tengo descuidado, y como me pareció hermosa Hermione me iba a ayudar a conseguirla.

- Es verdad – se apresuró a decir Hermione – pero tú siempre tan desconfiado Harry, arruinaste la sorpresa.

- Lo lamento –dijo acongojado – Gin, amor lo siento, pero me encantaría una camisa de seda, pero que no sea verde, mejor negra – dijo riendo, Ginny lo abrazó.

- Perfecto, yo me encargo de conseguirla, y tú prepara algo especial para mí.

- De acuerdo Ginny – dijo emocionado Harry, por suerte el moreno no se percató de las cómplices miradas de su novia y de su amiga, por que sino de habría dado cuenta.

- Bueno chicos tanto romance me empalaga – bromeó Hermione – por que no bajamos a desayunar.

Los dos asintieron y cuando estaban saliendo, Ginny se acercó a Hermione y le susurró…

- Me debes 2 Hermione.

- Descuida Ginny, te las voy a pagar, gracias.

- No hay de que, para algo somos amigas, hoy por ti mañana por mí.

Al llegar a al gran comedor fueron directo a sentarse a la mesa de los leones, Hermione buscó a Draco pero no distinguió ninguna cabeza rubia entre todas las serpientes.

A los pocos minutos entró Ron acompañado de Alexander, últimamente no se despegaban ni sol ni a sombra, estaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, esa actitud del pelirrojo molestaba a Harry, pero luego hablaría con su amigo.

Mientras desayunaban varias lechuzas entraron, llevando el correo matutino, una lechuza gris se acercó a Hermione entregándole el diario El Profeta y una un poco mas pequeña marrón que se quedó con la patita levantada esperando a que la castaña lo tomara. La castaña la miró extrañada le desató el paquete, y la lechuza ululó luego retomó vuelo, cuando estaba por abrir el paquete sintió la presencia de alguien en la entrada de Gran salón, miró y allí estaba entrando Draco Malfoy, sintió que le oprimían el corazón cuando él ni siquiera la miró, trató de borrar los recuerdos de esa mañana, y se dedicó a abrir el paquete, cuando finalizó se quedó sorprendida ya que era un estuche, lo abrió y ahogó un grito de sorpresa, una hermosa cadenita con una "H" como dije y con una piedrita roja incrustada en el centro de la misma, al lado había una tarjeta.

"Para la persona mas hermosa de Hogwarts"

Pero no tenía firma, lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero el rubio estaba hablando con Crabbe y Goyle así que no se percató de su mirada. Pero desde un extremo de la mesa Ron y Alex reían satisfechos, al ver como la castaña se colocaba la cadenita y sonreía, ese mínimo detalle le alegró el día, aunque pensó que ese detalle provenía de un rubio de ojos grises, pero estaba completamente equivocada….

*********************

Las clases de ese día transcurrieron con total normalidad, por suerte para Hermione fue como un aliciente, trató de borrar todo recuerdo de Draco Malfoy, se propuso a si misma olvidarse de él aunque le cueste, luego de la conversación que tuvo esa mañana decidió que era lo mejor sacar cueste lo que cueste de su corazón todo sentimiento relacionado con el rubio y el estudio era su escape.

Por suerte ese día no coincidía ninguna clase con Slytherin, así que ni bien terminó de cursar, almorzó y se encerró en la biblioteca, adelantó todos los deberes de esa semana ni siquiera supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, se levantó para estirar la piernas y fue a acomodar un par de libro que había utilizado. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos colocando los libros en sus respectivas secciones, escuchó la risa tonta de unas chicas, miró en dirección a ellas y vio para su pesar que Draco Malfoy entraba en la biblioteca junto con Astoria Grengrass, creo que no tengo palabras para describir, la impotencia, la bronca y sobre todo los celos que recorrieron el cuerpo de la castaña, pero trató de ignorarlo, era lo mejor, así que se dio media vuelta y continuó con su labor, aunque por dentro sentía como se desgarraba cada pesazo de su corazón.

"Claro, el señor no tiene problema de mostrarse con ella – se dijo a si misma – ella es rubia, bonita, un cuerpo escultural, ojos claros y sobre todas las cosas una sangre pura ¿y que soy yo? solo una insignificante sangre sucia"

Cuando terminó de guardar los libros, regresó a su mesa, pero maldijo internamente cuando vio que Draco junto con Astoria estaban sentados juntos a dos mesas de ella. Cerró bruscamente el libro en el cual estaba por ponerse a trabajar, causando más ruido del que quería y varias miradas se posaron sobre ella, entre estas la de Malfoy y la tonta esa. Hermione miró desafiante a Draco, pero luego la rubio le acarició la mejilla y él rompió el contacto, se levantó de golpe dejando sus cosas y caminó perdiéndose entre las estanterías, cuando llegó cerca de la ventana miró la puesta de sol, y una lágrima traviesa escapó de sus ojos. Apoyó la frente sobre el frío vidrio y cerró los ojos tratando de borrar cada momento que pasó al lado del rubio.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, se giró y se encontró con Alexander que tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Mal día Granger?

- No es de tu incumbencia – contestó secamente.

- Supongo que esas lágrimas son a causa de Malfoy ¿me equivoco?

- Te pido por favor hoy no Alex – al Slytherin le sorprendió que la castaña lo llamara por su diminutivo – solo déjame sola.

- No veo por que tanto sufrimiento por un maldito tonto como Malfoy.

Hermione lo ignoró completamente.

- Hey Granger sin rencores – le dijo y le tendió la mano, ella lo miró y nuevamente lo ignoró – veo que te ha gustado el regalo – dijo Alex.

Esta vez Hermione lo miró sorprendida - ¿Tú me la enviaste?

- No exactamente, pero yo la elegí.

- No entiendo…

- Ron – la cortó Alex – él me pidió que compre un regalo para ti, yo solo fui el mensajero.

- ¿Ron? ¿de verdad?

- Si – admitió – oye de verdad quiero que hagamos una tregua, ¿sin rencores?

- ¿Por qué lo haces? No puedo olvidar tan fácil.

- Pero has olvidado 7 años de maltrato por parte de Malfoy, solo te pido una oportunidad para que me conozcas Hermione, prometo comportarme.

- No metas a Malfoy, no es lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué? Es lo mismo, los dos fuimos criados bajo un padre que lo único que nos inculcó desde pequeños fue el odio a los de tu clase, y se que pasé los límites contigo, pero si hoy estoy aquí diciéndote esto es por que realmente no deseo pelear, tampoco pretendo que seamos amigos ¿Qué me dices?

Hermione le iba a decir que un NO rotundo, pero vio que detrás de Alex se acercaban Draco y Astoria así que no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre el Slytherin dándole un abrazo, esto tomó desprevenido a Alex, mientras que Draco se frenó mirando directamente a la pareja abrazada.

- Las cosas que hay que ver, ya no hay clase en esta escuela, una persona del linaje de Alex con una sangre sucia – acotó la rubia – es inadmisible.

Draco solo tenia ojos y oídos para ver a Hermione, la furia se incrementaba en su interior, odiaba a Vólkov, pero más odiaba a Granger y se lo cobraría se juró así mismo sino dejaría de llamarse Draco Malfoy.

Cuando la castaña se percató de que el rubio se alejo junto con su molesta compañera, se separó de Alex.

- ¿Eso fue un sí, acepto tu tregua?

- Tómalo como quieras – ni bien dijo eso se fue dejando al Slytherin solo, llegó a su mesa recogió sus cosas y se fue hacía su sala común, lo único que deseaba era estar sola.

Blaise Zabinni entró en la habitación de Draco, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, todo estaba roto, desordenado, hizo memoria y desde hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba esos ataques de furia de su amigo, para ser mas exactos desde hace varios años atrás, en ese momento Draco estaba recostado en su cama con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, la cama estaba rota, los doseles tirados en el suelo, la mesa partida en dos, los espejos todos rajados, se acercó con mucho cuidado hacia el rubio.

- ¿Pero que te pasó? – preguntó el moreno – hace mucho tiempo que no te veo en uno de tus ataques de ira.

- No estoy de humor Blaise, así que dime para lo que has venido o sino desaparece.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- No te interesa – lo cortó Draco.

- Se puede saber ¿Por qué o por quien estas así? Por que no soy idiota Draco, te conozco bien ¿problemas de polleras?

- Púdrete Blaise.

- Veo que sí y dime ¿Quién es la chica?

- Vete

- No me pienso mover de este lugar hasta que me respondas.

- Si sabes lo que te conviene te iras, no lo vuelvo a repetir – finalizó Draco.

Blaise no lo dudo ni un segundo y salió dejando solo al rubio. Draco estaba fuera de si ¿Quién mierda se creía esa sangre sucia? ¿Por qué se abrazó con Vólkov? Si lo reconocía estaba celoso y mucho, y además furioso ¿Acaso ella lo había perdonado? ¿Cómo era capaz de perdonarlo? Él la queso violar, la humillo, la alejó de sus seres queridos y la muy idiota le regalaba un abraza, cuado ese abrazo debería ser para él. Pero ahora mas que nunca debía sacarse a Hermione Granger, ahora conocería al verdadero Draco Malfoy, al antiguo al que nada ni nadie le importaba solo él mismo, si eso era lo que quería, era lo que iba a obtener. Se levantó de la cama y con un movimiento de varita acomodó su dormitorio, luego salió, al llegar a la sala común se encontró con Alexander que se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro, pasó por su lado sin mirarlo y salió de la sala común, necesitaba pensar, así que lo mejor iba a ser dar una vuelta, fue rumbo al lago, ya era de noche y supuso que no se iba a encontrar con nadie, al llegar se recostó sobre el pasto que estaba húmedo por el roció de la noche y cerró los ojos, dejó que su mente vagara por sus mas profundos pensamientos, pero la imagen de ella apareció nuevamente en su cabeza, esa imagen que lo estaba volviendo loco, ella abrazada a Alex.

- Basta Draco, olvídate de ella – se dijo a si mismo – yo ya elegí mi camino

Luego miró su brazo izquierdo y suspiró, si su vida ya estaba marcada, marcada para siempre y no se arrepentía de lo que hizo todo sea por su madre, ella era la única mujer importante en su vida.

De pronto se sobresaltó al escuchar pasos cerca, así que muy sigilosamente se escondió detrás de un árbol para que nadie lo vea, una sombra se estaba acercando hacia el lago, mas precisamente al lugar donde el estuvo acostado hacia unos momentos, miró una vez mas y pudo distinguir el cuerpo de una mujer, hacía calor y mucho, vio como esa persona se quitaba la túnica y comenzó a meterse en el lago.

¿Quién sería? Se acercó un poco mas, pero no llegó a distinguir a la persona, pero sabía que era una mujer, se acercó un poco mas siempre con cuidado para que no lo descubrieran, cuando llegó a la ropa que la chica se había sacado la levantó, la túnica tenía el emblema de la casa de Gryffindor, sintió el perfume y no había duda, era "ella" una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Dejó la ropa y nuevamente fue hacia el árbol pero esta vez él comenzó a desvestirse, se quedó solo con sus boxers negros, y de un salto se metió en el lago, comenzó a nadar bajo el agua buscando a la chica, pudo distinguir una pierna y sin dudarlo la jaló hacia el fondo, ella pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas para poder escapar de lo que quiera que sea que la arrastraba hacia las profundidades, Draco la soltó y ella salió a la superficie, pero él no, se quedó debajo del agua y debes en cuando tocaba su tobillo, la chica comenzó a nadar rápidamente hacia la orilla, pero eso no era lo que él quería, así que la alcanzó y la tomó por la cintura, Hermione estaba aterrada no tenía ni la menor idea de que criatura la podría estar tratando de agarrar, pero cuando una cabellara rubia salió a la superficie se quedó estática, Draco la miraba con una expresión divertida.

- Malfoy – dijo indignada - ¿Pero que rayos piensas que haces? Casi me matas del susto idiota.

- Deberías ver tu cara Granger – dijo riendo.

- A mi no me causa gracia.

- ¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera del castillo? – indagó el rubio.

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte – dijo Hermione desafiante.

- No me importa lo que hagas Granger, solo que yo llegué primero y tú me arruinaste mi momento de reflexión – se quejó Draco – así que vete.

- No me pienso ir Malfoy si tanto quieres estar solo vete tú y déjame tranquila.

- ¿O si no que? – la amenazó acercándose a ella.

- Mantén la distancia – le dijo impidiendo con su mano que el rubio se acercara.

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

- No – mintió.

- ¿Y si no te pongo nerviosa por que te muerdes el labio?

- No se de que me hablas

- Tú solo haces eso cuando estas nerviosa o piensas en algo importante Granger – le dijo y se acercó un poco mas.

- Malfoy por favor no te acerques más.

Draco de un solo moviendo se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, Hermione tembló por completo cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del rubio agarrando su cintura, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo al mejor etilo Weasley y lo miró a los ojos.

- Granger estas temblando – le susurró al oído.

Acto que provocó los más profundos deseos de ella, era la primera vez que se encontraba en semejante situación, y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar cada vez más rápido. A Draco le pasaba algo parecido sus instintos masculinos se despertaron, allí frente a él tenía a Hermione Granger solo con su ropa interior blanca y valla era la mujer mas perfecta que había conocido.

Se fue acercando de apoco a esos delicados labios, estaba a un milímetro de besarla cuando ella lo empujó alejándolo.

- Si quieres sacarte la calentura conmigo Malfoy estas muy equivocado, mejor ve con alguna de tus amiguitas, seguramente ellas no se opondrán – dijo Hermione mientas nadaba hacia la orilla, pero Draco no lo permitió y la agarró de un brazo girándola nuevamente hacia él.

- ¿Celosa Granger?

- ¿De ti? Por Merlín – bufó y luego lo miró, cerró los ojos y supo que no podía mentir – si tanto te interesa, si.

- ¿Si que?

- Si estoy celosa ¿conforme?

- ¿Y por que estarlo? Yo no te he dado ningún motivo para que lo estés.

- Que no has dado motivos, eres un descarado un tonto, te vas pavoneando por los pasillos con esa rubia cabeza hueca que no tiene cerebro por todo el castillo.

- Hablas de Astoria – no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

- Me da igual como se llame esa tipa, no me interesa, creo que hoy por la mañana me dejaste muy en claro que era lo que querías, pero dime una cosa ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Déjame seguir con mi vida – varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos color miel – no quiero que te me acerques Malfoy, quiero poder volver a mi vida y por sobre todas las cosas quiero sacarte de mi cabeza.

Draco la escuchaba, él también deseaba lo mismo, sacarse a ella de su mente, pero en ese momento lo que mas quería era besarla, así que sin que ella lo esperara la besó, la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, ella se quedó quieta, hasta que sintió la lengua del rubio tratando de entrar en su boca y se rindió, era mucho mas fuerte que ella, que su razón, y se entregó a ese beso, pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de Draco aferrándose mas a él, sus bocas danzaban la misma canción, era un beso cargado de deseo y pasión, se besaban con urgencia, ambos sabían que no era correcto, pero como negarse a si mismos lo que sentían, en un determinado momento se separaron y respiraron agitados, sus frentes estaban apoyadas juntas, Draco llevó sus manos a las delicadas mejillas de ella y levantó su rostro.

- Esto no esta bien – le dijo.

- Lo sé – admitió Draco.

- Por favor no vuelvas a besarme – le rogó.

- Descuida no lo volveré a hacer – pero no se despegaron ni un solo milímetro.

- Malfoy tengo frío, me voy por que ya es muy tarde.

- Si será lo mejor.

Los dos se separaron y nadaron hasta la orilla, Draco miró el cuerpo de ella iluminado por la luna, las gotas de agua recorrían su delicada piel, definitivamente era la mujer mas hermosa que conocía, ella agarró su varita y se secó luego se colocó la capa, se giró hacia él, era perfecto, espalda ancha, abdomen marcado, piel pálida y ese cabello despeinado y con gotas de agua cayendo sobre su rostro.

- ¿Por qué abrazaste a Vólkov hoy en la biblioteca Granger?

- No es de tu interés – lo cortó ella.

- Si te lo pregunto es por que sé como es ese tipo, yo no olvidé lo que te hizo ¿tú acaso lo hiciste?

- No, pero hemos llegado a un acuerdo tácito.

- Granger te has vuelto loca, no te acerques a él.

- Y no lo pienso hacer, sé como manejarlo no es necesario que me lo recuerdes Malfoy.

- Solo ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré – dijo ella mientras recogía sus cosas y emprendía camino hacia el castillo, mientras que él rubio la miraba – y no me busques más Malfoy has de cuenta que no existo.

Le miró con odio unos instantes haciéndole saber que sus palabras iban muy en serio, y después se volvió de nuevo y continuó su camino. Draco se quedó paralizado durante unos largos segundos, dejando que las palabras dichas por Hermione penetraran en su mente como cuchillos y sintió miedo. Algo más fuerte que el miedo. Sintió pánico de haber pasado la línea y haberla perdido definitivamente, sin haberla tenido nunca. Ese pensamiento le llenó de un pavor tal que se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos retenido por una fuerza invisible, y de pronto, como si el hechizo que lo retenía se hubiera desvanecido, corrió tras ella luchando contra el viento gélido y cortante que le golpeaba la cara, como un obstáculo invisible que el mundo interponía entre él y ella. Aunque sólo fueron unos segundos, a Draco le parecieron horas el tiempo que tardó en llegar hasta ella y voltearla hacia él.

- ¿qué-mierda-quieres? -le chilló ella furiosa. Draco jamás la había oído decir una palabra malsonante y si el momento no fuera tan tenso quizás hubiera sonreído, pero temía que de hacerlo ella lo matara. Le miraba con los ojos llenos de odio, las cejas alzadas en un gesto amenazador y los labios apretados de furia - ¿qué diablos quieres de mi? -insistió Hermione con las manos cerradas en puño, como si planeara golpearle de un momento a otro- ¿qué te pasa conmigo?

- Hermione – comenzó Draco.

- ¡No me llames así! -le gritó aún más enardecida- Te conozco, Malfoy, y sé que sólo me llamas así cuando quieres conseguir algo de mi, ensuciando el nombre que usa la gente que me quiere. Y eso es lo único que me queda, lo único que aún no has manchado -su voz tembló levemente y Draco percibió una brecha en su escudo de cólera- ¿por qué has tenido que meterte en mi vida? Estoy tan, tan harta...Ya no puedo soportarlo más -los labios de la chica temblaron con desesperación- Hace semanas que no soy yo, que oculto mis sentimientos, que miento...hace semanas que me siento como una traidora a pesar de esforzarme desesperadamente por fingir que estoy bien...hace semanas que no tengo ganas de sonreír, de comer, de estudiar...Y todo por tu culpa, Malfoy - expresó con amargura y un par de lágrimas se cayeron de sus ojos. Apretó los párpados con fuerza tratando de contener el mar de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir pero sus labios se arrugaban por el llanto. No podía soportarlo más - ¿por qué, Malfoy? -le preguntó en un susurro y le miró fijamente a los ojos con los suyos llenos de lagrimas- ¿por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?

Draco sólo podía mirarla, tratando de dominar la sacudida que le había dado el corazón cuando ella pronunció las tres últimas palabras.

_Ella le quería_. Lo había reconocido, lo había admitido. ¿El mundo no era maravilloso de repente? Se sintió invadido, embriagado por una sensación increíble, pura y primitiva. Algo que nunca había experimentado, pero que sin duda le gustaba.

Impulsivamente, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia él, hacia su boca, aplastándola bajo la de él con ímpetu. Quería besarla hasta hacerla perder el sentido, hasta sentirla anhelante y rendida en sus labios. Estaba tan ansioso que tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que ella no le estaba respondiendo como hace unos momentos en el lago, todo lo contrario. Estaba rígida, tensa y apretaba los labios para que él no pudiera adentrarse en su boca mientras trataba frenéticamente de apartarlo con las manos. Draco titubeó demasiado sorprendido, hasta ahora ella nunca había sido capaz de rechazarle cuando él la besaba. Ella siempre se había rendido, derretido y doblegado a él. ¿Qué ocurría ahora?

- ¿Has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho? -le chilló ella indignada.

- ¿pero qué?...-comenzó él confuso.

- ¿te crees que puedes arreglarlo todo con besos? -gritó la Hermione. Estaba furiosa como nunca en su vida. No sólo no la escuchaba, ni le daba importancia a nada de lo que ella dijera, sino que además la trataba como si fuera una vulgar cualquiera.

- ¿a qué viene todo esto, Granger? -le preguntó con voz cortante- ¿ahora tratas de aparentar ser digna, moral y noble? Es un poco tarde para eso ¿no crees? Te he sentido temblar de placer en mis brazos y responderme...¿cómo lo diría? -se mofó- bastante entusiasmada.

Draco disfrutó al ver como ella apretaba los labios y enrojecía intensamente. Aprovechó su consternación para acercarse un poco más a ella.

- No eres precisamente ninguna muchachita casta y pudorosa, Hermione - Ella enrojeció aún más profundamente pero alzó el rostro con decisión y altanería - Y has reconocido que me quieres – le recordó

- Sí - respondió ella con ligereza - Pero eso no significa que quiera estar contigo.

Hermione se dio cuenta como los ojos de Draco se agrandaban, mostrando por completo todo su iris de color iceberg. Estaba claro que él no había concebido ni remotamente esa posibilidad.

- Y de hecho, por si aún no te ha quedado claro, Draco...-pronunció su nombre en el mismo tono que él utilizaba cuando la llamaba Hermione, como paladeándolo y degustando el poder que el nombre propio le confería- No quiero estar contigo.

- Tú no puedes...-balbuceó estúpidamente.

- Claro que puedo - dijo ella con toda la seguridad que ahora Draco no sentía. Y sonriendo muy dignamente, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de él con la cabeza en alto.

El primer impulso de Draco fue seguirla, pero eso no sería más que humillarse y doblegarse aún más. La observó empequeñecer en la lejanía y escupió al suelo con rabia. Que se fuera, se dijo, por ahora le dejaría creer que había ganado. Pero no le duraría mucho el triunfo, se aseguró maldiciéndola interiormente - Serás para mi, Hermione Granger, lo serás -juró.


	15. Te Quiero

Capitulo 15: Te quiero

Cinco días habían pasado desde esa noche en la cual le confesó sus sentimientos a Draco Malfoy, se sentía un poco mejor, mas aliviada se había quitado un peso enorme de encima y no solo eso sino que las cosas con Harry estaban mucho mejor, mientras que Ron seguía de aquí para allá con Alexander, pero las cosas dentro de todo volvieron a la normalidad, durante esos días no se cruzó con Draco, solo lo vio en la clase de pociones ya que eran pareja, pero él ni siquiera la registro, aunque de vez en cuando Hermione podía sentir su fría mirada sobre ella.

Ahora en ese momento se encontraba caminando sola hacia la biblioteca, llevaba varios libros en la mano, mientras se preguntaba ¿Quién era la persona que le regalaba todos los días una rosa blanca? Ese pequeño detalle le alegraba la mañana, aunque le gustaría descubrir a la persona que se las obsequiaba para poder darles las gracias. Llevaba la mochila tan cargada que en un determinado momento se rompió provocando que los libros cayeran al suelo, fue tal el susto que también soltó los que llevaba en las manos.

- Oh, maldita mochila – dijo agachándose a recoger los libros.

De pronto alguien se agachó a su lado.

- ¿Te ayudo? – le preguntó Alexander Vólkov.

- No es necesario, puedo sola – dijo cortante Hermione, pero el Slytherin no le hizo caso y recogió varios libros, cuando terminó se los dio a Hermione – Gracias – le dijo renuente.

Alex la miraba de una manera extraña, Hermione se sintió muy incomoda pero trato de disimularlo.

- ¿Vas para la biblioteca? – preguntó el chico.

- Si, pero dime una cosa ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- ¿Por qué siempre a la defensiva conmigo?

- Creo que es la pregunta mas estúpida que me han hecho en la vida – le dijo ella.

- Creí que habíamos quedado en un acuerdo – le recordó Alex.

- Si, pero eso no significa que te andes haciendo el chico bueno conmigo, por que ambos sabemos muy bien como eres Vólkov – Hermione se lo dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- Ni siquiera te pone de mejor humor las rosas que te envió todos los días ¿te han gustado?

Hermione se frenó de golpe y se giró para mirarlo anonadada ¿Alexander Vólkov le enviaba las rosas?

- ¿Acaso tú?...

- Si soy yo el que te envía las rosas.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que no quiero nada que provenga de ti.

La rabia se iba acumulando dentro de Alexander, esa chica lo exasperaba de una manera que no lo podía controlar, así que olvidado su autocontrol agarró a Hermione por el cuello, provocando que los libros volvieran a caer al suelo, luego la acorraló contra la pared.

- No tientes a tu suerte, quiero ser bueno contigo, quiero poder acercarme, pero me rechazas una y otra vez, estas siendo muy mala conmigo, no soy muy paciente te lo advierto cambia tu actitud por que lo lamentaras bonita – luego la besó, ella trató de apartarlo pero no pudo, cuando Alex se cansó del jueguito la soltó y se fue riendo.

Hermione se arrodillo a recoger nuevamente los libros, pero esta vez lloraba y se frotaba el cuello ya que aún podía sentir las manos de Alexander aprisionándola.

- Granger – susurró una voz sugerente mientras una mano pálida y de dedos largos le tendía un libro.

Ella lo tomó pero no le dijo nada, Draco vio que tenía lágrimas se acercó a ella y puso su mano en el abdomen de la chica y con su otra mano apartaba el cabello de uno de sus hombros. Hermione ahogó un grito y dio un respingo cuando sintió unos labios muy conocidos besar su cuello con suavidad y casi con pereza.

- ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?

- Nada – mintió.

- No soy tonto Granger ¿te ha lastimado?

- No.

Antes de poder añadir nada, sintió como giraban su cuerpo y se vio recostada contra la pared. Intentó incorporarse, pero dos manos se posaron a ambos lados de su rostro.

- Malfoy ¿Qué pretendes? - -preguntó Hermione tratando de parecer enfadada en lugar de nerviosa, cómo se sentía- Podrían vernos y...

- Lo sé - la interrumpió él con voz indiferente, acercando su rostro más al de ella, de manera que Hermione pegó su nuca a la pared aún mas.

- ¿Es que no te importa? ¿Qué quieres?

- Aclarar cierto asunto - respondió Draco, tan cerca de la boca de la chica que ella pudo sentir perfectamente su aliento calentándole los labios.

- Creo que no hay nada que decir Malfoy, así que si me permites – dijo ella y puso sus manos en su pecho para tratar de alejarlo, pero eso fue un terrible error ya que él se pegó más a ella.

- Hoy a las 7 en el tercer piso, detrás del cuadro de los lobos, y como no vengas...- su voz sonó tan amenazadora que Hermione se estrujó aún más contra la pared- te iré a buscar.

Y dicho esto, la besó fugazmente y se escabulló antes de que Hermione pudiera corresponderle.

**************

La tarde se la pasó muy rápido, cosa que molestó a Hermione no quería que sean las 7, estaba decidida a ir, tenía que dejar varios puntos en claro. Aun que estaba nerviosa y confundida, no sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando estuviera cerca de Draco, debía mantener el control, tratar de controlar sus emociones. Por eso, mientras caminaba por los distintos corredores tratando de recordar el camino correcto al aula señalada, sólo podía pensar en envenenar a Draco para que tuviera una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Una y otra vez se sentía tentada de dar media vuelta y refugiarse en la sala común, pero sabía que podría huir eternamente, debía sacar ese valor Gryffindor que la caracterizaba y hacerle frente.

Eran las 6:55, ella estaba frente al cuadro de los lobos, se acercó y dijo la contraseña, el cuadro se abrió permitiéndole entrar. Respiró hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse y dio un par de pasos. A primera vista el aula estaba vacía, así que sintiéndose dividida entre el alivio y la decepción, se adentró para cerciorarse de que estaba realmente desierta. Ni bien había dado tres pasos, escuchó la puerta cerrándose suavemente a sus espaldas, y supo con un escalofrío que él estaba tras ella. Efectivamente, cuando se volvió, encontró a Draco Malfoy apoyado despreocupada y _seductoramente_ en la puerta, cortándole la retirada como si intuyera que ella deseaba huir.

- Has venido - murmuró arrastrando las palabras mientras se incorporaba de la puerta con un movimiento que a la chica le recordó al de una pantera, lánguido y elegante - Buena chica.

- ¿Estoy aquí porqué tu me lo "ordenaste"? – le recordó - Si he venido, es únicamente para dejarte unas cuantas cosas claras. Lo primero es que me dejes en paz, quiero recuperar mi vida, tienes que dejar de acosarme Malfoy, aunque es gracioso ya que nunca pensé que alguien de tu statu social se rebajaría a acosar a una sangre sucia como yo… - pronunció esa palabra muy lenta y profundamente – y no vuelvas a besarme…

- No te hagas la victima inocente, Granger – contestó con la sonrisa de satisfacción completamente borrada ya de su rostro, remplazada por un rictus de furia en los labios- Tu deseas esto tanto como...- Draco se interrumpió bruscamente y apretó las mandíbulas furioso consigo mismo.

- ¿Tanto como qué, Malfoy ¿tanto como tú?

Draco la miro a los ojos antes de responderle…

- Si, tanto como yo…

Mierda. Ese fue la primera palabra que cruzó la mente de Hermione. Podía defenderse ante su arrogancia y su tiranía, pero no cuando él reconocía cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia o relacionado con ella. Apretó aún más los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho cuando vio que Draco se acercaba a ella como un cazador, y se negó a mirarle cuando finalmente quedaron separados por unos pocos centímetros.

Cerró los ojos y trató de contener el estremecimiento de su cuerpo cuando sintió la yema del pulgar del chico delinear su ceja derecha hasta la sien para luego descender por su mejilla y seguir con ternura el contorno de su mandíbula hasta la barbilla. Se detuvo allí unos tensos instantes en los que Hermione entreabrió los labios para respirar hondamente, pues sentía que no tenía suficiente aire, y luego descendió hasta su garganta. Draco por su parte se sentía mucho más paciente, así que con los nudillos bajo la barbilla de Hermione, alzó su rostro suavemente y hundió su boca en la de ella.

Al rozar con su lengua la de la chica, Draco sintió como si una descarga de corriente eléctrica le hubiera recorrido el cuerpo, una descarga muy agradable, y por primera vez desde ese pequeño beso robado esa mañana, dejó de sentirse enfermo y débil. Se sentía invadido por un bienestar, por una euforia, por algo que sólo podría describir con adjetivos demasiados románticos para que él los admitiera, que casi se notaba mareado. De pronto, un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente convirtiéndose al instante en una necesidad. ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo que él? _Tenía que sentirlo_. Con una mano, apresó la mandíbula de Hermione para alzarle aún más el rostro y profundizar el beso hasta lo más hondo, mientras con la otra la sujetaba por la cintura para impedir cualquier intento de retirada.

Hermione por su parte no tenía intenciones de irse, de hecho no tenía ningún pensamiento, ninguna aspiración más allá de besarle eternamente. Su lógica, su sentido del deber, toda su moral, no le servían de nada cuando se trataba de él. No podía luchar contra él de la misma manera que no podía luchar contra su corazón. La estaba venciendo, estaba deshaciendo todos los muros que ella con la fuerza de su mente había tratado de imponer entre ambos. La estaba reduciendo a una muchacha enamorada por primera vez, por única vez, sin nombre, ni deberes, ni responsabilidades. Tan sólo con sentimientos.

Al fin, después de unos frenéticos minutos, sus bocas se separaron lentamente, como saboreando hasta el último instante de contacto. Hermione abrió los ojos y sintió algo muy dulce cuando vio que él aún los mantenía cerrados.

- Draco - susurró con los ojos cerrados. Quizás ella no se hubiera percatado de que le había llamado por su nombre en lugar de por su apellido, pero él sí lo notó y extrañamente, sintió una sensación dulce en el pecho.

- ¿hmm? -musitó él sin dejar de darle pequeños besitos cerca de la oreja.

- Tenemos...tenemos que hablar -replicó como si le costara mucho articular palabras.

Ella no lo vio pero una sonrisa se formó en la cara del rubio.

- ¿qué... ¿qué ha significado esto para ti, Draco? -preguntó mirándole con seriedad. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

Draco la miró fijamente y su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, no se esperó que ella le hiciera esa pregunta. Decidió usar la misma artimaña que siempre usaba con Pansy callarla a besos, pero Hermione se lo impidió.

- Antes quiero respuestas -insistió ella inflexible- ¿qué ha sido...¿qué es esto?

- ¿Por qué siempre necesitas ponerle un nombre a todo? – le preguntó él – es lo que es, no puedes por una sola vez no buscarle la explicación lógica a todo, solo disfruta del momento.

- Necesito saber qué esta pasando -respondió Hermione mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido, como si quisiera leerle el pensamiento.

- Lo que esta pasando – susurró sobre su oreja – es algo que no tiene explicación Hermione, solo déjate llevar…

Hermione nuevamente sintió los labios de Draco sobre ella, e hizo exactamente lo que le dijo, solo se dejó llevar, por sus caricias, por sus besos, por él…

El tiempo ¿a quien le importa? Pero ambos lo habían perdido, no sabían cuanto estuvieron así, tal vez fueron, segundos, minutos, horas, pero nada les importaba, aunque Hermione en un momento se separó un poco de él y le dijo.

- Creo que es tarde, será mejor que nos vallamos.

- Si es lo mejor – respondió el pero no la soltó continuó abrazándola por la cintura – sal tú primero, luego salgo yo – le dijo.

- Bueno – ella se separó de él un poco renuente, la verdad era que quería quedarse allí con él por el resto de sus días, pero ya era tarde y debía regresar.

- Mañana a la misma hora – le ordenó.

Hermione lo miró un momento.

- ¿Es una orden? – indagó

- Tómalo como quieras.

- Te voy a aclarar algo y que te quede bien claro yo no soy como una de esas chicas que acatan tus ordenes al pie de la letra.

Draco bufó, él sabía muy bien que ella no era como las demás, pero estaba confundido y no quería que ella descubriera todo lo que provocaba en él, pero quería verla de nuevo y volver a sentir ese inexplicable sentimiento que tenía en su pecho, se acercó nuevamente a ella.

- Si tú quieres mañana nos vemos otra vez – le dijo, ella lo miró y sonrió.

- Estoy un poco complicada con las tareas y debo ayudar a Neville – le dijo.

- Que lo ayude otro – dijo simplemente Draco.

- No es tan fácil Draco, siempre ayudo a Neville.

- Deja de ayudarlo, ¿prefieres ayudar a ese tonto antes de estar conmigo?

- Es un compromiso que ya tenía previsto, pero si te parece puede ser un poco mas tarde alrededor de las 8:30. Y Neville no es un tonto no insultes a mis amigos.

- Si claro "amigo" – bufó el rubio.

- No se que estarás pensando pero él es solo mi amigo.

- ¿Qué hay de Potter y Weasley? – le preguntó.

- A ver trato de entenderte ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en este asunto?

- Que Weasley… -pero no lo dejó terminar.

- Te aclaro que entre Ron y yo no hay nada y si lo hubiera no tengo por que darte explicaciones - la chica se obligó a sonreír enigmáticamente esperando que él se creyera su insinuación de que seria capaz de tener algo con Ron mientras "_estaba_" con él

- ¡¿qué!¿qué no qué? -gritó Draco perdiendo por completo los papeles- Escúchame bien, Hermione Granger -susurró con voz mortífera mientras la agarraba con escasa delicadeza por los hombros- ahora estás _conmigo_ y mientras sea así, no tendrás **nada **con** otro**.

Hermione lo miró seriamente.

- ¿Tú tampoco tendrás nada con otra?

- No - respondió Draco antes de darse cuenta de lo que ella le estaba pidiendo. Se maldijo una y mil veces por su estupidez al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de ella. No tenía intención de estar con otra chica, mientras podía disfrutar de ella, pero eso ella no lo debía saber.

- Está bien - dijo una muy sonriente Hermione - No tendré nada con ningún otro, pero pienso seguir ayudando a Neville.

- De acuerdo – aceptó a regañadientes – pero no te quiero cerca de…

- Vas a tener que confiar en mi, Draco - replicó ella encogiendo de hombros con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Después se puso de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso de despedida y antes de marcharse, añadió- A las ocho y media -y después se fue.

Draco la vio alejarse y despeinó su cabello, sentía ganas de arrancárselo, ya que desde ese momento supo que Hermione Granger era su perdición…

***************

Flotando en una nube entró Hermione a la sala común de Gryffindor, no podía borrar de su cara la sonrisa, Harry y Ginny la miraron extrañados, aunque la pelirroja se podía imaginar a que se debía la felicidad de su amiga, aunque se ponía feliz de verla así, eso no significaba que no estaba preocupada. Debía hablar con ella. Harry podía ser muy despistado pero no era tonto y sabía que Ginny sabía cosas que él ignoraba.

- ¿Qué rara está Hermione no crees Gin? – le preguntó.

- Yo la veo bien, bastante bien podría decir.

- Hacia mucho tiempo que no la notaba tan feliz ¿me pregunto cual será el motivo?

- Y yo que sé – se hizo la desentendida – pero hablaré con ella.

- Me parece bien Ginny – Harry iba a continuar hablando pero en ese momento vio entrar a Ron bastante cansado y con cara de pocos amigos, le hizo señas para que se acerque, el pelirrojo se sentó frente a ellos - ¿Qué te pasa Ron?

- Ginny vete – le ordenó su hermano.

- ¿Pero quien te crees que eres para darme órdenes? – inquirió Ginny.

- Necesito hablar con Harry cosas de hombre y soy tu hermano mayor, así que largo – finalizó, Ginny se fue enojada sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Ron creo que no debes tratarla de esa manera, es tú hermana y no creo que sea la mejor forma de pedirle que se retire.

- Ya Harry no me des sermones – se quejó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Ron?

- Alex – dijo – ya no se como manejar esta situación Harry.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Alex?

- Me está ayudando a conquistar a Hermione – le confesó, Harry por su parte abrió sus ojos y miró a su amigo.

- A ver Ron, explícame por que no entiendo.

- El me da consejos Harry, pero aún no me he acercado a Hermione, Alex dice que me falta experiencia.

- ¿Experiencia? – pregunto Harry.

- Si, tú me entiendes me dijo que antes de estar con ella debo conocer otras mujeres y especializarme en ese campo, pero me es imposible Harry yo…

- Tú ¿Qué?

- Yo nunca estuve íntimamente con alguien y Alex quiere organizarme algo con una chica, y tengo miedo de hacer el ridículo – confesó Ron.

Harry no lo aguantó más y se le escapó una risa, el pelirrojo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- No se que te causa gracia Harry.

- Pues tú Ron ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Quiero dejar de ser virgen – le confesó en un susurro.

- Entonces acepta lo que Alex te propone.

- Y si en ese momento no se que hacer ¿Qué hago Harry?

- Créeme Ron lo sabrás – le dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

Ron lo miró extrañado - ¿Harry, tú ya no…?

- No Ron, yo ya no lo soy.

- ¿Ginny? – preguntó el pelirrojo, en ese momento Harry adquirió un color rojo en sus mejillas – no quiero ni imaginarlo Harry, mi hermanita – dijo y se fue mas confundido de lo que había entrado, dejando a Harry con un poco de cargo de conciencia.

*********************

Las clases dieron comienzo, para todos era un día mas en Hogwarts, pero para Hermione Granger era uno de los mejores días, se sentía feliz, muy feliz y eso se le notaba en la tonta sonrisa que no podía borrar de su rostro, sus amigos la miraban extrañados y contentos a la vez ya que era muy raro ver a la castaña de tan buen humor.

Llegó la hora de Transformación tan ansiada por Hermione ya que esa clase también la compartía con Slytherin, llegó 10 minutos antes, acomodó sus cosas y se sentó a esperar, a los pocos minutos entró Draco Malfoy que al verla sonrió de lado, sus miradas se encontraron y Hermione se sonrojó, acto que provocó que Draco se abalanzara sobre ella, la besó de tal manera que la castaña se tuvo que sostener de él para no caer, cuando se separaron, acalorados y con dificultad para respirar Hermione le dijo.

- Pueden vernos Draco, están por llegar en cualquier momento.

- Cierto – y se alejó de ella hacia el lugar que él solía ocupar.

Ni bien se alejó se abrió la puerta y por ella entraron varios alumnos, entre estos estaba Theo que los miró a ambos y luego sonrió, era mas que evidente que esos se traían algo, solo había que observarlos, Hermione por su parte con las mejillas coloradas, los labios hinchados y una tonta sonrisa, mientras que Draco lo disimulaba mucho mejor, aunque el revuelo que tenía en el pelo muy poco común en él que siempre lo llevaba impecable y sin contar que también tenía los labios hinchados y mas rojos de lo normal. Theo rió para sus adentros y se acercó a la castaña.

- Buenos días Hermione – la saludo – pero mírate que bonita que estas esta mañana.

- Gracias Theo – le dijo ella y tomó asiento en su lugar.

- ¿A que se debe esa sonrisa?

- A nada en especial – mintió y luego miró a Draco, que en ese momento Pansy Parkinson se había sentado junto a él y ella le acomodaba el cabello, la rabia que sintió en ese momento se vio reflejado en su rostro.

- Ya calma Hermione, te vas a arrugar si sigues así, no te preocupes por Pansy.

- Yo no estoy preocupada – mintió.

- Si claro y yo soy la persona mas tonta que existe, Hermione crees que no me di cuenta, el solo echo de ver tu cara de enfado al ver a Pansy cerca de Draco te vende.

- No se de que hablas.

- Ok, como quieras hazte la desentendida pero no me lo niegues no soy ciego – le dijo ella, la conversación se cortó por que en ese momento los restantes alumnos entraron seguidos de la Profesora McGonagall.

- Buenos días, hoy trabajaremos en lo que respecta a la transformación humana – explicó McGonagall – por favor en parejas – dijo e hizo un par de anotaciones – voy a necesitar dos personas que pases al frente – miró a la clase – señorita Granger por favor – Hermione se levantó – Señor Malfoy – Draco hizo lo mismo y se puso al lado de Hermione – Bien ahora quiero que se paren uno frente al otro, señorita Granger quiero que con un movimiento de varita le cambie el color de pelo al señor Malfoy.

La castaña estaba nerviosa apuntó a Draco y pronunció el encantamiento que provocó que el cabello rubio de Draco se pusiera de color castaño.

- Excelente 10 puntos para Gryffindor, se ve bien señor Malfoy – acotó la profesora, Draco se miró en el espejo.

- Es horrible este color no me sienta – dijo.

- Su turno.

Draco pronunció el mismo encantamiento y el pelo de Hermione tomó un color rubio brillante.

- Te ves bien Granger – le dijo y luego quiso morderse la lengua ya que todos lo estaban mirando.

- Bien 10 puntos para Slytherin, ahora que saben lo que tienen que hacer – dijo la profesora – se cambiaran con sus compañeros el color de cabello, ojos, cejas – se giró hacia los dos chicos que estaban enfrente – pueden ir a sentarse lo hicieron muy bien.

Hermione se miró en el espejo y se quedó extrañada no le quedaba mal el rubio, pero prefería mil veces su color. Luego la clase transcurrió normal, mientras que de vez en cuando se cruzaban sus miradas, Draco ponía esa típica sonrisa como una mueca, mientras que Hermione se sonrojaba y se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa. Era un juego de miradas entre ellos dos, los demás ajenos totalmente a esas enigmáticas miradas entre ellos.

****************

Hermione caminaba con Ron y Harry como en los viejos tiempos, ellos iban hablando de Quiddich, mientras que la mente de cierta castaña recordaba los pocos momentos que ella pasó con Draco, el solo echo de revivir esas imágenes la sonrojaban, pensó con cierto miedo, que hacía tan sólo unos días que había decidido estar con Draco y ahora apenas podía respirar bien sino le tenía cerca. Estaba enamorada de él, pero no quería _depender_ de él. Había decidido darse una oportunidad de estar con Draco en vista de que no podía permanecer alejada de él. Podría haberse resistido un tiempo más, pero el resultado habría sido el mismo. Había comprendido que no tenía sentido seguir negándose lo que tanto deseaba, porque todas las razones por las que no debería estar con él habían dejado de significar nada. Sabía que según para quién lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero ¿qué había de malo en estar con la persona de la que estaba enamorada?¿Aunque esa persona fuera _Draco Malfoy_?

Entró en el comedor junto a sus amigos y echó un vistazo fugaz a la mesa de Slytherin, pero no encontró al rubio allí. Sintió un mazazo de desilusión golpeándole el pecho, pero disimuló como pudo y sonrió a Harry a pesar de no tener ni idea de que acababa de decirle. Como una autómata, se sentó en la mesa entre el pelirrojo y el moreno y bebió un trago de su jugo pesar de no tener sed, no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada desesperada a las puertas del comedor, y sintió como si le hubieran robado el aliento al verlo a él bajo el umbral, apoyado sobre el resquicio de la puerta con su languidez y elegancia características y el flequillo platino cayendo casualmente sobre sus ojos de hielo. Él la estaba mirando fijamente y cuando fue consciente de que la chica le devolvía la mirada hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, "sonrió" medio de lado y después se dio media vuelta y se fue. Hermione se puso de pie de un respingo, logrando la atención de todos sus amigos.

- Voy… a… - no se le ocurrió nada por decir – me olvide algo, enseguida vuelvo - y se alejó a toda prisa del comedor sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a sus sorprendidos amigos. Llegó al hall y miró a todas partes buscando al rubio pero no había ni rastro de él, así que siguiendo su instinto escogió el pasillo que llevaba a las aulas. Ni bien giró el recodo, sintió como unas manos la atraían y empujaban contra la pared bruscamente. Abrió los labios para soltar una exclamación ahogada que resonó en el interior de la boca de Draco cuando él la besó rudamente. Draco puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para apretarla contra su cuerpo aún más.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Hermione sentía que un tornado había recorrido su boca. Draco la miró por unos segundos.

- Hoy te espero en el prado – le dijo siseando las palabras en su oído.

- ¿A que hora? – logró pronunciar esas palabras con mucha dificultad ya que apenas podía controlar su respiración.

- A las10 – luego la volvió a besar, cuando se separo de ella solo se dio media vuelta y se fue tan rápido dejando a Hermione allí parada oliendo aún su delicado perfume, seductor y varonil.

Cuando regresó al Gran Salón sus amigos la miraron extrañados, pero ella ni se inmutó, a los pocos minutos llegó a la mesa Alexander.

- Hola – saludo a todos, pero solo Ron y Harry lo saludaron - ¿Ron tienes un momento necesito hablar contigo?

El pelirrojo tragó y tomó un vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza luego se levantó y se fue con Alex, caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio, luego el castaño se recostó sobre la rama de un gran roble y miró a Ron.

- Tengo solucionado tu problema – le dijo.

- Alex otra vez con eso, yo no…

- Ron ya lo tengo arreglado esta noche saldremos con unas chicas, una es para ti y espero que sigas todos los consejos que te di y te comportes como todo un hombre.

- Es que no se – admitió Ron – no soy bueno para eso y si ella se burla de mi.

- Tú solo deja que ella haga todo por ti, te aseguro que esta noche dejarás de ser un niño y te convertirás en un hombre.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo Ron - ¿Y quienes son las chicas?

- Son de Slytherin – ante tal declaración Ron lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Y pretendes que me relaje cuando las chicas son de Slytherin? ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

- Ron tranquilo tú no te preocupes y déjame arreglar todo a mí.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se recostó sobre el árbol, se sentía nervioso pero le demostraría que él era todo un hombre, aunque prefería mil veces que la chica con la que saldría sea de otra casa, con Alex se llevaba mas que bien y era Slytherin, pero nunca trató a otra persona de esa casa que no lo insultara y lo mirara con desdén al pasar, pero en ese mismo momento se concentró solo en lo que sucedería esa noche. Mientras vagaba en sus pensamientos escuchó que Alex miraba a una persona que caminaba hacia ellos, dirigió su vista y vio como Draco Malfoy caminaba altivo y con un porte elegante, supo que jamás podría llegar a ser así, y de alguna extraña manera sentía envidia por Malfoy, él era millonario, mientras que él era pobre, Malfoy tenía a medio colegio rendido a sus pies, ¿Qué tenía él? Nada ya que ni siquiera podía estar con la persona a la que quería, se sentía insignificante, nunca se quejó por lo que le tocó, pero anhelaba tener la presencia, el dinero, el porte, la presencia de Draco Malfoy, suspiró resignado y enojado, él jamás podría llegar a ser de esa manera. De pronto a su lado vio como Alex se ponía atento y sacaba su varita, Malfoy ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, solo miró a Vólkov con desdén.

- ¿Mal día Malfoy? – se burló Alexander.

Draco se paró frente a él sin siquiera mirar a Ron y sonrió de lado.

- No, es uno de los mejores días – dijo enigmáticamente – pero eso a ti no te interesa.

- No me provoques Malfoy – lo amenazó Malfoy.

- ¿Estás susceptible Vólkov?

Alex casi se tira sobre Draco si no fuera por que Ron lo agarró del hombro, en ese momento Draco se percató de la presencia del pelirrojo y se le borro la sonrisa.

- Tranquilo pobretón, no voy a lastimar a tu noviecita.

- Cierra la boca Malfoy – dijo Ron.

Draco en ese momento miró a Ron.

- Tranquilo Weasley, no voy a discutir contigo menos hoy, pero me da mucha lastima ver en lo que te has convertido, antes por lo menos te juntabas con San Potter y la san…- pero se retractó en ese momento – Granger, pero ahora has caído muy bajo.

- No tanto como tú Malfoy – dijo colérico Ron.

- Si eso crees – dijo levantando sus hombros en señal de que no le importaba nada la opinión de Ron – me da igual lo que opines de mi Weasley.

- Lárgate Malfoy.

- Será lo mejor, ya he perdido mucho de mi valioso tiempo con dos personas insignificantes como ustedes – diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ron apretó furioso sus puños, mientras que Alex maquinaba la venganza más cruel hacia el rubio.

***************

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de regreso a su sala común, aún faltaban varias horas para encontrarse con Draco, al doblar se encontró con una imagen, una chica de Ravenclaw estaba apoyada sobre la pared, frente a ella hablando como si nada estaba Draco, Hermione se escondió detrás de una columna para no ser descubierta, pero sintió como si un mazazo golpeara su pecho, lo celos la invadieron, en si no podía escuchar nada, y en cierto modo solo estaban hablando, pero podía distinguir que la chica le estaba coqueteando descaradamente, de vez en cuando ella se acomodaba el cabello de forma seductora, en un determinado momento ella se acercó mas al rubio, la castaña pudo percibir como la chica acercaba su boca a la de Draco, este seguía hablando como si nada y reina de forma seductora, pero en ese momento sin que Draco lo esperara la chica lo besó, él se sorprendió, sabía muy bien que provocaba muchas cosas en el sexo opuesto pero la chica estaba fuera de si, él realmente no quería besarla, así que trató de separarla de él, a lo lejos lo que Hermione pudo ver que Draco fue que el rubio la sujetó de la cintura, las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Hermione y no aguantó más, se fue corriendo sin hacer ruido para que no la descubrieran, pero si tan sólo se hubiera quedado unos momento más hubiera visto como Draco la separaba de él bruscamente, provocando que la chica tropezara cayendo al suelo, luego le dijo un par de insultos y continuó su camino, pero todo eso Hermione no lo presenció, y destrozada entró en su habitación, se tiró en su cama y se reprochó que era una tonta ingenua enamora, lloró y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.

A las 9:45 se despertó sobresaltada, se levanto y se dispuso a ir al encuentro en el prado con Draco, aunque le doliera debería dejarlo, ya que ella se había prometido que no se dejaría humillar, y que por nada del mundo dejaría que Draco pisoteara su orgullo, pero ya lo había echo y mucho…

Hermione llegó al lugar señalado. Draco la esperaba de espaldas apoyada en una roca y con la vista perdida en la cálida noche. Como si sintiera su presencia se volvió lentamente, la recorrió con la mirada y se deslizó ágilmente hacia ella. Antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de decir nada, Draco ya había cubierto sus labios con su boca. La sujetó por la cintura, presionándola suavemente y atrayendo su cuerpo hacía el de él, profundizando el beso. Durante unos segundos, Hermione se abandonó al beso y olvidó todo lo que había pensado decirle, permitiéndose únicamente sentir...sentirle en su boca, sentir sus labios, sentir la calidez de sus manos traspasando la tela de su túnica, sentir su aroma invadiendo su olfato, sentirse total y completamente enamorada...y tremendamente estúpida. Y comenzó a recordar, a tomar el control de su mente y poner orden en sus pensamientos; y sin dejar de responder a la caricia, empezó a sentir que se le formaba en la garganta un nudo de llanto contenido y que la euforia que poseía cada vez que él la besaba era arrasada por una cascada de tristeza y dolor. Había decidido ponerle fin a eso y para ello no debía consentir ni uno más de sus besos. Respondió cada vez más débilmente a los besos hasta permanecer completamente pasiva mientras Draco la besaba cada vez más intensamente, tratando de suscitar en ella alguna respuesta. No pudiendo soportarlo más, Hermione se alejó de él.

Por unos instantes tan sólo se miraron, él con interrogación, ella con lágrimas reprimidas.

- ¿Te has divertido mucho con esa chica en el pasillo hoy por la tarde? -dijo al cabo.

- Así que se trata de eso -pronunció él con calma y arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre.

- No quiero que nos veamos más - respondió ella. Draco sabía mentir y ocultar tan hábilmente, como ella torpemente. Su voz temblaba, sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas y parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría. Draco sabía que ella no quería lo mismo que sus labios le pedían, y que solamente trataba de protegerse de él, y del dolor, dolor que él le causaba. Lo sabía, de la misma manera que sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él. Y por alguna extraña razón eso le heló y le quemó a la vez. Como si en su interior lucharán dos sentimientos opuestos, como todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

La observó, la observó consciente de que ella estaba esperando una respuesta de él. Pero él no se movió, tan sólo la miró con sus ojos gélidos que transmitían lo mismo que una piedra: nada. Y su orgullo le anudó la garganta, incapacitándole para hablar

Ella quería dejarle a él, sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca de desdén. Si quería dejarle, lo menos que él iba a hacer era rogarle. Después de todo lo que había arriesgado por ella, después de traicionar su sangre, sus creencias, su casa y todo en lo que siempre había sido educado por ella, por una simple sangre sucia, ahora ella le rechazaba, le abandonaba.

Toda su furia se reflejó en su mirada y Hermione sintió como si le arañara el corazón. Y se asustó. Esos ojos de hielo se habían vuelto afilados, el iris parecía repleto de icebergs puntiagudos dispuestos a destrozarla a base de mirarla. El silencio era ensordecedor y le zumbaban los oídos. Y entonces ella comprendió. Comprendió que no le interesaba ni siquiera lo suficiente como para que le importara no verla, que no había afectado a nada más que a su orgullo. Ella sólo había sido una más en su lista, quizás se fijó en ella porqué era un reto o simplemente le apeteció cambiar un poco. O más bien, esa era su manera de demostrarle su odio. Más allá de insultos y desprecios, había descubierto la manera ideal de hacerle daño. La había enamorado y le había dado la ilusión de poder que creer que el sentía algo similar para después, poco a poco, con cuenta gotas, ir destruyendo su esperanza hasta dejarla humillada, engañada y dolida. Perdida, destrozada, partida en dos. Llorándole.

Se dio media vuelta y trató de secar sus lágrimas.

- Si lo prefieres puedes dejarme tú a mí -pronunció con una sonrisa sarcástica y el esfuerzo de plegar sus labios provocó que varias lágrimas incontenibles resbalaran de sus pestañas.

- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó él con ferocidad.

- A lo único que puede afectar el que no quiera verte más es a tu orgullo...supongo que no estarás acostumbrado a que te dejen, así que déjame tu a mi. Estoy segura de tienes a media docena de chicas esperando ansiosas por ocupar mi lugar, después de todo ¿qué soy yo para ti? - preguntó con una sonrisa rota.

Esa sonrisa le heló el corazón a Draco.

- No tendrás ningún problema en reemplazarme... – continuó Hermione - Así que simplemente consigue otra, Malfoy, seguramente la chica de Ravenclaw se muere de ganas de estar contigo, como te lo demostró hoy por la tarde.

Hermione le observó unos segundos más con los ojos anegados de lágrimas esperando encontrar en él alguna reacción, pero Draco estaba demasiado atónito para responder y ella entendió. Se dio media vuelta y caminó alejándose.

- Lo siento -pronunció la voz de Draco tan descorazonadamente que Hermione se frenó en seco, pero no se volvió.

Sintió su fino aroma invadiendo sus sentidos supo que se aproximaba y después sintió los brazos del chico rodeándola y el pecho de él se apretó contra su espalda. Se sintió completamente rodeada e inundada por su cuerpo y su olor, y aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello no hubiera sido capaz de moverse. Se quedó quieta, muy quieta, como una presa asustada en los brazos de su cazador sintiendo el corazón del chico latir con tanta violencia que percibía cada latido contra su espalda y su respiración agitada golpear contra su cuello, estremeciéndola. Él la estrechó con fuerza, enlazando sus manos frente a las caderas de ella y restregó suavemente su rostro contra la sensible piel del cuello de Hermione. Ella sintió como un escalofrío recorría su interior como un relámpago y después se le erizó el vello de la nuca cuando escuchó en un susurro: - Lo lamento mucho Hermione, pero no es lo que piensas…. tú me importas...- Draco nunca creyó que sería capaz de decirle algo así a nadie, más bien nunca creyó que llegara a sentirlo. Su padre nunca le había dado la más mínima muestra de cariño, sólo le había impuesto disciplina y expectativas a las que nunca era capaz de llegar. Había sido enseñado para despreciar a sus inferiores, para guiarse por el interés y no confiar en nadie. Le habían educado para ser el líder de su casa, como correspondía con su apellido y linaje, para ser líder, pero no amigo. Hasta que conoció a Hermione nunca se había dado cuenta de lo solo que estaba, hasta es momento donde supo que estaba por perder a la única persona importante en su vida.

- Me importas mucho, Hermione...-repitió lentamente. Draco nunca reconocería ante ella sentir algo más fuerte que eso, pero si podría demostrárselo, hacerle sentir que era así. No quería perderla, no quería que la única persona que realmente _tenía _le abandonara- _No te vayas...quédate conmigo, te necesito….- _le suplicó.

- No lo haré, "Draco"- Suavemente se volvió entre los brazos de Draco, con cierta dificultad porqué éste no aflojó ni un ápice la presión, como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse o esfumarse. Las lágrimas cayeron desde las pestañas de Hermione, Draco la miró con ternura, Cerró lentamente los ojos y aproximándose al rostro de ella, besó cada una de sus lágrimas. Ella sonrió y Draco pudo observar con cierta satisfacción que la chica enrojecía por completo. Depositó un beso sobre cada párpado y después descendió hacia los labios de la chica. La besó largamente por un largo e intenso minuto y cuando se separaron, ambos sonreían. Luego Draco llevó sus manos a su cuello y se quitó una cadena de oro blanco, esta tenía un dije con forma de serpiente, tomó la mano de Hermione y la enredó entre sus dedos.

- Draco ¿qué...

- Esta cadena me la regaló mi madre cuando tenía 5 años, perteneció a su familia y se fue pasando de generación en generación, ahora quiero que tú la tengas.

- Pero yo no puedo aceptar algo tan importante para ti.

- Tú eres más importante que una simple cadena, solo acéptala, me sentiría muy mal si no la quieres.

- Pero…

No la dejó continuar por que nuevamente la besó, pero esta vez Hermione le correspondió besándole con pasión y urgencia, llevó sus manos detrás del cuello de Draco y acarició sus rubios cabellos. Cuando se separaron, él no se alejó y la abrazó, mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de Hermione.

- Quiero que confíes en mí Hermione – le susurró – te juro por la vida de mi madre que yo no busque a esa tipa y ni siquiera se su nombre, la loca se me tiró encima ¿me crees?

- Si Draco, te creo…

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa y besó nuevamente sus labios pero esta vez con más ternura… Después de minutos, horas tal vez, los dos se recostaron sobre una gran piedra, ambos se tomaban de la mano y miraban las estrellas sobre el azul cielo, la luna brillaba iluminando todo el prado, el rubio la miró y sonrió… Hermione frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué te causa gracia? – le preguntó ella.

- ¿Si te pido algo lo harás sin quejas?

- Depende – le respondió.

- ¿Depende de que?

- De lo que me pidas Draco.

- Canta

Hermione giró su rostro para mirarlo de frente.

- ¿Qué?

- Que cantes esa canción ¿recuerdas? La que tu padre te cantaba.

- ¿Aún te acuerdas de eso? – preguntó Hermione.

- Si – le dijo y le besó – pero que esperas cántala.

- Draco soy malísima cantando – dijo ella haciendo puchero con sus labios, acto que provocó que Draco volviera a besarla.

- Sólo un pedacito, por favor Hermione…

- No te reirás de mí ¿cierto?

- Nunca lo haría…

Hermione suspiró resignada, respiró profundo…

_Cuándo fue la última vez que viste las estrellas  
con los ojos cerrados  
y te aferraste como un náufrago a la orilla  
de la espalda de alguien._

_Cuándo fue la última vez que se te fue el amor  
por no dejarlo libre._

_Cuándo fue la última vez  
que te besaron tanto  
que dijiste mi nombre._

_Cuándo te ganó el orgullo  
y escogiste el llanto  
por no perdonarme._

_Cuándo fue la última vez  
que un simple deja vu  
me llevó hasta tus brazos._

_Cuándo  
Cuándo fue la última vez  
que te quisieron tanto._

_Cuándo,  
Cuándo te ganó el orgullo  
y escogiste el llanto._

_Cuándo,  
cuándo volverás a ser  
lo que no fuiste nunca._

Cuando Hermione terminó de cantar él la abrazo y comenzó a besar su cuello.

- Gracias – le dijo, y ella le respondió con otra sonrisa.

- Draco, no es que quiera irme, pero creo que ya es muy tarde.

- Si, pero no quiero que te vallas aún.

- Yo tampoco quiero, pero es muy tarde, mañana tenemos clases y además tenemos pociones a primera hora y si llegamos tarde Snape nos quitará punto y….

- A mi no me va a quitar puntos – dijo Draco.

- A ti no, pero a mí si y no quiero.

- De acuerdo Hermione, vamos te acompaño hasta tu sala común…

Así los dos regresaron al castillo tomados de la mano, al llegar al retrato de la dama Gorda, Draco besó a Hermione.

- No vemos, descansa – le dijo el rubio.

Tú también – luego Hermione cruzó el retrato y corrió hacia su habitación.

Cada vez que Hermione recordaba las palabras dichas por Draco sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago. Se dio media vuelta en la cama por enésima vez con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro mientras su mano rodeaba firmemente la cadenita de su cuello. No podía dormir. Quería verle. Aunque no debían haber pasado ni cinco horas desde que se despidieron, ya le extrañaba.

Quería verle y quería poder hacerlo cuando quisiera, sin tener que esconderse de nadie. Quería que todos supieran que lo amaba. Y con cierta vergüenza y malicia, pensó que quería que todas supieran que era **suyo**. Pero de momento no era posible y ella lo sabía. Y se conformaba con poder verlo, aunque fuera en secreto. ¿Estaría el durmiendo en ese momento?¿estaría soñando con ella?

Con un repentino e ineludible deseo, se deslizó fuera de la cama silenciosamente, después se calzó y echó una capa sobre los hombros antes de salir de la habitación. Una vez fuera se sintió un poco estúpida porqué no sabía muy bien con que intención había salido de la cama, así que simplemente empezó a andar. Comprendió que quería salir de Gryffindor. Caminó durante unos minutos por los senderos extraña porque sabía exactamente a dónde quería ir: Al prado donde se encontraba con Draco.

Sabía que era un deseo ilógico e infantil, pero también sabía que sino se lo permitía no pegaría ojo en toda la noche. Por eso no se sorprendió al encontrar al alguien recostado en la misma roca de esa tarde, ni tampoco lo hizo cuando descubrió que era a Draco. Hermione no se preguntó que hacía él allí. Simplemente parecía lógico. Tampoco se lo pensó antes de acercarse a él y arrojarse en sus brazos. Y si hubiera sido capaz de pensar algo, todo hubiera quedado olvidado cuando él la rodeo con los suyos y apretó la boca contra su hombro izquierdo, estrechándola con suavidad pero con fuerza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Draco en un susurro que Hermione sintió muy cerca de su oreja- Deberías estar durmiendo.

- Tu también -replicó ella tratando de mantener la razón al sentir los labios de Draco acariciando su lóbulo.

- No podía.

- Yo tampoco.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar durante unos largos minutos, ocupados en besarse suavemente, con una lentitud embriagadoramente torturante y placentera.

- No es que me apetezca irme a la cama, al menos no sin ti -murmuró el rubio con voz ronca y Hermione agradeció la penumbra porque se sintió enrojecer profundamente- Pero es tarde. Vamos, te acompañaré.

Draco se incorporó de la roca en la que estaba apoyado e hizo ademán de alejar a Hermione de él, pero la chica le retuvo.

- Draco -le llamó. Él se interrumpió y buscó sus ojos en la penumbra, relumbrando con un brillo casi dorado.

- ¿si?

- Te quiero.

Las dos palabras retumbaron en el silencio de la noche y parecieron hacer eco en el aire, o tal vez sólo dentro del corazón del rubio. Fuera como fuera, Draco sintió como esas palabras y su significado lo inundaban llenándolo de un sentimiento de rebosante _alegría_. Era la primera vez que ella se lo decía sin amargura o con desesperación. Era la primera vez que se lo decía libremente y Draco se sorprendió apunto de pedirle que se lo repitiera de nuevo. Le gustaba oírlo. Le gustaba lo que le hacía sentir escucharlo. Decir que le gustaba saber que lo sentía era poco. Necesitaba _saberlo_. Necesitaba que ella lo sintiera.

Se quedó paralizado unos instantes y abrió la boca para decir algo aunque no sabía muy bien qué, de todos modos sentía un nudo en la garganta que le hubiera impedido pronunciar palabra. Con un hondo suspiro, como si se ahogara, se aferró a Hermione bruscamente, rodeándola con fuerza con sus brazos y apretándola contra su cuerpo como si quisiera sentir contra él hasta la última parte de ella. Hermione no esperaba que él respondiera a sus palabras. Es más, sabía que no lo haría. Pero en realidad no importaba, porqué el la correspondía de otras maneras. La manera en que la abrazaba, amenazando casi con partirla en dos, como si quisiera fusionarse con ella, le decía muchas cosas. Y el hecho de que sólo la soltara cuando ella le recordó suavemente que era tarde, también.

- Nos veremos mañana -murmuró suavemente y después la besó larga y delicadamente para luego susurrar- Duerme -y al ver que Hermione abría la boca para objetar algo, añadió- Es una orden, Granger.

Después la besó en la punta de la nariz, y se alejó.

*********************

En otra parte de Hogwarts….

Ron se encontraba dentro de la sala de los menesteres esperando a que llegara Alexander con las dos chicas, estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos, caminaba de un lado a otro, respiraba agitado, era la primera vez que sentía tantos nervios, Alex le había asegurado que esta noche era su GRAN NOCHE, de los nervios casi ni había tocado su cena y eso le llamó la atención a todos ya que siempre el pelirrojo tenía un gran apetito.

Se miró por décima vez en el espejo, la sala de los menesteres se había convertido en una gran habitación llena de vela por todas partes, la luz era tenue y sonaba una música romántica, una botella de champaña descansaba sobre una delicada mesa de roble con 4 copas de cristal, había varios tentapies, un gran ventanal dejaba filtrar la luz de la luna, un par de sillones de terciopelo negro decoraban el lugar, en una esquina había dos puertas, cuando Ron miró dentro de cada una se encontró con dos habitaciones totalmente equipadas, en ambas habían camas grandes con sábanas de seda, espejos por todos lados, luces de colores y en tras un vidrio se podía distinguir un enorme jacuzzi. El solo echo de ver eso lo hizo poner mas nervioso, miró la hora y descubrió que estarían por llegar en cualquier momento, mirándose una vez mas al espejo acomodó su cabello y se puso un poco mas de una masculina loción que ya había utilizado varias veces desde que llegó. Regresó a la sala cerrando la puerta de la habitación y se sentó a esperar. Pero la espera no duró mucho ya que a los pocos minutos sintió como se abría la puerta y por ella entraba Alexander seguidos de dos chicas, al verlas un nudo se formó en su garganta. Allí frente a él estaba una hermosa chica rubia de un curso inferior, su nombre no lo recordaba, y a su lado estaba una morena despampanante, que de ella si se acordaba… Pansy Parkinson que lo miraba con una mueca de asco.

- Ron que bueno que ya estás aquí – dijo Alex y se dirigió a la mesa, abrió el champaña y sirvió las cuatro copas, se las entregó a las chicas que ya estaban sentadas y una para Ron, el pelirrojo la tomó con las manos temblorosas- Bueno Ron como ya debes saber y conocer a Pansy – y señaló a la morena, que hizo una mueca – ella hermosura – dijo refiriéndose a la rubia – se llama Lindsay – la chica en cuestión examinó al pelirrojo con la mirada y luego le susurró algo a Pansy, la morena rió sonoramente, ante esto Ron cada vez mas ganas tenía de irse de ese lugar – Hagamos un brindis por que esta noche sea inolvidable – todos chocaron sus copas.

Ron miraba a Alex esperando explicaciones, se maldijo por dejarse convencer por el Slytherin.

- ¿Qué cuentas de nuevo Ron? ¿Hace mucho que esperas?

- En realidad llegué hace unos momentos – mintió.

- ¿Qué es ese olor tan fuerte? – preguntó Lindsay.

Ante esto Ron enrojeció hasta la orejas, ya que la rubia se refería a su loción.

- ¿Nervioso Weasley? – se burló Pansy.

- ¿Debería? – desafió Ron.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Pansy y sonrió de lado, desde el punto de vista de ella, el pelirrojo no se veía nada mal, se suponía que Lindsay era la chica para el Gryffindor, mientras que ella se divertiría con Alex, pero pensándolo mejor no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener a Ron Weasley lamiendo el piso a sus pies, así que se acercó al oído de su amiga y le susurró, la rubia asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del sillón, se acercó a Alex y lo besó apasionadamente. Ron por su parte no se dio cuenta en que momento Alexander se fue con Lindsay dejándolo solo con Pansy.

La morena se relamió los labios y se sentó al lado del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué pasa Weasley? ¿me tienes miedo? – le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- No te tengo miedo Parkinson, solo que no esperaba que fueras tú la chica de la cual me habló Alex – admitió.

- Es que no lo era, hasta hace unos minutos – le dijo ella y sonrió ante la cara de asombro del pelirrojo - ¿Sorprendido?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Parkinson?

- Llámame Pansy – le dijo y se acercó un poco mas a Ron – ven acércate no muerdo.

- ¿A que juegas?

- Yo solo quiero divertirme un rato Weasley.

- Dudo mucho que quieras hacerlo conmigo, tú me odias y yo a ti.

Pansy rió una vez más sonoramente y se acercó a Ron hasta que sus narices se rozaron. Ron se levantó de golpe y se alejó de ella nervioso.

La morena comenzó a caminar hacia el amenazadoramente, Ron retrocedió a medida de que ella se acercaba, Pansy sonrió de la lado aquello iba a resultar más divertido de lo que ella esperaba; lo torturaría un poco...y después se vengaría.

- Sabes Weasley? Creo que no hay nadie en Hogwarts que te conozca más que yo. – dijo mientras se acercaba más – quién podría ver detrás de esa imagen de virgen intelectual más que yo? …debes sentirte frustrado de no ser deseado por nadie en todo el colegio…claro, sacando a Lavender, pero ese se tira a cualquiera que tenga un pene...No tiene clase al elegir.

- Mira Parkinson, te lo diré una sola vez y espero que te quede bien claro!- dijo Ron aprovechando que la morena se detuvo en su avance hacia él. – Sé que no soy un modelo como tu noviecito Malfoy, pero al menos tengo personalidad y dos dedos de cerebro para defenderme de lacras como tú!

La Slytherin sonrió una vez mas, pero no pensó que después de esa escenita Ron se diera media vuelta y caminara hacia la puerta, entonces en ese momento ella sacó su varita y con un hechizo hizo que la puerta no se pueda abrir. Ron bufó molesto y golpeó con sus puños la puerta.

- Abre la maldita puerta – dijo enojado, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Sintió que lo agarraban del brazo y lo volteaban bruscamente pegándolo contra la puerta fuertemente y sin la menor delicadeza. Pansy se pegó contra el cuerpo del pelirrojo rozando sus labios y aspirando su aliento.

- De aquí no vas a salir no lo entiendes?

Ron respiraba el aliento de la morena, mientras sentía cómo ésta cada vez más se pegaba a el, sin dejar espacio alguno entre sus cuerpos. No se dio cuenta cuándo ni cómo, pero la mano de Pansy había comenzado a moverse paseándose por su pierna Ron se sobresaltó ante aquello y trató de empujarla pero no pudo. Forcejeó pero entonces Pansy dejó de jugar rozando sus bocas y mordió el labio inferior del Gryffindor. Ron sintió un choque de electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo, Pansy pudo sentirlo perfectamente…y le gustó. Dejó de morder su labio para besarlo con ímpetu mientras con ambas manos la pegaba más a su cuerpo, sintiéndolo.

No estaba resultando nada desagradable como ella pensaba iba a ser. Su venganza se iba a dar de aquella forma; lo iba a hacer suyo en ese mismo momento. No mintió cuando dijo que nadie lo conocía más que ella, pues quien realmente conoce a fondo a una persona es la que sabe sus debilidades a la perfección.

Sus labios, completamente vírgenes, eran de ella. El sabor de ellos era inigualable, la suavidad que poseían bien daban ganas de morderlos nuevamente. Iba a enseñarle a besar, aunque había dejado de forcejear, aún se resistía a seguirle el paso. La lengua de Pansy penetró su boca intensificando el beso y sacando algunos gemidos por parte de ambos. El cuerpo de Ron temblaba y se estremecía al sentir el contacto de sus manos, aquello él jamás lo había experimentado con nadie. Normalmente se acostaba con hombres que tenían ya experiencia, y no sentían los nervios que Ron presentaba. Era muy extraño para ella que ante sus caricias, una chico temblara tanto…de cierta forma daba risa. Iba a envolverlo en sus redes, y sabía cómo.

- No estás harto de siempre ser un niño dedicado solo a sus amigos?- le dijo mientras mordía su cuello. – Quién te agradece tanta dedicación? Tus amigos de verdad aprecian lo que haces por ellos? Ni siquiera han notado que todas las noches desapareces. Solo te usan cuando te necesitan, cuando quieren que les ayudes, ya ni siquiera Granger habla contigo. No estas cansado de ser siempre el chico pobre, yo te puedo ayudar…

Aquello era cierto, era lo que el siempre había sentido, y por eso un vacío siempre había existido en su interior. Es que nadie lo hubiera puesto mejor en palabras que ella! Era humillante hasta qué punto lo conocía. Cómo podía darse cuenta de todo aquello que el tanto se esmeraba en ocultar? Precisamente ella, su peor enemiga.

Sin embargo, si la había dejado aproximarse a el había sido no por sus palabras, porque el ya conocía aquellas verdades; sino porque estaba harto de ser usado, de ser "el pobretón". Todo tiene un límite, una raya de la cual pasar sería terrible. Los sentimientos de Ron habían cruzado la línea entre lo soportable y lo insoportable. Ya no quería ser más así, se odiaba, ya no quería ser el un solo día más ¿Por qué había dejado que todo llegara hasta aquel patético instante ¿Por qué siempre se había empeñado en guardar lo que sentía? No, ya no más. Desde aquel día iba a destruir a Ron Weasley; el iba a ser su propia Verdugo. Acostarse con Pansy… ¿por qué no? Ser virgen, no era tan importante... ¿o sí? De cualquier forma nadie se enamoraría de el, la perdería en algún momento con alguien que seguramente lo utilizaría, como todos. No, prefería perderla ahora y sin amor. Así no lo lastimarían. Su peor enemiga era perfecta, sí, pues sería su venganza contra la ignorancia de sus amigos. Todos esos años y nunca se habían dado cuenta de cómo el se sentía, nunca les había importado. Solo eran ellos dos, y el sobraba ¿Romper las reglas? no solo rompería con las reglas de todo lo normal que se podría pedir en el, sino también con las de lo intolerable. Sería su protesta contra el mundo entero. Tal vez nadie lo escucharía, sus amigos seguramente nunca se enterarían de que se había acostado con su peor enemiga; pero el lo sabría, y eso sería suficiente. Solo tendría que mirar a Harry y a Hermione y pensar que aunque ellos no tenían idea de lo que había hecho, tenían la culpa de todo. Todos tenían la culpa de todo.

Pansy notó la inseguridad de Ron, y sin embargo, el no parecía detenerla en ningún instante. Ante aquello, comenzó a ser más amable y dejó de tocarlo con tanta brusquedad...no supo por qué, pero lo hizo. Lo besó y ésta vez el permitió que su lengua entrara por completo quitándole todo el aliento que le restaba. El no sabía qué hacer, así que sus manos se mantenían en el aire mientras ella lo tenía pegado contra su cuerpo y lo besaba.

- Solo tienes que seguirme..- dijo Pansy notando la confusión del chico. Tomó sus brazos y los colocó detrás de su cintura mientras volvía a besarlo.

Sus labios eran tibios y suaves. Ron comenzaba a aprender cómo era aquello de "besar" y pronto siguió perfectamente el ritmo de la morena. Pansy se sorprendió de lo rápido que aprendía. Claro, así tenía que ser. Apartó con sus manos los mechones pelirrojos de su rostro. Tomó su cintura y la pegó a la suya, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos subiendo y subiendo. Ron se estremecía, y cada vez que sentía que iba a dejar salir un gemido se mordía el labio con fuerza; se iba a sentir realmente estúpido dejado salir sonidos extraños.

¿Cómo puede ser que seas tan frío Weasley? pensó la morena al ver que cualquiera ante lo que sucedía ya hubiera caído rendido, y sin embargo, el aún parecía resistirse en el fondo. Se resistía a lo inevitable.

Iba a resultar un poco más difícil de lo que creía.

Pansy dejó que sus manos subieran aún más por sus muslos hasta tocar por segunda vez su parte más íntima. Y funcionó, todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo tembló y su corazón pareció detenerse. Morder su labio no sirvió de nada en aquel instante. Los nervios parecían querer vencerlo.

- Tranquilo...- le susurró en el oído mientras bajaba por su cuello besándolo, conteniendo las ganas de morderlo.

Maldita sea...es por esto que no me acuesto con vírgenes... pensó Pansy. Quería ser ella, actuar como ella lo hacía cuando se acostaba con alguien; pero no podía, porque era la primera vez del chico y podría asustarse ante sus "métodos". Hubiera sido más fácil si no fueras un bendito monje Weasley...

Ron decidió que tenía que actuar más, o de lo contrario, ella podría hartarse e irse, las manos suaves del pelirrojo corrieron por el cuello de Pansy bajaron por su pecho, comenzando a desabrochar su camisa. Esto le gustó mucho a Pansy, por lo menos ya no todo el trabajo era suyo. Justo cuando acabó de desabrochar los botones, él la había tomado por atrás y levantado para colocarla sobre una mesa. Pansy desvió su mirada hacia el perfecto abdomen de Ron, que ahora estaba totalmente descubierto, mostrando ese cuerpo que hacía suspirar a miles de perras del colegio.

Ron abrió las piernas de la chica, que se encontraba sentada en el filo de la mesa, y se colocó en el medio de ellas, mientras comenzaba a besar y morder su cuello. Pansy sentía las manos del chico sobre su blusa, tocándola. Pronto se sonrió al sentir la erección del chico.

No puede ser...qué estoy haciendo? pensó. Pero no iba a parar, no ahora que tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Pansy dejó sin querer, salir un gemido cuando él tomó con sus manos uno de sus senos. Tenía que admitirlo, tenía unos pechos de perfecto tamaño, ni muy grandes ni demasiado pequeños, simplemente perfectos. Tenía un cuerpo que quitaba sueño, él mucho antes de comenzar a desnudarla lo sabía. Sus curvas eran muy pronunciadas, mas sus piernas, bronceadas por completo eran espectaculares. Sí, eso era, le encantaban los senos y las piernas de la chica…más las hermosas pecas que seguramente vería en sus hombros en cuanto le quitara la blusa. Y eso fue lo que comenzó a hacer. Desabrochó los botones rápidamente, y Pansy se sorprendió con la habilidad y facilidad que lo había hecho.

Ron no perdió tiempo y mordió los hombros de Pansy. Eran simplemente hermosos, con esas pecas sobre ellos. La Slytherin resultó tener lo suyo. Eran esos pequeños detalles que la rodeaban y lograban excitarlo.

Pansy no supo cuando, pero de repente sintió que su sostén se había desabrochado. Ron lo había hecho con una sola mano y en cuestión de segundos por suerte. Se separó de ella solo unos centímetros para sacar completamente el sostén que dejó caer al suelo.

La besó con intensidad mientras que con una de sus manos levantaba una de sus piernas acariciándola y con la otra, apretaba uno de sus senos. Sus labios bajaron, mordiendo su cuello y sacando gemidos de la morena, estaba segura que de aquellas mordidas quedarían marcas. Siguió bajando, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Pansy dejó salir un grito ahogado al sentir la mano de Ron moviéndose debajo de su falda. El pelirrojo levantó solo un poco la mirada para observar la expresión de ella ante sus caricias, para comprobar que estaban disfrutando. Aunque de antemano sabía que con ella sería diferente, bueno, con ella todo era distinto.

Levantó su falda, y tiernamente la despojó de su ropa interior, rozando con sus dedos los muslos de la chica.

Estaba lista, no quedaba nada más qué hacer. Ahora vendría lo más difícil. Pansy pudo ver el temor reflejado en los ojos celestes del pelirrojo, temblaba demasiado y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Entonces se inclinó y acercó sus labios al oído de la chico.

- Aprendes rápido Weasley, solo relájate.- le dijo, y entonces bajó sus pantalones mientras le daba un beso que logró tranquilizarlo un poco.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza. Una de ellas fue el que aún podría arrepentirse. Pero no, no quería, ya había llegado demasiado lejos y no iba a detenerse ahora. Pansy abrió más sus piernas, Ron suavemente, se acostó sobre ella. Pansy nunca en su vida sintió placer tan agudo como aquel. Sintió cómo éste se extendió por todo su cuerpo y no pudo hacer nada más que dejar salir un leve gemido. Mordió su labio inferior mientras se aferraba a Ron, quién no se movía y permanecía estático.

Maldita sea, y ahora qué? pensó el Ron. Nunca, en su vida había penetrado a alguien y tenía pánico de hacerlo mal. Podía sentir el cuerpo tenso de la chica debajo de él, y sus piernas, rodeándolo lo apretaban fuertemente.

- Estás bien?- le dijo Pansy al no saber qué hacer.

- Como si te importara.- dijo Ron.

Claro que no le importaba, se estaba vengando! Pero por lo menos el debía haber tenido alguna consideración con ella ya que se había tomado la molestia de ser amable no? Pero no, así era Ron Weasley, maldito traidor a la sangre. Tuvo ganas de golpearlo, pero no lo hizo, solo dejó salir un respingo lleno de rabia. Ron lo notó y se dio cuenta de que era hora de fingir que no se odiaban tanto.

La mano de Ron acarició la mejilla de Pansy suavemente.

- Ya estoy bien..- dijo.

Pansy fijó sus ojos celestes en los del chico, y entonces, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Pansy gimió sonoramente al sentirlo completamente en su interior. Era una sensación un tanto extraña, más increíble. Nunca pensó que estaría en verdad "disfrutando" estar con Weasley. ¿Qué le estaba pasando es acaso que estaba loca o qué ¡Era Ronald Weasley! No podía estar disfrutando que él la tocara, que él la hiciera suya.

Tranquilo Ron…solo estás teniendo frívolas relaciones con alguien a quien no quieres...Solo es eso…nada más se dijo a sí mismo, convenciéndose de que no se trataba de otra cosa lo que empezaba a sentir en su interior.

Ron se movía dentro de ella hábilmente, penetrándola cada vez más mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica. Iba a marcarla para siempre, no habría ni un solo lugar de su piel que él no hubiera tocado.

Pansy se rindió, no podía tragarse más los gemidos de placer. Los dejó salir ya sin importarle realmente nada.

Ron tomó sus manos y las puso arriba de su cabeza, impidiéndole que pudiera tocarlo y mordió su cuello, succionando su piel y dejando una marca en él.

Llevaban ya algún tiempo teniendo relaciones, el chico controlaba la situación perfectamente extendiendo la duración del momento. Pansy sentía que ya no podía más, sus piernas estaban a punto de ceder. Ron pudo sentirlo y soltó sus muñecas para sostener con ambas manos las piernas de la chica y mantenerlas firmes. Por un momento Pansy pensó que iba a desmayarse, pero no fue así.

Ron no lo comprendía, como las cosas habían resultado, pero no como él suponía iban a suceder. Supo que ella no se estaba acostando con el por debilidad, sino por que lo deseaba.

Con un último movimiento se desplomó sobre ella, sintiendo los latidos rápidos de su corazón.

***************

Hermione se despertó al día siguiente con una tonta sonrisa, se dio una larga ducha, cuando terminó preparó todo para las clases que tenía ese día, mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala común, escuchó como alguien entraba, cuando finalmente vio a la persona que acababa de entrar se sorprendió, Ron estaba frente a ella con unas enormes ojeras, el uniforme todo desarreglado y una enorme cara de cansado que se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, entonces se preocupó por el estad de su amigo…

- ¿Ron, te encuentras bien?

Ron la miró y le dedico una sonrisa…

- Si Hermione estoy bien, solo un poco cansado.

- Se nota, tienes una cara – reconoció Hermione - ¿no has dormido nada?

- No, pero la verdad no tengo nada de sueño.

- Pero algo te preocupa ¿cierto?

- Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y la verdad que estoy realmente confundido – reconoció el pelirrojo.

- ¿Puedo prestarte mis orejas si necesitas desahogarte?

- Gracias Herms – la castaña se sorprendió al escucharlo hacia mucho tiempo que no la llamaba así – pero creo que necesito aclarar mis cosas por mi mismo, no quiero llenarte con mis problemas.

- Ron es que no lo haces, a pesar de todo me considero tu amiga y si necesitas apoyo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

- Es bueno saberlo Hermione, pero creo que con esto no.

- ¿Tan grave es?

- Depende del punto de vista con que se mire.

- Ya Ron, suéltalo, te conozco y sé que no podrás solucionarlo solo – le dijo Hermione suplicante.

El pelirrojo le sonrió y se acercó a ella otorgándole un cálido abrazo que Hermione respondió.

- ¿Tienes tiempo para escuchar?

- Todo el tiempo del mundo – le dijo ella mientras se sentaban en los sillones de la sala común.

Ron suspiró y llevó sus manos a la cabeza, luego miró a Hermione.

- Hice algo… algo que no se como explicar – le dijo, la castaña lo miraba atenta – digamos que una persona X del sexo femenino que no pertenece a Gryffindor anoche tuvo algo conmigo ¿Qué me dirías?

- Pues yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, y supongamos que esa persona X tampoco es de Ravenclaw – Ron negó – de Slytherin ¿tal vez? – esta vez Ron asintió – y supongo que tuviste un romance o algo parecido.

- No exactamente Hermione.

- ¿Lo que me estas diciendo es que te acostaste con ella?

Ron se quedó callado, pero ese silencio era equivalente a la afirmación que Hermione estaba esperando.

- Ron si lo hiciste por que tú lo deseabas no tiene nada de malo.

- Es que no entiendes Hermione, es de Slytherin y creo que solo me utilizó.

- Bueno eso es típico de los Slytherin, pero no de todos – dijo ella refiriéndose a la excepción "Draco".

- Hermione por favor, ella solo me uso seguramente para sacarse la calentura y yo…

- Y tú estas enamorado de ella.

- No, no estoy enamorado, pero reconozco que me atrae y mucho – dijo Ron – yo estoy enamorado de otra persona – y cuando dijo eso clavó sus ojos celestes en Hermione que se sintió bastante incomoda con esa confesión.

- Bueno Ron, lo mas importante es ¿estas arrepentido de lo que has hecho?

- No lo sé, pero me ha gustado.

- Típico Ron, eres un hombre y es normal que ella te guste y no está mal, mi consejo es que aclares tus sentimientos y pienses en frió. Por mi parte quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

- Gracias Hermione.

- Una sola pregunta mas – pidió Hermione- ¿Quién es la chica X?

Ron rió sonoramente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo diría?

- Pues que soy tu amiga y no puedes dejarme con la curiosidad.

- Bien señorita curiosa, eso no te lo puedo decir.

- ¿Pero no es justo Ron?

- La curiosidad mató al gato Hermione, o mejor dicho en este caso a la leona – bromeó y los dos rieron.

- No se tú, pero yo quiero ir a desayunar algo – dijo Hermione.

- Yo muero de hambre, me da la sensación que no como desde hace mucho… - le dijo Ron y los dos fueron camino al gran comedor…

Por su parte Draco caminaba hacia el gran salón seguido, de Blaise, Pansy y Theo… millones de imágenes de lo pasado la noche anterior con la castaña inundaban su mente…

Por otro lado estaba Pansy, definitivamente había sido una experiencia totalmente nueva acostarse con un traidor a la sangre, y encima, virgen. Lo peor de todo es que no le había desagradado en lo más mínimo. No entendía muy bien; Ron Weasley era un tipo común, sin nada en especial. No tenía una figura perfecta, de hecho no era "hermoso" ni se la podría llamar un chico excepcionalmente bello. Sin embargo, tenía ciertos detalles. Cosas, pequeñas y hasta estúpidas, pero eran suficientes para ella. Además, era el único hombre que realmente le pertenecía…era suyo. Pansy se acostó con mucho, verdad, pero ya habían tenido experiencia. De ahí en adelante, todos las demás habían sido ya usados. Ron no, era patético e insolente, pero era completamente suyo. Antes de ella, no había nadie. Su piel, sus labios, todo en el era virgen cuando ella lo hizo suyo. Esa sensación de poder, de posesión le agradaba. Su venganza podría esperar un poco más, después de todo, es un plato que se come frío. Por ahora, sería divertido usarlo un poco más. Después vería qué hacer.

Hermione entró al gran comedor sin mirar a la mesa de Slytherin, aunque pudo sentir el hielo sobre ella ante la mirada gris de Draco. El chico la observó entrar y la siguió con la mirada todo el camino hasta la mesa Gryffindor ya que había entrado con la comadreja y eso le molestó. Pansy estaba junto a él y también se percató de que el pelirrojo se sentó al lado de la sangre sucia, apretó los puños con impotencia.

Hermione se sentó tranquilamente, o por lo menos aparentando estarlo. La sola mirada del chico la hacía temblar, todo su cuerpo se estremecía y su corazón comenzaba a subir a su garganta y sin contar las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago, Ron por su parte también ignoró mirar la mesa de Slytherin, aunque vio de reojo como Pansy reiría ante algo que había dicho Malfoy y eso le molestó y mucho… Celos esa era la palabra para describir el sentimiento que embargaba al pelirrojo y se preguntó al mirar a Pansy junto a Malfoy…

¿Estará enamorado de ella? se preguntó. Aquello sería lo más normal, los dos eran unas malditas serpientes, amantes de la perfección. Si supiera el que su novia a solo unas horas había estado con el, tal vez no estaría presumiendo todo el tiempo y diciéndole lo insignificante que era.

Pero que equivocado que estaba…


End file.
